The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Marth Mt
Summary: Esta historia es una versión propia basado en uno de los mejores videos juegos de la saga, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
1. El chico Sin Hada

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Es probable que ustedes ya vieran esta historia una vez, y aprovecho para editarlo completamente, cortando los capítulos en partes. He comprendido que son demasiado largos y tediosos y simplemente casi imposibles de leer, así que está para ustedes una nueva versión. Ojalá que les guste y –todavía más emocionante!- sus reviews. Veremos si es posible que ese proyecto de a luz hasta su final, y bueh! Si no es así, quise esforzarme para dar un tributo a la hermosa saga de Zelda.

Todo esto le pertenece a Nintendo y Shigeru Miyamoto.

Quiero dar unos agradecimientos especiales a Dragón, (ya sabes, me ayudaste en un principio con el proyecto, jeje) y a mis queridos lectores que postearon en la historia anterior¡desde el primer capi! Aprecio MUCHO ESO! Yay¡Lady Deborah, Greki, Snivelly, Fairy, Alexia, Minaya, Navi, Mikav, Tarem, Leissa, Cristiandalf el Gris, y todos aquellos que me apoyaron! n.n ahora haré justicia a todo ¡Bien, empecemos!

'

'

'

Prólogo

La historia siempre ha contado de hechos singulares, grandes hazañas de los héroes, planes fallidos de los malos. La historia nunca ha salido a la luz, no hay cosa que sea más oscura y confusa entre los grandes mares del saber y la verdad. Pocas son aquellas que son mostradas a la luz tal cuál como fueron, la verdadera naturaleza de caos, pero todavía más rara, es que sean leídas y tomadas en cuenta.

Por eso empezaré de una persona singular que tuvo un mal comienzo. De un ser que, por muchas cosas, nunca intentó ser la broma de una crónica. Y sin su permiso comenzaré por el comienzo de hace muchas eras, viendo su vida víctima de las inevitables consecuencias.

Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar cuyo existir era pobre y opaco, lleno de tristezas, de devastaciones y hambrunas, un lugar olvidado por la mano de Dios, estaba a punto de sucumbir para siempre. Los dioses de aquella época, seres tan bellos y soberanos, cerraban los ojos para evitarlo ver. Era tan horrible y triste que ni ellos mismo lo soportaban. Recuérdese igual que, cuando un dios voltea la cabeza y le da la espalda, es que su destino estaba hecho. Al menos, por supuesto, que alguien diera la cara. Fue entonces que las madrinas de esos dioses bajaron del cielo para observar por completo todo el lugar ¡Quién pensaría que llorarían! Decididas, intentaron actuar. La rabia de una fueron su motivación como las de las llamas más candente; la sensatez de otra fue la razón por la cuál hubo de hacerse consientes de su trabajo, y la fuerza de otra fue la base para que las otras no retrocedieran. Se elevaron a cielo y sus lágrimas, llenas de pureza, formó una densa lluvia, donde dictaron un baile, elevando sus manos al cielo, formando esferas de energía, que esparcieron sobre la estéril tierra y secos mares.

¿Quién pensó que eso iba a funcionar? Con la rabia e ira de la llamas, las tierras poco a poco se volvió maravillosa y verde. Con la sensatez y sabiduría de la razón, todo adquirió espíritu y belleza, poniéndolo de cabeza. Y con la fuerza y voluntad del coraje se crearon los seres que vívanse a vivir en él. Y la lluvia pronto llenó los mares, lagos, ríos y lagunas.

Era una tierra mágica, hecha por madrinas de la naturaleza, superiores que los dioses, dioses que dieron la espalda a todo. Y pronto, al ver esa preciosísima y poderosa tierra, tuvieron miedo: los dioses irían ahí, a disfrutar lo que tanto tardaron en hacer, para arruinarlo todo de nuevo, sin hacer nada, abusando sólo por su gran mandato en la cabeza de la lista de gobernantes. Dijeron no, formando un poderosísimo pacto entre ellas y los seres que vivían ahí por derecho; una última y preventiva protección mística. La Trifureza: la unión de las tres leyes de la tierra. Y lo Sagas, seres de cada de las tantas razas para protegerla en caso de ser necesario. Y debajo de los sagas, una oscura y misteriosa tribu si este saga tuviese algún problema.

Y ascendieron al cielo, no sin antes esconder la Trifuerza en algún lugar de Hyrule.

Dijese igual que, aquel que encontrará la Trifuerza, seria gobernador de la tierra, si habitara por derecho en él.

Las diosas, por su parte, jamás regresaron, pero se cree celosamente que dejaron sus huellas marcadas en 3 habitantes de la tierra. Pues, si alguien faltase una vez, ya habría quién la protegería, si sus leyes, por nulo que sea, se corrompieran.

Y el tiempo pasó con armonía. Todos vivían felices. Los seres crearon lenguas, escrituras y lo más importante, templos, donde veneraban a los sagas en ese tiempo, lideres de las tribus. Con el tiempo se fueron diseminando a distintas regiones cada raza, y los sagas paradójicamente lo habían motivado. La historia pasaba generación por generación, y duró así mucho tiempo, hasta que todos dudaban de su credibilidad. De historia, se convirtió leyenda, y de leyenda a mito. Pero algo iba a ocurrir... algo que cambiaria todo del mito a la leyenda, con un semblante de duda...

Y pasaron muchos, muchos, muchos años, cuando explotó otra de las tantas guerras... Pero eso es punto y aparte. Luego de esa guerra de no menos de un año reinó la paz y la tribu guerrera regresó a su casa y dejó a la familia real. Y años más tarde, 10 para ser exactos, es nuestro tiempo...

'

'

'

Primera Parte

'

'

'

Capítulo I.

El chico Sin Hada

'

'

'

En el sureste de Hyrule se encuentra el gran y famoso Bosque Kokiri, donde cientos de razas viven y coexisten a sus alrededores, pero, contrarios a lo que todos dicen, sólo hay una única raza reinante ahí, y de ahí deriva el nombre: de la tribu Kokiri.

Los kokiris, los niños hadas, las personas que no crecen, son la raza que desde hace milenios habitan el bosque mágico del reino. Son la única raza pacífica en su totalidad y que por ende, no a participado jamás en disputas o guerras. Sus casas de árboles están bajo la siempre mirada vigilante y sabia del Gran Árbol Deku, un árbol tan viejo y místico como el inicio de la misma tierra.

Desde el nacimiento de cada Kokiri, se les asigna de por vida un guardián y una compañera, que es representada por un hada. A estas se les inculca desde su existir bajo los sabios y puros consejos y conocimientos sobre sus vidas, misiones y comportamientos ¡no hay más placer para un hada ser asignado a un Kokiri! Como sus ancestros, y los ancestros de estos; viven por mientras, en la etapa de la infancia a la madurez, en las ramas y follaje del Árbol Deku que, día a día, les cuenta magnáticas historias y leyendas de los inicios de la tierra y todo lo demás.

Aparte de esas historias, el Gran Árbol Deku los educa; como leer y a escribir, cosa que es parcialmente inútil y muy fundamental; pues un viejo mito cuenta que si un Kokiri abandona el Bosque muere inevitablemente. ¡Pero todos son felices! Cultivan su comida, almacenan su agua, trabajan y conviven entre ellos y ni hay sombra de peleas entre los hermanos.

— ¡HASTE A UN LADO, SIN HADA!

Bueno... hay algo que no e explicado aun... hay un Kokiri, sí, _Kokiri_, que no es tan parecido a todos los demás ¡pero no es que sea diferente! Sino... alguien con tan sólo mala suerte.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Sin Hada, el fenómeno va a llorar por que no está ninguna Saria que lo pueda proteger?

— ¡Mido, déjalo en paz!

— ¡Vale, cállate tú¿Qué dices¡Levántate de ese fango y pelea como el medio hombre que eres!

Alguien con muy mala suerte...

— ¡Vale, retrasado¿sabes qué es levantarse? Es decir, estar en dos piernas. Aunque tal vez ocupas que alguien te ayude, como a las mujeres, pues eres _medio-hombre_.

Toda la cuadrilla de Mido empezó a reír, y las demás mujeres, como unas tres, no se atrevían hablar, mirando de mala manera de cómo trataba ese abusón al pobre retrasado.

_Retrasado_.

Y es que, literalmente, era un retrasado en todo! Todos los demás kokiris ya sabían a la perfección leer y escribir para los 10 años. Y Link tenía 10 y apenas podía leer bien y casi fluido. Todos los demás kokiris a los 10 ya sabían a la perfección las matemáticas y los números. Y Link sólo sabía sumar y restar. Todos los demás kokiris ya tenían a los 10 un hada. Y Link no poseía ninguna.

El era un clavo chico y torcido entre todos los demás. Los abetos no dan peras. Los gatos no ladran. Tal vez Link era superior a todos, en este aspecto: era inusualmente enorme. ¡Diosas, tenía sólo 10 y tenía la apariencia de uno de 15! Eso siempre lo llevó hacer un poco abstraído al no poder jugar los juegos que iban acorde al patrón de edad. Por que cuando tenía 8, tenía la apariencia de uno de 10 ¡pero tenía 8! Punto y final, y tenía que jugar con niños de 8... y ellos tampoco jugaban pues no relacionan con el nada el patrón de la apariencia.

Y retrasado, también, por que todos lo relacionaban con su patrón de la apariencia de 15, sin contar u olvidar por completo su racionamiento de un niño de 10.

¡Pero no esa de él la culpa¡No lo era¿¡cuándo pidió ser un fenómeno, para ser más grande, y un poco lento! Y lo más importante ¡cuándo jodidos pidió no tener un hada, cuando todas las noches, desde los últimos 10 años, rezaba a las diosas para que al despertar poseyera una! Estaba harto de todo eso y cada vez que iba a consultarlo con el Gran Árbol Deku decía "algún día lo sabrás..." y cada día era molestado por la pandilla de razistas de Mido y CIA. Tal vez, sólo a la gran ayuda y amor que tenían mutuamente, como un hijo a un padre, entre el Árbol Deku y Link, y la sagrada y angelical ayuda y apoyo de su mejor amiga, Saria, era lo que le continuaban a seguir con deseos de vida de estar en ese lugar.

Tal vez, sólo tenía una ventaja que los otros no tenían. Tenía un gran desarrollo muscular, inigualable en algún otro Kokiri. Gracias, por supuesto, a las carreras a muerte entre él contra 6 o 7 niños tira-piedritas y hadas- tira-bofetadas. Para las escondidas era el mejor, para el silencio también y más aun el espionaje. Y para encontrar objetos también: más de una vez le ocultaban algo y con la practica se hizo casi un maestro en eso... bueno, si se le puede llamar deporte.

Y gracias a los magníficos dotes de piernas rápidas y poderosas, se levantó el charco de fango donde yacía y dio cara a Mido, escoltado de mínimo unos 5 niños, algunos menores y otros mayores que el mismo link, con sus haditas malignillas y revoloteantes sobre sus cabezas. Las niñas no se atrevían a encarar a tal grupo de hombres y no tuvieron de otra que sólo insultar sin meterse.

Mujeres...

— Huy, el niño quiere pelear... —bufó algún otro pelirrojo en la escolta.

— ¿Está enojado el Sin Hada?

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¿Eres un cobarde?

— ¡Contesta, soquete!

— ¡Sí, soquete, jaja!

— Contesta.

— Contesta.

— Contesta.

— ¡Contesta, contesta, contesta...!

— ¡Cállense!

— Huuuy...

— Mido¿dejarás que te digan eso?

El aludido soltó un bufido y, como muchas veces antes, hinchó el pecho y caminó, altaneramente, hacia el rubio.

— ¡Intentando ponerse defensivo! —soltó y su pestilente aliento rebotó en el rostro de Link— ¿no te da vergüenza? Link, _hermano_, se razonable. Sólo pido que te quites. ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que ser demostrativo contigo, frente a todas estas damas, sobre las escalas sociales? Mira, intentemos ser razonables. Uno, esta es una tribu tranquila, y por ende, hay reglas. Yo, que soy jefe de esta tribu, hago que se cumplan. Vamos! Deja pasar a los demás completos y puros kokiris primero, y haz que al gente como tú, incompletas y deformes, pasen después ¿vale?

El primer puñetazo fue sorpresivo. Al igual como el rubio que se lanzó como fiera hambrienta sobre un jugoso cordero pequeño. En cuestión de momentos, no segundos, el pelirrojo estaba boca abajo arriba en el gran charco de fango que se había formado por causas de las lluvias el día anterior, y Link lo zarandeaba de los hombros, con una mueca imposible de reproducir. Su hada dio un grito y envistió como pudo al hylian, qué cayó, gracias a la ayuda de los otros niños, hacía atrás.

Las mujeres soltaron un chillido para entonces y el viejo kokiri comerciante de la tienda del pueblo, sobresaltado de tal escándalo cerca de ahí, salió de ahí y miró el final del problema.

— ¡Por las diosas¿Qué están haciendo? —exclamó levantando su bastón— váyanse y lávense en el río antes de que les dé una pulmonía y dejen de hacer tanto escándalo.

Link había aprovechado, antes de levantarse y salir huyendo a la carrera, de formar rápido un mínimo de 3 pelotas grandes de fango que dieron a parar en 3 caras y ropas de sus agresores., haciéndolos caer por lo resbaloso.

Corrió y rodeó toda la tienda. Se sintió libre y sucio por un momento, mirando para atrás a los escandalosos niños y niñas que gritaban (unos de rabia y otros de emoción) como locos lazando juramentos amenazadores. Mismos juramentos como si alguna vez hayan hecho algún miedo a hylian. Saltó una serie de piedras que sobresalían de un riachuelo cercano, desembocadura de un río que se internaba por la profundidad del bosque, pasó corriendo a lo largo de una casa al nivel del suelo, saltando la pequeña barda (asustando a una mamá Kokiri que tendía ropa y a su hijita de 5 jugando con su hada) mientras, como mono, con increíble agilidad, subía a brincotes la alta pendiente, donde yacía adherida una enmarañada enredadera. Corrió el resto, que era pura pendiente hasta la parte donde el panorama del todo el pueblo era sorprendente. Se veía toda la villa hermosa y verdusca, lo único que le agradaba a Link era la escena que descansaba a varios, varios metros allá, cerca de la tiendilla.

Lanzó un suspiro. Miró aun lado, donde un gran tronco hueco y tirado llevaba a otra zona dentro del bosque. Le había prometido a Saria que iría con ella a su escondite en Lost Woods ¿se enojaría si había, por lo menos, de llegar como 1 hora tarde? Por que la pelea esa no había estado muy provista que digamos...

¡No, no se enojaría¿o sí¡Diosas¿Y si llegaba así? No, Link, piensa en cosas alegres... dom dom DOM dom dom DOM dom dom dom dom DOM dom dom dom dom DOM… ¡no, no en eso!

Y empezó a tararear la alegre y pegajosa canción de su amiga mientras entraba a Lost Woods. Adentro se veía plateado por un extraño efecto al chocar los rayos solares contra las superficies plateadas y lisos troncos secos ahí tirados. Este es mi lugar favorito, pensó con una sonrisa mientras corría; derecha, izquierda, izquierda y ahora derecha... ok, llegó aun claro, donde había agua, estaba bien. Pero aprovechó para otra cosa. Se tiró de lleno en el agua y se sumergió repentinas veces, hasta estar seguro de quitarse de todo ese fango que lo picaba encima. Antes de salirse, se puso a flotar y a relajarse. Cerró los ojos para tallarse bien la cara, el lustroso y brillante pelo dorado que traía y dio un grito cuando ponía un pie afuera del agua. Saria estaba parada, moviendo impaciente el pie y ceñuda.

Escalofriantemente ceñuda.

— ¡Una hora! —exclamó dolida— una hora¿y en qué te encuentro¡zambulléndote y disfrutando de un delicioso baño tardecino! Link, estaba vez si estoy enojada.

— Puedo explicarlo — gritó el rubio, exprimiendo su gorro y lo que podía de su ropa.

— Explica, pues.

— Veras, es que quería llegar hace una hora ¿va? Cuando tu dijiste que te viera allá, en tú lugar secreto, cuando yo venía tranquilamente caminando y de pronto PAF —exclamó, mientras su amiga daba un salto— alguien me había tirado una gran piedra en la nuca , luego volteé y estaban Mido con su pandilla, y Mido ZAS —sobresalto— me empujó bruscamente, caí en el fango. Todas las niñas se pusieron alrededor, le gritaron que qué malo y luego me dijeron lo del siempre que "sin hada eso, sin hada lo otro" y...

— Espera, espera ¿Mido te tiró al fango?

Link apuntó al agua, antes cristalina, y ahora con grandes pedazos de lodo flotantes.

— Eso explica todo —concluyó.

Y lanzó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó atónita la peli verde, pensando que al fin él se había vuelto loco.

— Me alegro que me haya pasado. Estoy seguro de que por mínimo de una semana, Mido no me dirá nada.

— ¿Y por qué ese maniático te daría tregua?

— Por que le di un escarmiento que, aun cuando me fui, se quedó callado y los demás le gritaron para que dejase de correr — contestó.

— No quiero saber qué fue... —dijo pensando en lo peor.

— Entonces no te digo.

— Hay, Link... —era sorpréndete la franqueza y sinceridad del moreno. Tiene la mentalidad de un niño de 10, al fin y acabo, pensó Saria, mirando al apuesto muchacho rubio frente a él, con una sonrisa mientras caminan hacia la villa.

— ¿Sí, Saría?

Saria se mordió la lengua y río mientras llegan en la plataforma panorámica. Viendo la villa de kokiris.

— Parece que hoy no va a llover —comentó ella, sentándose en forma hippie— ¿te gustaría desvelarte para ver las estrellas?

Es ahora Link quién se muerde la lengua.

— La verdad no. Ayer no dormí nada por culpa de la lluvia.

— Ah... ¿la pesadilla?

— Cuando llueve, inconscientemente pienso en ella.

— Pero es sólo una pesadilla ¿por qué tanta preocupación?

— No lo sé. Pero sueño cosas que jamás había visto, y por una corazonada creo que existen. ¿Qué es tan gracioso¿¡de qué te ries!

— Jajaja... no.. no te enojes... digo¿cómo soñarías algo que jamás has visto? No tiene sentido.

— ¿Y desde cuando un Kokiri que no tiene hada tiene sentido?

— ¿Qué?

— Comparo. Si lo que soy yo no tiene sentido, pero existe, puede que mi sueño que no tenga sentido exista en otra parte.

— Visto así tiene algo de sentido.

— ¡Sólo algo!

— No lo sé. Jamás e visto un animal como me describiste y ningún puente tan grande que ocupe cadenas de acero para bajarse y mucho menos una muralla de concreto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Eso mismo le he dicho al Gran Árbol Deku —comentó quedo, sentado de la misma forma que ella, con la mirada perdida al frente, donde se notaba a ver una corona densa de hojas gigantescas— y divina qué fue lo que dijo...

— "_Algún día lo sabrás"..._

— ¿Por qué no me diría nada? —gimió ocultando su cara entre las piernas.

— Porque algún día lo sabrás... dale, vamos. Ya que no te quieres desvelar, te quiero enseñar lo que encontré. ¡Así! Reincorpórate más seguido con esa rapidez¿sí?

— Eso era por la cual me llamaste a vernos allá¿no?

— Por supuesto, y es muy interesante, créeme.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —comentó el rubio, cuando vio, con sorpresa de él, que regresaban al bosque perdido.

— Esto me lo regaló esta mañana un Deku cuando paseaba por aquí. Estaba aburrido, así que saque mi ocarina y le toque mi canción. Ya sabes cuál. Al parecer le gustó tanto, que se puso a bailar y como agradecimiento, me regaló esto. Comentó, antes de irse, que lo había conseguido en un gran mercado fuera del bosque. Y como me dijiste que tu sueño trata de un lugar nada cercano aquí le pregunté de dónde y cómo era el dicho mercado. No me dijo más, supongo que por miedo que un Kokiri, que jamás sale de su bosque, se excite de tal información.

Y sacó de su bolsillo una gruesa barra de madera, donde había un elástico de caucho, y una bonita piedra roja en el centro.

— Creo que dijo que se llamaba resortera. Ten, mira ¿se parece a algo en tu sueño?

— No... aunque la verdad me interesa más sobre ese dicho mercado ¿no te dijo otra cosa?

— Ninguna. Pero ten, quédatela. Creo que tú la ocupas más que yo. Es un arma y con eso tiras las piedras, muy fuertes. Mira, acá hay una piedra ¿bien? Y luego.. ehm.. así, se ponía acá, en esta partecita del elástico y jalabas... por Din, no tengo fuerza... hay, Link, ten. Hazlo tú. Sí, así se agarra... ¿eres zurdo? —preguntó— cómo sea... bueno, sí, así! Jalas el elástico y...

La piedra calló a varios metros de ahí, cortando el aire.

Saria chilló entusiasmada.

— Con esto, ni Mido ni nadie te volverá a tirar piedras ¿entiendes?

— Desde que menciónate la palabra "piedra".

— No entendí pero está bien.

— Pero, Saria ¿no recuerdas que el Árbol Deku dijo que las armas usadas contra otros que no se pueden defender es malo?

— Bueno, Mido no es especialmente afán de esa regla... y si la quiebra él ¿por qué no tú? Jamás te defiendes y eso que eres tal vez más grande y más fuerte que ellos. Total ¡Mido sí tiene armas! Tiene sus compinches ¿no? Esas son sus armas. Golpéalo con la resoquesea y pronto te dejaran en paz.

El dúo caminaba silenciosamente por la villa, dando buenas noches a las señoras que regresaban a sus casas luego de recolectar la cena de sus huertos y que gritaban a viva voz los nombres de sus hijos. Para matar el tiempo, Saria le retó una carrera a Link hasta su casa, pues era vecina y Link fue el ganador con magistral ventaja.

¿Sabrá él que eso fue una treta para que si Mido y Cía llegaran a verlos, no los atacaran?

Supongo que no, ya que gritó emocionado al llegar primero y le deseo las buenas noches a su compañera, mientras subía las escaleras hasta el único cuarto sobre un árbol seco.

Un cuarto donde había sólo una mesa pequeña de madera para dos, con cuadros de madera, el piso de madera, ventanas de la misma y una silla diminuta, como tanto un cofre recostado en la pared, tendiendo como contenido un plato, algo de agua en una jarra, un pan escondido, y al extremo opuesto, el catre donde dormía. Sobre la mesa estaba un bote de cristal que se descubrió flotando hace unos meses en el río (¡único en su especie!) y una bolsilla pequeña donde, al estar debajo del catre, se ponían ruppes, con la asombrosa cantidad de alrededor de 70 aprox. (¡colección de toda una vida!).

Sacó, como quien trata con un tesoro, la nueva y apreciada resortera. Se sentó en su catre mientras la miraba magnificado, a través de una vela que había prendido, su centro del más fino rubí, el cual impregnada las paredes del más bello y precioso rojo jamás visto. Estaba terriblemente magnificado ¡ah! Lástima que Saria no estuviera ahí con él para ver las sombras rollizas y brillantes de la habitación. Decidió que mañana las vería. Pero mañana. La guardó con cuidado dentro del cofre, entre las nueces secas y el pan.

No tenía hambre. Estaba acostumbrado desde hace más de 7 años suministrarse sólo el desayuno: el pan y una deku nut (Deku Nuez) remojada en agua, por que se inflaba y parecía una bellota gigante.

Y suspiró como mil veces antes había suspirado. Y antes de acostarse, había rezado, como noche tras noche tras noche, a las Diosas, que por primera vez en su vida, aunque fuera sólo por un día, tuviera un hada acompañante de la noche a la mañana, que lo apoyara y fuese su amigo. Aunque, tal sólo fuese para ocultar su deformidez, al ser prácticamente el Guilliver de la tierra de los enanos. Y el joven elfo miró de soslayo, en el último verso, su puerta, como si esperara que con sólo voltear para atrás apareciese como por acto de magia su hada.

Pero ahí no había nada.

'

'

'

Al otro lado del bosque, para ser precisos en sus límites junto a las montañas, prados, ríos y demás, encontrábase una zona tortuosa y oscura, donde sólo habitaban las criaturas endemonias y más mortíferas que los humanos háyanse visto alguna vez. Era una zona tan remota y olvidada, que ni siquiera en los mapas se veía, y quedaba justo detrás de la cordillera que le seguía del Volcán de la Muerte.

Ahora bien, imagínense un poco sus habitantes: serpientes, lagartos, dragones, tortugas, gigantes, arañas, vampiros, musas, sirenas, ángeles y por sólo decir algunas, eran los que dormitaban bajo sus rocas o peleaban por su supervivencia.

Pero no seamos tan caóticos, por favor. Era un tierra horrible, sí, pero bastante hermosa y compleja. Donde apenas los seres moribundos, atrevíanse a aventurarse a las tierra bendecidas por las diosas, si más por miedo que otra cosa. Y esa noche, tras largos días de agonía, tras arrastrarse entre piedras y sobre picos, llegaba apenas a los límites del bosque, donde nos encontramos, una criatura tan grande como poderosa, como tan pronto a la muerte. Se arrastraba con sus (no en ocho, que ya la perdió) siete patas, entre los árboles y las flores, sin importarte los pequeños animalitos que intoxicaba a su paso con el pútrido olor a muerte que destilaba su ponzoñoso esqueleto.

Sólo buscaba un lindo lugar donde morir, sin preocuparse que alguna otra araña gigante la atacase como aquella herida mortal que descansaba sobre su espalda. ¡Y demonios¡¡cómo le dolía...! juraba que si alguien más osara a tocársela como aquellos colmillos de 40 centímetros, se auto-suicidaría él mismo, para no tener que aguantar más dolor.

Supongo que no se daba cuenta que su organismo tan deteriorado estaba, que inconscientemente tiraba toda su ceda venenosa a diestra y siniestra, quemando todo a su paso.

Se arrastró, se arrastró y se arrastró, hasta que la gran araña gohma –nombre de la especie– se hubo ya hartado de eso, vislumbró, para su sorpresa e incredulidad, un gigantesco claro detrás de unos árboles, precioso, hermoso, bañado por la luz de la luna. Veía adelante, algo que sólo existía en los cuentos que las harpías que sobrevolaban esta parte del mundo, contaban allá, y ahora afirmaba que era cierto: existían, decía uno de sus cuentos, que en un gran y mágico bosque, habitaba un ser tan grande, místico y poderoso, como las propias montañas que pisaban. Estaban hablando, por supuesto, del Gran Árbol Deku, que descansaba a la distancia de unos pocos metros, rodeado de arbolitos y haditas.

Él se acercó con cautela, esperando pasar inadvertida, cuando los ojos del guardián del bosque la miraron de repente.

— ¡Aléjate de este bosque!

Su poderosa voz la pararon en seco.

El gohma se volteó, y su altanera personalidad la obligó a darle cara al árbol. ¿Quién se creía este para que le ordenara _eso_?

— Disculpe, su identidad —respondió la araña—, no quería causarle molestias. No más vengo de paso...

— Voltéate y regresa de dónde regresaste – bramó el otro.

— No tiene por que hablarme así —exclamó el arácnido— ¡no se ponga enojado! Por favor. Sólo vengo de paso, pero en vez de retroceder, como dijo, sólo quiero avanzar ¿no me da permiso?

— Por supuesto que no. Yo soy el guardián de este bosque. Y es mi deber de desterrar a las criaturas malignas que podrían causarle daño a los de aquí. Te lo pediré por última vez. ¡Largo de aquí! Regresa y no vuelvas.

— ¿Y yo que jodidos e hecho para que se enojara! Mire, hasta me falta una pata, ya no puedo cazar ¡mire! Estoy moribunda, ya no puedo hacer daño.

— ¡Pues entonces osa a mirar atrás de ti!

La araña miró y notó un gran camino quemado y destruido, por culpa de su veneno que mató a muchas plantas y algunos que otros animales.

— ¿Fue sin querer¡Piedad, sólo quiero morir! Pero en paz —rogó.

— Si tanto deseas morir —dijo el árbol sabio— por qué no te vas al desierto Colosus o al lago Hylia ¿eh¡allá ahí te quieren más que aquí!

— ¡Qué indignante¿no me das acojo¡aquí es agradable! Pero si me voy al desierto, me quemaré, y moriría con dolor. Si me voy al lago, me ahogaré y moriría en desesperación.

— Pero si te mueres en el desierto, pronto tu cuerpo se te pudrirá primero que tu mente, y no sentirías nada cuando caigas. Y si falleces ahogado, bueno, mejor: es rápido y más fácil.

— ¡Sádico!

— ¡Bestia! Y escúchame bien: yo soy el soberano con más poder de este lugar, y si me lo propusiera te destajaría aquí y ahora. Pero como soy compasivo, te doy tiempo de que te largues.

— ¡Yo soy descendiente de la gran familia real de los gohma que han gobernado la parte sureste de mi reino! Pude haberlo perdido todo ¡pero lo fui y sigo siendo poderoso! Mi joven enemigo no salió airado y que haya perdido un colmillo y siga acá incrustado, no es poco que alardear. En fin ¡Eres sólo un árbol¡Un viejo-e-insignificante-árbol ¡con quién demonios vas a combatir¿Con tus hojitas y ramitas? Por su blasfemia ¡hacia mí! juro que pasaré los últimos momentos de mi vida para acabar la tuya, adentro en tu asqueroso corazón, que no reconoce a un maldito ser condenado, que sólo busca paz.

— Acércate un paso y veras sólo un poco de mi poder.

La altanera araña corrió hacia él, con increíble agilidad para tratarse de alguien herido, cuando de las hojas del árbol miles de hadas acompañantes salieron y se pusieron a su alrededor como barrera, como si vieran a un humano que molestara a su avispero. Volaban y chocaban, el cual, este, quién, sorprendido hasta sus entrañas, las apartaba con sus patitas y garras. Sintió un polvo que caía con brutalidad sobre él, pero, como veneno neutraliza veneno, y el polvo paralizante es puesto como tal, sólo le daban cosquillas, si es que le daban.

La tierra se movió bajo sus pies ¡Y gigantescas plantas carnívoras, llamadas Deku Babas, seres temibles y poderosos, escupidores de veneno y poseedores de terribles mandíbulas, salieron de la nada! Rodearon a la araña, y este, no demostrando su sorpresa (aunque lo sentía) pensó que no iba a durar más. Pero descubrió que no eran más que plantas muy fuertes amenazantes... ¡plantas¿Esas mismas plantas que con tocarlas se pudrían con el veneno? No le bastó mas que escupir para abrirse paso, para quedar en frente al árbol.

Que no pierda crédito el árbol, ya que es muy poderoso. Pero al haberse sorprendido de tan monstruo así de la nada, y que no se haya previsto su poder; en desventaja, suena lógico, es que la araña háyase abierto paso por su boca, y empezaba a carcomer y escupir todo lo que veía, haciéndole huelo, por todas direcciones.

Los demás seres afuera lo miraban atónitos.

— ¿Gran Árbol Deku...?

Tuvieron que pasar como unos 20 tensos minutos para que la primera palabra que dijera el árbol fuera _"maldición"._

'

'

'

¡Bien! Publico la siguiente en unos días, y bien¿qué les parece? Aprecio sus comentarios!


	2. En el comienzo comenzará la decadencia

Todo esto es de Nintendo y del excéntrico Shigeru Miyamoto.

Acá, originalmente, terminaba el primer capítulo XD y hasta tiene el título! Disfruten!

No olviden sus reviews!

'

'

'

Capítulo II.

En el comienzo comenzará la decadencia

'

'

'

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¡Qué pasó! ¡Qué demonios pasó! ¿por qué había junta de la noche a la mañana de los lideres de la tribu justo en la entrada para el claro donde descansaba el gran árbol guardián?

Eran las seis de la mañana, y sólo los anteriores aludidos habían sido despiertos en _in fraganti_ por las hadas que habían presenciado el ataque.

Algunos ancianos participaban y una que otra madre de familia. Mido, uno de los principales, estaba presente, tanto como Saria, que se carcomía una y otra vez las uñas, sin dejar de murmurar algunas palabras entrecortadas.

Sólo las hadas estaban al cuidado y observación del gran árbol, que desde hacía más de 6 horas había estado quieto y silencioso, ausente de todo y de todos. Todas las haditas revoloteaban a su alrededor, preguntándole cosas o intentándole arrancar algún sonido.

Nada.

Y fue, para sorpresa de muchos, que a las siete, hora común cuando el Kokiri ya está medio despierto, habló al fin. Pensad que El gran Árbol Deku es el maestro de todos, de tantos kokiris o de hadas, sobre sus futuros y demás. Y que aparte, enseña más a las hadas sobre cosas en específicas. Como: la hada que será asignado aun kokiri cultivador, será educada de la forma de cómo cultivar y cuál semilla es cuál. O a un kokiri comerciante se le enseña sobre el cambio de ruppes y la forma de cómo economizar o la contabilidad. Pero una de ellas, asignada en forma más especial, fue sobre _todo_ en general. Como una maestra auto-selecta. Especializada sobre geografía, costumbres de tribus muy, muy lejanas, o sobre enemigos. Raro ¿verdad? En especial cuando fue la única en su clase.

Y fue a ella a cuál el árbol pidió. La angustiada hada blanca se postró frente a él.

— Todo este rato —le dijo— he estado reflexi-xionando... y cre-eo que... ya es tiempo para darle una empresa a mi joven niño... te preguntaras, Navi, mi querida hada, el por qué te e educado a ti de forma mucho más especial a las otras, y para mañana lo tendrás muy claro. Sabía que este momento iba a pasar pronto, pues a mi, de por sí, me faltaba ya muy poco para morir ¿qué son 20 años, 17 cuando mucho... ? Bueno, son pocos para los de mi clase... aunque ja-jamás pensé que se-sería... sería así... escucha bien. Hazme un último e impor-portante fa-favor... te ocupo a ti, con tus cono-conocimientos guiarás a unos de los niños ¡ya era hora! ¿ver-verdad? (¿no es el sueño de una hada acompañante acompañar a un niño, siendo su mitad?) hasta un lugar, pues este tendrá que cargar una reliquia tan importante, que si muero y la dejo conmigo tiemblo ante su futuro...

— ¿Quién es él, Gran Árbol Deku?

— El niño que por los últimos 10 años ha ve-venido a mi continuamente para preguntarme precisamente por qué no tiene un hada...

— ¿El deforme?

—No es deforme, sólo especial... ¡No repliques! Por.. por favor ¡tráelo! ¡y vuela rápido! ¡vuela, ya, vuela! ¡y no se te olvide...! ¡Sólo a él! Sí... ahora presiento que algo raro va a ocurrir —murmuró ya cuando el último aleteo del hada fue imperceptible.

'

'

'

Y Navi voló, voló y voló, como quién fuese la persona más presionada y paranoica del mundo para alcanzar una meta que a segundoa segundo se va alejando, hasta desaparecer... y al fin y acabo, lo que le pidieron no fue nada bueno... ¿¡quería que llamara al niño deforme! Aquél kokiri que casi a la semana iba a interrogar a su señor el por qué era retrasado y deforme ¡nada en su vida había visto a semejante ser de tal rápido crecimiento! ¡era enorme! Y eso que tenía 10 ¡era retraso! Y eso que parecía tener un nivel craneal de uno de 14 ¡y no tenía hada! Seguramente llegó a la repartición de estas cuando fue bebe. Y algo le dio escalofríos, y se paró de repente ganándose un golpazo contra una cerca.

¿"Para mañana tendrás todo claro"? ¿"él cargará una reliquia"? ¿"Guiaras"? ¿"geografía"...? ¡ ¿INSINUARÁ QUÉ ÉL FUERA SU COMPAÑERO!

¡NO! ¡Tendría que llevarlo pronto! ¡sí...! y el árbol le dijera entonces que fue una confusión de palabras y.. y bueno ¡sería olvidada y estará con algún otro normal! ¿verdad...? ¡Diosas! Tan sorprendida estaba que decía toda incoherencia hasta que llegó a la casa del retrasado por el hueco de la entrada.

Y como siempre, el retrasado estaba dormido en su catre ¡qué cosa más obvia! Cuando ya casi medio pueblo ya estaba de alguna forma enterado de lo sucedido.

— ¡SIN HADA! ¡DESPIEEERTAAAA...! —chilló.

El deforme ni se inmutó.

— Diosas... ¡Hola! ¡Quién vive! ¿Estás vivo?

— Hmm...

— Para mi desgracia...

Navi, con su temperamento algo fuerte, típica de ella, empezó a llamarlo (si bien ya a gritos, como obligaba la cosa) desde todas las perspectivas posibles de la habitación. Llegó a la obligación de golpearle tan fuerte que, el rubio, con un golpe seco, saltó del catre al suelo.

— Aaahhhh... —gimió.

— ¡Sí! ¡Estas vivo! —ironizó— supongo que la historia que invente de "lo siento, pero una manada de wolfes se lo comieron" ya no será necesaria. ¡Pero que tengo monos en la cara o qué! ¡Levántate! ¡Tengo prisa!

— ¿Eres un hada...?

— No... soy un avestruz pequeño ¡mira! ¿qué no ves mi cuello?

Link la miró como quien ve a una mazorca a la cual le salen cabezas mientras te invita a tomar una taza de té. Su cara se trastornó por completo (al igual que la reacción de la hada) y su sonrisa se trasformo en risa, y de la risa a la histeria. El pobre criollo no se podía mover ahí en el suelo, mientras se sujetaba el estómago, revocándose y carcajeándose, en medio de su cuarto.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —gritó ella.

— ¡Que... que al fin tengo hada...! — logró decir, mientras se sujetaba como podía a su mesa— porque... ¿porque eras MI hada, no es cierto?

— Seh, supongo que sí... — dijo en toda las formas, menos en entusiasmo.

— ¡Gracias Diosas, gracias Diosas, gracias...! ¡Te mostraré a Saria! Y.. no ¡antes a Mido! ¡Ja! Que ese maldito se coma sus palabras... ¡al fin soy normal! ¡no soy un "Sin hada"!

— ¡Escúchame perfecto! Soy una enviada del Gran Árbol Deku y te pide...

— ¿Así que al fin me hizo caso? ¡Milagro! —exclamó irónico— ¿por qué tantos años para esperar, eh? ¿¡puedo ya preguntarle...

— ¡ESCUCHAME! ¡EL ESTÁ MURIENDO Y ME PIDIÓ QUE TE LLEVARA!

El hylian parpadeó.

— ¡Él está apunto de morir y coños te importa si te llama o no!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Es más! —explotó— ni siquiera estoy segura si me asignaron a ti ¡y ya sacas conclusiones! ¡cómo sea...! él te llama y TÚ-VE-ALLÁ... te acompañaré para estar segura _que_ **vayas** **_ahora_**...

— Bueno, no te tienes que enojar... —dijo Link sereno, el cual, como los berrinches de un niño de 10, empezó a comer sin importarle las cosas que decía la hada. A pedazos se comía su trozo de pan y se la pasaba con agua, con el bote de cristal que usaba como vaso. Se la colgó en el cinturón y ya iba empezar con la nuez, cuando la otra casi se lo arrebata de un golpezazo (pero se la guardó dentro de su traje).

— Bueno. Rápido venimos, rápido nos vamos. No lo hagas por mi, pues veo que no te caigo bien, si no por el Árbol, que te llamó específicamente sólo a ti.

— ¿Dices que está muriendo?

— Un monstruo se metió en él ayer en la noche y a estado pudriéndolo desde adentro— explicó, ya algo feliz de ver que el chico salía de la casa (con un algo en su mano) y bajaba con prisas las escaleras.

— ¿Y por qué a mi me llama y no a otro? —exclamó mientras corrían en la dirección donde se había formado ahí toda una bola de gente, casi siendo toda la tribu.

— Pues algo así de un no-sé-qué de no-sé-cómo!

— ¡Wow! ¡No puedo creerlo! Eres la mejor vocera que jamás e visto en mi corta vida.

— Y tú el ser más normal que e visto.

— Oye ¿me tienes que agradar? —preguntó Link parando en seco.

— Por supuesto que no —contestó ella. Asintieron con la cabeza, corriendo al tú por tú hasta llegar con el grupo.

— Hey, Sin Hada ¡no te metas! —exclamó Maur, uno de los de la cuadrilla de Mido. Su hermano gemelo, Muar, se rió como estúpido ante tan insinuación.. raro ¿por qué Link venía tan serio?

— Seh los como tú no les importa estos asuntos ¡largo! —dijo Foco.

— ¡A un lado! —gritó Navi mientras que Link se habría paso a empujones.

Todos los que vieron al Sin hada con un hada ahogaron un grito.

— ¿Pero qué demonios...? —empezó Mido cuándo el rubio se hubo puesto delante de él.

— Venimos con una orden del Gran Árbol Deku —dijo Navi, con un tono que sólo un general marino lograría tener. Mido balbuceó unas palabras mientras veía a un Link seguro y sarcástico dándole frente. Saria no decía nada.

— Me prohibieron que dejase pasar a cualquiera —dijo.

— Vengo con una orden del guardián y paso con él dijo Navi. Mido sonrió, no sin un toque de duda.

— Sí tan es así, primero, no veo que tengan una notificación.

— ¡Que yo tenga hada es una! —puntualizó el hylian.

— Le podrías haber suplicado ¿Tienen sí o no una notificación?

— ¿Notificación? ¡Y para qué demonios ocuparíamos una!

— Él me dijo _"no dejes pasar a nadie. Es peligroso"_ y punto ¡Este... ya Con Hada kokiri no podrá pasar, mientras!

— Está bien, si quieres, vuelo y le pido al Árbol Deku que me dé una de sus hojas como pase.

— Se la podrías arrancar sin permiso.

— ¿Crees que sería capaz?

— No, si bien puede recogerla del suelo.

— ¡Eres un...!

— Mira, Mido —interrumpió Link— se razonable ¿vale? No tienes ni base para decirme si bien no puedo entrar o si sí. Acá tengo un hada, que creo que seria muy difícil no creerle. Déjame pasar, sólo yo, tú quédate acá.

El pelorrojo titubeó unas palabras.

— ¡Él dijo que era peligroso...! ¡no te veo armado! Ja! Trae un arma y te dejo pasar.

Link levantó el algo que Navi le vio al bajar las escalera de su casa.

— ¿Y qué demonios es eso?

— La resortera... —murmuró Saria.

— Una poderosa arma que tenía pensado inaugurar rompiéndote la cabeza.

— ¿Qué dices...?

— ¿Podemos pasar? —siguió el hylian.

Mido, sin tener otra, se movió lentamente sin darle la espada. Apenas él entró, se puso en medio protegiendo la entrada del sendero que daba al claro donde descansaba el árbol.

Caminaron unos pocos metros, dando vueltas y vueltas por el sendero, hasta llegar a los pies del claro donde se encontraba el tan famoso Árbol Deku. Era tan grande como la villa misma, tan viejo como la tierra y tan sabio como el mundo entero. Se veía todo triste, los animales, muy propios de los ciervos, pájaros y conejos le lloraban y las hadas, a su alrededor, le gemían. Sí, tan obvio era su muerte, como aquel lechoso verde casi semi-castaño de corona, mientras que abajo, sus hojas intentaban imitar a la lluvia, sólo que seca y más liviana, siendo una imagen idéntica a la del cerezo caído.

Link caminó atónito, tropezándose y asustándose de las plantas y animales muertos por el veneno, tras un camino quemado de grandes dimensiones, que se ocultaba hasta lo más profundos de los bosques, justo a su izquierda.

La voz del árbol quitó a aludido de sus pensamientos.

— Link... mi querido y especial niño... —empezó con tristeza. Link sintió las terribles lagrimas que salían de sus ojos — lamento mucho que todo aya sido de esta manera. Pero no te quería dejar con la duda y que si algún día descubrieras el quién eres, me odiarías para siempre por jamás decirte. Sólo esperaba, en realidad, la edad suficiente para entender lo que te voy a revelar. Si antes no te dije, disculpa, pero tenía qué ¡No! No es nada malo... pero... bueno, Link, para empezar.. tú no naciste en el Bosque Kokiri... es más, ni siquiera eres un Kokiri. No contestes, digiérelo primero...

¿Es todo? ¿No era un kokiri? ¿¡No era un kokiri! Es decir... que... el chico se sintió inútil, desnudo. Le acababan de destruir todo aquello por lo que había pensado que era de los últimos 10 años.

— ¡Link, escúchame! Por favor —siguió el árbol. Este lo miró ido— si no eres un kokiri, te preguntaras, entonces ¿qué eres? —afirmó con la cabeza— pues bien. Tú perteneces a una raza que va mucho más allá que cualquier rincón del bosque. Eres de Hyrule, la primera tierra que nuestras sublimes diosas bendicieron. Es por eso que eres tan diferentes a los demás. Eres un hylian. No kokiri, hylian. Era es la razón por la cuál no tuviste una hada... hasta ahora.

Como Link aun seguía ido, Navi preguntó:

— ¿Qué quiere decir con "hasta ahora"?

— Reconozco que eso no puede durar más como un secreto... —suspiró el árbol— Link, Navi, todos ustedes, mis hadas, sabrán que las historias que e contado remota muchos, muchos años, años donde se dice que fue la creación de esa tierra. Pues bien, esas historias, no son historia, es la historia. Es la verdad pura. Lo digo, por que yo la viví. Yo soy uno de los primeros árboles que colmaron esta parte del reino y sigue sosteniéndola, con sorprendentes poderes. Por ejemplo ¿jamás se han preguntado, en realidad, por que yo, como árbol, puedo hablar? —todos asintieron, despacio— eso es por que la gran y bondadosa Farore me dio su bendición, para ser el guardián del bosque. Y, como tal... ¿jamás les e contado aquella leyenda de que formaron la Trifuerza y pusieron su parte en distintos rincones del reino para que jamás nadie osara romper tan magnífico lugar?

— Sí, ya nos contó —dijo Link.

— Pues... yo soy el guardián que posee la fuerza del Coraje. Siempre la e tenido, dentro de mi. A crecido acá conmigo, es una piedra preciosa que jamás a salido de su seguridad en mi corazón... y ahora que estoy apunto de morir... ay... ¿qué pasaría si alguien la tomará, pero alguien poderoso, que la usara para el mal! ¡Todo Hyrule se rompería! No quiero pensar en ese lugar ¡jamás...! ¡ay!

— ¡Gran Árbol Deku! —exclamaron todos.

— Ese ser... siento que está cerca de la piedra... cerca de ella.. Link ¡por favor! Ocupo que tú la salves! Te lo suplico. Si pudiera yo, la sacaría y te la daría, pero no fui precavido y ahora sufro las consecuencias. Si ese vil ser moribundo, adquiere sus poderes, es capaz de hacerse inmortal y todo peligraría, si encontrara a sus otras dos hermanas, que debieron de pasar por generación por generación, o escondidas en algún otro lugar. Link, entra dentro de mi, que presiento que soy tan hueco como una nuez sin su pulpa y lograras abrirte camino por ahí, hasta matarlo o hasta que salgas con la piedra. No te preocupes si dañas mi corteza, estoy entumecido y, total, ya mucho no me falta...

— Pero, Árbol Deku, yo no...yo no puedo hacer lo que dice...

— ¡Sí puedes! Por si no sabes, los hylianos son la raza más pura y más sagrada de todo los reinos. Posen magia, belleza, virtudes e inteligencia como ninguna otra. Si alguien de todos es el más capacitado para este labor, eres tú. Y ni digas que es Mido pues es sólo un niño consentido que se enojó en secreto cuando tú eres aun más alto que él.

— ¿En serio tuvo celos?

— Sí, y fue muy gracioso.. ja ja ja... ay.. Link, por favor ¿harías eso? Tiene que ser pronto. De ti depende esa decisión.

Link dudó.. dudó mucho... dudó demasiado... pero asintió. Blandiendo una gran barra de madera que encontró tirada, como si fuera espada. Se acercó al árbol, y antes de que este entrara, este dijo:

— Navi, acompaña a Link.

— ¿Qué?

— Navi...

Ella dudó, tal vez tanto como Link.. pero incapaz de darle la contra a su señor, asintió y se postró sobre la cabeza. Con un "Buena Suerte" general de todos los demás, entraron por las profundidades del guardián, a través de la boca.

—

—

—

—

—

—

Adentró, hacía un frío de los mil demonios y apestaba a muerto. Link levantó con algo de asco su bota, notando una pastura verde pegajosa pegada en toda la suela.

La puerta... digo, boca del árbol se cerró y reinó la oscuridad.

— ¡Eh! Navi, funcionas como intenta, haber, tú me guías.

Ella sonrió irónica. Miraba a todas direcciones, viendo si su cuerpo luminoso llegaba a algo más allá de su alcanzable. Link caminaba a ciegas, viendo para arriba, justo donde estaba la hada, para no perder rastro de ella. Navi avanzó sobrevolando todo, sin tener cuantas ni nada ¡no había nada! Link había caído, en cambio, por un gigantesco hueco en el piso, cayendo sepa cuantos metros al sudnivel del suelo. Tan sorpresivo fue que ni grito y una coladera que llevaba agua subterránea le salvó la vida.

— Nop ¡acá no hay nada! —dijo Navi— Link ¿qué tal si le preguntamos al guardián por donde esta... ¿Link? ¡Link!

— Acá, estúpida… —oyó.

— ¡Link! ¿dónde...?

— ¡MIRA PARA ABAJO!

— ¿Qué mire para... ah... oh... ¿Te rompiste una pierna? —preguntó cuando llegó.

— No.

— Rayos, Diosas...

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Gracias, Diosas.

— ¬¬ ... espero que el monstruo te coma.

— ¡Pues lástima ya que gritaré primero "Hey, acá hay, NO UN KOKIRI, sino un hylian, que te vino a matar!"

— ¡Juró que primero te mato a ti.

— ¡No te atreverías! Soy un ser tan mágico y bello para ser tocada por un simple... hylian... si fueras kokiri ¡como he pensado servirle a uno toda mi vida! Tal vez, aunque no me importaría si fuera deforme.

— ¡No tengo por qué soportarte!¡ Vete! Yo me haré cargo de la bestia sólo.

— ¿Y contradecir al mandato del Árbol Deku? ¡jamás! Total, de seguro yo soy ya la deshonra familiar cuando me pusieron junto a un hylian y no a un kokiri! ¿Qué diablos tendré que perder si ya perdí lo demás?

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Cállate tú!

— ¡Deja de hacer ese ruido!

— ¡Son mis alas, pendejo!

— ¡Ese no!

— ¡Entonces!

— Ese que parece de crujir de madera...

— Pensaba que lo hacías tú al caminar...

— ¿Yo? E estado parado acá discutiendo contigo todo el rato...

Y voltearon lentamente para atrás...

... para que un ojo les regresara la mirada.

Gritaron al unísono cuando la pequeña araña les saltó encima. Y como Navi les tenía fobia a ellas, salió volando despavorida hacia arriba, dejando en la penumbra al hyliano. Lo bueno es que por acto reflejo había golpeado a la araña en el aire, rompiendo el palo y rompiendo a la araña.

Momentito! ¿Una arañita? ¿¡arañita! ¿qué no era una arañota? Es decir... bueno... ¿la araña había tenido un hijo o que demonios? Y, luego pensó ¿qué no las arañas dan hijos de a muchos? Haber.. cómo iba ese cuento... así, cuando los pájaros y las abejas... bla, bla, bla... se reproducen, ajá, ajá... tienen crías de muchas. Ajá... y los insectos son de muchos ¿Y que no la araña era un insecto? Sí.. tenía que ver más de una... más de muchas... más de...

— ¡HADA, REGRESA!

— ¡No, hay arañas!

— ¡Ya la maté!

— ¿Seguro...? —preguntó acercándose.

— Bueno, no más a esa, sí.

— ¿Cómo que "no más a esa"...?

— Ehm... tu sirve de linterna. Vamos para acá...

Se trasladaron hacia enfrente, y a Link no le tocó más que otra que nadar. Fue rápido todo eso, hasta que llegaron al otro extremo. Cuado Link puso la mano, la quitó de repente, pues algo viscoso y verde, como el que tapizaba todo el lugar, se había impregnado. Volvió a meterla en el agua para lavársela y subió evitando tocarla. Navi se sintió feliz de que ella sólo le tocase volar. Sobrevoló el piso y encontraron otro agujero, aun más andrajoso y oloroso que en anterior. Link, al percatarse que ahí se acumulaba una telaraña, iba quitarla con la mano, pero se detuvo, dándole mala espina. Arrancó un pedazo de madera del Árbol Deku de la pared y la aventó en medio de la red. Está se quemó al instante.

Era una red impregnada de veneno.

— Pon la mano y quedará como esa madera.

— ¡Qué graciosa! Oye, hada ¿qué tal si te aviento como esa madera?

— Qué tonto fuiste al desperdiciar ese palo sobre la arañita. La hubieras usado para quitar esta red.

— Sí, y quedar indefenso cuando la muy cobarde huye y me deja ciego. Se hubiera derretido también, babosa...

— ¡Pues piensa en algo, Einstein! Es tu bronca el cómo pasar. Yo sólo soy la linterna ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Sí, ya lo sé! —gritó y azotó su pie contra el suelo, cayendo de espaldas y embarrándose en la baba verde.

— Idiota —se burló la hada. Link, por desesperación, se tiró al río para quitarse la baba, la cual cedió al instante.

Suena inútil mencionar cómo diablos Link logró retirar el veneno de la red. Sacó, de su cinturón, el bote de cristal donde el cuál había tomado el agua esta mañana, la llenó de agua, corrió hasta el hueco y la vació. En tres represiones bastó esto para estar seguro de que era todo lo que ocupaba, y se tiró, sin más preámbulos, en la red, rompiéndola y cayendo un mínimo de cuatro metros, terminando, por supuesto, en más agua que se filtraba por las rocas, pero en un menor nivel. Se levantó y guardó la preciada botella en su cinturón. Navi examinó al rededores y con un alivió ya no vieron más baba verde alrededor, sólo un gran y estrechoso sendero quemado, y un hoyo de un tamaño descomunal, carcomido y putrefacto en medio de la pared. A su alrededor habían más tela inofensiva y varios cachos de madera desasida. Caminaron con paso dudativo y entraron por el hoyo.

Adentro no había más que un cuarto en forma circular, tan grande como el interior de 5 casas kokiris juntas, echo tanto de piedra como de madera. Ya no habían más hoyos. Era el último cuarto al que ir... y del cuál salir.

— Navi, aquí no hay nada...

— Tiene qué... Diosas, tengo miedo...

— Pues lástima. Sopórtalo

— Link... ¡bueno, pues me dice cómo te fue!

— ¡Hey! ¡No te vayas! – gritó.

Ella ya estaba para salir campante por el hoyo.

— Dijiste que si quisiera, me largara y que tu te harías cargo —dijo nerviosa— y como acá no hay nada ¡no me ocupas! Adiós... ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Cuatro arañitas saltaron sobre ella ¡habían salido del otro lado del hoyo! Dos sacudidas y velocidad supersónica, como de alguien a quién le tiene miedo algo a muerte, se las botó y se puso cerca de la cabeza de Link.

Más arañas y más arañas se habían acumulado en el hueco. Y en dos, tres, cuatro segundos, poco a poco se alejaban, con una red impregnada de veneno en la única salida.

Al mismo tiempo, decenas de estas arañitas rodearon a nuestro grupo. Serían fácilmente 50 ojitos quienes los miraban y saboreaban cerrando las mandíbulas por donde les salían aquella baba verde que tanto odiaba Link. Tal vez esa cosa se volvería venenosa cuando fuera más grande ¡quién sabe! Pero el tamaño de esas mandíbulas... y esas patas... ark! ¿¡en qué se habían metido! ¡estaban muertos!

Pero, si estaban muertos ¿por qué aun no morían? Las arañas nada más los saboreaban y los miraban ¡pero nadie osaba a acercárseles!

— Vaya, vaya —dijo una profunda voz en el rincón más apartado y oscuro de la habitación— esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Quién esperaría que dos deliciosas y suculentas criaturas vinieran a mis nuevos aposentos tan voluntariamente? Perded cuidado, que mis hijos no los atacaran, al menos que yo lo quisiera. Díganme ¿los envió el mal educado árbol para que le lograran salvar la vida? Por que, si es así, dudo mucho que hasta donde e llegado, pueda salvarse.

— ¡Muéstrate, horrible asesino! —gritó Link, adelantándose donde creía escuchar la voz.

— No tengo nada en especial —dijo la voz— soy idéntico a mis crías, pero más grande, sin una pata y una horrible herida en alguna parte de mi cuerpo que aspira veneno. Si me vieras, te lo juro niño, ya no habría escapatoria.

— ¿Vas a comernos? —dijo nerviosa la hada.

—Yo no. No podría, aunque quisiera. Poco me falta y prefiero aprovechar a que mis queridos hijitos crezcan fuertes y grandes, como yo. No sé, este lugar es un excelente y próspero lugar para vivir. En unas semanas bastaría para salir e investigar la zona. Supongo que habrán mas niños jugosos como tú ¡sería un festín! Pero todo a su tiempo, pues el que abarca mucho poco aprieta.

— ¡No dejaré que tú y tus hijos invadan al tribu!

— ¿Así que sí hay una? —preguntó sorprendido y empezó a reír.

— Link ¡Cállate! Que sólo le das más ideas —gimió Navi.

Un arañita muy impaciente saltó intentando agarrar de un mordisco al hada, pero se le salió.

— Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que preguntar, en realidad.

— ¡Link, negocia con él! Total, vamos a morir! —gritó Navi histérica ¡Por Din! ¡NI TENÍA ESPADA! ¿qué clase de idiota no le pondría una espada al héroe cuando se enfrenta a 50 arañitas, EH? ¡DIGANME!

— E negociado cientos de veces antes y será tan terco como Mido, lo presiento. No haré eso.

— ¡Loco!

— ¡Esto es un espectáculo! —rió Gohma— vale, continúen con su batalla. Estoy aburrido y lo estaré por unu o dos días completos. Acá lo único que e encontrado de valor son a ustedes dos y una bonita piedra verde incrustada en algún lado. ¡Miren qué preciosidad! Ni la esmeralda más pura que la sirena puede fabricar se compara con esto — y salió de sus escondite, colgado de la espada, por supuesto, de la Piedra del Coraje — tuve que pegarla por miedo a que con mis 7 torpes patas la tirase y se rompiera ¿verdad que es muy bonita?

— ¡Dame eso!

— Si tanto lo quieres, ven por él.

Link arrancó un trozo de madera de la pared. Gohma se rió y Navi casi se pone a llorar.

— ¿Qué me vas hacer? ¿golpearme con la madera? ¡huy, que miedo! Por si no lo sabes, nuestro veneno las destruye.

— Ya lo sé —rió con sorda— ¿pero quién dijo que la usaría para eso?

Amarró un grueso trozo de tela que arrancó de su ropa y la enredó en un extremo. Luego, con la mano, le puso algo del baba-aceite tirado por ahí y, frotando las piedras con rudeza, como le había enseñado alguna vez los trillizos cuando estaban en el Bosque Prohibido un día perdidos y con frío, explicándole el cómo hacer una fogata, Link formó una antorcha.

Todos retrocedieron ¡estaban ciegos! Hasta el propio Link no aguantaba la luz y a diestra y siniestra la manejaba golpeando a todo bicho que alcanzaba. El Gohma se tapó el ojo con lo que podía (¡una arañita!) y se movía como loco, aplastando y chocando contra que podía. Cuando se acostumbró algo a la luz, lo miró con rabia. Era el tiempo de la batalla.

El Gohma saltó al centro de la habitación, levantando la pata donde traía la arañita y se la aventó a Link. Este la esquivó, no sin perder el gorro y de resbalarse, perdiendo la antorcha. Las arañitas salían despavoridas ¡luz! Horrible! Más de una tenía discapacitado el ojo. Link gritó y esquivó el fatal golpe que Gohma, arriba de él, azotaba. Pasó por debajo de ella y quedó justo sobre su cola, esquivando el veneno que se destilaba por ahí. ¡Diosas! ¡¿dónde estaba Navi! Se levantó y corrió donde pudo, no llegando lejos, pues las arañitas lo tumbaron, mientras le mordían y degullian su túnica. Con su brazo irradiando a todos lados, sintió golpearles el ojo algunas, que salían chillando de dolor despavoridas. Se arrastró hasta donde pudo, pero una tenaza, del tamaño de su tórax, lo había agarrado del pescuezo de la ropa ahorcándolo. Y con horror, observó los colmillos de su atrapador frente a su cara. Dio una patada al olvido y gracias a las diosas, esta quedó estancada justo sobre el colmillo derecho de la reina. Más arañitas estaban abajo, mordisqueando sus nalgas y pelo. Estaba horrorizado como jamás en su vida. Sentía un líquido caliente emanar de su pecho y de su frente, empezaba a ver borroso y en tonos rojos y opacos. Y Navi, la cuál, aun más aterrorizada con su fobia, escondida en el techo, salió disparada impactándose en el ojo de la reina. Fue lo único que pudo hacer, ya que no servían sus poderes mágicos contra esas cosas, y la empezaron a perseguir como media horda de arañitas por todo el ancho, largo y alto de la cámara.

Link corrió para salvar su vida cerca de las paredes, mientras que el verdugo las azotaba, con rocas y madera explotando a todos lados, golpeándolo a él recibiendo profundas cortadas. Llegó un momento, cuando Link casi choca contra Navi, la cual seguía la circunferencia de la cámara por el lado contrario, se esquivaron los dos, pasando a su lado. En el ataque de al reina, la cual le importo madres que fueran sus hijos, perecieron como 11 arañitas.

Recuerdo decir antes que todo el lugar estaba tapizado de baba. Pues bien, Link, en un errado paso, resbaló cayendo de espaldas y Gohma clavó sus colmillos en la superficie de madera, a centímetros de ser en vez de la cabeza del elfo. Este dio una voltereta y sacó la resortera, con la única deku Nut que poseía, la cuál iba a ser su desayuno una hora antes. Levantó la puntería, golpeando su espalda, echando a volar la Piedra del Coraje que calló a varios pasos de distancia. Él gimió entrecortado ¡no le quería pegar a eso! Gohma la tenía ganada! Link estaba acorralado en forma fatal en esa posición. Se le lanzó de él, importando un coño cuál sean las consecuencias. Lo próximo que sintió fue la antorcha clavada en su ojo, que más por reflejo que otra cosa, uso Link como única arma.

El ser maniático se enderezó con pesadez, convulsionándose, y tiraba ácido en forma de espuma por la boca. Llenó de ácido las paredes de piedra y chocaba contra ellas, de su espalda, la gran herida se había como papel que cede a las tijeras, chillaba, gritaba, todo se movía de tantos golpes que el techo tenía grietas y se colapsaba. Navi, cuando el cuerpo del gigante se le acercó, la rodeo, y esta última calló sobre su familia, atrapándola en la avalancha de roca, que sería su último sepelio.

Silencio. Después de eso sólo existió el silencio.

Link calló de rodillas.

Navi sobre su cabeza.

Miraban atónitos la lápida frente a sus ojos.

Y es todo lo que hacían.

— Link... larguémonos de aquí...

Él sólo pudo más que asentir.

'

'

'

Afuera, era otra cosa. Tambaleantes, dieron un respiro como su hubieran aguantado la respiración por horas. Y toda la tribu kokiri, al completo, como las hadas del bosque y el mismo Árbol Deku les regresaba la mirada, expectantes de su resultado.

Ellos, por supuestos, habían sido informados de lo que le había pasado a su guardián y de la empresa que el dúo habría enfrentado. Todo lo de Link era punto y aparte y jamás fue tocado.

— Lo sabía... lo sabía... —dijo el árbol, cuando Link se la hubo presentado— sí... aun recordaba bien esa belleza...

— ¡Árbol Deku! — dijo Link —después de todo... ¿usted va ...?

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

— Link, mi niño... sólo recuerda que esa reliquia tiene que ser protegida a toda costa. Y sólo hay un lugar donde estará segura. Y ese lugar es el Castillo de Hyrule.

— ¿Castillo?

— Ve a allá, y entrégasela a quienes, a tu sano juicio, estará segura. Navi, confió mucho en ti, y espero que lo guíes gasta donde puedas. Queda más allá del bosque, mucho más allá de praderas y de lagos... Link, tu naciste para esos lugares. Eso te hace único ¡por favor! Has esa empresa. Sólo envíala. Lo que quieras hacer después es por tu cuenta, pero confío que harás en lo correcto...

— ¿Árbol Deku?

— Como último regalo, mi Héroe del Tiempo, arranca un pedazo de mis raíces con alguna espada y fórmate un escudo. Pondré toda mi magia que me queda en ese pedazo que está cerca de ti. Te servirá de protección contra todos lo males que te formen sobre ti...

— ¡Árbol Deku!

— Mis kokiris, siempre los e... los e... queridoooo...

Su voz se apagó. Su corona, antes rojiza y café, se volvió oscura y grisasea.

— ¿Él... él está...? — empezó una de las madres.

— No... no puede estar muerto... él no...! —gimió una niña.

Saria no se encontraba en el grupo. Se había ido corriendo. Link calló de rodillas viendo la piedra verdusca, derramando sobre ellas amargas lágrimas. Toda la tribu se le unió en sus lugares viendo o evitando ver a su guardián caído. El hylian se levantó, dejando en el suelo la joya y se dirigió directo hacia Mido. Levantó la mano hacía él.

— ¿Me prestarías tú espada?

Él se la dio con forro y todo.

— Te la regalo.

— Gracias.

Todos miraron en silencio cómo el rubio blandía y destajaba la parte señalada de madera. Cuando lo arrancó, un cacho como del tamaño de su pecho, se colgó la espada en el hombro, con sus dos manos cargó el cajo de madera y encima la gema. Se fue directo a su casa en el árbol, dispuesto a terminar lo antes posible el escudo.

Y así duró dos días. Los rumores crecían. ¿Era verdad que Link iba a dejar el bosque? ¡Pero si un kokiri dejaba el bosque este moriría! Y miraban entre admiración y pavor a la casa del aludido. Este los ignoraba por completo. Total, era no era un kokiri. Si no un hylian, que debería estar afuera en vez adentro del bosque.

_Afuera_.

Siempre había soñado que aquella era la tierra prometida.

Ahora lo vería.

Y conforme el lugar donde trascurre la pesadilla...

En dos días, y tallando y tallando con la espada, Link por fin logró construir un escudo. Y, de adorno, le dibujó unas espirales justo en el centro. Navi estaba aburrida y dolida todo el rato, como los demás de la tribu.

Y en menos de dos días, no sólo perdían a su ser más querido, si no también a otro de los suyos.

— ¡Link! ¡No puedes salir del bosque!

— Ya oíste, Marín, las palabras del Gran Árbol Deku. Tengo que partir.

— Hay, Link, cómo te voy a extrañar... —chilló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella y su hermana gemela Shina, le abrazaron.

— Wow ¿por qué le dibujaste esas espirales a tu escudo? —preguntó Apolo, uno de sus mejores amigos, aficionado a las peleas, pelirrojo, y su cabello era tan largo que le tapaban los ojos. Con el cual practicaba a las peleas antes.

— Si te fijas bien, es la piedra verde que me encargó el Árbol Deku ¿recuerdas? Pues me inspiré y contra luz es igualita.

— ¡Hey! ¡es verdad!

— ¿Vas a regresar? —le preguntaron después tres cabezas a la vez. Link se encogió en su lugar. Los trillizos eran otros de sus compañeros de juegos, y los había conocido y crecido con ellos toda una vida.

— Sí, sí, ténganlo por seguro ¡algún día regresaré! Ja ja ja...

— ¬¬

Y los demás adioses son demás. Y como que las mamás le preparaban y le mandaban comidas en cajitas para su camino también. Se despidió de todos, que le saludaban y gritaban que le mandara postales de los lugares que conocería, y que le comprara regalos, justo en la salida principal , que casi siempre había estado cerrada. El saludaba y le sonreía a todos que iba a regresar, algún día, pero regresaría. Y fue cuando lo vio: era Mido, el mismo que le quitaba el candado a la reja de la salida. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose. Hasta que Mido suspiró y le dejó el pase a Link.

— Pase lo que pase, mi Ya Con Hada, regresarás, me vale verga si tengo yo que ir a buscarte y obligarte para que lo cumplas. Cuida esa espada como si fuera tú hijo y si le haces un rasguño o la rompes...

— ¡Te la regresaré, Mido! No mortifiques, cuidaré a tu hijo.

Mido sonrió e igual que Link.

— Me duele no poder despedirme se Saria. No la e visto en dos días —murmuró mientras salía y cruzaba el túnel. Paso así unos 40 segundos caminando a oscuras hasta que vio luz, llegando a un puente colgante. Esto era lo más lejano que había llegado. Navi lo seguía en silencio.

¡Ahí estaba! ¡Saria! Lo había estando esperando, entonces. La joven chica peli-verde le miró con dulzura y imponencia a la vez.

— Te estaba esperando.

— Saria... yo...

— No digas nada por favor, Link. No digas nada.

— Saria... no pude ir a buscarte ayer ni anteayer pues tenía que acabar con este escudo. Dime ¿te gusta?

— Sí, es muy bonito.

Se quedan en silencio. Saria había estando sosteniendo algo en sus manos. Era su ocarina. Ella se la llevó lentamente a sus labios y tocó su más y preciosa canción bautizaba, por Link, por supuesto, como "La canción de Saria" (Saria's Song). Sonaba tan especial y maravillosa, por que los dos sabían a al perfección que pasaría mucho, mucho tiempo para que volviesen a verla. La versión completa, en realidad duraba alrededor de dos minutos. Así que esos últimos dos minutos, se la pasaron, se la pasaron felices, y contentos, mientras una tocaba el otro la invitaba a bailar. Cuando finalizó, quedó un refrescante rato, disfrutando el momento. En todo el momento, sintieron la melancolía. Y Ella terminó por ofrecerle la ocarina.

— Saria, yo no podría quedarme... —empezó pero ella sólo agarró su mano, puso el instrumento en ella, la cerró y se lo puso en el pecho.

Quedaron así. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa. Y él con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Empezó a alegarse tambaleante, derramándolas y se alejó corriendo, temiendo que si miraba atrás jamás partir de su bosque y quedar inconclusa la promesa que le había prometido a la criatura que consideraba padre.

Pero ojalá hubiera dicho el destino voltear a Link, aunque tan sólo prevenir todo los futuros dolores inminente que le iban a suceder.

_Ojalá. _

'

'

'

Aprecio sus comentarios xD


	3. Un amigo de verdad

Bueh, acá para ustedes el tercer capítulo. Todo esto es propiedad de Nintendo y del excéntrico Shigeru Miyamoto.

'

'

'

Capítulo III.

Un amigo de verdad

'

'

'

Palabras no existían en mil idiomas, para describir con exactitud cómo fue la sensación de libertad que sentía Link, al ver al tan famoso y bello campo de Hyrule por primera vez. Tendría muy presentes sus emociones en ese día para olvidarlos en su adultez. Sí, podría sentir vértigo con aquel sentimiento de miedo. Sí, podría sentir esa emoción complejamente entrelazada con la dicha de la melancolía. Pero esa irracionalidad palpable era lo que le excitaba, dejando atrás todo lo que conocía, con el cierto punto del límite de su saber.

El sol estaba a lo alto, irradiando como sólo él podría hacerlo, robando destellos fugaces, indecisos, entres tonos esmeralda a cobrizos de aquella pradera, aun más brillante e incandescente que las hojas de los árboles donde dormían, aunque sin duda más robusta y un tanto picuda para su tacto. En su revelación, la llanura parecía laguna transparente, deshecha con esos cándidos vapores. Y más allá, una línea de montañas. Y todavía más allá, la más remota lejanía.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, según sus sombras apenas visibles debajo de las botas del cansado hyliano, que transitaba por un sendero sin fin, desconociendo por antemano que eran dos días de viaje, a pie, desde el bosque Kokiri hasta el mercado de Hyrule, y bien sólo uno, si se montaba en carroza ¡Pero que pena, estos jóvenes aventureros, tan faltos de experiencia, y de tal información! —hablábase, por supuesto, de cierta hada _guía_—, y de un chico. La primera desesperada, y el segundo un tanto harto.

Y afirmo que el camino parecía interminable.

Y es que lo era.

Objetando un poco, Link, dado a la poca conversación, si con suerte en el futuro tocaremos el tema más a fondo, arrastraba los pies, como si fuesen sacos en vez de piernas, sobre un casi invisible sendero que daba al norte, que hace unos momentos fue encontrado...

¡Pero ya estaban en camino! ¿No es lo importante? ¡Al norte! ¡Al norte! ¡Esa era la dirección...! ¡No era al sur! ¡Ni al oeste! ¡Si no al norte! Gritó un la hada algo histérica. ¡Ella sabía dónde estaba el castillo! ¡La habían criado para eso! ¡¿No! ¿Pero qué es el norte si sólo un sentido? ¿Para dónde ir, pues, apenas salir del jodido bosque? ¿¡Para dónde! Fue el primer problema que se les enfrentó. Ocasionado una brusca pelea, espantando a cuanto animales habían en 5 kilómetros a la redonda. Terminado en que Link se diese a la fuga, encontrando por casualidad ese sendero, con una muy frustrada compañera, que tensa, seguía mascullando infamias.

— "¡Sigan a la hada! ¡Sigan a la hada!" —bufaba sarcástica— ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste? "¡Ningún mapa se compararía a ella! ¡Es la reina de los guías! ¡Por las Diosas! ¡Es tan sabihonda en geografía como que yo soy un kokiri! ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no probamos de nuevo? ¡Ubica dónde está mi trasero y métete por él!"

Link continuaba caminando con oídos sordos.

— "¡Hay que admitirlo! ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Todo esto apesta! ¡Tengo a una imbécil como guía y yo ni sé que jodidos es el norte! ¡Iluminaos, oh, gran Asoleador, que asoleas a todo idiota que camina debajo de ti!"

El rubio se mordió los labios, ignorándola.

— Aunque la parte que dijiste que era una perdida y el acto de la fuga, en ese ataque neurótico, para tropezarte con este sendero, literalmente, fue muy instructivo ¡Dale! ¡Repite lo que hiciste esa vez! ¡Di: soy un idiota! ¡Dilo, como la ves que lo dijiste! ¡SOY UN IDIOTA!

— ¡¿Te puedes callar!

— ¡Ahora me callas! ¡Fantástico! ¡Tírame otra vez esa cochinada de bota en mi cara, hasta puede que con suerte casi me atines ahora!

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IDIOTA!

— ¡MEJOR "CULO", INCHE SANTO!

— ¡Navi...! ¡En serio... ya cállate...! —masculló eufórico, temblando alarmantemente.

— ¡Me callaré hasta que quede sin voz! ¡Oh! ¡Ya tiemblas! ¿Por qué? —su quechillido resonó por todo el campo, apenas llegar a la cima del otero sobresalía a lo largo de todo el llano— ¡¿tienes miedo! ¡¿Por qué! ¿Temes que te digan tus verdades, niño sensible estúpido Sin-Hada...? ¡AH!

El brillo de la hoja de la espada perforó el vacío. Gracias a la agilidad agraciada de las hadas escapó airosa, estallando en una estrepitosa carcajada.

— ¡Fallaste otra vez!

Y era verdad. Apenas con los reflejos y rapidez de un verdadero de maestro de esgrima sería capaz de atravesar un hada.

Otero: Cerro aislado que denomina un llano.)(

Lívido de rabia, soltó un bufido con respiración dificultosa. Siguió caminando, a ciegas, hasta resbalar en la pendiente algo inclinada, estrellándose, lastimosamente con un árbol, que soltó muchas hojitas verdes sobre su cabeza. Navi sólo renovó sus carcajadas.

— ¡Púdrete!

— ¡Link —exclamó sorprendida—, la segunda infamia que dices en un año! Qué degradante.

Lo siguiente carece de importancia. Suponiendo que lo dijese: los matices no estarían tan lejos de lo narrado. Aunque, pasando de cosas curiosas, como de que Link le aventara de la madre al hada, que de por si sola se rompía entre risas, caminó hacia el frente, pero con un leve cojeo. Este cojeo en cuestión llegó a tal punto más tarde que el rubio aludido, reprimía magistralmente los gemidos perdiéndose en su garganta, cuando sentía que le quemaba y le producía un agudo dolor. Dio unos traspiés, se arrastró hasta la sombra más próxima de algún árbol, a un par de metros de ahí y, para evitar vergüenza y explicaciones, tomó la comida que las madres kokiris del bosque le había regalado, en so pretexto de que tener hambre. E hizo todo, como quitarse disimuladamente la bota hasta doblarla para que le quedara algo rígido, o el decir que era un precioso clima para descansar, después de tan larga jornada. Ni el hada pudo quejarse. Estaba agotada, pero sin duda ninguno tenía hambre o sueño. Terminó en que Link se sobre encogió, en esa misma postura, sondándose inconscientemente la lección, al tal el punto que, entre el ingenio de la hada y el tiempo, notó esta algo raro en la escena. Ella levantó una ceja, sabrá Diosas el cómo podrá hacerlo, y se le acercó conspiradoramente.

— Aun cansado, ¿eh?

— Huy, sí ¡Creo que acá deberíamos dormir, es más! Digo, el castillo no se irá a ninguna parte ni nada...

— Ya han pasado dos horas ¡dos horas! Donde has descansado y ahora quieres quedarte a dormir... ahí —su voz era tersa, como la seducción de un gato, cuando le dice las reglas del juego mortal que expone a su ratón acorralado.

— ¡Sí! ¿Acaso te molesta, Navi?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Link!

— ¿Y por qué no te duermes conmigo?

— ¿Me permitirías tal honor, —susurró elocuente, con sus ojos inteligentes—, ya que, digo, e notado por casualidad ese nerviosismo y sudor de tu frente, que va en el mismo compás con esa mano que mueves tan nerviosamente sobre ese tobillo, como si tratase en una danza de vals, que aumenta, por naturaleza, su ritmo a cada copla?

Él suspiró, viendo inútil aquella ridícula resistencia, en no decirle en algo que seguramente descubría más tarde. Así que le contó lo que tenía. Para su sorpresa, ella no se sorprendió ni grito, o algo parecido. Se conformó con asentir.

— En realidad aposté a que te matarías a las tres horas de salir ¡pero llevamos seis, y sólo te inflamaste el tobillo! No sé, en realidad, si debo llorar o reír. Acabo de perder 5 ruppes contra esa Talt ¡por las Diosas!

— ¡¿Qué dices!

— Lo que oíste.

Indignado, con fuerza casi sobrehumana, cogió con furia su espada, y apoyándose en ella como un bastón, continuó su camino, sonrojado, y absteniéndose a mirar para atrás.

— Oye, no te enojes —dijo ella, en forma de disculpa, aunque su tono la traicionase—, fue sólo un comentario.

Él no le contestó.

— ¡Link! Háblame. Ya te pedí disculpas.

No. No las pidió. Y aunque así fuera, no cedería.

— ¿Me harás otra vez la Ley del Hielo? ¡Por favor! ¿Otra vez? ¿No te cansas de ese juego?

No. Y era muy divertido la forma de cuál rápido ella se alteraba.

— ¡Contéstame! —chilló.

—¡Si quieres escuchar qué es lo que opino —gritó este, parándose en seco y dándole cara— es algo mucho más placentero que este dolor en mi pierna y todo eso que pasamos adentro del árbol Deku. Por favor, hasta puede que sea mucho mejor que estar acá, escuchando las niñerías de una vil infante inmadura que por todo tiene que quejarse, como la muy mimada que es! ¡Yo no soy tú niñera para estarte lisonjeando y dándote caricias a cada puchero que das! Regresa a tu casa, si es que en realidad quieres ser útil.

— ¿¡Es así como me pagas luego de ayudarte en la pelea con la araña! —renegó.

— ¡Ayuda más el que no estorba! ¡Pon ese ejemplo al último momento, cuando te ibas y me dejabas sólo! ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Lárgate o quédate! ¿Qué decides?

— ¡Cualquier cosa, si esta no tiene que ser compartida con un introvertido que sólo sabe ser gruñón con los demás! —chilló.

— Corriente. Con suerte puede que un wolwos te trague.

El camino subía o bajaba: Se sube o se baja según se va o se viene. Para el que va, sube; para el que viene, baja. Dice un sabio fragmento. Con esas altas y bajas, se separaron, sin mirar jamás atrás, mandando a la fregada todas sus posibles consecuencias.

En lo que se desarrollaban esos último encuentros, una espesa capa de nube grisácea impregnada de rocío nocturnal los había envuelto en su frío cobijo, haciendo invisible casi todo el camino, a no ser por los rayos del sol que empezaba a dormir para ser suplantado de su joven hermana Luna, que más que graciosa, era macabra, con la belleza comparada de mil musas postradas a los pies de un Zeus y una Hera, en los grandes farallones del Olimpo.

No habían dado ni seis pasos para que un peculiar ruido, parecido a un desgarre, los molestara, como quien mete a presión sin suficiente fuerza una pala en tierra dura. Dos, tres, cuatro manos salieron del suelo, huesudas, desgastadas y pulguientas, para que la manos se convirtieran en brazos y estas en torsos, piernas y cabezas, rodearon al niño, que dio el grito de su vida.

Como Navi era mujer y tenía el tono de voz aun más agudo, su chillido fue peor, aunque tomaba por menos, pues era invisible entre tanta niebla.

Un ejército de stalchild se abalanzó sobre Link, que dio un traspié, saliendo cojeando por un hueco en ese grupo. Puede que, aun con esa lesión, fuese más rápido, pero el dolor, la oscuridad y el miedo lo gobernaban, tornando nublosa la mente y sentidos. Más desgarres se escucharon y por acto de magia un grupo de stalchild, que eran unas calaveras del tamaño del hyliano y con cráneos en forma de reptiles, y diabólicos ojos rojos, le clavaron, literalmente, sus poderosas garras como navajas, en el brazo, soltando gritos de dolores. Cayó, pues, y una mano salida de la nada lo sujetó por el pescuezo, cortándole la respiración. Todo el ejército se le acercó, como si también tuvieran una cojera, con las dos manos enfrente, pose del ciego, y torpeza del zombi, más carencia de cerebro. Dos, tres sacudidas fueron suficientes para que la vaina se safara de la espada, con golpes a diestra y siniestra, mandándole a volar la cabeza de la calavera más cercana.

El decapitado en cuestión, o mejor dicho, la cabeza del decapitado, miró su cuerpo a los metros, soltando un mugido tan diabólico que Link y Navi se estremecieron, pálidos y congelados como la misma muerte, que se reía en coros, a través del ejército de la muerte.

Link había roto desesperado con el mango de la espada la mano que lo sofocaba, cayendo indefenso, por culpa de la falta del aire, observando por el rabillo del ojo los reflejos de la luna que rebotaban en las garras de sus asesinos, e inconscientemente cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final. Navi voló en el crónico momento y justo antes de que el huesudo atacara, tecleó su cabeza, sorprendiendo a stalchild, que gimió y por susto golpeó al hada, que rebotó a un lado de Link.

— ¡Aaaahhhh! —Gritó ella— ¡me hirieron...!

— ¡No seas ridícula! —exclamó el rubio, sujetándola por un ala, huyendo como jamás en su vida. Tomó de paso la vaina, al son que caía por culpa de dos manos salidas del suelo que sujetaban sus piernas, hizo esfuerzos para quitárselos, pero cuando lo hizo, un exagerado número de criaturas lo rodeaban... y digo _rodeaban_, en singular, pues Navi había salido volando mirando con terror la escena de allá abajo.

Se defendió con su espada, pero un par de manos lo apresaron por la espalda, y otro de la cintura, hasta el cabello, inclinando su cabeza para atrás, saltándole y brincándole sobre su cuerpo. Visto desde el cielo, toda la masa se concentraba en un punto, apretujándose para estar más cerca como desesperados perros hambrientos que pelean por su rodaja de carne de diario. Navi no lo aguantó. Puede que sea una cobarde, con ciertas fobias a todo, pero su espíritu fuerte la obligaba hacer cosas estúpidas que alguien con raciosismo jamás haría. Se lanzó en picada hasta adentrarse en el guerrillero, el cual, a su alrededor, y para sorpresa de muchos, se alejaban tapando los ojos con sus huesudas manos para no ver aquella incandescente luz blanca, sin mucho éxito.

Más muerto que vivo, el hyliano abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

— ¡Eres tú!

Y la aprensó con su mano.

La utilizó como una linterna que espantan murciélagos de la cueva más obscura. Pero los murciélagos, seres de la noche, no son seres a que, por su inteligencia, debe subestimarse jamás, y algunos le pusieron por atrás como otros el inclinar la cabeza para no ser encandilados, tirando manazos aun más peligrosos y violentos, gracias a la ira. Varios lograron atinarle, y hasta la misma Hada sentía como algo líquido le caía encima, proveniente del brazo de su capturador. Este cayó, otra vez, al suelo, y salió despavorido, levantándose apenas, con la espada, ya no como arma, si no como la pierna que le fallaba, por entre los stalchild que le salían de improvisto a sus lados y en frente.

Allá adelante, como un farol, una luz curiosa se asomaba arriba de una colina. Era de la linterna de un hombre gordo y algo chaparro, con escaso cabello en la mollera, y abundante en su barba, del color café más saludable de los hombres de su edad, que lindaba por los 35 a 40. Había salido de su cálida cama pues unos sonidos, como una serie de gritos, despertaron a su hija, y esta insistió que revisara. El hombre le había contestado a su pequeña que lo más probable era que fuese un animal salvaje, que cortejaba a su amaba o algo parecido, hasta que él también los escuchó. Eran gritos ¿pero de quién y de dónde? Quién sabe. Y por miedo a que su patrón se despertase y aun más, por miedo a que se asustara más su hija, salió, con su batín y jubón canela y gris, tomando prestada la linterna de aceite que estaba en su habitación. Pero ¡cuál fue su sorpresa y susto al ver que allá había una especie de revolución de criaturas, huesas, criaturas que él conocía a la perfección, y ver un niño, medio muerto, que corría en su dirección! ¿cuál fue? no lo sé.. Pero captó lo que sucedía, corrió hacia él y lo cogió de un brazo, por miedo a que se lo llevaran esos esqueletos, alejándolos con la luz de su linterna, haciéndolos retroceder un par de pasos, aprovechando para meterse él, el niño, y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que de ahí no pasarían. No, no esos endiablados stalchild. Cuando miró al joven, se espantó, primero, porque estaba inconsciente. Segundo, por que un hada lo miraba a él, tímidamente asomando su cabecita, aun metida en el puño.

'

'

'

Estaba lloviendo...

Y hacía frío...

Pero no estaba solo...

Una luz a un lado de él lo acompañaba... estaba... delante de un puente... y esa luz, al fin lo comprendía... era Navi, y esta le decía algo... pero... no podía escuchar lo que decía... balbuceó palabras, oraciones completas, complejas, pero ni él mismo se entendió... una luz en el horizonte, en la más remota lejanía, le llamó la atención sin razón... ahí había alguien... por primera vez lo notaba... pero...

Algo sonó.

Los goznes pesados de metal sonaron. Y con esta bajó el puente...

El caballo blanco, con una niña, y un jinete moreno ya se lo sabía. En esta, la niña, le decía algo, pero no lograba comprender nada... era... momento... había captado algo... le gritaba un "¡lo siento...!"... ¿Lo siento?

Y le aventaba algo.

Justo en ese momento, cuando el rayo y el trueno se juntaban, un hombre negro como su corcel, salía en ristre, importándole en realidad nada, si casi lo atropella. Pero se detiene justo delante de él y le dice algo... parece una pregunta y un ademán de desdén de cruza en su faz... choca las espuelas, el caballo relincha y continúa la carrera...

Pero hay algo diferente... ahí debería de acabar el sueño... ¡pero ahora él corría y agarraba el objeto que le tiró la niña! ... y esa luz... esa luz en el horizonte, llamó su atención... pasa algo... confusión... ¡sonidos! ¡Navi lo jala...! y sintió el jalón como si no fuera un sueño... y luego... y luego...!

'

'

'

Abrió los ojos.

Otra vez ese sueño...

Ese sueño...

Había cambiado un poco...

Pero sólo un poco...

Ese sueño...

¿En realidad era uno?

No, no podría... ¿o sí? Pero estaba Navi... con él... ¿cómo antes, sin conocerla, podría haber soñado con ella? Y ¿cómo antes, sin empezar su aventura, imaginase el campo de Hyrule, ya que al fin en esta, sabía que ese era el lugar del acto?

Cerró los ojos. Estaba increíblemente agotado. Se levantaría, por supuesto, y le diría a Saria todas las cosas nuevas que se le habían aparecido. Sí, se levantaría y le contaría al Gran Árbol Deku que ya sabía por qué le aparecía un hada. Y le contaría a Apolo cuál es el lugar dónde ocurre todo. Se inclinó para adelante, y quedó tan anonadado que fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Aquella no era su casa... era... diferente... estaba acostado en un suave colchón y le cubría una manta...

Cayó en cuenta.

Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos. Sí. Ya recordaba todo... la muerte del árbol... Saria... su aventura... las peleas con Navi... el ataque de esas calaveras... Por un instante, su mente le había jugado una mala broma. Y lanzó un lastimero suspiro, que fue capaz de mover a cierta hada que dormitaba a los pies de la cama.

Miró a su alrededor. Era el lugar más cálido que había visto desde hace días. Era una amplia habitación, de un precioso color trigo y canela, dos camas, y varios otros muebles rústicos, como un tocador y un gran espejo, sillas, una mesita, jarrones, libros, linternas y otras cosas. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, y los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraban por todo el lugar. Dio una exclamación de sorpresa, pues varios vendajes cubrían su cuerpo, como su cabeza, brazos, la cintura, la pierna, y tenía ropa diferente, limpia y hecha del algodón más suave y refrescante como jamás antes había usado. Era una camisa azul marino, mangas largas, con una serie de detalles bordados en blancos cerca de las extremidades, y sencillos pantalones naranja. Movió con el pie a Navi, que se despertó como un gato.

— ¡Vaya...! —bostezó— al fin despiertas...

— Navi ¿dónde estamos?

— ¿Dónde más? En el Rancho Lon Lon.

— ¿Rancho Lon Lon? —interrogó— nunca había escuchado hablar de él...

— Ni yo. Jamás el Gran Árbol Deku me habló de este lugar, no sabía que se encontraba justo en medio del camino desde el bosque hasta el castillo... de haber sabido... en fin... ¿y cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

El hyliano la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Desde cuando tan cortés? —dijo, con una sonrisa. Ella se encogió de hombros, desinteresada.

— ¿Qué más quiere qué te diga? Sería una falta de mi educación si acaso osare preguntaros cómo fue aquella experiencia cuando un ejército de stalchild casi os come vivo, así que pregunté otra cosa, a pesar de mi febril curiosidad.

El rubio lanzó una furtiva sonrisa.

— Suponiendo que jamás me preguntéis eso, pues me abstendré a deciros que es una cosa sumamente horrible, pero si gustéis, tienes mi permiso en experimentarlos vos misma.

— No, gracias.

Había tanta determinación, curiosidad, como inocencia e imaginación, que, aunque Navi no tuviera la habilidad de leer mentes, supo inmediatamente lo que pedía el hyliano, con sólo una mirada, donde eran de sobra las palabras.

— Cuando llegaste —explicó—, casi moribundo, en aras a los brazos del señor Talon (el fue el que sostenía la linterna, no sé si lo recuerdes), fuiste rescatado y llevado acá, el rancho donde él trabaja, pues esas bestias que te atacaron jamás se han atrevido a poner pie este lugar. Notó que estabas malherido e inconsciente, entonces, e llevó a unos de los establos, dónde, primeramente, te limpiaron las heridas, y luego te pusieron algunas cosas, tipo medicina, pero casera, y encima los vendajes. Te cambiaron de ropa, ya que la que tenías estaba manchada de sangre y rota, y revisaron a fondo tu lesión del tobillo, pues yo le dije que te lo habías lastimado. Cuando vieron que ya no tenías nada malo, y para no despertar a su jefe y no causarle molestias, te trajeron a la habitación donde duermen su hija y el señor Talon, donde has dormido toooda la noche. Justo ahora estás en la cama de ella ¡No te levantes! Me pidieron que por nada del mundo lo hicieras, pues ocupan revisarte esa lesión. No es grave, pero puede empeorar, por supuesto.

— ¿Y van a volver? —preguntó muy embarazoso, con la simple idea de quitarle esa cama tan rica y suave a una niña.

— Ya los llamo —dijo, atravesando la ventana— pidieron que les avisara si despertabas para hoy.

En cuestión de unos 15 minutos, en los cuales Link había aprovechado para ver todos sus vendajes, alguien tocó tímidamente la puerta, y la cara de una preciosa niña de alrededor de 10 años, pelirroja y sonriente le miró, con una bandeja de comida. Atrás de ella estaba Navi, que a leguas se le veía se le antojaba todos esos manjares de queso, pan, huevo y un vaso con leche.

Lo primero que notó Link, para su sorpresa, fuese que ella tenía su mismo tamaño, su misma edad, y casi misma apariencia. Creo que ya e mencionado la diferencias y problemas que Link tuvo por su físico e intelectualismo en su tribu. Sonrió, enderezose para ayudarle a poner la bandeja en una mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, comiendo como alguien que no haya comido desde hace días, cosa que era verdad.

Pero antes de eso, la niña le dijo:

— Qué bueno que estés mejor. Mi papá y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti en la noche.

— En serio espero no haber sido molestia —se disculpó, pero ella, para su sorpresa, soltó una risilla llena de ternura.

— Al contrario, fue un placer poder ayudarte. Venías muy mal herido, y comparado con ahora, parece inverosímil todo lo anterior. Mi papá no podrá poder venir hasta dentro de una hora, pues está hablando de ti con el señor Ingo.

— ¿Quién es el señor Ingo? —preguntó, pero ella bajo la cabeza.

— El nuevo dueño del rancho.

Y de pronto levantó la cabeza, como si hace un rato jamás hubiese estado sombría.

— Pero come, come. Qué debes estar hambriento.

Y así lo hizo.

— ¡¡Está delicioso! —exclamó a las primeras mordidas.

Ella sonrió con orgullo.

— Todo fue criado y cosechado aquí. Yo misma e alimentado a los pollos hasta su punto y fabricado el queso. El campo donde se hace trigo para ese pan, está a unos cuantos kilómetros, que también es parte de nuestra propiedad, cerca del río Hylia, donde un amigo nuestro los cuida y riega. La leche son de las mejores vaca de la región, y todo aun precio súper econóóóómico.

A la palabra _precio_, una nube pasó por la mente de Link.

— ¿Cuánto hay que pagar? —preguntó, viendo si con lo que tenía era suficiente para pagar todo eso que comía, y que Navi saboreaba, más el hotel, imprevisto, por supuesto.

Ella se mordió la lengua, tapándose la cara con la mano.

— Eres invitado —dijo, con un ligero sonrojo en su blanca tez tostada por el sol—, sí, eres invitado nuestro, y si el señor Ingo se atreve a decir todo lo contrario (lo cual es lo más probable...) yo riño... digo, platico con él.

Y rieron, aunque Link estaba algo anonadado y sorprendido del giro de las cosas.

Espero dejar claro que Navi no participó en esta conversación. Y estaba silenciosa, arriba de ellos. Los dos amigos la notaron.

— Navi —dijo el rubio— ¿qué te pasa? ¿Quieres algo de mi comida? Te ves hambrienta.

Malon, el nombre de la niña, reprimió un ademán ¡de haber pedido la hadita también le hubiera dado algo de queso...!

— Sí.

— ¿Y por qué no agarras? —dijo él, intercambiando miradas con Malon.

— Por ética —contestó esta dignamente—. Las hadas acompañantes jamás agarran la comida de sus amos sin permiso. Al menos, claro, que este se las ofrezca. Es una de las primeras leyes que nos enseñan.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera soy Kokiri! No tengo el derecho ni de tener o llamarte "Hada Acompañante" ¿por qué tanto problema?

Está confección sorprendió hasta la misma Malon.

— Se entiende... — masculló el hada, visiblemente irritada.

— Bueno... agarra, pues...

Y así lo hizo.

No pasaron ni seis segundos para que Malon soltara tal risa que Link, el cual miraba cómo comía el hada, y esta, que se encargaba de terminar con el queso, la miraron.

— Son la pareja más extraña que e visto —explicó.

— ¡¿Pareja!

— ¿No lo son? —preguntó inocente.

— ¡Indignante! —gimió el hada, sin dejar rastros del queso.

— Concuerdo con eso...

Ella estalló en una carcajada.

— ¿Está loca?

— Parece…

— Es por que se juntó contigo, Sin Hada.

— Ya cállate, Linterna.

La hora pasó muy rápido. Link había zambullido y explotado tal cantidad de historias de su tribu, que simplemente la chiquilla ranchera estaba anonadada, preguntando a veces y contando historias también, en una especie de intercambio cultural. Sin la intervención de Navi, que servía como la guardiana que era, seguramente esos dos niños ya estarían afuera dando saltos y correteando gallinas, aunque uno tuviera un tobillo lastimado y la otra trabajo que hacer. Era sorprende lo rápido que habían congeniado. Pero momentos antes de llegar al "punto G" (donde Malon y Link, en medio de risas, intentarían salir volando por la ventana) alguien golpeó la puerta, estremeciéndolos al punto de saltar por inercia sobre la cama.

— ¡Papá! —exclamó la angelical niña al ver quién era.

Aquellos celestes ojos bondadosos miraron con deleite al hyliano que poseía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Este se inclinó, diciendo un "Mucho gusto, señor" con el tono más elocuente y lleno de agradecimiento que fue capaz de dar.

— Tu nombre es Link, ¿no es verdad? —prosiguió el hombre, acentuándose el mostachón— si no mal lo recuerdo, ya que tu hada nos los dijo cuando te curamos.

—Sí, señor. Yo soy Link, y ahora no podría agradecerle por todo lo que hizo. Admito que me siento de maravilla, como no lo e estado en días.

— Oh, si no fue molestia.

El señor Talon era un servicial trabajador en el rancho, encargado en la producción del ganado vacuno y ovino, como el cuidado y mantenimiento de los caballos y establos, como también en hacer entregas a distancia a los pueblos, como en ir a cobrar de vez en cuando y revisar la correcta producción del trigo cerca del lago Hylia, a unas horas de ahí. Sin mencionar, aparte, en cerciorarse de la seguridad del rancho en general, aunque era esto tan rutinario que ya ni lo consideraba como obligación, si no de pasatiempo. Podría decirse que él era la cabeza del Rancho Lon Lon. Tanto administrativo como en productivo. Era casi el jefe (que años antes lo fue) pero por cosas del destino, el señor Ingo fue a parar como _jefe_, aunque lo único que le interesara fuese posar sus manos sobre el dinero. Varios años antes, casi harían cinco, murió a temprana edad la mujer más precisa y dulce del mundo, su esposa, por problemas de salud, dejando como legado a una única hija, idéntica en espíritu y cuerpo. Esta hermosa esposa en cuestión, era la hija del entonces jefe de la hacienda, donde Talon empezó a trabajar desde joven. Tal fue su conmoción, que decayó alarmante, y su apreciado amigo Ingo se hizo a cargo del lugar, con algunos pésimos resultados, aunque estable. En más de una ocasión, intentó este desdichado viudo recuperar su antiguo puesto, pero por sumiso y teniendo sólo la diferencia de dormir en un cuarto totalmente diferente, dejó el intento, siendo feliz y conformista.

Puede que Ingo fuese tacaño y astuto, pero Talon era perseverante e inteligente. Con algo de empeño, convenció a su patrón que el niño kokiri se quedase como invitado con todo pagado unos días, por extraordinario que parezca.

— Curaste muy rápido, chamaco —fue su diagnóstico sobre aquel quisquilloso tobillo—. Espérate para mañana y salta, corre o camina todo lo que quieras. Pero para mañana ¿eh? No quiero atraparte haciendo algo de esas cosas hoy, y lo mismo para ti, hija, que sé que eres incluso capaz de cargarlo, con la excusa de llevarlo a los establos, defendiéndole que ni se levantó o algo parecido. Navi, confió que evitaras cualquiera de estas dos cosas dichas.

— Hay, pa' ¡qué mala crítica tienes sobre mi! Yo jamás lo cargaría para eso...

— No vaya siendo, mi pequeña...

— ... lo pondría en una silla de ruedas.

— ¡Malon!

Todos, excepto Navi, soltaron una risa.

— Bueno. Tengo que alimentar a los caballos —se despidió el señor Talon—. Hoy anda demasiado susceptible ese Ingo y no quiero que me venga con uno de sus sermones, aunque yo soy el quien debería de darselos...

— ¿Y dónde decías que tenías esa silla de ruedas? —preguntó Link malicioso cuando se fue.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Nada de eso! ¡No saldrás de aquí! —dijo el hada volando como loca.

— Cállate. Nadie te preguntó —renegó el rubio.

— Contéstame así otra vez —amenazó— y te paralizo con mi polvo.

Pero Malon le tiró una almohada.

— ¡Por acá estaba la silla! —canturreó husmeando por los cajones.

El declinante Sol cambió su cielo horas más tarde, tornando del precioso azul ala seda de oro y carmín, cuando estos dos nuevos inseparables amigos, admiraban todo el lugar desde la ventana. Habían platicado con detalle cada una de sus historias. Como el de Link, por ejemplo, como había empezado toda su aventura, desde el comienzo hasta el final, hace no más de cuatro días; y Malon, por el contrario, de cómo era la vida trabajosa en una hacienda tan grande como esa, con escaso personal, que apenas llegaba seis, y todo lo que sabía sobre los lugares de Hyrule, como la gran villa Kakariko, lejos de ahí, el precioso lago Hylia, el concurrido mercado, y el majestuoso castillo. Reinaba una inusual paz, como ninguna otra que Link había sentido en su vida, en un completo silencio, pero no incomodo, admirando a esos caballos que correteaban alegremente alrededor y dentro de la gran corral hecho de madera. Todos esos potros adolescentes y adultos, se saludaban unos y otros. Y aunque la cantidad de potrillos era muy escasa, se las ingeniaban para jugar entre si, viendo quien corría más rápido y quién no. Link estaba admirado, a pesar de sentir un glacial escalofríos cuando los contempló por primera vez, ya que eran animales que jamás había visto, y a pesar de haberlos soñado nítidamente antes.

Pero obscureció.

Y Link, como todo el mundo, estaba cansado, durmiendo junto con el resto del Rancho Lon Lon, notando que Malon compartía cama con su papá, y se acurrucaba junto a él, debajo de la cobija.

'

'

'


	4. Boca de Lobo

Bueh, acá para ustedes el tercer capítulo. Todo esto es propiedad de Nintendo y del excéntrico Shigeru Miyamoto.

'

'

'

Capítulo IV.

Boca de lobo

'

'

'

Exquisito. Hermoso. Una angelical voz mil veces mejor al canto del ruiseñor penetró por la ventana. Era dulce, tranquilo, demasiado melodioso para ser verdad. Con suma delicadeza, Link bajó de la cama, sin hacer el menor ruido, acercándose a la ventana.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron al abismo negro con fondo de luz de plata y papilla estelar. Justo delante de él, la puerta del corral estaba ligeramente entreabierta, donde en el centro, Malon ejecutaba una soberbia presentación. Mas que voz, parecía violín, por los RE agudos de soprana, SI o LA, tan fluidos, como si con sólo un respiro le bastasen para darlos una y otra vez sin detenerse, con toda la concentración y alma impregnados, hasta el límite de trasmitir su tranquilidad a cualquier ser que la escuche, mas excitación, como ese frío en las palmas de las manos o en la de los pies, que sólo esperan a que termine para gastarse en ovaciones y aplausos.

Cerró los ojos, tan embriagado estaba que olvidó lo que era el sueño, entregó sus oídos, que por si solos no escuchaban alguna otra cosa. Inconscientemente, sus pies lo trasladaron hasta la puerta del corral, contemplando las espaldas de la musa. Había terminado el recital con uno de los SI más interminables que los pulmones y corazones mortales podrían alguna vez alcanzar, que irremediablemente, el hyliano terminó en una serie de aplausos tan efusivos que sorprendió hasta la mismísima Malon.

— ¡Link...!

Este no dejaba de aplaudir. Malon, con una mano cerrada sobre el pecho, lo miró estupefacta. Muy lentamente, imitando a la elegante rosa, que con suavidad y belleza abre sus pétalos, una sonrisa fue a parar sobre sus labios, sonrojándose levemente.

— Veo que te desperté —le dijo.

— Despiértame mil veces más si esa sería la forma. Eso fue una de las cosas más bellas que e presenciado.

— Hace mucho que no vengo a cantar, y extrañamente hoy creía que iba a explotar si no lo hacía.

Él sonrió, dando a entender que no había entendido el mensaje.

Con suma delicadeza, apartó su ardiente cabello rojo de la cara.

— Esa era la canción que mi madre me cantaba, cuando todo las noches me acurrucaba y tapaba antes de dormir, junto a papá, que más que cantante, era espectador. Pero eso fue hace tanto, tanto tiempo... cuando murió al cumplir yo seis, mi papá se entristeció tanto como yo, pero si algo me había enseñado, es no darse por vencido, y desde entonces venía casi a diario aquí a cantarle, mirando a los cielos como lo hacía ahora, para agradecerle y hacerle saber que esos momentos aun siguen en mi memoria, ya que me mira a mi y a papá desde allá.

— ¿Y cómo se llama aquella melodía?

— Ella jamás le puso título. Pero siempre la e nombrado, como papá, la canción de Epona. Pues Epona era su nombre.

Mientras decía eso, su voz se había roto un tanto, brotándole pequeñas lágrimas de recuerdos.

— ¿Sabes... sabes que es lo gracioso? —dijo ella, limpiándose las mejillas con una sonrisa— que justamente hoy tenía tantas ganas como nunca para cantársela.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó, intentando no ser imprudente.

— Hasta yo lo ignoro. Pero supongo que es por ti.

Esa respuesta fue tan directa, que el tímido chico se atragantó.

— No sé —dijo la chiquilla inocente, poniendo sus manos en su espalda y una gigantesca sonrisa— pero pasé un día como ningún otro, estupendo, mientras estaba contigo. Acá no hay chicos de mi edad, y si lo hay, por lo general son de pasada de carretas con familias que se mudan, compran provisiones, y se van. Sólo tengo acá a mi papá, con quien más platico, y a los señores de limpieza... ¡y que no se me olvide! Mi mejor amiga: Epona.

— ¿Tú mamá?

— No. Epona. Es un yegua bebé apenas. Es mi mejor amiga. Le puse el nombre de mi madre, ya que ese caballo, a pesar de que nació y fue criado aquí, es mío. Tiene una gran fijación por la música, en especial con la canción de Epona, ya que si la canto desde cualquier parte de este rancho, viene enseguida, si no está durmiendo como ahorita dentro de los establos.

— ¡Quiero verla! —exclamó entusiasmado el rubio, sin importarle que su cabello dorado chocara contra su cara.

— Mejor mañana, pues se pone de mal humor.

— Seh, no me sorprende, como todo se parece a su dueño... hey ¡no me mires así!

— Ya veo porque Navi es así como es... —dijo en broma, mientras llegaban a la habitación.

— Me ofendiste.

— No es para tanto —musitó, mientras se acostada en la cama con su papá.

— Buenas noches, Malon —murmuró, viendo de soslayo a cierta hada mencionada. Durmió esa noche, como desde hace mucho tiempo, profundamente, sin ninguna pesadilla.

'

'

'

Como se había cumplido, Link tuvo permiso para salir afuera y conocer bien todo lo que respectada a la hacienda a la mañana siguiente, sorprendiéndose un sin fin de veces, pues aunque salió esa noche, no pudo ver bien porque estaba oscuro. Malon era la guía, mientras que Link murmuraba cosas como "¡oohhh!" a ver cosas nuevas, y cuando le explicaban para qué eran las dichas cosas decía "¡aahhh!". Navi no parecía estar tan sorprendida como él, aunque lo estaba. La habitación donde dormían, era la primera planta de una casa con dos pisos, color entre canela y blanco, de rojizo techo de tejas, con una única ventana, que estaba sobre el pequeño corral con rejas y casitas de cuccos, que eran como gallinas blancas y ruidosas, pero más grandes. La ante sala de esa casa era el comedor con cocina, sillas y mesas, donde todos a diario desayunaban. El jefe Ingo dormía en la segunda planta. Los otros dos trabajadores de limpieza, en habitaciones al lado de los establos, con baño propio, que compensaba el olor a vaca u oveja, y dos suaves camas, con espejo y armario.

Un corral era el corazón del rancho, donde los caballos, luego de pasar y dormir la noche en los establos con primo oveja y hermana vaca, iban a corretear y a divertirse el resto del santo día, con una circunferencia bien marcada por fuera del corral, a causa de los animales que corrían en círculos como distractor.

Todavía más allá, a la distancia, postróse una gran casa color canela, un molino y teja roja, destinada para almacenar heno, moler trigo y semillas, fabricar quesos, cremas, con varias desviaciones de lácteos, y almacenaje de cuanta chuchería ocuparía un rancho, como herramientas, cajones, carretas, carbón y paja.

Como todas las mañanas sacaban a los caballos de los establos ya dichos y los dejaban libres para donde quisieran ir, el dúo se divertía persiguiéndolos, y uno de los trabajadores de limpieza, llamado Shigeru, para lucirse con la bonita niña y ese nuevo muchacho, intento montar uno a pleno galope, cayendo de bruces. Shinji, el otro, que lindaba como Shigeru los 20 años, le pidió a Link que agarrara un cucco y lo aventara contra otro, con malicia, el cual Malon terminó gritándole, diciéndole que sería un suicidio. Shinji rompió a carcajadas.

— Sí, como él ya lo experimentó... —murmuró la niña buscando algo entre tanto animerío.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que sería un suicidio? —preguntó Navi.

— Porque esas cosas son muy violentas... ten miedo a un cucco... ¡Miren! ¡ahí está! ¡Epona! —la llamó.

Esta Epona era un caballo muy, pues su piel era de un extraño color tinto brillante, ojos vivaces del azul más celeste que el cielo y grandes fosas nasales negras, con crin blanca, por todo el lomo hasta la cola. Al reconocer la voz de su amada niña, levantó la cabeza, relinchó de gusto, empezando a trotar en su dirección, pero apenas vislumbró que no venía sola, más aparte por _personas y cosas _que jamás había visto antes, se detuvo en seco.

Ya había pasado eso antes, con Shigeru y Shinji, pero sólo bastó con acercarse ella primero, tranquilizarla, y que los otros se acercaran lentamente y la tocaran un poco.

Y así lo hicieron.

Pero cuando Link, no Navi, pues sobrevolaba a Malon y al caballo (este la miraba como una zanahoria voladora), se le acercó con cautela, Epona dio un brinco y relinchó amenazadoramente, corriendo para atrás.

Todos parpadearon (hasta los de limpieza, que admiraban el espectáculo sentados arriba de la cerca). Malon lo repitió cuando Epona se calmó por completo mirando contenta a su cuidadora. Esta le pidió al rubio que con cuidado se acercara. Él lo hizo como un experto. Tan bien que el caballo lo mordió.

— ¡Epona! —regañó Malon, haciendo que el animal bajara las orejas, apenada. Desde cierta parte de la cerca, unas carcajadas inundaban todo el lugar.

Link agarró una zanahoria que le había pasado Malon, ya que era su comida favorita, y se la ofreció, con una sonrisa franca en su rostro, olvidando su dolor de la mano. Los ojos del caballo reflejaron tanta indignación como si en vez de zanahoria, fuese mierda lo que le ofrecía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó perplejo, oliendo la zanahoria, sin notar nada malo en ella ¿por qué ese animal le era brusco con él?

— ¡Jamás en mi vida había visto algo así en ella! ¿me oíste, caballa? —exclamó eufórica la niña al animal, que estaba detrás suyo, jalándola del vestido, como si quisiera alejarla de hylian.

— Ni a los caballos les agradas —dijo filosóficamente Navi.

— Es como si me confundieran con una presa.

— O como un depredador —corrigió el hada.

Tras eso hubo un pesado silencio, donde Link miraba confundido a la cría, y esta como si él fuese un augurio de mala muerte.

Malon, que se sentía la del medio, y los dos de limpieza, que miraban, ya no divertidos, si no extrañados la escena, decidieron mejor alejarlos del uno y del otro, receptivamente.

Pero Link, a pesar que se había sentado en su cama momentos después, seguía un poco traumatizado con ese encuentro. Era como si el animal le odiara por alguna razón, como el amaestrador que golpea a su animal sin razón, o el perrero que encierra perros para llevarlos al matadero. Le odiaba, se lo había demostrado la cría, y aunque Malon lo intentaba consolar, diciendo incoherencias sobre el comportamiento de su caballo, hacían poco efecto. Navi estaba en el umbral de la puerta, incapaz de saber qué decir, cuando oyó un ruido al otro lado, vinientes de la antesala, y las pisadas de dos hombres se escucharon: uno que entraba y otro que bajaba unas escaleras, saludando, pero seco.

Los tres se acercaron con cuidado.

— ¡Pero si es el cartero Quill! Qué sorpresa que llegue volando, hace meses que no ha venido —dijo una voz irónica.

— Ese es el señor Ingo —murmuró la ranchera, y abrieron un poco la puerta.

El cartero, que era un hombre joven, delgado, algo encorvado, tenía una nariz aguileña realmente provinente y finas cejas marcadas, mostrando su aguda inteligencia, dándole aire de halcón. Tenía traje morado de una sola pieza, entrecruzada por un cinto de cuero, medias grises y botas amarillas. Era de pelo blanco con un gorro puntiagudo e iba cargado con una mochila de cuero de respetable tamaño, lleno de sobres y papeles. Saludó con una inclinación.

— Esta carta es para usted.

El sobre era del pergamino más fino y caro que había en toda la región de Hyrule. Los tres espías ahogaron un grito al reconocer encima el escudo de la Familia Real, pero Ingo dio un silbido, pensando que si pedían algo, y era mucho, conseguiría mucho dinero. Antes de abrirlo miró con recelo al cartero.

— ¿Es todo lo que trae?

— Sí —Quill, con una sonrisa, había descubierto a los tres espías, antes de que el psicópata ese lo interrumpiera.

— Oh, bien. Bueno, puede retirarse.

Pero Quill no se movió.

Ingo lanzó un juramento. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y le aventó un rupple rojo.

— ¿Verdad que ahora no fue difícil darle al servicial cartero algunos rupples extra por su molestias? —dijo irónico guardando el dinero en su bolsillo.

— Sí, sí —renegó Ingo— lárgate, a menos que me traigas algo.

— Buenas tardes —se despidió, cerrando de un portazo.

Ya afuera, Quill parpadeó, perplejo. ¿Eso que había visto ahí era a un kokiri? Bien notó a la hada y su cara de niño, que por sus fracciones, parecía más de alguien algo maduro para su edad. Se fue al siguiente pueblo, pensando en ese detalle, ya seguro que había visto aun kokiri afuera de su bosque, aun sorprendido por ese descubrimiento.

Ya en la privacidad de su sala vacía, Ingo rasgó el sobre y se sentó sobre la mesa, dispuesto a leer. Frunció el ceño y se atizó el puntiagudo bigote. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió, y gritó con toda su alma al señor Talon para que viniera. Este se acercó al instante. Ingo le entregó la carta, que leyó aun más rápido que patrón.

— Para mañana, pues —contestó simplista, regresándosela— dice en la carta que no hay prisa. Mañana salgo para allá.

—Si sales hoy, te pagan el doble.

Pero Talon soltó un bufido.

— ¿Desde cuándo los burócratas te pagan el doble por ser cumplidos y cordiales con ellos?

— ¡Para mañana, pues! —gritó irritado el patrón, reconociendo la verdad de esas palabras.

Y cada uno regresó a sus labores. Es decir, uno a hacer cuentas en su habitación y otro en terminar de ordeñar a las vacas.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso, Malon? —le pregunto Navi, al cerrar la puerta.

— Supongo que un encargo del castillo —se encogió de hombros— Interpreten sus palabras, suponiendo que piden una entrega. Es obvio. Mañana marcha con las cosas.

— ¡¿Al castillo! —exclamaron Link y el hada.

— Sí, ¿por qué se sorprenden? —dijo extrañada por la reacción.

— ¡Al castillo! ¿Y mañana dijiste que parte tu papá? —preguntaron.

— Sí... mañana en la mañana, creo...

— ¡Bravo!

— ¡Alto! —gritó Malon— ¿por qué es tan especial ese castillo?

— ¿Te acuerdas lo que te conté sobre el viaje mío?

— ¿Lo de una especie de misión...? sí. Y pues tenían que ir al castillo para... ooohhh... ya entendí, ya entendí...

— ¡Sí! ¡Y tú papá nos podría llevar mañana! ¿no es maravilloso?

— Sí, maravilloso...

— ¡Al fin se va acabar esta pesadilla! —rezó el hada.

Por alguna razón que aun Link desconocía, Malon era la única que no se veía feliz.

— Qué bien que ya todo termina ¿verdad? —preguntó, con un extraño acento.

— Sí, pero Malon —intervino el hyliano— ¿qué pasa?

— ¡A mi nada! ¡Estoy de maravilla! ¿Qué no me vez? —dijo airosa, levantándose como un resorte caminando hasta la puerta— es más, iré con papá para avisarle con tiempo para que los llevé también.

Cerró la puerta tan bruscamente como su ánimo.

Hubieron algunos minutos de silencio.

— ¿Y a esta qué le picó? —preguntó el rubio.

— Si serás imbécil... —le contestó Navi— Malon está resentida.

— ¿Resentida? ¡¿Por qué!

— Porque le gustaste mucho.

— Ya sé que le agrado —explicó, intentando ser racional— pero sólo me voy. Tal vez regrese. No sé. ¿Pero por qué estaría resentida?

— No lo digo en ese sentido. Es que le gustaste.

— ¡Y a mi también!

— No así. Si no que le gustaste.

— Y a mi también...

— ¡No en ese sentido! _¡Le gustaste! _¿Entiendes?

— Sí... y somos muy buenos amigos...

— ...

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No. Nada.

'

'

'

Había anochecido tan rápido el último día que estaría Link en el Rancho Lon Lon, que no le habían dado el tiempo suficiente para que el joven hyliano buscara a Malon y platicara con ella. Si bien, la última vez que la vio, fue cuando dijo que iría avisar a su padre que Link lo acompañaría al siguiente día. Y efectivamente le avisó.

Pero ella no regresó.

Simplemente la buscó por todo el rancho, y por más intentos que hacía, sin aun conocer el lugar muy bien, como escondites y eso, no la encontró.

Ya triste, observó como todo el mundo de iba a la cama. No sintió ganas de dormir. Pensó, seguramente, que la casualidad se repitiera y ella cansase otra vez su recital en medio del corral de los caballos. Pues es la única explicación posible ya que el joven rubio y su hada se sentaron sobre la cerca, mirando con ojos perdido su centro.

Pasaron las horas. Por laguna razón, todas las posibilidades de que aparecieran eran nulas.

Y así fue.

Si hubiera buscado un poco mejor, cerca de los establos, habría encontrado a cierta niña pelirroja que, soltando lagrimas, postrose acurrucada en el umbral de la puerta, junto a un pequeño y tierna potrilla tinta de crin blanca.

Le daba caricias inconscientemente, mirando las estrellas, con cara de melancolía.

Y algo sonó a lo lejos.

Algo así como una flauta. Más concretamente una ocarina.

El caballo y la dueña levantaron la cabeza, desconcentradas, pues eran notas sueltas y sin sentido... como algo muy agudo, parecido a una RE... luego algo, pero no tan agudo como la SI... y grave como LA... sin ritmo, como se entrenaría una orquesta, que primero son por partes, enseñando y entrenando dedos, para el final unirlos como el rompecabezas, en dos o tres movimientos.

A momentos, una preciosa melodía surgió de eso. Epona se levantó en el acto y Malon miró el vacío, sin saber qué decir. Lo que escuchaba era la canción de Epona, en un instrumento de viento, tal y como ella lo había recitado hace un día.

El caballo salió a galope y se dirigió por acto reflejo a la fuente de tal melodía. Donde se sorprendió como sólo un caballo podría estarlo, al notar que dicha fuente era del niño que había mordido aquella tarde. Pero... si tocaba la canción... no era malo ¿verdad? No podría ¡tocaba la canción...! ¿seguirá enojado por aquello? Nadie lo sabe, y golpeó su bota con el hocico, para que la viera.

El chico sonrió tiernamente, y le acarició con cuidado la cabeza, sumamente contento de que no le mordiera la mano.

Malon, semi oculta detrás de una pared, conservó con deleite aquella escena. Mientras tanto, Link bajó de un brinco, pues para diversión del pequeño caballito, empezó a tocar la canción de Epona caminando de reserva, con Navi siguiéndole los talones y un caballo, dando la impresión de ser el Flautista de Hamelín mientras lo seguían los ratones.

La ranchera y el hyliano intercambiaron las miradas, impregnadas de mil y un cosas, que serían imposibles de explicar.

'

'

'

— Admito que te quedó excelente mi traje, Malon. Parece que apenas voy saliendo del bosque kokiri ¡está como nuevo!

— Se coser muy bien. Yo me cosía la ropa de pequeña, como también la de papá.

— Está excelente —repitió el rubio, saltanto alegremente en ese día tan azul y bonito— No sabes lo bien que me lo e pasado acá estos tres días. Me duele mucho dejar el Rancho Lon Lon ¡te lo aseguro! pero le hice una promesa al Árbol Deku: el entregar la Esmeralda del Coraje a la persona que crea yo sea digna para quedársela y cuidarla.

— Y esa persona está en el castillo.

— Seguramente.

— Link, vámonos —dijo Navi, muy impaciente.

Estaban todos reunidos afuera, mientras que Talon hacía apearse con la carreta, agarrando velocidad.

— ¡Suerte en tu viaje! —gritó Malon, agitando la mano desde el umbral, aun lado del resto de los habitantes de Lon Lon. Hasta Epona estaba ahí, relinchando alegremente.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! —exclamó el rubio, corriendo hasta la carreta— ¡Y también te agradezco por llenar mi botella de leche gratis!

A la palabra _gratis,_ una nube pasó por la frente de Ingo, un tic nervioso en la cara a Talon y una gota por la cabeza de Malon.

— ¡Súbete muchacho! —se apresuró a decir el señor Talon, viendo de soslayo a su patrón. Se subió junto a él en la carreta jalada por caballos, que contenía cuatro cajas grandes de leche. El viaje fue muy tranquilo, y largo, pero tranquilo. Con el calor que hacía, Link terminó de beberse toda la leche que le habían dado. Unas horas después, en lo que este trío platicaba sobre cualquier cosa, Talon viró y se apresuró sobre una colina. Con una exclamación, avisó entusiasmado, que habían llegado.

Navi soltó un chillido de satisfacción. Link, pálido, se había convertido en piedra.

Ese era el aterrador escenario de su pesadilla. Aquella fortaleza, que bajada con sus pesados goznes el puente para que entrara la carreta, era la boca del lobo, que marcarían el inicio de todo para Link.

— ¿Qué sucede, chamaco? ¿Estás tan impactado al verlo que no dices nada? —bromeó el granjero, sin reconocer que en su comentario había un doble sentido que sólo Link reconoció.

— Exactamente, señor Talon.

La boca de lobo se cerró tras ellos.

'

'

'

Cristiandalf el gris. Jeje, debería disculparme por tardar tanto, pero hasta ahora tengo oportunidad de publicar cosas, mi PC anda a toda madre tanto que temo que explote y, en fin, qué bueno que la sigues leyendo y me llames así xD aunque no sea sólo por alagar... es que me encantan los libros!

Alisse. XD es decir que ya lo conocías! Por eso la vuelvo a publicar. Qué bueno que te guste y la sigas ya, que tardo a propósito un rato para que se lea mejor, aunque espero que no sea MUCHO rato... en fin, que bueno que dejaste review, espero verte más tarde!


	5. El Templo del Tiempo

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Nintendo y del excéntrico Shigeru Miyamoto.

'

'

'

Los pliegues del sedoso vestido blanco resbalaban por el balcón, con sus pequeños encajados de oro y plata del más fino detalle, mientras el viento movía lancólicamente de aquí y allá la sedosa cascada dorada que coronada a la joven princesa, la cual observaba impasible el atardecer sobre su futuro reinado, con aire inquietante, tranquilo y mágico, reflejándose en su persa piel los pequeños destellos dorados y cobrizos, desde su tapizado de mármol.

Las cortinas nacaradas bailaban en ritmo hipnótico, como lo harían las caderas de la más codiciadas mujeres gitanas, que con sus garras, muy parecidas a telarañas, atrapaban toda atención posible sobre la tierra hacia ellas. Ciertamente, la joven princesa, como hemos dicho, que al estar toda su atención sobre el cielo, no las veía, sino, al contrario, estaba acompañada, y esta era el aludido en cuestión donde fijaba su atención a las cortinas, desde un sillón de terciopelo rojo y almohadones, al otro lado de la habitación.

Los grandes ventanales de las puertas del balcón eran tan lustrados que bien servían también como espejos gigantes. Estos reflejaban lo que era una mujer mayor de edad, que lindaba de los 30 a 35 años, cabello corto y recogido en chongo casi plateado, con una impresionante tez morena, que se veía a voces, considerando su carencia de traje; una simple pollera con tirantes, con sobre puestos de armadura de plata y pantalones cortos, ceñidos al cuerpo, con extraños dibujos en cima—en forma de triángulos u ojos— más botines con suela de hierro, casi tan blancas como el color sábana de la cama.

El curioso cuadro en si llamaba tanto la atención, que mas adelante captará el lector que, lo que observaba esta mujer no eran las cortinas en sí, sino lo que se veía a través de ellas.

Esto era decir, que miraba a la princesa.

Cruzada de brazos, la mujer mayor pensó en tantas cosas que resultaría inverosímil—y largo— decirlas ahora. Pero cuando el reloj de oro sobre la chimenea tocó las once, mas por costumbre que otra cosa, se levantó, diciendo un "Buenas noches" tan cariñoso que ni la misma madre mas tierna y cariñosa podría alcanzar.

La princesa no se inmutó y siguió mirando el vacío. Sólo cuando estuvo segura de estar completamente sola, miró donde su cuidadora se había ido, y murmuró:

— Seguiré el plan...

'

'

'

Capítulo V.

El Templo del Tiempo.

'

'

'

Tras sellarse el puente, los guardias ni los interrogaron, más por costumbre que por otra cosa ya que en varios años no había necesidad en ello. Así que, bajo el bello sol del mediodía, el vehículo trastabilló por el corto sendero que había hasta el corazón del mercado de la caseta de guardias, llegando pronto a lo que era un gentío apeante de enormes proporciones. El hylian sintió un escalofrío. No solo por que _eso_ era el fenómeno más extraño que había visto en toda la vida; pues era tan grande inclusive de la misma tribu de donde se había criado. Sino también era por estar rodeado de seres de su talla y semejanza. Corrían y se arrastraban por las calles niños gigantes para Mido y hombres ancianos, casi deformes para Saría. Era tanto el ruido de voces, chilladero y rugidos de animales mezclados con un extraño y repugnante olor, propio de un mercado, que Link con bocanazos evitaba tambalearse. Navi perdía las fuerzas, con el milagro de no quejarse, sobre el regazo del rubio. En otra circunstancias, todo eso —ruido, aventura de misiones y lugares extravagantes— habrían excitado, prendiendo hasta el límite la imaginación del hylian, más nada de eso ocurría en ese momento. Le daba cierta gravedad de asco ver que toda la gente se apretujaba hasta el linde lo de posible, vociferando como locos a los vendedores que a la carrera cogían con sus sudosas manos los alimentos manoseados por todos, pisando, incluso, el mugrero ramaje de piso adoquinado con residuos de heces de animales, propios de gallinas, burros, caballos y algún que otro cerdo.

Para resumirlo todo: se le habían quitado las ganas de comer.

Tenía la cara de un cierto toque verde, cuando Talón, gracias al talento innato que tenía por evitar atropellar a las demás gentes, se le metió un niño, muriendo de la risa, espantando a propósito a los caballos. Jaló las riendas, y ganas no le faltaron para soltarlas para que los animales esos rompieran a pisotones el cráneo de tan irrespetuoso y salvaje muchacho, más se resistió, mirando mal al plebe que se reunía con sus demás amigos, para señalarlo y reírse dado la fuga.

Link, como Navi, lo miraron con sorpresa, impactados de tal cosa. 

Pero Talón, un hombre de inteligencia destrozado por la vida, los miró con una sonrisa, comentando que siempre era así. Y así lo era. Pero como Link era sólo un niño que por muchos años no había tenido mucha interacción social, era tímido y sorpresivo por naturaleza, se le quedó mirando otro tanto, asustado de que otro niño como ese pelirrojo que se les metió hiciera lo mismo. Talón balbuceó unas palabras, y dio una exclamación apuntando al fondo del mercado, parte donde había poca gente, con la esperanza de que el asustado chamaco se distrajera y dejase de mirarle de reojo.

— Si caminas por ese sendero casi abandonado, te encontraras con el _Templo del Tiempo_. Está totalmente abandonado, y a estado en pie desde hace tanto tiempo que nadie sabe exactamente cuándo fue construido. Algunos dicen que es mentira de los viejos y que lo pintaron con pintura vieja, para tener material de cuantos a sus nietos o niños pequeños...

— Y otros —intervino Navi— que afirman a estado en pie desde que se fundó esta villa, en honra del guardián de la Luz, que data de miles de años.

— Por supuesto —dijo de nuevo Talón, viendo con una sonrisa a la culta de Navi, sobre su ayuda en el dichoso relato— que ha estado de pie un tanto tiempo, que todo es posible.

Link asintió, mirando con admiración la torrecilla de la capilla, que se divisaba, por muy alto, sobre los árboles y casas del mercado. Preguntó, inmediatamente, si era posible ir allí. Talón, que con esa carga un tanto batallosa al fin lograba pasar y dejar atrás el corazón del pueblo (aun se escuchaban a los vendedores ambulantes gritar: "¡Artículos de los Ed's!" o "¡¡Sortilegios Weasley!" hasta algún hombre alto y pelirrojo, que gritaba "¡Iré más allá de la cordillera de la Montaña de la Muerte! ¡Trayendo toda case de criaturas extrañas!"), negó tristemente, pero prometiéndole que si habría otra oportunidad lo harían.

Los desvaríes y tropezones, los atropellos y baches, o el niño travieso que tiraba piedras fueron alguna que otra distracción en todo el pequeño y estrecho recorrido, entre las cortas y apretadas callejuelas y calles característica de una extensa población pobremente organizada, desde lo que era el centro, a los hogares, terminando en bares y tiendas en las zonas de hoteles, hasta el final definitivo del pueblo (con una pequeña barricada donde estaba custodiando alguno que otro guardia, jugando cartas) fueron a parar en un lugar totalmente y, si es posible, según Link, mejor que lo anterior. Tras del ruidazo que dejaban a sus espaldas, se abría un ancho e interminable sendero, perdido entre montes y caminos, malgastados y blanquizcos, donde revelaba mucha actividad de movimiento de carrozas. El sol estaba en su punto. Navi se imaginó como salchichita asada sobre un pollo rubio rostizado, mientras buscaba con agonía algún lugar con sombra o agua donde refugiarse. Se arrastraba, literalmente, sobre los cajones calientes, intentando traspasarlos para llegar a la riquísima y FRESCA leche de entrega. Pero estaba muy agónica para traspasarlos, pues es necesario mucha energía mágica, y se conformaba en levantar la cabeza una y otra vez y estrellarla contra la madera, como si creyese que fuese un martillo.

Talón reía por lo bajo.

Link murmuraba "Exagerada..."

Hyrule es un lugar bastante singular por su clima. Los días de verano son extremadamente calurosos. Los de otoño, por lo general algo frescos. Los de invierno oscuros e invernales. Los de primavera, también oscuros, pero con actividad y friolentos. Sólo en lugares especiales se mantenía nivelado. Como el bosque kokiri, que gracias a su protección mágica era un verano-otoño en su mayoría, todos los días del año, sin excepción. O La Montaña de la Muerte, que con su actividad y centro volcánico, era un verano perpetuo, todo el día, y toda la noche, impasibles al Dr. Frío y Perséfone.

Como he dicho ya, este era un calor que ni el mismo Hades sería capaz de aguantar. Las aperladas gotas saladas resbalaban a como cascada de las frentes del conductor y su acompañante, que mantenía la boca abierta, utilizando su sombrero como abanico, para encontrar una vana corriente de aire, que moría aun antes de tocar la cara ardiente del rubio.

Duraron así en un lapso tan largo, que Navi explotó como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, en efecto dominó hacia el joven hylian, que contraatacó, no sin menos pasión, con la sangre hirviendo hasta las mejillas, respiración dificultosa y un tanto atrofiada. Con un grito de alegría, Talón anunció a viva voz las siguientes palabras:

— Dejad de pelear, sobacos, que ya les presentó al famoso Castillo de Hyrule, lugar donde habita la casta azul de la Familia Real —no podía estar más satisfecho del impacto de sus palabras.

Un gigantesco monumento se elevaba 10 metros por cada paso que se aproximaban. Una torre omnipotente estocaba el vacío del cielo, escoltada por sus hermanas gemelas, ilustradas de impresionantes relojes, escaleras y ventanales anclados entre el granito de piedra blanca y gris, descansando sobre paredes de barroco, donde cientos de gárgolas y ángeles como macabros centinelas, hacían inmóviles, entre los balcones de cristal y vidriales gigantes de oro, con sus antorchas impregnas de aceites, que soltaban un delicioso olor a incienso, tras descansar al fin de las largas de vigilia nocturna. Ese lugar era, tal vez, una de las mayores fortalezas alguna vez construidas por el hombre, mientras decenas de guardias uniformados con el logotipo de la Familia Real volaban como abejas en un panal, y la entrada de esta era un puente, aun más grande y mejor cuidado que la misma boca de lobo proveniente de los sueños premuliciosos de Link.

— Permiso a descargar esta orden, caballero —fue lo que dijo Talón a los guardias que custodiaban una gigantesca reja, con su torre de vigilia.

En pocos minutos, el vehículo se trasladó con calma a las caballerizas, que estaban afuera, en la extrema derecha del castillo. Algunos guardias que estaban ahí ayudaron a bajar los pesados cajones. Cuando terminaron, uno de ellos entró por una puerta, y salió a los minutos un hombre más grueso y grave que el guardia. Se comunicó como general. Cruzó algunas palabras con Talón, que hábilmente contestó y luego, de un tanto de evaluación, le entregó una bolsa llena de rupias, que gozaron y crujieron felizmente en la mano del granjero. Como este no era muy avaricioso, soltó una extraña mueca que ni una servidora, aunque según debería de saber todo, no supo qué significaba. Estaba apunto de partir, cuando miró de soslayo a Link, que se había apeado para correr antes de que el general se metiera por la puerta, para preguntarle si era posible ver a la Familia Real.

La repuesta fue más que obvia.

— No.

— Ehm... creo que mi compañero no se explicó bien —dijo Navi, sutil—. Nosotros somos enviado de muy, muy lejos, para entregar un humilde presente, que por razones especiales me es imposible decir qué es, y son sólo para dignas manos reales que pueden tocarlo, y sólo ojos reales, que deben mirarlo. Le pedimos, por favor, que avise que acá estamos los ciervos, y nos dé una pequeña, aunque sea corta, audiencia con el rey. Se lo agradeceríamos de todo corazón, humilde señor, de que avisara a sus superiores, al menos, de una diminuta entrevista, con éxitos de resultar para nada incómoda, y mucho menos aburrida.

El general, a ver tal ropaje tan extraño y sus modos humildes de presentación, los tomó como cualquiera e inferiores pueblerinos y los hizo de menos, azotándoles la puerta en su cara.

Lo guardias lo habían seguido.

Fue un minuto de silencio, donde Link, Talón, y especialmente Navi, quedaron callados, en la más aplastante confusión.

La joven hada no lo toleró.

— ¿¡Pero cuál demonios es el problema con ese cabrón! —gritó rabiosa— ¿¡Qué jodidos fue eso! ¿¡Acaso ya no hay servicio? ¡¿Cómo pudo hacernos eso! ¡¿fue mi tono! ¡¡Claro que no! ¡¡Ese hombre está mal, entendieron, muy mal!

— ¡¡Navi —chilló Link—, cálmate!

— ¿¡Y cómo jodidos quieres que me calme después de un acto tan animal, de una persona tan estúpida e ingerida como él? ¿¡no te fijaste! ¡Te miró de forma hostil, al primer chequeo de tú ropa! ¡Y eso que se ve como nueva! O acaso tienes que venir vestido de diamantes ¿eh? ¡Seguro! ¡Así primero te los roba, y en su forcejeo tal vez caigas ahí adentro!

— No te exaltes. Son burócratas —dijo Talón en un tono, que al decir palabra "burócrata" era como si con eso se explicase todo—, toman de menos a los ciervos del pueblo, y no valemos nada, al menos, claro, como mártires o producción en masa para ganar dinero o pagar con nuestro sudor el trabajo de sus construcciones —mencionó, mirando de soslayo al castillo.

— Pero... nosotros **tenemos** que entrar y entregar la Piedra del Coraje a alguien donde creamos sea digna de tenerla.

— Link...

— ¿No lo ven? —prosiguió, ante la mirada incrédula de aquellos dos— ¡esto es una fortaleza! ¡es casi impenetrable! ¡Nadie osaría entrar para robarse algo! ¡Con más razón, este es donde debería de estar la piedra! Recuerdo que cuando el Gran Árbol Deku, que en paz descanse, me dijo antes de morir, este lugar en especial ¡y ya veo por qué! ¡Tengo que entrar de una forma u otra, y dársela a alguien, pues antes no sería capaz de regresar a mi bosque y mirar a todos a la cara, ni son antes cumplir esta promesa!

Ante semejante monólogo, Navi y Talón quedaron callados, mirándolo sorprendido. Navi afirmó, pues no tenía otra opción que escoger, ya que era del mismo parecer, tal vez no tan extremo, de Link. Talón asintió con la cabeza, con una mirada perdida y llena de perdón, ya que no le era tan posible semejante libertad, y mucho menos, semejante tiempo como empeño.

— Quiero que entiendas, mi querido chamaco, que te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas ¿entiendes? Yo y Malón siempre te estaremos apoyando, en cualquier resolución para cumplir semejante encargo tan importante para ti y tu peculiar amiga. Sin embargo, yo no puedo quedarme. Como te dije, yo soy el que administra el Rancho y es imposible quedarme para ayudarte. Tengo que regresar.

— Tanto yo y Navi lo comprendemos perfectamente, señor Talón. Y le agradecemos todo lo que hizo con nosotros, no se preocupe, aunque...

Calló. Talón se había puesto en una rodilla y le puso su gruesa y gran mano en el hombro, con una mirada llena de ternura, como lo haría un abuelo a su sobrino favorito. La maravillosa sonrisa que le entregó se vio detrás del mostacho.

— Tal vez no ayude mucho, pero como dije, ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. No se me ocurren muchas ideas, pero conozco a un guardia que antes era general, pero que fue suplantado. Es un gran amigo mío, y antes jugábamos mucho ajedrez, era aun mucho antes de conocer a mi esposa, y también después. El verá la manera de cómo meterte, supongo. Para que sea planificado, usaré este dinero que e ganado y pagaré un día en algún hotel para que te quedes ¿eso te parece bien, mi chamaco?

Link y Navi casi le abrasaron, y digo casi, pues a uno le temblaban las piernas y la otra, porque carecía de brazos, dándole tantos gracias eran posibles en un tiempo alrededor de un minuto. Talón sonrió, y como dijo, así fue.

Primero, buscó un hotel donde según él, era muy económico, simple, cómodo y con comida incluida, entre una callejuela alejada del centro, tranquila y algo desolada, frente a un bar (donde estaban prohibido a los niños) y un lugar donde según esto era de un concurso de bombas en forma de ratón o algo parecido.

Parecía que dejaban el pueblo con el sol algo tardecino, el señor Talón parecía campante y algo risueño, tarareando una alegre canción que identificaremos como rock clásico, aunque para ese entonces estaba muy adelantado para su tiempo.

— ¡Oiga, señor Talón! ¿Pero a donde vamos? ¿usted ya se va al rancho? ¿por qué pasamos por aquí, en dirección al puente? ¿acaso vive aquí el ex-general...?

— _... Yes it's a hard life... two lovers together... To love and live forever in each others hearts... It's a long hard fight... _

— ¡Señor Talón!

— _To learn to care for each other_... ¿Huh? _...To trust in one another..._

Todo comentario o distracción era inútil. Ya estaban en el lindel para pasar el puente, cuando Link y Navi, por primera vez en toda la historia, pensaron que Talón en realidad les había tomado el pelo (un poco caro, considerando que ya había pagado el hospedaje) cuando aminoró este repentinamente el paso, justo antes de la cabina de guardias del puente. Uno de los dos jóvenes que al mero principio de este capítulo, jugaba cartas, estaba medio dormitado, medio aburrido, y miró entre ceñudo al gordito que se apeaba y caminaba hacia él. Se levantó inmediatamente, golpeando a su amigo del brazo, el cual roncaba como las Diosas mandaban. Se pusieron firmes, y galantes los dos jóvenes, que en realidad no debían de ser mayores de 25, con paso atolondrado. Uno se tallaba los ojos, y el otro seguía más dormido que despierto. Con los brazos tras su espalda, Talón les sonrió, diciendo:

— ¿Se encuentra su mayor?

— ¿Para qué lo desea, señor? —preguntaron.

— ¡Vaya! Es decir que sí está ¿eh? Sólo comuníquele que el viejo y acabado señor Talón se encuentra de pasada, caballeros.

Uno se metió por la puerta de la susodicha caseta. En lo que la puerta se movía de aquí y allá, Link, por el soslayo, logró ver un centenar de cántaros y vasijas azuladas en toda la estrecha habitación, con alguna que otra caja grande de madera y antorchas. El joven oficial salió dentro de un rato, e indicó a los visitantes que pasaran. Adentro, había otro oficial con armadura en modo de descanso, y justo a su lado una pequeña mesa, donde sentado tras de ella, un hombre de venerable edad, postura militar y aire superior, leía unos papeles, empinándose una taza de café.

Como buenos compadres, el ex general y el granjero se abrazaron, con saludos alegres y risueños.

— ¡Viejo amigo, parece que tú no has cambiado en nada! —exclamó Talón, viéndole de arriba abajo.

— ¡Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti! —contestó el abate— como siempre, tú cabello anda en retirada.

— Se compensa con el mostacho —rió tímidamente.

— Si te refieres a la maraña esa, dudo que sea un buen trueque —respondió.

El señor Fouquet era un hombre alto y digno de respeto. A pesar de la edad —que era aproximadamente la misma de Talón— estaba bien conservado, delgado, y una fina cabeza un tanto pálida, pero con finos trazos, con alguna que otra cicatriz, de cabello corto y negro, como sus ojos, mientras que sobre sus delgados labios, había un finillo bigote, con barba un tanto crecida, que le sumaba, si es posible, algunos años de edad.

Su traje era como el de cualquier guardia que hubiese visto Link en ese día, con la diferencia destácate de su porte grueso y carismático, más una diminuta medallita en la ropa, que revelaba que antes hubiese tenido algún mayor puesto, y un pequeño brazalete de oro en su muñeca izquierda, que tenía grabada las letras _N.F._

La historia, de este personaje tan peculiar como importante, se remonta 10 años al pasado; ya se es sabido, pues dije en el primer capítulo, que hubo una guerra entre cierta tribu guerrera y la casta de la Familia Real de Hyrule, donde cada una de estas utilizó a sus más fuertes ejércitos, y sus mayores estrategas militares, donde destacaba por excelencia el general Nicolás Fouquet, mano derecha del Rey Daphnes, y que final, este se rehusó, tunante, a participar, por ciertas causas que él consideraba injustas, conociendo al derecho y al revez los detalles de la susodicha guerra. Enfadado el rey por semejante capricho, lo reveló, por el capitán de aquella época, llamado Jean Baptiste Colbert. Aunque como dije, era tal la cabeza apreciable que tenía, que el mismo rey reconoció una pérdida enorme si se deshacía de él, así que sólo lo degradó, a ser simple guardia en el peor lugar posible, y más aburrido, propio de los principiantes. Los soldados, que al menos quienes lo conocían, y los soldados jóvenes, que sólo escuchaban esta historia de él, lo respetaban, así que podría decirse que tenía su propia organización en la pequeña caseta aquella, y lo tomaban como una especie de sub-capitán, en vez como igual, y en caso de ser necesario, los pequeños soldaditos rezagados, que no se atrevían a ir asesoría con el actual general Colbert—el mismo que cerró la puerta en las narices a Link y Navi— iban en su ayuda, recibiendo apremiantes consejos y hasta encargos, ganándose un par rupias rojas extras de estos, por su servicio. Haciendo el detalle de ponerse en firmes con la simple sombra de su presencia, o de obedecerle en su menor y más insignificante mandato, con cuidado de no ser vistos con los hombres del capitán Colbert, y con más cuidado aun, de los súbditos del rey.

Navi carraspeó. Al fin, aquellos dos adultos que platicaban de cosas que para cualquiera serían inverosímiles y hasta locas, los notaron. Talón dijo un "Lo siento, muchachos" y Fouquet un silbido largo y exclamativo, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

— Kokiri ¿verdad?

— No soy un kokiri exactamente, señor, pero vengo de ahí —corrigió el rubio, ganándose una mirada muy lánguida del hada.

— Ya veo —continuó el abate, mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa, inclinándose con las manos sobre las rodillas, para estar a su altura—, ¿y cómo te llamas tú y tu amiguita?

— ¡Amiga, sí, claro! ¡y contando cómo lo quiero...! —exclamó sarcástica la hada, con los brazos al cielo.

— Link. Y _esta_ es Navi.

— Curiosa pareja —murmuró Fouquet, riendo quedamente a las miradas mutuas del dúo. Pensó luego que, esa visita, era todo menos que sólo un "andar de pasada" con el hecho de tener frente a él un kokiri, y a su amigo, que apenas lo hacía notar al muchacho. Con una mirada al soldado que tenía la armadura, le dijo todo lo que tenía que decirle, y este, inclinándose y disculpándose por lo bajo, salió de la habitación, dejando al solos al cuarteto.

— Jeje, tú como siempre, Nicolás... qué oportuno sois.

— ¿En serio lo soy? Nada más dudaba que vinieran conmigo para pasar el resto de la tarde hablando de quehaceres con una taza de café y galletas.

— ¿Ya le puedo decir lo que queremos, Navi? —le murmuró Link.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No seas inoportuno! —masculló.

— ¿Inoportuno quién, jóvenes? —preguntó el ex general desde su asiento.

— ¡Éste idiota!

— ¡Navi! ¿por qué _te_ auto delatas?

— ¡Hijo de...!

— ¡Silencio! —la voz tan potente que lanzó Fouquet los cortó al instante.

— Mucho mejor —siguió el abate, juntándose las manos y lanzando una mirada al trío, o más específicamente al dúo del bosque, poniéndose junto a Talón, el cual estaba distraído viendo los papeles de la mesa de cedro.

Fouquet, que notó aquella mirada perspicaz sobre su trabajo de estudio, los volteó y los tapó con otros papeles que no decían nada de importancia, en un movimiento tan casual que era imperceptible hasta la mirada más observadora su acción.

Aunque por una pequeña cantidad de fallo, esto fue notado inmediatamente por el granjero, soltando después una mirada y encogimiento de hombros desinteresados, que en realidad querían decir "¿Por qué demonios alguien se interesaría analizar semejantes cosas, si no se es investigador, espía o una cosa parecida?"

Fouquet, que en autodefensa no lo miró, se dirigió al hylian.

Este comentó todo lo sucedido y lo que planeaba hacer, censurando, por supuesto, el qué cosa era el susodicho "regalo".

Fouquet inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, con aspecto lánguido y flojo, cerrando los ojos, juntando la yemas de los dedos, analizando y pensando bien en las cosas.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos—o tal vez no de todos— Talón se inclinó, avisando que debía marcharse, pretextando que ya debían de estar más que hartos, preocupándose su hija, los trabajadores, los animales de la granja, y el viejo tacaño de Ingo del dinero por su inevitable retraso. Se despidió calurosamente del trío, los cuales, esperaron callados, escuchando cómo su coche se apeaba por la madera del puente que crujía a su paso, perdiéndose en la lejanía, en un sonido hueco y ahogado, apagados por completo por la corriente de agua de un canal cercano.

El ex general (que escuchaba lo que decía Link sobre un posible y loco plan que había trazado en su mente desde entonces, que era el de esconderse en una caja, como si fuera leche, a que lo metieran y adentro ya salirse para escabullirse por ahí) levantaba los papeles de su objeto de estudio, dando una exclamación al papel que buscaba, estirándolo por toda la mesa, y sonriendo orgulloso de aquello. Ese era el papel, o mejor decir, plano más grande que traía. Link y Navi se acercaron.

Este era un plano a puro detalle de la vista desde el cielo del Castillo de Hyrule. Con nombre a cada pasillo, puertas y cuartos principales, tales como recámaras, cocinas, salones, comedores, recibidores, galerías, alguna que otra librería y todo lo que correspondía al castillo, con un fino y firme trazado, y en la parte derecha-inferior, derecha-centro y derecha-superior del plano, estaba el dibujo del castillo de frente, de perfil, y trasero, respectivamente.

Navi y Link exclamaron, un tanto sorprendidos.

— Fue por aquí por donde entramos.. sí, está es la entrada... y justo en frente el puente... y por acá pasamos y llegamos a este punto... —siguieron la mirada aun más allá de la puerta, que era una especie de jardín de descanso, que era de pasada y paralela a otro pasillo el tripe de veces más grande, con dos puertas. Una, la puerta que se desviaba a la izquierda, decía que daba a una especie de jardincito privado, pues era la única puerta entrada; la otra, que quedaba hacia el frente, terminaba en unas escaleritas para una galería (El retrato de Mario, Luigi, Bowster...) y desembocaba, al final, en otro pasillo largo, que al final había unas largas escaleras, que ramificaba con otros ocho lugares gigantescos y diferentes...

— Mmm... está es la única puerta, aparte del puente, para entrar al castillo, por la parte de enfrente. Por atrás hay otras 4 —avisó Fouquet, apuntando a los puntos. Las entradas, aparecían como diagonales, y si esta era grande, venía en forma de flecha— pero al menos que hagas un rodeo por las montañas que rodean al castillo, terminaras en ese lago y en ese jardín, pero no es recomendable.

— ¿Y qué es esta cosa que tiene forma de rectángulos sobre las líneas?

— Ventanas. Y los triángulos son rejas. Eso que parece corona, es la habitación del rey, y lo que parece trono, salón principal... la manzana: el comedor sobre lo que parece una mesa, y el sartén la cocina. ¿Ves? Es sencilla esta cosa, pero muy completo. No existe pasillo extra que no venga aquí muchacho.

— Valla. Sí, muy completo ¿pero cómo fue que lo consiguió? —objetó Navi.

— Algunos trabajillos y favores de aquí y allá... —ladeó el ex general, con una sonrisa traviesa. Y regresaron al tema.

Se la pasaron así un minuto, en lo que Fouquet miraba una parte del plano, cerca del puente.

— Acá hay punto ciego, fíjate, muchacho. Justo donde está mi dedo, es la entrada a una alcantarilla pero está enrejada. Tú podrías caminar sobre aquella alcantarilla, pues está debajo de una colina, y brincarías a esta parte del castillo. Más adelante no tiene techo, pues es una jardinera cualquiera. Podrías saltar y escabullirte por aquí... da a un salón anterior al lugar donde está el trono, donde rey está en corte casi todo el tiempo con sus cortesanos y podrías anunciar tú encargo.

Pero por alguna razón, a ninguno de los tres le agradaba la idea...

— ¿Y no es posible con decirle al guardia que está al frente que quiero pasar, para ver si tendría permiso a presentarme otra vez?

— No. Los pondrías en sobre aviso y se cuidarían de cualquier intrusión en los próximos cuatro días. Sería imposible hacerlo otra vez.

— ¡Pero usted tiene mucha influencia! —recordó el hada, con un dejo de esperanza— ¡si les dice, a la buena lo dejan pasar!

Pero Fouquet soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Acaso ustedes —preguntó— no han notado que los guardias de aquí, a diferencia a los rígidos que vigilan frente al palacio, se la pasan durmiendo, bebiendo o jugando todo el día? Es que ahí, están los más adeptos a ese impertinente de Colbert y son fanáticos del rey, y si alguno osa a estar mal posicionado o descansando un poco, lo corren ¡y como ellos jamás salen de esa prisión, los de acá ni cuidado tienen de estar en firmes! (si aun fuese general, por las Diosas, nada de esto estaría así) yo ya no tengo voz de la salida del puedo hasta el castillo, con decirte que tengo prohibido acercarme, con orden de arresto si me atrevo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Colbert me ve a mí como vería un cervatillo aun tigre sin sus garras. Fui su maestro, y traiciona todas las leyes según mi enseñanza. Cuando recién me echaron, me quitaron el fuero y privilegio, pero el rey, con miedo a dejarle y armar venganza entonces, me detuvo como soldado, pero aun así, no deja que ponga ningún pie a 600 metros cerca del castillo.

— ¡Qué injusto! —exclamó enojado Link.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿un golpe de estado? ¡en fin! ¡qué más da! Aunque te aseguro, y esto pregúntaselo a cualquiera, antes, aparte de que yo me encargaba de la seguridad, en alguna parte del pueblo atribuía, y no estaba tan cuchitril como ahora, que entras y te atropellan o te caes por tropezar con un cerdo.

— Eso me quedo muy en claro...

— Yup...

— ¡Oigan! —dijo Navi de repente, que se había acercado bastante al mapa e iluminaba como la luz más potente— ¿y esta parte? No parece puerta, pero tiene diagonal. Está aquí, al ladito de donde nos corrieron!

— No lo había notado... —murmuró Link y el ex general.

— Yo recuerdo ver que por ahí caía agua...

— ¿Desagüe? —preguntaron.

— No lo vi mucho, pues me puse fúrica luego del que el bato aquel nos insultara... pero que parecía desagüe sí, pues había un hoyito pequeño, que sería imposible para un adulto pasarlo.

— ¿Y para un niño? —interrogaron.

— No estoy segura...

— ¡Genial...!

— ¬¬

— Bueno, bonita hada —intervino Fouquet, mirándola— ¿estás segura de que había un hueco ahí?

— Muy segura.

— ¿Y cabría mas o menos alguien del tamaño de Link?

— Eso no lo sé, apenas lo vi, no observé, pero estoy segura de que ahí está.

— Bueno... creo que esa es la única entrada que le veo —dijo Link, examinado aquella parte del mapa, con sus dudas.

Fouquet sólo asintió.

— Hay que arriesgarnos —dijo el rubio con resolución.

— ¿Tienes en cuenta de que sólo tienes una oportunidad y que aun así no es segura en lo absoluto?

— Sí, señor.

El abate evaluó las miradas del ambos, confirmando si esa era la respuesta de los dos por igual. No contestó nada, pero se quedó mirando otro rato el mapa. Entonces, lo puso arriba, y cogió otro papel del montón volteado, y lo extendió justo debajo del plano del castillo. Era la reproducción, si es posible, aun más exacta, del pasillo de guardias, desde la caseta, hasta la entrada misma del puente. Link y Navi pensaron que el resto debían ser los planos del pueblo o algo por el estilo, pero no comentaron nada.

— Bien, esta parte es sencilla, pues lo e visto antes. Fíjense y acérquense los dos. Los triángulos aquí son los guardias, y este rectángulo la reja, y el cuadrado a su lado la caseta de vigías, por donde se abre por dentro la dichosa reja. Ustedes, empiezan aquí, justo al inicio del mapa, con el mayor y absoluto cuidado de que nadie, repito, nadie los vea. Sucede que los triángulos son bases, donde los guardias se quedan rígidos, sin moverse en ningún momento, pero tan mal proporcionados que existe un nudo ciego, que alguien pequeño y ágil fácil los burlaría. Justo donde empieza el mapa, esta cosa que parece serpentina, es una gran y vieja enredadera que por tres años se ha ido creciendo y que por flojera nadie a cortado. Con tres años, es fresca y madura, así que no se romperá y lo podrías escalar ¿verdad? —Link afirmó, más que confiado— perfecto, no me esperaba menos de un niño proveniente de un bosque. Caminarás por este pequeño sendero, y aun antes de llegar a este especie de puente, es decir, el techo de la gran reja, hay una roca con un ojo raro. Escóndete tras ella, pues cerca hay un guardia. Cuando este se volteé, corre a esta caseta, que tiene hueco y consta por escaleras. Baja por ahí, y abre la puerta, con cuidado del que esté cerca no te vea ni te escuche, o estas perdido. Camina hasta este lado, y cuando los guardias estos, que están pegados a la pared, se volteen, corre hasta este sendero que está totalmente desprotegido. Ahí hay ramaje y con esa ropa serás invisible. Dirígete hasta está roja que está erosionada y te apoyas en eso para escalarla. Ahí, ya eres invisible para esos guardias. Justo aquí —dijo, cambiando de plano— brincas de esta roca al canal y nadas hasta el otro extremo. Te apoyas en algo y sales, y llegas al punto donde tú y tu amiga fueron corridos. Ahí, si es que la entrada de desagüe es lo bastante grande para a ti, entras y llegas a lo que es el jardín privado de la princesa. Puedes tomar dos caminos, uno es cruzar una puerta a la derecha, que da una galería, y hablar con el rey, y otra, en frente, y llegar con la princesa, o bien, la guardiana de esta, que jamás se separa de ella. Tengo entendido que es la persona más protegida del reino, aun incluso más que el rey.

¿La persona MÁS protegida del reino? Si esta cuida la Piedra, nada del mundo la dañará, pensó Link.

— ¡Es excelente!

— Pero sólo tienen una oportunidad. Mañana en la mañana es el mejor tiempo para hacerlo.

— Me temo que tendré que ir oculta en tú sombrero, _kokiri_... bien podría esperar en la salida del desagüe pero tengo miedo a que grites o te tropieces como niña y lo eches a perder.

— ¡Otra vez la mula al trigo!

— Mmmm... ¿te encantó el rancho, verdad?

— ¡Navi!

— Repito, curiosa pareja...

'

'

'

El general Colbert no era hombre de propios principios, a primera vista, más si era inteligente y el punto necesario de ser respetuoso y cortes con los demás, dependiendo del rango de las personas de quienes se trataba. Vestía y traía consigo una extraña y llamativa porte militar-elegante, tan raro, que apenas viéndolo caminar uno se daría cuenta de lo gracioso y dominante puede ser alguien con aquel paso. Su frente, siempre repelada, alejada de cualquier pelo indiscreto, estaban sentados sobre un par de ojos grandes, negros como el carbón, que le daba una extraña de un halcón siempre a la vigilia.

Tenía la nariz larga y picuda, como un fino mentón, totalmente afeitada. Su tez, aunque pálida, era saludable en el mejor grado posible, más o fino ni cerca, pero sí blanca. No tenía nada distintivo, salvo el traje, medallas y la posición de altanería que le eran característicos por ser el mayor dirigente militar de la Familia Real del reino.

A todo eso, era alto y delgado, afeitado y cabello sumamente corto. Como su anterior maestro, su arma maestra era el espadín y la vizcaína, aunque últimamente había hecho poco uso de ella. Y el único artículo personal que llevaba, era un anillo de oro, puesto en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, que simplemente tenía grabada una _C_.

Este singular y totalmente diferente personaje al de Fouquet, pero sumamente relacionado, caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, con mil cosas en mente, pues estaba más que enterado que representantes de la tribu Gerudo habían anunciado hace un par de semanas que vendrían, en Corte con el rey, sobre tratados de reconciliaciones y acuerdos, por parte de su líder.

¡Patrañas! Es lo que pensaba. Aquello no era más que un disfraz para apoderarse y expandir aquella, la famosa y reconocida Tribu de Bandidos, sus tierras y si es posible, sus riquezas.

Pero aun así, no piensen, por favor, que es desagradable. Es sólo un sujeto muy astuto y un tanto retorcido que tiene mala fama por ser déspota, un tantito racial y algo estricto.

Sonrió con burla, mientras pasaba de largo por el salón principal, a los guardias, que presurosos, guardaron las cartas que hace un rato se barajeaban, apostando rupias verdes y alguna que otra azul. Estiró la mano, haciendo apropósito una sonrisa desproporcional que causaba escalofríos a todo aquel que la viese, recibiendo, inmediatamente aquel deck, que se guardó en el bolsillo, marchándose con una leve inclinación, deseando unas buenas noches.

Colbert caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos, algo que era sumamente impropio en él, aunque lo estaba disfrutando. Por alguna razón, se sentía extrañamente sereno y en calma aquella vez, cuando eso estaban en contra de su forma de ser. Subió las escaleras y pasó de largo el gran comedor, internándose en un pasillo que tenía varias ventanas y daban vista al lejano pueblo. Quedó plantando viendo como este hacia contraste con sus luces en la creciente obscuridad del cielo con sus luces.

Miró a sus lados.

Estaba solo.

Absolutamente solo...

... ni un alma a la vista.

Se estiró cómodamente y sacó la baraja.

La movió de aquí allá, haciendo sorprendente trucos de ilusión —que algunos aun crédulos les llamaban "magia"— inconscientemente con sus largas y finas manos, mirando absorto el reseco paisaje ante sí.

Llegó un momento, donde, después de "desaparecer" —ocultar bajo la manga— unas 20 cartas a la vez, y volverlas a poner en una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano las dos decenas, la última carta que dejó fue la del Rey de Espadas. Su mente divagó hasta tener la ilusión que la cara de aquel rey con espadas hasta sus rodillas era Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, y que el y _su_ ejército eran las espadas y que éste hylian... sólo un rey, una palabra vacía, que tenía el puto privilegio de nacer con colchón y biberón de oro, por una puta sangre, la cual bien se podría tirar y desperdiciar al caerte y abrirse una cortada, o un pequeño cuchillito clavado en un estómago. Por momentos tuvo envidia, y Colbert sabrá muy bien por su historia, que lamentablemente no es posible tocar ahora, pero que sin duda alguna se hará más tarde. Miró, sin emoción, la pequeña tarjeta, pensando que sólo era una imagen, el frío exterior con el que todos están caracterizados.

También hizo trisas, sin emoción, la tarjeta en dos pedazos, luego en cuatro para terminar en 8 y 16...

Mientras lo hacía, iba canturreando en voz apagada y de tenor:

— _Éste es nuestro rey..._

— ¿Nuestro rey? Qué raro... Yo sólo veo una tarjeta.

Si Colbert o no, recibió un sobresalto, lo disimuló magistralmente.

Sin siquiera mirar a la persona que estaba atrás, preguntó:

— ¿Qué quieres, Impa?

Esta ni se inmutó.

— Venía de paso.

— Ah.

Ciertamente, Colbert podría ser amigo o no de las palabras, si se le daba la gana platicar y sacarle conversación a una cierta persona. El lector ya debió de adivinar que la guardiana Impa no era ni por lejos muy a su querer. Había salido de las sombras, sin ruido alguno, por unas de las puertas laterales del pasillo de piedra, acercándosele, sin ninguna razón en particular.

— ¿Sabes? ¡me sorprende que estés aquí sin hacer nada! Digo, quiero decir ¿por qué simplemente, un hombre de tan importancia para el reino, esta, por así decirlo, de ocioso deambulando por los pasillos, canturreando melodías sin chiste y destrozando simbolismos? ¿no es tú lugar tu habitación checando planes, revisando preparativos para los señores de la tribu Gerudo, o explotando y asustando a tus trabajadores?

— ¿Me dices a mi? No puedo decir mucho sobre eso, mi querida, pero.. ¡qué veo! ¿no estás sobre la princesa? ¿por qué no estás en sus habitaciones, como la gran mamá búho que eres? ¿es que acaso ella se hartó de que le digas cómo ponerse un vestido y te sacó del cuarto? —contraatacó con sorda.

Impa, que estaba distraída en ese momento, le llegó el ataque repentinamente, sin preparar una defensa ni buena ni convincente. Se había puesto lívida. Indignada, siguió con su camino y bajó la escaleras. El general escupió amargamente y se encaminó a sus habitaciones, unos minutos después, cuando el cielo se había puesto del mismo color que el azabache.

Mientras, la sheikah terminó el último tramo de las escaleras, con intención de ir hasta el jardincito de la princesa. Con una mueca, observó al rey de Hyrule en su trono, hablando con varios de sus señores y camaristas. Últimamente, él tenía los nervios tensos como el acero, por la próxima visita de los señores Gerudos, cosa que ese día era mañana. Tomando en cuenta que la familia Real y aquella tribu eran más enemigos que amigos, su razón era obvia, y con lo susceptible que estaba, esos días eran un par de espesos y "perfectos" sin contar las inquietudes de la pequeña diva de su princesa. Tanto ella y como su padre estaban enterados de esos sucesos, que le causaba insomnio a la querida chiquilla, pero Padre estaba muy ocupado para eso, así que Impa se sentía más agotada que de costumbre. ¡Ya agradecía a las diosas que hasta ahora el viento estuviera a su favor!

Sin embargo, ella estaba, si es aun posible, más preocupada por la llegada de los señores Gerudos que el mismo rey, sus camaristas y que Colbert juntos.

En el sueño de la princesa, describía muy concretamente a un hombre que tendría todas las posibilidades de ser de aquella raza bohemia.

Pero ya tenía en sus manos las riendas del caballo, preparada para el ataque o huía para los peores de los casos. Consentía un plan, y apenas lo formulaba en su cabeza a escasos días atrás, más se vio inevitablemente interrumpida, perdiendo todo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Había llegado a la entrecruzada que daba al jardincillo real, y una sarta de risas y carcajadas retumbaban en eco por la galería.

Eran risas de soldados.

— ... ¡Y luego dijo...! "Le pedimos por favor que avise que acá estamos los ciervos, y nos dé una pequeña audiencia con el rey. Se lo agradeceríamos de todo corazón, humilde señor" ¡Hombre! ¡Es lo más patético que he escuchado en mi vida! ¡Jajajaja!

— ¡Qué imbéciles! —estalló el otro, frente a un pequeño grupo de congéneres— ¡Una audiencia con el rey...! ¡Esos incrédulos...!

— ¡Oh! ¡En mi vida he oído tanto 'caballerismo' en pocas palabras!

— Es de suponer que sus mentes quedaron en la época donde se creía que los caballeros salían por las noches a matar dragones.

Una oleada de carcajadas rodó por el salón e Impa, en vez de interrumpirles, quedó oscura en las sombras tras una pared.

— Y luego, hinchó el pecho, continuando "humilde señor, de que avisara a sus superiores de una diminuta entrevista, con éxitos de resultar para nada incómoda, y mucho menos aburrida" ¿Escucharon? ¡¡HUMILDE SEÑOR! ¡La muy pendeja!

— ¡Cuando alguien de todo corazón llame humilde a ese cretino de Colbert, yo le cercenaré la cabeza!

— Más si te descubre, él te la cercenará a ti ¡ja!

Impa suprimió una risa.

— ¡Qué imbéciles! ¿y luego qué?

— ¡Pues que Colbert les dio la espalda y azotó la puertas en sus caras!

— ¡Ja!

— ¡Típico de él!

— Es una suerte de que al menos no los arrojara al pueblo.

— ¡La verdad que ese kokiri y su hada no tienen la menor idea de qué cosas pedían!

— ¿¡QUÉ!

Todo el grupo dio un bote hasta el techo, mirando con espanto y horror a la protectora de la hija del rey.

Lo que pasa es que la sheikah tenía el privilegio del mismísimo gran señor, haciéndola casi igual de poderosa que el jefe y comandante supremo del ejército real del reino; y que esta gritase con una mezcla de furia y de terror, saliendo como el mismo demonio del infierno, tras una pared, no era lo que alguien con suficiente sentido llamaría común ni buen augurio.

Se pusieron en firmes, lívidos por la sorpresa y temblorosos por su presencia. La sheikah había perdido todo el color, y poseía los ojos desorbitados. Puede que en otras circunstancias podría haber sido hasta gracioso, pero nadie se atrevía ni a decir pío, por miedo a que les arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco.

O con la guillotina, que es lo mismo.

— ¿¡QUÉ JODIDOS DIJISTE! —chilló como una loca, dejando de piedra a los soldados.

— Se...se...señora... yo... pu-pues no-nomás narraba lo que... lo que... pues... lo que...

— ¡¡HABLA!

— ¡Lo-lo que pasó esta ma-mañana, señora! —gimió, retrocediendo inconscientemente varios pasos.

— ¡Repite lo que pasó! —demandó con una voz tan aterradora que el pobre soldadito tembló alarmantemente.

Con una especie de vacilación, pero con amor a estar ferio a su vida, narró con el mayor detalle todo lo que pasó (o lo que pudo recordar, en realidad) de la casual llegada con la leche pedida, hasta cuando Colbert azotó la puerta, frente a ellos.

En todo el espectáculo, los demás soldados no se movieron, contentos de no ser ellos los entrevistados.

Impa terminó de escuchar el relato, con una mueca tan desfigurada, que el mismo soldadito, tembloroso en su sitió, se llevó una mano al pescuezo, gimiendo por lo bajo.

— ¿Un kokiri y un hada, eh? ¿Echados por Colbert...? ¡Madrísima puta suerte! —musitó rabiosa, regresando por donde había venido, hacia las habitaciones del susodicho general con el plan de reventarle la crisma con el primer objeto duro y puntiagudo que estuviera a su alcance— ¡Sí esos dos son los que esperaba! —explicó irónica para sí— ¡Y resulta que el bastardo aquel los corre!

Agarró un pequeño florero que seguramente nadie iba a extrañar. Ni al florero ni al ser que estaba destinarlo a romperlo cuando volase y se estrellase en su cabeza a unos 120 km/h. Pero lo dejo (no, no por compasión por el florero...) si no que no era tan práctico, por delicioso que fuese aquello.

Decidió doblar a sus habitaciones, chocando con una multitud de soldados y servidumbres, que gracias a su bonita cara y estado de humor volaban por todas direcciones.

Azotó la puerta, lanzando un rugido.

— ¡¡Si de esto se entera Keopora, juro por las diosas que mataré a Colbert!

'

'

'

Algunos delicados compases de violines se oían quedos bajo los grandes faroles de la gigantesca plaza, con un delicioso son, capaces de hacer bailar hasta el último aliento a las parejas más románticas y juveniles aun en los más cálidos y solitarios días del año.

La noche, impenetrablemente fría y elegante sucumbía los bajos placeres en bares y hoteles, donde algunos, algo rebosantes con señores y alguno que otro guardia indiscreto, joven o aventurero, se apeaban por sus pórticos, o sus hoteleros, que dormían en las solitarias barras de su despacho, estando más por rutina, para irse a dormir al cuarto de junto conectado con un timbrecito, luz prendida, para cualquier capricho de sus clientes.

Se escuchaban de acá pa'ya varios pares de aullidos y ladridos de perros miniatura, parecidos a las cruzas indecisas de cocker spaniels con alguna especie de terrier logrando colores, extrañamente blancos, café, marrones y azules marinos.

Eran una criaturas muy bonitas, pero algo molestas, pues no dejaban de hacer ruiditos mientras saltaban como hiperactivos entre la basura y sobre algún pobrecito gato negro descuidado, intentando cazar alguna que otra rata.

Era curioso, pero la calle de noche era limpia (en el sentido de que nadie estaba tirado durmiendo como pordiosero), pero si lo suficientemente solitarias que daba pavor pensar en que algún niñito osado se atreviese a pasar solito, como perdido, con miedo a que cualquier cosa se le subiese por la espalda y fuese a atacarle.

Bueno, la cosa no estaba tan loca... ni a tal extremo. En sí, todo el pueblo era seguro por el lado a que no había ladrones por ahí, secuestrado o matando a sus habitantes, pues Colbert, aunque le haya puesto tan mala reputación (no es que fuese mala, si no... un poco retorcida), era _"justo"_ con los capaces de hacer tal delito, que era buscado a hito a hito, si era necesario por casi todos los pueblos del reino, traído a corte, donde por lo general la sentencia era la pena de muerte mientras que en el mejor el calabozo.

¡Pero atención! no interpreten por su cuenta que el dichoso _calabozo_ era la fortaleza Gerudo, pues esta es _prisión_.

¡Ni se atrevan a pensarlo de nuevo!

¡Hay sus razones!

¡Siempre las habrá!

Y para empezar, si dicho asesino es lo bastante loco para cometer suicidio, es decir, meterse y tratar de ocultarse en dicha tribu, pues ESE era el único lugar donde la Familia Real no se metía para nada, era semi decapitado, por crimen, que aunque no fuese contra ninguno de sus gentes, era pecado por ser horrible.

Pero no tiene caso que lo diga, pues me estoy retornando a una historia que data desde hace cinco años.

Esa era una explicación razonable por la cual los guardias estaban de sobra, y se divertían emborrachándose más en el pud que estando rígidos como piedra, si bien podrían estar rodeados de amigos en un estado de ser incapaz de retener sus nombres por más de una o tres horas, junto a una bonita mujerzuela embutida en un estrechoso vestido rojo.

La vida en la noche era tan tranquila y diferente a la del día, que casi se podría decir que la mayoría del pueblo dormía bajo su ala.

Sin embargo, la luz de la lámpara de gas frente a una larga y angosta ventana, carente de cristal, rompía la monotonía en uno de los hoteles.

Los huéspedes y los trabajadores del mismo dormían y roncaban ruidosamente sobre sus camas, felices y tranquilos, después de un fatigoso día de trabajo.

Pero un chico rubio, pequeño, con tez pálida y ojos celeste miraba tras dicha, con la vista clavada en la obscuridad, divisando la nada.

Con las orejas gañas revelaba aburrimiento, o sin bien cansancio, no sabría decir, imperturbable en su estado, tan calmado y rígido que con dificultad si alguien lo viese creería ver un ángel de piedra.

(N/A: ¿Han jugado el Majora's Mask? ¡Esa es la descripción del hotel donde están ellos! Para darse una idea más clara: es un hotel en el pueblo del Reloj donde si tienes suerte te puedes hospedar y entrar de día o noche ilimitadamente, con dos pisos y cuartos compartidos con decena de gentes raras y extrañas)

Por su contraparte, el hada que bailaba al son con la escasa melodía de los violines, se revolvía de lo más lindo, por el simple hecho de matar el tiempo, sufriendo la terrible hambre, pensando que si bailaba pronto el dolor de sus alas agotadas opacarían el horror intenso del órgano más notable y quisquilloso del cuerpo.

Gimió, esperando a que Link la notase y se apiadase a conseguir de donde fuera alguna hogaza de pan. Sabía que podría ir ÉL a la cocina, pedirla y ya.

Pero el muy codo no torcía el brazo.

¡Es más! Ni siquiera él comió. Y por eso ella tampoco. No desde la mañana, cuando se acabaron entre los dos la leche que con cariño les dio Malón, y las frutas que les obsequió Fouquet cuando se despidieron.

Voló crispada, cuando con horror no sólo notó el estómago le seguía doliendo, si no que también alas.

Le preguntó a viva voz si era posible beber agua con un plato de engrudo.

Y un hombre particularmente gigante, con cara dura y prieta, gruño sonoramente desde su cama, como cuando un ogro es molestado al ser molestado en su locha de huesos.

El hylian no se inmutó, ni siquiera la miró, siguiendo en su posición.

¿Qué estaría pensando?

No lo sé; pero si acaso usted que lee esto es alguien con suficiente sentido común y piensa en un niño con sólo 10 años apenas empieza esta jornada con un trapo bañado en sangre tapándole los ojos, es posible que lo conteste.

Tal vez.

Sea como sea, la molesta y quisquillosa hada soltó un gemido desesperado, arrancándose los pelos, cayendo de rodillas empezando a golpear con sus manitas la mesa de junto una y otra vez, hasta el punto de hundirlo un par de milímetros. Los ojos del hylian se iluminaron débilmente, enderezándose un poco.

— Oye, Navi. Mientras estemos aquí... ¿podemos ir a cualquier parte que queramos?

Ella, que seguía en sus berrinches, le miró sorprendida.

— En teoría, sí.

Link se levantó, y aprovechando que su cama era una litera doble (es decir, para subir a la dicha cama se ocupaba una escalera) dejó y tapó sus armas y el dinero, y bajo la almohada la Piedra del Coraje, encaminándose a la puerta, sin decir ni pío a la sorprendida hada, que seguía inclinada sobre la mesa.

Ella voló a la ventana, mirando de soslayo como la sombra de su protegido se unificaba con la de la calle, mostrándose como el espectro azabache, deslizándose libremente por los recónditos como si se tratase de su propia casa en vez de otra cosa. Y aquello era el espectáculo más parecido a un sheikah que Navi vería por esa noche.

(N/A: Los Sheikah, o también conocidos como "La Sombras de los Ciudadanos", fueron elegidos, según la leyenda, por las Diosas para **proteger a la Familia Real de Hyrule **y principalmente a la Trifuerza. Ellos lucen igual a los hylians... pero mas grandes. Son provenientes la mayorías de estos guerreros de la villa Kakariko, un lugar de Hyrule que conserva una densa población, hacia dirección de la Montaña de la muerte, por el Noreste del reino)

Seguida de la hada, llegó a la plaza mientras que con paso firme y decidido (esa era la primera vez que Navi veía aquello en el hylian, así que estaba algo sorprendida de todo) subiendo, peldaño a peldaño, las escaleras más recónditas y sombrías de todo el pueblo, sin ninguna luz para ver el camino, o algún sonido, para guiarse.

Tal vez era lo más lógico utilizar a la pequeña Navi como una linterna, pero cuando estaba asustada, pálida o débil, era sorprendente que aquel brillo se le apagase hasta el límite de ser casi imperceptible, mas no invisible, como quien compararía una lámpara brillante con otra a punto de fundirse o rota en su totalidad.

Semi a ciegas, para horror de la guardiana, Link se aventuró por aquel pasaje imperturbable, entre varios lechos y árboles tanto viejos como horripilantes, que podrían albergar y esconder decenas de especies de animalejos y hasta ladrones.

Con un chillido, se le pegó a la espalda, con miedo de mirar alrededor.

Cesaron la caminata y con timidez, el hada asomó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Vaciló. Estaban frente a un espectro casi fantasmagórico; era una sombra que se elevaba hasta el cielo, vieja y mohosa, aun más majestuosa que el mismo castillo de donde fuesen sido corridos horas antes, y un extraño zumbido llenaba el ambiente, poniéndola como carne de gallina frente a un cuchillo clavado en la tabla para cortar.

Él estaba fascinado.

Ella no.

Subió un par de escaleras chocando con unas puertas hechas de madera con aceros reforzados. Con el tacto, este percibió marcas profundas grabadas en la madera, y la jaló con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de conseguir, hicieron un "clic" consintiendo de que las puertas del edificio _no estaban_ echadas con seguros, un tanto agradecido por eso. Abrió lo suficiente para que su cuerpo lograse pasar, y una vez adentro, casi resbala por un piso tan lustrado y brillante que por un momento pensó que se trataba cristal fundido con diamante.

Quedó plantado sobre sí, sin atreverse a pisar aquel suelo santo, que por si mismo, era mil veces más impactante que el castillo. Atinó a vacilar mientras miraba alrededor.

No se había engañado el hada. Literalmente, el techo era tan alto, que debía de tocar las nubes, porque no se alcanzaba a distinguir por una gruesa sombra que se extendía de cajo a cajo. El lugar, si es posible decirlo, no envidiaría el gran tamaño de la plaza, pareciendo aquel templo, o especie de iglesia sin uno era tan grande como la misma; construida de mármol y piedra, aquello era una maravilla.

Mas lo sorprendente es que... a pesar de no existir foco alguno, pues estaba absolutamente sin amueblar, los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz a raudales. Simplemente era... era hermoso... pero... ¿cómo es posible que desde las ventanas, entrase luz, si era media noche...?

Fue por eso que el dúo vio por algunos segundos afuera, sin entender ese fenómeno.

Era como si en aquel templo el tiempo se hubiese cristalizado.

Tuvieron que caminar unos pasos, para notar que estaban parados en un fino y preciosa alfombra color roja sangre, con varios detalles en oro, y signos antiguos simulando letras, donde, según Navi, ahí decía "Aquí yacerá el tercero".

Sin estar muy seguros de querer saber qué diantre significaba aquello, se dirigieron al altar, al último extremo de la habitación. Tres orificios, perpendiculares con cada, se expandían en la gruesa lápida negra, sin tener mucho que decir.

— Mira —Link talló con sus dedos una especie de escrito, marcada a fuego en la lápida, con trazos y letras increíblemente finas, largas y elegantes. Aquello era el trabajo de un maestro, que debió de utilizar cuchillas tan delgadas y calientes, que dejaron una marca semi amarillezca, como si fuese rellenado de oro o algún mineral precioso parecido.

— "_Los tres espíritus retornaran a donde pertenecen, mártires del Destino, del Coraje y del Poder; divinas tríadas esparcida por el mundo, entre los amores azules del agua, la lágrima verde de los bosques y las pasiones llameantes de los volcanes. El recolector, Héroe del Tiempo, cumplirá las leyes de la Princesa del Destino, con el fin de unificar al tercero, el Rey de Ladrones reflejado por espejos" _

El instante de silencio sobrecegó por un momento, sin atreverse a hablar. Link, que por alguna extraña razón le impresionó, hundiéndole profundamente el corazón, miró distraído al suelo, donde venía otra cosa inscrita, casi invisible al ojo. Se inclinó por un momento, en lo que Navi seguía releyendo la extraña leyenda. Notó un tanto con sorpresa que el hylian sacase la ocarina y tocase algo nuevo, mientras se detenía en compases, siguiendo con un dedo la melodía inscrita.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Aquí dice _"La entrada se abrirá para coger el arma del recolector, hermana y compañera del arco de las espadas gemelas entrecruzadas"_

— Cielos, todo esto suena muy...

— ¿Raro?

— Mítico.

Tardó así Link varios minutos en aprenderse y ensamblar la melodía grabada LA RE FA LA RE FA. Cuando la sacó, intentó sacarle ritmo, y en un momento sonó un chasquido, que se apagó tan rápido como llegó, mirando la pared detrás del altar. Más en esta no sucedía nada. Decidieron salir, con la piel y los nervios en flor de punta, no estando tan seguros si quisieran entender un algo de todo aquello.

Navi suspiró, volando en dirección al cielo, estirando las alas.

— Ya comprendo por qué está abandonado. Ese lugar es capaz de dejarte congelado ¡no vuelvo ahí!

— Nadie te está obligando —respondió calmado Link, mientras cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Podemos regresar? Detesto este lugar, no me trae buena espina.

— ¿Hay algo que sí? —murmuró, bajando los escalones.

— La comida, por ejemplo —invitó con una sonrisa.

— No seas ridícula ¡ya comiste aquellas sandías que nos dio el señor Fouquet! ¡hasta te di mi melón!

— ¡Eran muy chicos! —excusó.

— Eran más grandes que tú —gimió exasperado.

A paso de trote, para no tener que escuchar otra queja más del hada, tropezó con algo accidentalmente. Se levantó un poco dolido, quedando sorprendido con el objeto que tropezó, porque que emitía gemidos de miedo, hecho ovillo en el suelo. La hada, ya más calmada, sirvió de lámpara, apreciándose un perrito blancuzco. Dicho perrito se tapaba sus ojitos con sus lindas patitas y su naricita mojadita olfateaba como loca, con orejitas gachas y colita inmóvil.

— Guauu... —logró articular muerto de miedo.

— Tranquilo —exclamó Link, apartándose y mirándolo con una angelical sonrisa— perdón, no me fijaba ¿estás herido?

— ¡Link, es un perro! ¡Por el amor de Dios!

— ¡Aun así! ¡mira! ¡está aterrado! —le acercó una manita al perrito, para que la oliese— sssh... sssh.. cosita, sssh... no soy malo... veme ¿sí? Mira... no ataco ¿está bien? ¡sí! Mírame... no seas tímido... vale, vale... ssshh... así está mejor... ¡ha! ¡mira qué ojitos, Navi! ¿no son preciosos? Sí, perrito, huele mi mano ¿te puedo acariciar? ... hay, sí eres mansito tú ¡Navi, ven y tócalo, para que ves cómo se siente!

— ...

El perrito se dejó apapachar , soltando ladriditos y aullidos que hicieron reír a Link, mientras lo levantaba del suelo. Parecía una bolita de nieve, y poseía los ojos más grandes y verdes que había visto en su vida. Chilló emocionado como un niño mientras lo abrazaba, mientras la bolita de nieve le lamía la cara gustoso, moviendo frenéticamente la colita. Navi estaba de piedra a tal cuadro.

— ¡Link, te comportas como un niño! —fue lo primero que razonó articular.

— Soy un niño —contestó mientras levantaba a _Copito_— ¡hay! ¡es que es precioso! ¡me encanta! y a ti también ¿no es así, Copito?

— ¿Co-copito...?

— ¡Guau!

Para horror de Navi, Link se llevó cargando a _Copito_ hasta la entrada del hotel donde estaban. Aquello fue tan rápido, que con dificultad seguía la pista.

— ¡Link! ¡Ya te dije que dejaras a ese pulgoso!

— ¡Se llama Copito, Navi!

— ¡Pero no es tuyo!

— ¡Lo sé! Por eso, como es noche, este cachorrito podría morirse o pasarla mal si está solo. Hoy duerme conmigo y mañana buscamos a su dueño ¡es tan mansito que es imposible que sea callejero! ¿verdad, cosita?

— ¿Dijiste "buscamos"? ¡ni madres busco nada! ¡aparte, tenemos cosas más importantes que buscar al dueño de un perro! ¡déjalo por... por ahí y mañana los recoges!

— ¿¿¡¡Y si se lo comen! —gritó.

— ¡Comer! ¿quién se puede comer a un perro, por las Diosas?

— Algún gato, por ejemplo.

— ¡Pero si es un perro!

— ¡Pero muy chiquito!

— ¡Déjalo, con una fregada! ¡te está llenando de pulgas!

— ¡No tiene pulgas, se le verían con lo blanco que es!

— ¡Entonces te ensucia la ropa!

— ¬¬ es blanco como la nieve...

— ¡Tú jamás has visto la nieve!

— ¡Dicen que es blanca!

— ¡Déjalo! —gritó, no permitiendo que perro y "amo" pasaran por la puerta.

— No puedes pararme, soy más fuerte y grande que tú —señaló.

— ¡Pues los gerentes del hotel no te dejará meter animales!

— ¡Están dormidos!

— ¡Con este escándalo quién podría estarlo!

— ¡¡¡CÁLLENSE! —gritaron algunas personas asomándose soñolientas por las ventanas.

Link no pudo negarlo, y miró con tristeza a _Copito_, el cual le regresó un puchero encantador de perrito regañado.

— ¡Hay! Pero me encanta...

— Link... déjalo ir —dijo Navi con una cara indescifrable.

Suspiró desamparado, mirando sin varias salidas aquel lío, sabiendo en lo más profundo que tenían razón y el perrito aquel era una distracción, y que su verdadero dueño, si es que en realidad tenía uno, debería de estrañar a tal hermosa criaturita.

Tocó a la puerta de enfrente. Un señor soñoliento le miró de hito a hito, mientras levantaba al perro frente a su cara.

— ¿Es suyo, señor?

Recibió un portazo.

— Al menos pudo decir "no" —gruñó caminando a la puerta contigua.

Navi estaba que no se lo creía.

— ¡Estás bromeando! —gritó, negando la persistencia y humillación que pasaba el muchacho por un perro...

Cuando le respondieron con otro portazo, este lee dijo:

— No, no lo estoy. Y pasaré así toda la noche si es necesario para regresar este perrito a su dueño. Es muy lindo y pequeño a que pase tal tortura. Así, hola ¿es este su perro?

— Niño, vete a dormir —contestó la señora cerrando la puerta.

— Son como las dos de la mañana, Link, esa mujer tiene razón...

— ¡No por nada me dicen terco! —exclamó, tocando otra puerta.

— Por supuesto que no... pero lo que me preocupa es que si al menos recibirás algo tan bueno como lo que estás haciendo... —murmuró, mientras se mantenía a distancia como la juez que mira el espectáculo.

Y parece que el dramaturgo tenía deseos de crear la obra larga de varios capítulos, porque dieron las tres y media de la madrugada, visitando recién la casa trigésima segunda, con los mismos y familiares resultados. A lo mucho, dos de tres estaban irritados y chispados hasta la coronilla, uno de dos más que el otro, con el perrito rechazado en cuestión dormido en el regazo del hylian. En las últimas 8 casas, cada vez que alguien era especialmente rudo con ellos, el hada descargaba toda su ira contra el pobre infeliz, como en el caso que dentro en una de las casas atacando a golpes, aprovechando una ventana abierta.

Con resignación, parecía que Link empezaba a perder la batalla. Pero ya Navi se le había perdido hace mucho, mucho antes. Pararon en la contra esquina, y lo peor que les había pasado era que uno de los guardias los persiguiera, perdiéndolo al ocultarse en un barril con almejas.

Si sirve de consuelo, al menos Navi ya no tenía hambre...

El rubio lanzó un grito al cielo, desesperado.

— ¡Es inútil, Navi! ¡Inútil!

— ¿Me lo juras?

— ¡Parece que a nadie de aquí le interesa Copito!

Si tenía algún comentario, lo guardó.

— No puedo creer que nadie le interese este perrito...

— ¿Harías lo que te e estado sugiriendo desde hace una hora...?

— ¡No lo soltaré si a eso te refieres!

— ... No sé quién en realidad era el más loco. Don Quijote por imaginar hombres gigantes en lugar de molinos, o Sancho Panza, que lo seguía a pesar de ser consiente del estado de su compañero.

— Todos sabemos que es el Quijote, mi querida.

— Últimamente he pensado que puede ser el otro...

— ¿Y no has pensado, tal vez, que ninguno estuviese verdaderamente loco?

— También lo he pensado... ¡yoho! ¡Rocinante a despertado! Ved, mi Quijote, como vuestro animal se despabila ¿acaso no era ese el regalo para vuestra amada Dulcinea?

— Por supuesto que no, señor gobernador.

— Sí, sería un insulto de lo más redondo.

Link soltó un suspiro.

— Navi... ¿qué vamos hacer?

— No me mires a mi, en primera no me agrada el perro.

— ¡Pero no lo podemos llevar al hotel! Tú dijiste que lo correrían si lo ven.

— Pero... Link, antes de que diga algo de que seguro me voy a arrepentir... ¿eres capaz de no dormir por seguir en casa en casa para buscar su dueño, si es que tiene uno?

El silencio le contestó.

— ... bueno, podemos hacer otra cosa... metes CLANDESTINAMENTE a esa bola de pelo, duermes un poco, yo también y eso, te levantas muy temprano y lo dejas en la calle, dejamos nuestro "presente" regresamos y listo, te puedes... llevar a la cosa esa a casa y ser tu mascota en la aldea ¿qué tal?

— Pues...

— ¡Link, por favor! ¡Me muero de sueño, y tú también! ¡Ves, Rocinante también se durmió!

_Copito_ se restregaba cómodamente en sus brazos, y no prestaba atención a la conversación.

— Está bien... —ella ya iba a pronunciar un bravo, cuando agregó—: pero otra casa más.

— ¡Bien! ¡Si así eres feliz! ¡Hazlo de una vez, que quiero ir a dormir!

Toc, toc, toc.

Una mujer obesa y con ojos irritados abrió la puerta, con su delineador de cejas escurriéndose por las gruesas lágrimas. Era un estado sumamente deplorable.

— Por casualidad —comenzó— ¿no conoce al dueño de este perro...?

— ¡¡¡RICHARD!

Con sus enormes brazos como salmones aprensó al perro con cariño contra su pecho, llevándose al chico de paso.

Navi, lejos de preocuparse, tuvo deseos de dar media vuelta e irse, con un pensamiento irónico en la cabeza.

Mientras, el hylian trataba de todos los medios posibles de salirse de las garras de su opresora.

Cayó al suelo como un gato, mirando a la gorda señora besando y llorando de felicidad sobre su cachorro perdido. Puede que estuviese cansado y hambriento, pero lo ocultaba con su cara y sonrisa angelical, observando radiante aquella curiosa escena. Se inclinó y dio unos pasos para atrás, intentado pasar desapercibido, pero Copito le miró a los metros y ladró incesantemente, como si preguntara "¿No piensas quedarte?"

— ¡Oye! ¡Ven acá! —gritó la señora— ¡No puedo creer que alguien me haya traído a mi niño! ¡Yo que lloraba por él, suplicando a que estuviese bien y de repente que un ángel me lo regrese a mi!

Link no contestó.

— ¿Cómo diste conmigo? ¿por qué me devolviste a Richard? —cuestionó.

Navi quedó pasmada cuando el rubio se limitó a decir "No se moleste, señora, está bien. Buenas noches" haciendo el camino de regreso al hotel. Casi tuvo la tentación de golpearlo, cuando aquella mujer grito algo sospechosamente parecido a que tenía un pay o una tacita de café, a lo que el rubio inclinó galante, sin articular palabra. Ella aun se encontraba afuera, mirando por la calle por donde se habían ido, hasta el cierto grado de mirarles aunque ya no estuviesen a la vista.

A unas cuantas calles después, el hada recuperó la capacidad de hablar, y miró al rubio como un sobrio miraría a un perro hablar.

— ¿Acaso eso fue un hola y adiós de la persona que en mi vida jamás deja de hablar?

— Sólo iba a regresar al perro, no empezar una plática o una sarta de contestaciones.

Ella le detuvo.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste al inútil de Link?

— Navi... no empieces, tengo sueño —dijo, haciéndola a un lado.

Ella le volvió a detener.

— ¡Quiero que me digas por qué tú prácticamente le aventaste a la cara al perro y saliste huyendo!

— Eso son imaginaciones tuyas.

— ¡Fui testigo! En serio, Link, estás un poco más raro que de costumbre.

Él parpadeó.

— No es verdad —dijo.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¿Según a qué? —bufó exasperado, divisando a lo lejos el hotel.

— Platicaste muy poco —fue lo único que dijo.

Él, entreceñudo, puso ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Acaso es un crimen?

— ¡De ti, sí!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Ya te he dicho que eres la persona más terca y platicadora que he conocido!

— ¡Para tú información, siempre he sido así! ¡Si no te has dado cuenta, es tú problema! —exclamó.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! ¡Con todos a los que hemos conocido siempre les has sacado cada rollo, y siempre que platicamos, hacemos discusiones ridículas que duran media hora!

No contestó, pero miró penetrante al hada antes de rodearla y llegar a la puerta de su hospedaje.

— ¡Eres tan infantil! —chilló ella al cielo.

— ¡No lo soy! ¡Ya quisiera yo que lo fuera! —gritó, sin verle la cara— si tanto te molesta aquella INCÓNGNITA, te diré que jamás en mi vida he interactuado con personas. Si con Talón, Malón, Saría o Fouquet me has visto así, ni yo sé por qué, pero me siento al decirles cosas, a pesar que en los anteriores años de mi vida, sólo cruzaba palabra con escasas cuatro personas. Es instintivo. Me siento incómodo con otros, y con la mayoría de la gente siempre e sido así de frío, o cuando menos silencioso, igual que como aquella señora... no lo sé. Simplemente no hablo, y así es la cosa.

— ¡¿Y por qué me hablas tanto a mi, si a leguas se nota que somos como el agua y el aceite!

— ¡Porque eres tan insoportable que tener la boca callada sería una tortura!

— ¡Eres incoherente! —masculló.

— ¡Ah, pero tú no! —dijo sarcástico.

— ¿Sabes? Después de tú _elemental_ declaración, me siento más molida y cansada como jamás en mi vida ¿ya podemos ir a dormir?

— Qué oportuna. Bien, mañana temprano entramos al castillo, cumplimos la misión y regresamos al bosque, donde no me quejaré en absoluto si te vas por tu parte.

A pesar de la cara y todo de voz de cada uno al mirarse en aquel instante, tan agudo y pesado que podría haber sido cortado con un cuchillo, había matices indescifrables en sus palabras, donde el dolor era la más primordial y destacante de todas.

Pero a lo mejor tan indescifrables y sutiles, que lo más probable es que ninguno de los dos las alcanzó a captar, mientras se recostaban rendidos en la cama.

'

'

'


	6. La Final del Concurso de Disfraces

Todo esto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Nintendo y Shigeru Miyamoto.

'

'

'

Capítulo VI.

La Final del Concurso de Disfraces.

'

'

'

Fouquet ya los esperaba en el punto de reunión que habían acordado un poco antes de despedirse el día anterior. Era muy temprano, como había exigido, ya que apenas el sol se acababa de levantar, siendo alrededor de las 10. Se había sentado en una pequeña caja de madera que por casualidad había estado rezagada, cruzado de piernas, envuelto en un traje común y cualquiera, como si fuese algún aldeano más de la aldea. Sus centellantes ojos azules los saludaron calurosamente, a lo cual el dúo le agradeció de toda la ayuda que les prestaba el hombre.

— Es sólo para estar seguro de que nada salga mal, si ocurriese alguna desgracia —dijo.

Como Navi aun tenía sus dudas al respecto, él le dio algunos tips estratégicos, como alguna roca oportuna que los tapase, o un árbol que estaba en cierta posición que por cualquier ángulo en que se mirase serían invisibles.

Él les guió e indicó de la famosa e indiscreta enredadera en el camino, dándoles algunas palabritas de apoyo.

— Querida hada, como eres tan brillante, supongo que te podrás esconder en la gorra de Link ¿no es verdad?

— Sí, pero es el día muy brillante para que me noten —contestó respetuosa.

— No lo creo. Aun de que Link estuviese a la vista mientras veían, ya había divisado un brillo destacante, que me informó que en 15 min llegarían.

El dúo intercambió miradas, así que ella hizo lo pedido.

Fouquet, con las manos en su espalda, observó como el rubio se aferraba y comprobaba la rigidez de la enredadera, antes de subir. Se embozó bien el traje y se puso un sombrero, caminando a la gran reja, donde había dos centinelas, a cada extremo de esta. Ellos se le acercaron, para estar un par de metros separados de la entrada sellada.

Para sorpresa del lector, había cambiado de posición. En vez de estar recto y bien formado, como era natural en él, se había inclinado un poco, la cabeza gacha, con los hombros ligeramente para adelante, poniendo las piernas flacas con las rodillas flexibles y zambas, como un humilde y viejo hombre de campo, de haber vivido una vida de trabajo en alguna aldea la mayor parte de su vida.

(zambo: mal formación en los pies o piernas por estar chuecas y/o curveadas, debido a problemas de nacimiento, o mutación, por estar cargando objetos pesados por mucho tiempo)

— Disculpen, mis señores, pero ocupo de su ayuda —dijo con voz suave y melodiosa, llamándoles la atención— soy muy desdichado y hasta acá e venido para hacerles algunas preguntas, si es que se me permite tanta consideración porque...

— ¿Qué quiere, anciano? —dijo uno de ellos en tono un tanto rudo.

— ¡Soy sólo un viejo desamparado, que no sabe cómo consolar sus desgracias! —exclamó dolido hasta el alma.

— ¡Qué quiere, anciano!

Fouquet por un momento tomó expresión de sorpresa y miedo, como si estuviese en shock por aquella llamada de atención.

Y luego, con un tono de voz y mirada indescifrable, contestó:

— Busco a mi nieto de 10 años. Es rubio y pequeño, más o menos de esta altura.

Link, que con alguna dificultad escalaba por que la pared estaba muy salida en varios tajos, llegó y pronto se encontró encima de la colina, mientras se escabullía como sombra a la piedra más cercana, justo por un pelo de escapar de la mirada de un centinela, que estaba peligrosamente de la susodicha entrada de la caseta, y si es posible decir, rodeándola como buena avispa guardiana hacia su colmena.

Pensó que aunque corriese cuando este estuviese mirando al otro lado, sería descubierto, porque dicho centinela tenía una mirada un tanto intranquila e hiperactiva por naturaleza, moviéndola de un lado a otro, sin mucha fijación.

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar que este aquí? —preguntó uno de los centinelas, que le parecía muy sospechoso que alguien viniese hacía allí a pie. Definitivamente, a ese hombre no le faltaban las luces, pues era astuto.

Pero Fouquet podría hacer mierda a aquel sujeto si se tratase de astucia.

— ¡La desesperación, señor, la desesperación! —lloriqueó el viejo— ¡hace tres días que no vuelve mi nieto, no lo he visto desde que se fue a comprar el desayuno para mi y su hermana! ¡Hemos preguntado a sus amigos, hasta recorrer alguna parte de la ciudad y no vuelve el niño, señor!

— Aun así, ¿qué le hace pensar que este aquí? —prosiguió el mismo oficial, pero dudoso, mientras miraba de soslayo a su compañero, el cual no hacia mucho para ayudarlo.

— ¡Señor, él es un poco lurias! Está tontín como una cabra pero es buen muchacho y no haría nada malo como jugar una broma para preocuparnos así. A veces juega a ser aventurero o caballero o algo así en la calle con su amigos ¡no vaya el pobrecito, porque sí tiene orientación! ¿le habrá pasado algo? ¿por qué nos tiene así preocupados? ¡por favor, señores, tienen que ayudarme!

— Aquí no ha venido nadie —dijo el otro guardia, que parecía ser un poco más duro que el otro.

— ¡Señores, por favor, no me despachen de esa manera!

Los guardias se miraron. Entonces, uno de ellos, el primero, miró al cielo, para ser más concretamente, al techo de la reja, donde el guardia hiperactivo visto por Link estaba vigilando. Este se detuvo en seco, al escuchar el grito de su compañero.

— ¡Rohu! ¿has visto por ahí a un niño rubio deambulando?

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron tres voces. Una gritando desconcentrado, y dos con la espina vertebral helada.

— ¡Un niño perdido! ¡¿Has visto uno! —repitió.

— ¡No!

— ¡¡SEÑOR, HAGA MEMORIA _AHORA_! —chilló Fouquet, caminando a una despectiva que obligaban a los oficiales dirigir la mirada hacia la pared.

Como si aquello fuese una señal, Link salió de su escondite con todo el potencial que sus tenía, que no era poca, dando un pequeño trasbillo cuando se acercó al hoyo que servía de azotea de la pequeña cabina, brincó a la escalera y se deslizó por ella, tan rápido que al aterrizar dio un golpe seco tan fuerte, que el mismo Fouquet lo oyó.

— Bueno, ya escuchó, anciano —dijo el segundo centinela— aquí no hay nada, ya puede irse.

— ¡No, todavía no! ¡Le pueden preguntar a otros! ¡A lo mejor lo vieron! ¡Es inconfundible! ¡Tiene ojos azules y tenía puesto ropa verde! ¡Hasta cabello partido a la mitad con copete y una graciosa gorra!

— ¿Qué está haciendo el señor Fouquet? —murmuró pasmada Navi al oído de Link desde su gorro. Este, lejos de preocuparse por ella, había abierto la puerta, que estaba justo atrás de uno de los guardias que estaban siendo distraídos. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, e intentando hacer memoria con referencia del mapa, se dirigió a un pequeño arbusto rodeado de matas y flores. Se paró en secó miró por inercia a donde estaba el ex general vestido de mendigo cuando este soltó un grito que perforó el cielo.

Uno de los centinelas le apuntaba directo al pecho con su arma.

Otros oficiales, los cuales estaban esparcidos en otras partes, se interesaron por el atrocadero en la entrada, así que levantaron sus cabezas hacia aquella dirección, y alguno que otro más cerca se acercaba a pasos. Link y Navi sólo tuvieron tiempo para atinarse a esconderse en el arbusto.

Sonará ridículo, pero aquello no estaba planeado para Link y mucho menos para Navi, que se preguntaban qué ondas era aquello, por que Fouquet, tal vez en sentido no directo, más sí indirecto, los estaba delatando.

El plan simplemente era que sólo distrajera al centinela que estaba cerca de la entrada de la caseta. Y ya había pasado, pero Fouquet seguía con aquella vaga tragedia a tal grado que algunos guardias se estaban acercando y moviéndose de lugares. Está bien, si se quiere distraer a esos también. Pero lo único malo es que ellos se movían de tal forma, que si Link se atrevía a moverse o articular sonido estaría perdido.

— Mira, cretino —masculló el guardia— no tenemos porque escuchar más lo lloriqueos de un simple civil ¡lárgate de aquí! ¿te parece?

— Pero sólo le pido que pregunte a sus compañeros...

— ¡¡Ya me hartó!

Fouquet, calculador, miraba la punta de la lanza de su oponente sin dejarle de examinarle el rostro.

— Veo que fue un error en venir a preguntaros.

— ¡¡Claro que sí, joder! ¡¡Y le digo de una puta vez que acá ese maldito niño no está aquí, ¿entiende? Por acá no ha pasado, sobre mi cadáver si acaso miento ¿me escuchó!

Una sombra de sonrisa triunfante apareció en la cara del viejo, desapareciendo tan rápido como llegó. Se encogió, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, hasta perderse tras la colina contigua.

El guardia bajó su arma, con algunas gotas de sudor, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué miran? —bramó cohibido.

— Ehhh... ¿señor...? —empezó tímido uno de ellos.

— ¡A sus puestos!

Para entonces, Link y Navi habían aprovechado para correr colina arriba hasta una pared musgosa, tal y como les habían dicho, escalándola y desparramándose cuando lograron la alta cima, pero invisible de cualquier otro centinela potencialmente peligroso.

Navi respiró hondo, mirando de soslayo el lejano sendero por donde su guía seguramente ya se había ido.

— ¿Pero qué le pasó? ¿por qué hizo eso? Ya sabes... el describirte e insistir de estar acá ¿¡y por qué demonios hizo tal escena! ¡casi nos descubren!

— Me hizo coartada —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

— ¿¡Delatándote? —él asintió— ¡¡no tiene sentido!

— ¡Oh! ¡Vaya que sí lo tiene, suponiendo de que me hubiesen descubierto!

Ella pareció no comprender.

— Mira, mejor no hablemos de eso. Ya estamos por llegar.

Caminaron junto un par de metros, con un murmullo de agua rozando el aire. Justo debajo del imponente castillo, un canal artificial se revolvía constante, bastante ancho y tenebroso, donde la única entrada era un puente. Justo en ese momento, en una torre muy elevada a ellos, sonó una melodía en trompeta, mientras los goznes se estremecían y crujían bajo el peso del pesado bloque de madera, el cual, con lentitud, bajaba hasta quedar tendido elegantemente sobre el suelo.

Decenas de personas salían del dichoso castillo con elegantes trajes, sobre caballos y a pie, enfundados en armas y otros en ristre, haciendo una curiosa pero bonita fila a lo largo del puente. Al mismo tiempo que la trompeta hacía repetir la misma melodía, la gran reja se abrió en par en par, para una increíble sorpresa del muchacho, pero fue perturbado por Navi, la cual soltó una exclamación, apuntando a las últimas gentes que salían del edificio.

Eran un grupo de tres; el que lo encabezaba era el general Colbert, que miraba de ti a tu a cada uno de sus oficiales elite, abriendo un saludo. Colbert, el cual platicaba con la diminuta escolta de dos, lanzaba miradas al frente, con muecas irónicas y un tanto desdeñosas. Se puso al frente, en posición de firme, añadiendo escasos comentarios a las urracas que parloteaban como locos.

El señor Fouquet, que embozado en su traje con sombrero puesto y las manos guardadas en los bolsillos, caminaba en dirección al pueblo, no se detuvo cuando un grupo de cinco jinetes diestros sobre caballos negros pasaron a su lado a trote. Miró al cielo a los segundos de saber que se habían perdido tras las colinas, con los ojos extrañamente fruncidos, como hombre que sabe un gran secreto, sabiendo todos los peligros que implica con el simple hecho de conocerlo.

Pero centrándonos en los jinetes, que como he dicho, eran cinco, se encaminaban a la ruta que daba al castillo.

Ellos eran los famosos señores gerudos, de las tierras áridas del oriente. Los cinco eran gruesos, grandes y robustos, con marcas graves e imperiosas en sus caras, morenas por naturaleza.

Levantaron la cabeza, aminorando el paso cronológicamente, observando el viejo castillo. Fue un instante de escasos segundos, para que golpeasen al animal por los cuartos traseros para seguir por el sendero, donde Colbert y los demás les esperaban esperaban.

El que abría la marcha era un hombre pelirrojo de aspecto impactante con traje elegante negro con rojo, y larga capa de familiar color. El resto, eran mujeres, pelirrojas también con ojos grandes color de miel, llevando encima gruesas capas de viajes café, que danzaban por el aire con un espíritu casi enigmático como seductor a la vez.

En medio de inclinaciones, los jinetes bajaron de sus cabellos. Hubo un instante donde todos guardaron la respiración, cuando el respectivo jefe de los Gerudos correspondía a Colbert un apretón de manos. Este no era un imbécil para hacer un ataque así que con más firmeza que con fuerza, se presentó a si mismo como sólo un noble podría hacerlo.

Ganondorf no respondió por idiosincrasia.

Como una especie de escolta, las cuatro mujeres se mantenían atentas a todo el movimiento, como lo hacían Link y Navi desde su lugar. Entonces Colbert algunas últimas palabras a aquel hombre silencioso, haciéndole pasar inmediatamente por el umbral, donde toda aquella gente, hasta el último, cruzó.

La puerta se volvió a sellar herméticamente.

El dúo se miró.

Aprovechando la pequeña confusión que se había formado entre los soldados, que se miraban también mutuamente, Link, a cuclillas, se acercó más a la orilla, mirando altivamente el largo sendero de agua que se abría a sus pies. Se irguió, no sin dirigirle otra mirada a los centinelas, y brincó, entrando en el canal con un golpe rápido y mudo, que pasó por inadvertido.

Gracias al brillo de Navi, lo guiaba mientras luchaba contra corriente, pues no había calculado su fuerza. Se cogía como podía de las piedras salientes de la pared, acurrucado y callado como lo haría el mejor mimo del mundo; tocó algo que sospechosamente parecía una raíz, cuando llegó a la bifurcación del canal, que daba al lugar donde ayer habían estado.

Tentó tímidamente el camino, al son de que su guardiana le decía que no había moros a la costa. Se sujetó aun más si es posible de la raíz del árbol, y apenas logró subir, lo escaló como gato por las ramas, escondido tras el follaje ya preparado para saltar sobre su pájaro.

Desde ahí, observó que la dichosa y famosa puerta de entrada se encontraba desierta ¡sin guardia! Que era sorprendente.

Tal vez era por revuelo, porque ese día llegaba gente importante, y estaban muy ocupados haciendo otras cosas para vigilar entradas auxiliares.

— Navi, dime donde es.

Ella señaló a una pequeña abertura en la pared del castillo, donde brotaba una pequeña fuente de agua cristalina. La estudiaron un poco, mientras Navi entraba por ella.

— Oye ¡parece que sí quepo! —dijo Link desde su posición.

— Pues no puedes pasar —musitó sombría.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tiene una reja.

'

'

'

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Sólo será un par de días... tal vez una semana...

— Aun así ¡es imposible que esté encerrada en mi propio cuarto!

— Tenemos que evitar todo el contacto con aquella gente, mi princesa, usted misma lo predijo.

— No pueden ser tan malos...

— Sea razonable.

— ¡Ni siquiera los he visto!

— ¡Pues hace veinte minutos hora que llegaron, mi princesa!

— ¿Están aquí...? ¿por qué no me avisaste?

— Porque conozco muy bien a Nuestra Alteza Real, previniendo que se preocupara, como ahora, que está lívida, y tuviera al menos deseo de ver al hombre que tuvo en sus sueños.

— Impa...

— Sólo evito que ellos lleguen a usted.

— ¿Encerrándome? —preguntó confundida la princesa de Hyrule.

— Su Alteza no debe jamás de pensar eso de mi, que soy su cuidadora y persona más fiel; pero aquella gente debe de tener otras intenciones, y como usted a tenido aquellas premuliciones tan raras, debe de estar relacionadas con usted.

— Mi padre dijo que esas cosas no tienen importancia.

— Pero usted no piensa como su padre el rey, ¿verdad?

— ...

La sheikah se puso a la altura de la hermosa joven niña rubia, la cual, mirando al suelo, estaba asustada y un poco nerviosa.

— No es prisionera en su propia casa, Mi Grandeza, puede recorrerla como la recorrería cualquier día de la semana, pero le suplico con todo mi corazón que evite cualquier acercamiento con los Gerudos si es posible hacerlo. Pienso de que tienen dobles intenciones.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó la querubín con los ojos abiertos, grandes, claros y sinceros como el agua.

— Nadie con suficiente sentido común pensarían que su jefe, conocido mejor como Rey de Ladrones, viniese a la corte con su padre por primera vez, en un tratado de paz, cuando han sido enemigos con arma en ristres uno contra otro desde hace veinte años. **Primero, por un golpe de estado, luego seis después (y que por suerte nunca vio)** **la guerra de hace 10 años, secuela de esto.** Deben de tener dobles intenciones. Y como su cuidadora personal siento que es mi deber alejarla de ellos.

— Estaré bien —sonrió ella para calmarla, a lo cual Impa suspiró algo más serena, clavando sus ojos con amor maternal sobre la futura reina.

— Le suplico que no se acerque mucho con ellos a solas, si es posible por supuesto, Mi Majestad.

Ella asintió.

— Pero me gustaría verlos, si es posible.

A Impa no le tomó mucho pensar, para decir:

— En su jardín privado, la ventana da una amplia vista de la Corte de su padre. Para ahora deberían de estar por pasar ellos. Si va ahora, le tocará el principio. Yo la acompaño, si es su deseo.

— ¡Gracias! —dijo ella, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, seguida de su cuidadora.

— No hay de que, mi princesa.

'

'

'

Link con un golpe seco, desde el alfeizar estrecho de la pequeña entrada, tumbó la rejilla y la arrojó al canal, luego se agachó, mientras que a gatas, se metía clandestinamente al castillo.

Habían solucionado su problema gracias a Navi, que roció su polvo mágico y paralizador para oxidar la reja, que ya estaba muy malgastada por el constante rozamiento del agua, más los cientos de años de estar descuidada sin mantenimiento útil ni constante.

Dudativo, asomó la cabeza, sorprendido de que la pared tuviera dos metros de grosor, haciéndola en todos los sentidos impenetrable.

Recordaba muy que, alguien le había dicho una vez que a las grandes fortalezas no se les destruyen por las fuerzas externas, su no por sus debilidades internas.

Pero no recordaba quién o cuándo ni dónde se lo habían dicho.

Lo primero que observó fue la fuente donde él estaba a medias escondido, y frente a él, un hermoso jardín con setos, algo oculto por unas cajas que servía de barricada, justo a un lado de una puerta, que recordando gracias a los planos del señor Fouquet, era la que daba directo a la galería y a la puerta donde Colbert se las azotó.

Es más, mirando con más detalle las cajas, estas eran las mismas traídas del rancho Lon Lon el día anterior.

Con una sonrisa irónica, su plan, que era esconderse en una de las cajas y salirse cuando estuviera dentro ya no parecía tan inverosímil, y que era aun más práctico del que estaban ejecutando en ese momento.

Navi, muy ajena a los pensamientos del hylian, observaba furtivamente el camino frente a ellos, que debían de desembocar a su meta.

Apenas habían avanzado unos metros, cuando un ruido repentino los obligó brincar a las cajas, escondiéndose tras ellas.

Cuatro guardias que estaban en la otra sala, caminaban a la puerta, hablando abiertamente entre ellos.

— ... jamás he visto una mujer Gerudo, pero deben de estar bieeeeeen buenas!

— ¬¬ Degenerado!

— ¬¬ Gay!

— ¡Cállense, yo sólo quiero ir a verlas y luego regresamos!

— Si siguen gritando así van a ver que Impa se va a fijar que no estamos y nos irá en feria.

— ¿Tanto como lo haría Colbert? ¡no lo creo! —se mofó uno.

Los otros tres quedaron callados, mirándole como si fuera un ovni invitándolos una taza de café.

— Eso lo dices porque eres nuevo y no la conoces...

— ¿Huh?

— En fin ¡ha ver mujeres morenas! —gritó el guardia, cerrando de un portazo.

Los dos favoritos se miraron mutuamente, deseando no saber qué fue aquello. Se asomaron y con delicia comprobaron que esos guardias eran los que escoltaban aquel área. Corrieron de largo así como también el área que seguía de aquella.

En la tercera apenas lograron pararse y tirarse tras un arbusto, porque había dos guardias que custodiando la última área, la cual daba al fondo a una puerta paralela.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Navi.

— No sé...

— ¡Fantástico! —murmuró.

Y como si fuera por milagro, o que ese día fuera que las Diosas quisieran hacerles la vida más fácil, los dos guardias en cuestión se acercaron mutuamente, empezando una conversación cualquiera, probablemente de los Gerudos, y que por estar tan cerca de la princesa, no podrían tener tanta libertad que los otros 4.

Link corrió agazapado, pasándolos de largo sin ser visto, y dio un trastabillo al final del camino, ocultándose en la puerta.

Soltó un suspiro, y junto con Navi miraron la última sala que había adelante. Era practicante más hermoso y más cuidado que habían visto en su vida.

No era pequeño, aunque daba una sensación de claustrofobia por su forma cilíndrica tapizadas de mármol y alguna que otra ventana.

Mariposas y ruiseñores gorgojeaban y se deslizaban de flor en flor y de árbol en árbol en todo el plantío de aquí y allá ante olor exquisito del perfume de Perséfone.

Con ligero estado de shock, murmuraron algunos Wauw imperceptibles, con miedo a que se desvaneciera si se atrevían a pisarlo, como a la mariposa que una vez tocadas sus alas jamás se despeja del suelo.

Cruzando un puentencito, Navi señaló una de las ventanas a los lados, donde varios cuadros del salón que debía ser la Galería se observaban. Eran chistosos, o debían de serlo, porque Link ahogó una risilla al ver un hombre enano, gordo y con mostacho que se parecía al señor Talón.

Navi pensaba que con el de traje verde se parecía a _su amigo el kokir_i pero...

— ¿¡Quienes son ustedes! ¿¡Cómo pasaron a los guardias!

(N/A: ¡Buena pregunta!)

Aterrados por verse descubiertos, dieron un brinco, mirando a todos lados.

Atinaron que una niña al fondo del jardín, que no habían visto antes, era la que les había preguntando, aun más exaltada que ellos.

Era preciosa y todo, hasta tenía alrededor un cierto aire de dulzura y melancolía, pero sumada a sus asustado grandes ojos zafiros, tan claros que a diferencia del hylian eran más propios del agua que el cielo, la hacia aun cabe más hermosa y bellísima, siendo la inocencia en persona.

Sus melena, aunque no era tan destacante por culpa de una especie de gorro que le cubría toda la nuca, debía ser tan impresionante con su suave contraste, que ni el oro más puro sería rival, apenas los claros rayos del sol en el alba, encandilando a cualquier indiscreto que le mirase de lleno. Un extraño vestido la cubría de hombros a pies, con algunos detalles de color morado.

Debía de verse Link deplorable, a comparación con ella, porque apenas había tenido tiempo de bañarse en el hotel, que sólo contaba con un baños para sepa cuántas gentes, se había desvelado y con todo lo que se habría arrastrado y ocultado tenía las ropas arrugadas, y alguna manchona de polvo, con el pelo y la piel opaca, como su sombrero mal acomodado por el brinco... (en realidad se le había caído)

Balbuceó algo, no sé, al tiempo que se apuntaba a si mismo como a Navi, que estaba en aquellos estados pasmáticos que le son característicos, y luego, gruñendo a sí mismo cuando terminó el segundo enunciado con preposiciones y monosílabos, se llevó su mano a la espada y con la otra al escudo, para empezar a explicar —o aparentar— que era una especie de viajero, logrando que ella se pusiese más lívida de lo que estaba, como una bomba de tiempo que va a explotar en cualquier instante a gritos.

Navi creyó que era el tiempo oportuno para intervenir.

— ¡Qué hermoso jardín, no es cierto? Pero debe ser un infierno en tiempo de lluvia.

Aquel comentario tan ajeno la sacó de onda.

— ¿Eh?

— Disculpe la intromisión —replicó Link, recuperando su habla, previniendo que era su oportunidad— disculpe muchísimo, señorita.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo fue que pasaron a los guardias? —volvió a preguntar ella, no menos calmada, pero sí más controlada, mirándolos detenidamente.

— Somos.. ehh... viajeros de muy, muy lejos y...

— ¿Los conozco? —preguntó otra vez, con el ceño fruncido.

— No, no lo creo —contestó Link, mirando de soslayo a Navi.

Ella dejó caer su mano, la cual estaba en su pecho, se acercó unos pasos, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— Te he visto antes, estoy segura... —murmuró— ¿dónde?... ¿dónde fue? Te he visto, yo... —de repente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente— ... traje verde... un hada... ¿acaso tú...? ¿Tú vienes del bosque?

Ellos no contestaron.

— ¡Sí! ¿verdad que vienen del bosque? Un niño, con traje verde y un hada y... qué falta... una piedra brillante.. ¿verdad que es así? ¿verdad que estoy bien? —interrogó.

Es posible que al escuchar aquello dieron un brinco aun más alto que el anterior.

— ¿Cómo sabes? —fue Navi la que rompió el silencio.

— ¿Eso es decir que estoy en lo correcto? —insistió.

— Tal vez —la hada dejó en duda, sin saber muy bien por qué.

— ¡Por las Diosas! ¡No es posible! —gimió, más sorprendida que antes— ¡Es decir que no es sólo un sueño cualquiera! ¡En realidad están aquí, no puedo creerlo!

— ¿Sueño? —preguntó para si Link, pero tan bajo que nadie escuchó.

— Espera ¿sabes quiénes somos? —preguntó Navi, no creyéndoselo.

Ella asintió.

— Sabía que alguien venía de los bosques, portando un traje verde, su hada y una piedra verde brillante caminando en un campo cubierto de nubes negras. Este alguien en cuestión caminaba rumbo al castillo, con la piedra sobre sus manos, escoltado por un caballo negro con jinete, de aspecto poderoso y casi omnipotente. De las nubes, salían rayos, profetizando una tormenta, tan brillantes y seguidos, que al mirarlos os juro que son los mismos. Son... idénticos, que debe de ser más de una coincidencia...

Los otros no caían de la duda. De que dichos personajes proveniente de los bosques tuvieran en literalmente en las manos dicha piedra verde brillante, tenía que ser algo más que alguna coincidencia.

No entendían lo del jinete. Pero no estaban muy de ánimo para querer preguntar quién era en ese momento. Y había surgido otro inconveniente:

Ella se sobresaltó, cuando Navi preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Perdón, se me había olvidado... —dijo tímidamente. Recuperó la compostura; con la voz firme y postura humilde, que sólo alguien con buena educación y sangre azul podría requerir, anunció— Yo soy Zelda, Princesa de Hyrule.

Ni atinaron a parpadear ¡¡estaban enfrente de la princesa!

Dudaron un rato, en lo que se miraban mutuamente. El hada dio una profunda inclinación que copió el niño, vacilante, sin apartar la mirada en los ojos acuosos de ella.

Por su cara paso una sombra de tristeza cuando de inclinaron, desapareciendo tan rápido como llegó.

— ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes? —dijo con una sonrisa.

— Yo soy Link, y ella es Navi, Majestad...

Ella cerró los ojos.

— ¡No me llames así!

— ¿Disculpe?

— Nunca me ha gustado de que la gente venga a mi y se presente con cortesía, y mucho menos que me llamen "Majestad" cuando este no es mi nombre. Por más que lo digo, nunca me hacen caso. ¿No puedes llamarme "Zelda" solamente?

Navi negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

— Con gusto, Zelda —contradijo radiante.

Ella se le quedó mirando otro tanto.

— ¿Pueden decirme por qué están aquí? —preguntó.

Entre los dos, narraron todos los inconvenientes y desdichas de sus aventuras, comenzando por la tragedia del Árbol, hasta la llegada del pueblo, haciendo algunos detalles del segundo capítulo y muy escasos de este tercero, que fue lo del hotel, nada más.

Ella, nuevamente, prosiguió con preguntarles el cómo pasaron a los guardias, y entraron en al fortaleza.

Sin balbuceos, miradas de ojos, sudor nervioso o tartamudeo, ingeniaron con inventar una ventura creíble y simple, como los puntos ciegos y la enredadera.

No abrieron el pico sobre lo referente al señor Fouquet; nada.

Ya iban a comentar aquello de que se quedara con la piedra, dar algún semblante, cuando se escuchó, lejanamente, un extraño ruido de música y aplausos. La princesa miró a su espalda, que era una amplia ventana color azul pálido trasparentosa. Con un movimiento, invitó a Link y Navi a que se acercasen.

— ¿Qué es todo eso, Zelda?

— Es la Corte de mi padre. Resulta, Link, que hoy es la llegada de unos señores de tierras muy lejanas.

— ¿Y por qué vienen, Majestad?

— Eso es por que esos señores, y el reino de mi padre son contradictorios desde hace décadas, pero quieren ellos la reconciliación, y él aceptó, pero antes, quiere conocerlos, para tener una respuesta sólida.

— ¡Qué habitación tan grande y hermosa! —exclamó Link asomando la cabeza.

— Sí... ¡mira! ¡al fin abren las puertas! Llegaron hace media hora ¿no te tocó verlos?

— Entonces eran ellos... sí, los vimos.

— Eran cuatro mujeres y un hombre, morenos y pelirrojos, sobre caballos negros.

Ella asintió.

— No sé mucho sobre los Gerudos de su historia, pero sí lo bastante para saber que ahí, sólo habitan mujeres, y cuando llega a nacer un varón este se pone a la cabeza del grupo, y es criado como tal. Me dijeron que estaba mal, por ser supremacía masculina, cuando deben de ser iguales. Tendría que ver un Rey y una Reina, como aquí.

— No los veo.

— Eso es, Navi —dijo Zelda— porque la ventana da de la mitad para adelante. Desde acá se notan los cortesanos y el rey. Cuando se acerquen los verán.

— Bueno, ¿decías, Zelda? Yo no recuerdo ver a la reina en todo el rato que estoy aquí ¿qué pasa con ella?

— Murió hace cinco años...

— Lo siento...

— Está bien. No es tu culpa para empezar —les calmó.

Se escucharon grandes pasos al frente, como si una especie de titán estuviese atravesando por la tierra.

— ¡Miren! ¡Ese debe ser el líder Gerudo! —exclamó Zelda apuntando al titán— ¡cielos! ¡da miedo verle! —agregó fascinada.

Link dejó de respirar por algunos segundos.

Aquel era el hombre sobre el caballo en sus sueños. Como estaba cerca, lo apreciaba mejor.

Zelda, por algunos instantes, se quedó plantada viendo como aquella figura ilustre se ponía sobre una rodilla, haciendo una gran reverencia al rey. Soltó, a la fracción de segundos, un grito de sorpresa y de terror tan fuerte que la cabeza del líder Gerudo ladeó un poco, observando a su derecha.

La mirada amarillenta de león causó un efecto tan penetrante, que tanto princesa, hada y kokiri sintieron que esos ojos los miraban directamente, con miles de sentimientos a su vez.

Más no duró mucho, porque Ganondorf volvió su mirada al gran señor frente a él, moviendo un poco la boca, como señal en que se presentaba. Avanzó un par de pasos, y salió del foco del cuadro.

Navi quedó confundida del abatimiento de sus compañeros, que más que personas parecían gárgolas. Dudaba sinceramente que respiraban, pero el movimiento del pecho agitado de la princesa contradecía su teoría.

Esta terminó por decir, a los segundos de alejarse lentamente del cuadro:

— Ese... ese es tu escolta, Link...

— ¿Tú también lo habías visto antes? —gimió.

— ¿Cómo?

— En tu sueño... porque yo también lo... lo soñé, y salías tú.

— ¿Qué dices? —chilló exaltada.

Navi se sintió apartada, al empezar una conversación tan ajena y fumada pero no le importó.

Al terminar, quedaron callados, sumidos en profundas meditaciones. Todo aquello era raro, extremadamente raro...

Y como toque final, al igual que la cereza del helado o el betún del panqué, recitó la leyenda inscrita de la lápida que estaba dentro del Templo del Tiempo.

Zelda por primera vez le miró como si no le creyese.

— ¿Entraste?

La razón de su pregunta era el que por décadas, gente de todas partes del reino —no del mundo—, tribus importantes, pueblos completos, herreros, comerciantes, nobles y hasta guerreros habían intentado todo, TODO, por intentan abrir, tumbar, aflojar, destornillar, tirar, machacar, patear, empujar, jalar o destruir la puerta sin éxito. Jamás nadie ha podido entrar en gigantesco edificio.

Esa era la razón por la cual siempre estaba abandonado. Se habían dado por vencidos...

¡Y ahora salía con que un niño de 10 años la abría a la primera!

Pero aquellas extrañas coincidencias, sucesos y experiencias la hicieron por creer que era pura verdad, y sombría escuchó las palabras, sin saber qué decir.

El ambiente era tan frío que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Un desagradable escalofríos recorrió la espina de todos.

— Link ¿sabes la leyenda? —este la miró, como diciendo "por supuesto"— quiero decir, sobre las piedras...

Él, atinando su error, metió la mano en su ropa, cerca del pecho, y sacó con cuidado la hermosa gema del Coraje, Lágrima Verde de los Bosques. Era esquisita por si misma; ni la princesa pudo evitar una exclamación... seguida de un suspiro.

— Mi majestad Zelda —dijo, extendiendo la rareza a sus manos— este presente se lo entrego a usted, como encargo del guardián de los bosque Kokiri, para que lo proteja.

Ella lo abrazó (a la gema).

— Claro que lo haré.

Felices, Link y Navi intercambiaron una mirada. Ya había terminado su trabajo.

— Sin embargo, me temo que no son todas...

... O tal vez no.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —vacilaron.

— To... todo esto es muy...

Ella no se atrevía a verlo; un rubor intenso carmesí le había cubierto toda la cara. Intensas lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de los ojos. Era la imagen de una persona agitada teniendo una lucha interna, y de la vergüenza no era capaz de ver a su interlocutor, cuando se había identificado magistralmente con él, como si fuese amigo de toda una vida, que alguien cualquiera, que se le conoce en no más de una hora.

— ¿Zelda? ¿qué pasa?

Ella clavó su mirada en la celeste de él. Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad.

— No... n-no son todas las piedras...

Suspiró.

Con sumisión, bajó la piedra, y miró vacilante las ventanas, como si así ella fuese absorbidas para ser libre y correr a cualquier lado.

— Zelda... —él se le acercó, y puso cariñosamente una mano en su hombro, mientras que la otra levantaba con delicadeza su hermoso y suave mentón— puedes decirme cualquier cosa que quieras, tranquila. Por ti, como mi amiga, haría cualquier cosa que quisieras. No lo dudes.

— ¿E-estás seguro?

— Sí.

_El recolector, Héroe del Tiempo..._

— Bien... aparte de esta piedra del Coraje, existen dos rocas más; la del Poder y Sabiduría. Como veras, esta tiene en forma de lágrima. La de la sabiduría es azul, y tiene forma de corazón. La última, llamas rojas, como la que se describen en la leyenda ¿vas comprendiendo?

Asintió.

— Verás... el detalle es que, como sabrás, la Trifuerza está formada por tres partes, y estas están esparcidas por el mundo, en los lugares más incógnitos del reino. Pero cosas muy extrañas ocurren últimamente y siento en mi ser de que se está corrompiendo dicho poder. Es por eso, Link, que ocupo de tu ayuda más que a ninguna otra persona ¡eres la única que me cree! La única que a ciencia cierta ha tenido los mismos sueños y sucesos que te hace capaz de enfrentar esta tarea ¡tienes que ayudar! Tú sólo puedes.

_... cumplirá las leyes de la Princesa del Destino..._

— ¿Pero ayudar en qué?

— Ayudar a que la Trifuerza no se destroce en pedazos. Uno de ellos está contaminado, y terminará con contagiar a los otros dos... por eso, Link, ocupo tu ayuda para que recojas a las deidades, para así protegerlas y usar su poder para unificar y purificar al tercero. Yo me encargaré de eso, pero no puedo salir de este palacio... no, yo sola no puedo... peto tú sí... por favor, Link, di que me ayudarás... por favor...

_... con el fin de unificar al tercero, el Rey de Ladrones reflejado por espejos._

De repente aquello cobró sentido...

Sin embargo ¿qué quería decir "El Rey de Ladrones reflejados por espejos"?

Bueno... todavía es muy pronto de mostrarlo a la luz.

— ¿Verdad que me ayudarás? —suplicó, mientras ponía las manos en su pecho, con la cara recorriéndole varías lágrimas de sus ojos zafiro.

Ciertamente, Link dudó un poco, pero recordó con quién trataba, _su amiga_, aquella que tenía las mismas preocupaciones y sueños que él. Todo aquello era raro. No podía ser sólo coincidencia. No podía.

— Lo haré —respondió, y ella lo abrazó con un sentimiento tan raro que no fue posible de descifrar.

Lo único malo es que Navi no tenía la misma respuesta. No se había conmovido... ¡es más! Ni le importaba aquella cosa. Sólo había ido ahí por la promesa que le había dicho a su protector, el estimadísimo Árbol Deku, y ya cumplido salvada su cuenta. Ella iba a regresar a su casa, y ahí se la iba a pasar, importándole un bledo que demonios iría a parar al _kokiri_, no se quería ni meter, y no se metería. Bufó exasperada, y ya iba a retirarse de ahí volando, cuando volteó, observando una figura que, casi por acto de magia, se acercaba con paso lento y curioso a la entrada del jardín.

— Bien. Déjame de decirte dónde están y cómo llegar a ti. Sé que no serviré de mucha ayuda aquí, pero haré todo lo posible para que se haga más fácil ¿está bien? —ella sonrió, cuando Link asintió— sé que la Piedra del Coraje se encuentra en los bosques, protegido por el guardián, ya que esta era su misión. La de la Fuerza, está en el lugar en el punto más caliente sobre el reino, esto es decir, que debe ser por el Volcán de la Muerte, más allá de la villa Kakariko, al noreste del reino. Y la de la Sabiduría en la zona más profunda, húmeda y fría de los mares y lagos. Eso deja, claro, la parte del lago Hylia, o el círculo de hermandad de los Zoras, al este.

— ¿Cuál está más cerca de aquí, para empezar?

— El del Coraje. La villa Kakariko está a unas cuantas horas en caballo, y no te tomará más de cinco. Es relativamente poco, comparada con la familia de los Zoras. Ya desde ahí, hay un camino de cuatro horas de escalada por una montaña, donde hay un sendero, el cual conduce directo a la cima del volcán.

— Entendido.

Ella asintió. Él hylian le besó la mano, y se despidió de manera demasiado galante para él, viéndose bien. Se dio vuelta, y se encaminó al final del jardín, donde una mujer con aspecto extravagante le esperaba, con una mano en la cintura. En la otra traía consigo una carta, con un curioso y bonito listón.

Él balbuceó algo. Miró a Zelda de reojo, la cual tenía una mirada nerviosa en su cara.

Aquello era inesperado. Los habían descubierto.

Más, para su sorpresa, ella se inclinó tan pronunciadamente, que era como si en vez de ser un simple plebeyo fuera un príncipe.

Con la voz más dulce y profunda, la alta mujer se presentó:

— Yo soy Impa, la encargada de cuidar a la princesa Zelda Hyrule.

— ¿Cuidar?

— Sí. Soy su nana, si me entiendes. Bien, joven Link, sabía que vendrías.

— ¿Así...?

— Es gracias a Zelda, la verdad —contestó traviesa, mientras le dirigía una mirada a él y a su hada.

Ella se inclinó y le puso una mano en su hombro, como lo había hecho Fouquet, y el señor Talón hace no mucho tiempo.

Más la sensación no era la misma.

Tal vez se derivaba a que apenas la conocía y todo venía demasiado rápido para procesarlo su orden.

Ella le entregó con, después, la curiosa carta en sus manos. Tenía sello de la Familia Real, y era del pergamino más limpio y caro que se podría conseguir en su mejor calidad.

— Esto podría servirte en cualquier parte de tu aventura. Es un pase ilimitado a cualquier parte del reino donde esté protegido o escoltado por un guardia de la Familia Real (no funciona con Gerudos...). Lo mandé hacer como mi firma y letra cuando Zelda me lo encomendó, preocupada por su sueño, preguntándose si aquel susodicho chico con hada, iría a buscarlo, y si así aceptara, hacerle más fácil el trabajo. Veo que tuvo mucha razón y visión al destino, así que no debes de sorprenderte. Yo estoy enterada de todo, y confío plenamente en ti.

Muy agradecido, sólo alcanzó a inclinarse.

Navi fue la única que notó que el rubio había tomado la ley o la postura de igual con esa señora obesa del perro perdido.

— Bueno, mejor vamonos de aquí. Yo misma te escoltaré y te acompañaré a la entrada, ¿bien?

Él asintió, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Zelda, la cual observaba, con esperanza en sus ojos, al chico, aun cuando este ya no fuese posible verle al doblar la esquina del jardín.

'

'

'

Era mediodía, y el sol estaba en su punto más alto, semi ocultado en las alas nubes de verano.

Justo afuera del pueblo, para ser más exactos, unos metros más allá del puente, Link, Navi e Impa caminaban con dirección al este. En algún punto, la nana real se detuvo, y le dijo al muchacho:

— Si sigues directo y sin detenerte, llegarás mucho antes de que se oculte el sol a la Villa Kakariko. No te preocupes. Pero si quieres, puedo llevarte en una carroza para que no canses.

— Está muy bien, señora, pero prefiero caminar, me aclararía más la mente de lo que tengo ahora.

— La verdad, muchacho, veo que eres una lindura, la amabilidad y coraje personificada. Está bien, vallan, aquí los estaremos esperando, y si ocupan alguna otra ayuda, no duden en pedírsela a la princesa o a mi.

Link se quitó el sombrero y saludó al aire. Le dio la espalda y acompañada del hada a lo poco se perdieron entre la colinas.

Impa se había metido las manos en una chaqueta azul que llevaba puesta, y entró con paso calmado y algo tuteante al pueblo.

Pero se quedó en el suelo, al sentir la frívola mirada del ex general Nicolás Fouquet desde la puerta de su despacho.

Ella lo conocía bastante, y era un personaje tan cabrón que por algunos instante no se atrevió a respirar, siendo imposible doblegar la mirada.

¡Y estamos hablando de Impa! ¿se imaginan de que calaña es esta mujer? Hasta el mismo rey la respetaba.

¿Y por qué no decirlo? El mismo rey admiraba al desdichado hombre amigo del granjero Talón.

Pasaron así unos instantes, y los demás guardias, algo asustados de ellos, empezaron a murmurar. Aquellos murmullos la regresaron en sí. Parpadeó. Y le regresó una mirada llega de furia al ex general, pero sin tener lejanamente los mismos resultados. Digna, levantó la cabeza y se fue firme, para desaparecer como la Sombra de los Ciudadanos que era por el pueblo, que estaba en la misma grilla conocida.

Fouquet por algunos instantes salió, con la poste reservada y firme que le caracterizaba. Observó las lejanas y recónditas colinas por donde el chico rubio, con el cual se había encariñado, y su amiga el hada se habían marchado.

Se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó.

— Espero no caiga como juez al concurso de disfraces.

'

'

'


	7. El Camino hacia el Dorado

Ays… y tengo hasta el capítulo 12…

Todo esto no es mío, es propiedad de Nintendo y de Shigeru Miyamoto.

'

'

'

_Capítulo VII._

El Camino hacia el Dorado.

'

'

'

Eso decía el cartel:

**Villa Kakariko**

_A Faldas de la Montaña de la Muerte_

Tan simple y explicativo que ni la estatua de la de la diosa Atenea con su descripción se explicaría mejor. Paf, paf, paf, el niño hylian y su hada mascota subieron, entre zancada y zancada, la larga hilera de escalones, tan rápidos y cansados como el joven que va a prender con el fuego del Fénix el gran Platón.

Una nube espesa y sofocante se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo, entre el pasto reseco y rocas crispadas contra las heladas corrientes proveniente de las colinas elevadas de la gran cordillera que estaba justo a su frente.

Tras el trayecto, que había durado horas, con escasas distracciones y diversiones, el dúo estaba en estricto y completo silencio a no ser absoluta y vitalmente necesario. En efecto, hasta evitaban mirarse. Pero no eran exagerados, sino comprensivo tal vez, hasta cierto punto. Una, que por la simple diversión y excitación que le causaba ver sufrir al otro como el Cid, que expulsado, seguía peleando tierras y tesoros por su rey sin ninguna palabra o promesa de ser justamente pagado más tarde. Era la especie de guardián que dirige a su Judas o Milo al abismo, tras un capricho para reírse algunos instantes.

Era repugnante aquella insensibilidad de su parte; pero era aun más estúpido pensar que el muchacho se quedase con la mente en la Edad Media, sin justificación propia a la que tenía Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar.

Esa era la razón por la cual ella se quedaba.

Por otro lado, aunque no lo crean ustedes, el pequeño rubio era todo, menos estúpido. Tal vez pensaran eso por todo lo que hace y se hace pasar. Es obvio para todos que el mismo se desprecia. No lo dirá, pero bien puede leerse en sus acciones. Era todo, todo, menos estúpido.

Suponiendo que su amor propio no fuese correspondido para si mismo, lo reflejaba en todos los demás; su combinación de reflejo, inteligencia y astucia lo habían logrado a sobrevivir por un periodo de 10 años en casi la más completa soledad e independencia. No se quejaba, y no tenía ganas para hacerlo. Apenas iniciar el viaje del Mercado hasta ahí, con una mirada le exclamó y propuso contrato de que nadie de los dos se hablaría, si no había razón razonable de por medio.

Ella firmó.

Fueron esas las condiciones de nuestro dúo al subir y detenerse al final de las escales que daban dirección al cielo. Literalmente, la villa estaba en el seno de la cordillera que era la Montaña de la Muerte.

Detuviéronse ante un gran portón de madera, sobre guardado por dos guardias dentro de trajes y logotipos reales. Con señal de respeto, se inclinaron antes los hombres recelosos e imponentes, notando con profunda sorpresa a que eran más feroces e inteligente que los Castillo. Pidieron identificación.

Link les mostró la carta Impa le entregó.

Se miraron mutuamente, y sin replicar ante aquella forma tan importante como si el mismísimo rey fuese el que la notificase, se hicieron a un lado, abriéndole uno directamente la puerta, que estaba bajo llave.

A ninguno se le escapó el detalle que sendos guardias poseían un único y sólido arete de oro colgado en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

Apenas pasaron, la puerta se volvió a cerrar, preguntándose por qué tanta precaución ahí. Les dio igual, pero cuando voltearon, ninguno pudo suprimir el grito de sorpresa que se les escapó.

La Villa Kakariko era por excelencia el lugar más bello e impresionante que jamás habían visto. Era francamente hermoso. Rodeados colinas, hacían honor a esta y las cordilleras donde estaban construida; elegantes edificios de comercios, casas y demás yacían incrustadas, montadas una sobre otras, en lo alto las paredes gigantes de fina piedra dirección al cielo, con aire majestuoso y moderno, donde la comunicación entre ellos era, como también para el suelo, escaleras, alguna de madera y otras de hierro, con detalles finísimos, nada que envidiar a las paredes barrocas del Castillo. Era una especie de ciudad flotante, casi surrealista, donde nadie que jamás la haya visto daría crédito si un tercero se las contara.

Eso era a los costados; en medio otro tanto. Una extensa arboleda hacía total sombra, y era cien veces más fresco que el campo Hyrule. Podría ser bien tan grande, pero mucho más larga, que el mismísimo Mercado, y lleno de vitalidad y frescura que la Tribu Kokiri. Cientos de hylian estaban caminando alegres de la vida de aquí y allá. Señoronas con sus amigas con cestas llenas de frutas y verduras (que revelaba que esa era su mayor aportación comercial) con sus jóvenes y viejos esposos platicaban caminando o comiendo en los restaurantillos locales mientras decenas de niños jugaban a las tentadas o a la cuerda.

Link sonrió melancólicamente, recordando cuando él, Saría, Apolo, los trillizos, Shina y Marín hacían lo mismo.

Pero eso estaba en el pasado.

Caminaron entre la gente, pasando casi desapercibidos, llenándose de alegría y tranquilidad por el entorno. Ni Navi, que era más trágica y negativa que Link pudo suprimir un gemido de placer, observando la montaña de manzanas en unos de los escaparates.

Este, que no hacía mucho oído a las súplicas del hada a que derrochase todas sus rupias en comida, caminaba apacible por toda la arboleda, que a varios cientos de metros de ahí, cruzando por infinidades de casas y personas curiosas, llegaron lo que sería la plaza, es decir, un claro que seguía de una brusca precipitación y daba a tres direcciones diferentes. Alrededor eran puras casas, probablemente las más viejas y ancestrales del lugar, y escaleras. Como la de enfrente, que muy corta y angosta entre un edificio francamente grande en construcción, y una hilera de casas; la de la derecha, que era un poco más angosta y larga, entre el famoso edificio en construcción y probablemente la casa más espectral y grande de todas, y la de la izquierda, que subía una pequeña colina, y no dejaba de apreciarse bien lo que había.

Justo ahí, era apreciable a todo lo que daba el ser más omnipotente de la Villa. No debía nada de existir en toda aquella región, después, claro, del Volcán de la Muerte, que fuese igual de impactante como aquello. El Molino de Viento que movía imperiosamente sus astas arriba, izquierda, abajo, derecha... sin pararse, una y otra vez, tan viejas y algo rasgadas, que fácil era vacilar la mirada, como si aquello fuese un verdadero Gigante, como diría Don Quijote, en vez de ser una maquinaría simple como a la vez compleja e importante.

Se acercaron a ella, y, un poco después de las escaleras angostas, divisaron un antiguo pozo, que estaba olvidado en ese momento. Aprovecharon para sentarse y descansar un rato. Contemplaron con alegría el agua cristalina, donde reflejaba la sábana rojiza que cubría el cielo. Navi aprovechó para darse un chapuzón y Link para recoger y tomar agua desde su botecito de cristal colgada de su cinturón. Se relajaron, pensando que nada rompería aquel momento, cuando de pronto escucharon un grito muy cerca de ahí.

Link se levantó como un resorte.

Unos instantes después, la silueta de una mujer salida de una de las paredes del edificio en construcción, blandiendo una red gigante, pelirroja con falda larga y chaleco blanco con toques de café, volvió emitir aquellos espantosos gritos de furia, persiguiendo lo que era una sarta gigantesca de cuccos, felices y nerviosos, cacareando tan fuerte que si tuvieran labios en vez de picos escucharían carcajadas.

Dichos cuccos, que volaban y esquivaban con gracias los ataques que hacía la pelirroja para atraparlos con su red, se esparcían como la plaga por todas partes, pasando rápido sobre el dúo en rumbo dirección a la plaza.

Los gritos desesperados de la joven pelirroja se volvieron más bruscos y fuertes a cada paso que hacía. Lanzó un ataque vertical-frontal contra el cucco más cercano, que de un saltó la esquivo, riendo de lo lindo.

Aquella gallina se elevó un metro del suelo, evitando otro ataque derecho-horizontal de la mujer. Se paró sobre el bastón de la red, y ante la mirada impactada de ella, dio otro saltó sobre su cabeza de 360 grados, aterrizando al otro lado, mirándola como si la retara a continuar.

La adolescente no se hizo el rogar. Saltó con agilidad sobre la maldita gallina, pero con moverse un paso a la derecha la evitó. Le picó la cabeza, como quien da un maestro a su alumno cuando fracasa una prueba.

Soltó un grito que prácticamente toda la Villa debió escucharlo. Le lanzó la patada, pero la cosa se posó en el zapato con una gigantesca sonrisa de cucco malévolo. Con el bastón de la red intentó aturdirla, logrando, sólo, lastimarse el dedo gordo.

Dio saltitos sobre un pie intentando sobarse el miembro magullado, cayendo de sentón. Miró con sus ojos gigantescos y expresivos al animal; se quitó el zapato y le golpeó.

El cucco, mudo por la impresión, le lanzó un fuerte picotazo en la maceta, y luego feliz por su venganza, levantó alas al cielo, corriendo en dirección de la plaza.

Ella gemía y lloraba de dolor y de vergüenza.

Con la boca abierta, Link se le acercó titubeante. Navi estaba que se moría en el agua. Alguien conocido deseaba inconscientemente de que se ahogara. Ella le dirigió la mirada de soslayo ¡perfecto! Ahora ya era posible morir de vergüenza. Le miró desafiante como si aquel desconocido soltase la carcajada en cualquier momento. Para su sorpresa, hizo todo, menos burlarse. Le tendió una mano. Desconcentrada, la tomó tímida, y en poco tiempo se encontrada reincorporada, medio coja por el dolor del pie. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, pues la sonrisa del rubio le parecía... ehm... rara.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó él.

— Uhm... sí, algo... —contestó, sin cambiar de mirada.

— Se nota que no eres muy diestra —exclamó, con una expresiva mirada.

Ella se le quedó viendo atónita, como diciendo _"No... ¿me lo juras?"_

— No soy de esas personas que hacen mucho deporte —susurró, mientras que Link probaba la aeromobilidad de la red como un verdadero experto.

Él lanzó una risilla.

— ¿Sabe, señorita? Yo hace tiempo tenía el mismo problema de usted con el manejo de este tipo de armas; pero con la práctica me e vuelto muy bueno. También sé atrapar cuccos sin que estos te atrapen a ti, pues lo aprendí en el Rancho Lon Lon, y ni se diga de ser rápido para cazar cosas ¡en mi aldea cada rato me ocultaban lo mío...!

— ¡Oh! no puedo creerlo ¿estás hablando en serio? —exclamó la pelirroja, que empezaba a comprender lo que el rubio le decía.

Navi, que también se había acercado, quedó muda, había comprendido también.

— Estoy dispuesto a ayudarla, señorita. Pero antes dígame ¿qué pasó?

Ella, anonadada a que esa inusual propuesta, suspiró derrotada, reconociendo que en aquel ocupaba más ayuda de alguien que en ningún otro momento. Condujo, luego de hacerle una indicación al niño y al hada, unos metros más allá, apuntando a un corral.

— Estaba cuidando —empezó a explicar— a los cuccos de mi hermano mayor, el cual es amigo del jefe de la aldea, pero me los encargó pues fue a visitar al señor Dampé un rato. No es la primera vez que cuidado a esas cosas; pero cuando entré para darles de comer, de pronto me caí por distraída y aprovecharon para abrir la puerta y ¡Diosas! Escaparon frente a mis narices. Llevo como una hora intentando atraparlas, pero ni una mendiga se deja, y francamente, estaría así días como si fuese yo el gato soso y gordo y ellos los inteligentes y astutos ratones en grupo... ¡ay, ay, ay! No estoy hecho para esto... estoy exhausta y apunto de llorar de coraje por esas cosas —añadió apenada, tocándose una mejilla ruborizada.

— Puedo ayudarla —volvió a decir el rubio.

Ella le miró como si tuviese dos cabezas.

— Pero... si apenas me conoces ¡no tengo con qué pagarte por eso, niño!

— Aun así. Ya le dije que para mi no representará ningún problema. Puedo ayudarla, si me lo permite.

Maravillada, la pelirroja le abrazó, lanzando un gritillo de alegría.

— ¿Enserio me ayudarías¿así como así? —cuestionó luego de separarle. Él asintió.

Simplemente no daba crédito a sus oídos. Pero le exclamó cuantos gracias fue posible replicar en lo que el se perdía en dirección a la plaza por las escaleras.

Navi, que no se había molestado en acompañar a Link, miró todo con ojos que ya esperaban ver aquella escena. Se giró hacia la pelirroja, que secretamente le miraba con curiosidad.

— Al contrario de él —replicó el hada—, yo sí estoy muy gustosa de un vaso con leche.

Fiel a su palabra, en media hora arrojaba con brusquedad y gusto a la últimas dos gallinas, luego de cinco vueltas, trayendo dos en la red y otra en la mano, respectivamente.

Los cuccos le miraron con odio, pero como eran cuccos, nadie les tomó atención.

La pelirroja gritó radiante como un niño con zapatos nuevos, bendiciendo a las Diosas por aquel angelito salvador. Se dirigió a Link, y agachándose un poco, pues aunque tenía 17 no era muy alta, le abrazó otra vez.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —atinó a decir llena de gozo— ¡Oh, muchas gracias, niño, gracias, gracias...!

— No hay de qué —dijo luego de safarse.

— ¡De eso nada! —rezongó ella—. Me acabas de una buena que seguramente nadie en este pueblo haría ¡es imposible que no te dé una recompensa...! ... por aquí debo de tener algo...

— Pero, señorita ¿qué...? —exclamó Link mientras que la adolescente se metía con súbito recuerdo al corral, evitando a las enojadas gallinas, metiendo su mano en uno de los contenedores de alpiste.

— Esto es todo lo que tengo a la mano ¡cómo quisiera meterme a la casa y buscar algo mejor, pero esas cosas del demonio ya tienen grilla y sería una injuria pedirte que tomaras mi lugar! Quédate con esto¿sí?

Le entregó una botella de cristal, hermana gemela a la que tenía en el cinturón. Cogiéndola como un tesoro, pues bien conocía el potencial de esas botellitas, se la colgó.

La pelirroja dio un salto, que espantó al dúo.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! A todo esto se me olvido haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Anju, Anju Sainz, y vivo enseguida de la casa del jefe de la villa —apuntó la colina sobre ellos— ¿cómo te llamas tú? Ya conozco a Navi, pero como no le pude dar su leche no me dijo ni J de ti.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —pensó irónico—. Me llamo Link.

— Je je, curioso nombre —rió—. Oye, eres un kokiri ¿no es cierto? Si así es pues tu eres el primero que he visto por aquí, he escuchado que no es común que salgan de su bosque. Recuerdo que, cuando eran niña de siete, fui a visitar a mi abuelo que vivía allá donde antes existía una preciosa villa en el valle Gerudo, cerca de las Cataratas Hylia. A la mitad del camino hicimos escala y dormimos en unas chocitas cerca del bosque con otras gentes de muchos aspectos, y creo que vi alguno por ahí cuando me interne a curiosear, pero nunca lo vi completo. En fin, si supongo que saliste es que debe ser por algo importante ¿acaso ya piensan vivir en otro lugares, eh?

Link negó aquello, diciendo simplemente de que tenía curiosidad de ver el mundo, cosa que no era mentira, y que tampoco era verdad.

— Vaya ¡qué bueno eso! —exclamó encantada. Miró a sus lados con expectativa, como si encontrase ahí algún otro ser chiquito vestido de verde y con hada— y eso que... ¿no estás acompañado? —el rubio ya iba a puntar a Navi, cuando de repente Anju corrigió— no, aparte de ella ¿quién más te acompañada?

— Ehm... pues nadie más.

— ¡Cómo¿es decir que no te acompañó un amigo...¿y tus padres¿dónde están?

— _¿Padres?_ —repitió en eco el niño de 10.

— Por supuesto ¡ya sabes...! padres ¿dónde están? ... aunque, bueno, puede que me equivoque... me parece que los kokiris pueden parecer niños y puede que tengan 25 o 28... pero como te asemejo a uno de 10 u 11 es común que me confunda y crea que estas acompañado de tus padres.

— Si se refiere al Gran Árbol Deku... —empezó dudoso.

— ¿Árbol¡No¡Ya sabes...¡Padres! Progenitor, progenitora... _tú, su hijo_... esas personas que te cuidaran y educaran en tus primeras décadas de vida... ¡padres...! me entiendes o... uh-huh... ¿o es que usan otro término allá? —preguntó ceñuda, mirando confusa al niño.

Puede que ella preguntase en buena fe, pero no hacía más que empeorarlo.

— Ya capté tu idea —contestó algo frío—, es eso que tienen todos los demás, menos yo. No, no tengo padres.

Hasta Navi miró raro a Link por su contestación.

Anju, que había pensado lo peor, se sintió apenada por su conducta infantil.

— Lo siento...

— ¿Por qué?

— Si dices que no tienes... es porque debieron de pasarles algo.

Él formó una mueca cargada de ironía.

— Lo curioso es que ni siquiera yo sé qué les pasó a ellos.

Y lo extraño es que esa era la primera ocasión donde se preguntaba, al menos seriamente, cuál había sido la suerte de ellos, o mejor decir, quiénes eran. Tal vez era porque, en fin, aunque monótona y difícil hubiese sido su infancia, tomaba como figura paternal suplente al Árbol Deku, y maternal la bonita Saría; puede que esa haya sido la razón por la cual jamás se dio un Alto, y si se preguntó, fue sólo seguramente para agregar otro artículo más al "Fenómeno-Que-Le-Falta-Algo".

A ver, antes de todo, seguramente pensarán "¡Bien! Es huérfano ¿por qué tanto revuelo?" pues qué, adivinen. Ya comenté, y estoy totalmente segura de esto, de que la Tribu Kokiri era un lugar pacífico de las mil maravillas, que jamás se alejaba de sus bosques, vidas independientes a todo mundo o mirada indiscreta y que, para sumarle, estaba protegido mágicamente por el Árbol Deku: no monstruos ni nada de eso, o al menos no tan peligrosos ni mágicos como seres como el antiguo y bonito Gohma, que de por sí, es extremadamente raro que entrara.

Si un kokiri llegase a morir en aquel lugar, hay dos opciones: por la edad, o un desagradable accidente, que son escasos, muy, muy escasos.

... Para hacerlo más fácil: a ninguno le faltaba ni un padre; y el único que no tenía era el Deforme Retraso Sin-Hada.

"... su combinación de reflejo, inteligencia y astucia lo habían logrado a sobrevivir por un periodo de 10 años en casi la más completa soledad e independencia..."

¿Ya entendieron bien aquella parte?

Pero ya dejemos ver el lado por los kokiris, ahora veámonos por el lado que lo haría la raza hylian. Aquello, que si uno fuese huérfano o no, era como lo más normal del mundo, era lo que pensaba Navi. Pero... ¿y Link?

Pues bien: realmente no sabía quién jodidos era.

¡Ya ni daba credibilidad a su nombre! Todos los kokiris al menos sí tenían apellido: su nombre de pila, y luego, se les agregaba "Kokiri"; hasta Zelda, que era Hyrule según la regla del apellido dominante masculino, o Anju, que era Sainz ¡El señor Nicolás Fouquet! O bien, aquel susodicho Colbert; hasta los señores del Rancho Lon Lon, que por si no he comentado, también tenía, pero se los dejo a la imaginación (N/A: más de uno me matará por el "William Merchant Talón" y "Malón Merchant"...)

Era entonces _Link sin apellidos_, no sabía los nombres de sus padres contando que todos los demás afuera del bosque tenían su historia, descendencia y cosas propias.

Por el ánimo y la frente de Link cruzó una nube; queriendo mostrarse dueño de si mismo para no preocuparlas en sus crisis de identidad, dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza:

— Hablemos de este interesante pueblo.

Ellas parecieron comprender el súbito cambio de conversación; Anju, luego de dar algunas explicaciones de que ese pueblo era conocido como la Cuidad Flotante y el lugar del Molino entre otros, condecoró los lugares más importante y viejos de ahí; el Cementerio, que es todo un capítulo por si mismo, hasta la misteriosa y macabra casa de los Skulltula, donde se decía que sus habitantes eran convertidos por brujas y caballeros con trajes negros en arañas doradas, por el dicho de que el pescado como las visitan apestan a los tres días.

Más nada de eso llamó la atención como la peculiar historia del Molino del Viento.

— ... Será que ese monumento aun esté en uso, y sea primordial para la villa, pues ahí molemos nuestras cosechas y semillas, pero no te dejes engañar, ya que con facilidad supera los 400 años; es tan vieja como el lugar mismo. Pueden que sus astas estén algo viejas y rasgadas, pero como vez, nunca se a parado, o al menos no en lo que llevo viviendo aquí. Pero por todo lo que hagan, por todo, se los advierto, nunca entren ahí. Al menos no en lo que es la sala de la maquinaría.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Navi.

— Ahí vive un psicópata, un loco, un demente, ceniciento, zambo y jorodabo, con ojos diminutos que brillan en cuencas abismales, y su cabeza pelona, donde le falta un labio, como si alguien se lo hubiese desprendido, dejando ver su calaverica dentadura a todo curioso que tiene la osadía de molestarle. Dicen algunos, que es capaz de enloquecer con sus melodías chillantes y enfermas al más cuerdo de los cuerdos, y también de matar, si es que tiene las ganas de hacerlo. Es hostil y antisocial con todo mundo, vive sólo, y todo lo que es el molino, pues el salón de la maquinaría es enorme y ni se cuente el laberinto que está detrás, conectando cámaras funestas y pasillos que desembocan en acantilados, donde habitan los fantasmas de todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron pobres almas desamparadas del Cementerio de la Villa Kakariko, deambulando ahí, sin la posibilidad de ir al cielo por un trabajo faltante o la sensación de no sentir nunca paz. Hay veces, y lo creo por que lo e visto, que la vieja madame de tienda de pociones se la pasa de ahí y allá con su minino, y es la única persona que se atreve a visitarlo como si nada. Si la vieras, te da un frío de los mil demonios ¡y ya quisieras que la tierra te tragara para que esos glaciales ojos azules te quitara la mirada encima! Es horrible, toda una bruja de occidente.

— ¿No bromeas?

— ¡Oh, claro que no! Te garantizo todo a que es verdad.

Link dirigió una mirada admirable al monumento del pueblo, que paso totalmente desapercibida para las dos mujeres.

Minutos después, se vio cómo Link y la hada se alejaban del corral agitando y despidiéndose sonrientes de la pelirroja, que se les quedó viendo, perdiéndolos de vista cuando cruzaron y doblaron una pared del edificio en construcción.

— ¡Bueno! —exclamó su compañera— está tardecino. Si mis cálculos son correctos, aun es tiempo para ir y llegar a la Montaña de la Muerte. No creo que deba de estar a cuatro o tres horas de aquí si escalamos, aunque me parece que el Árbol Deku me dijo en una ocasión que existía un sendero algo perdido y peligroso, por monstruos, rocas y Gorons por ahí...

— ¿Y por qué le Árbol Deku te diría cosa semejante? —miró de soslayo Link, pues parecía más entretenido en buscar un camino o escaleras cerca de una pared, al fondo.

— Ya te dije que me educaron sobre cultura, historia y geografía desde que tengo edad para aprender, y el Gran Árbol Deku, que aunque es un objeto incapaz de moverse, se las ingenió para conocer TODO Hyrule.

— ¿Cómo le haría? —preguntó distraído, en las mismas.

— Pues dijo que un amigo búho suyo se lo platicaba... oye... ¿qué estás buscando?

— Escaleras.

— ... ¿Y para qué?

— Para... ¡Ah, mirá, ahí hay! Como son negras no las noté.

Corrió hacía una pequeña construcción de escalones de madera seca y apolillada por la edad, conectada a un esqueleto de hierro con barandal también de madera, tan pútrida que si uno la tocara, daría la sensación de que de desasía como esponja pasada. Link empezó a subirlas ya que estaban en un ángulo de 120°, y con algo de precaución. Navi estaba con signos de interrogación, y dio un grito lastimero cuando conoció el destino de esas escaleras, nada más ni nada menos que a un pequeño descansillo, conectada a la puerta que se servía de entrada a la maquinaría del Molino.

Apenas llevaba el rubio unos 20 metros sobre el duelo, pues, efectivamente, el Molino estaba construido sobre una colina que era quizá la más grandes de todas, tan alejado de todo. Era un silencio espectral, como el que se forma cuando el Juez entra en su corte, o el padre violento luego de un mal día de trabajo a la sala con su mujer.

Aquella perspectiva daba escalofríos a la hada, con aire macabro ante el oscuro gigante, ante un cielo rojo como la sangre, y ante un niño que tenía ya por si solo crisis emocionales.

— Link, dime una razón decente por la cual cometes tal estupidez.

Él paró ya casi al final del tramo, mirándola penetrantemente.

— Ocupamos un lugar donde dormir. Anju no puede, pues vive en una casa que tiene ocupadas todas las habitaciones. Si el dichoso hombre este, que dicen que está loco vive solo en un lugar tan grande, puede que nos ignore y nos dé esquina cualquiera.

— ¡Cielo Santo! Es lo más insensato que he oído ¡no lo hagas¿no ves que está loco?

— Hey, a mi me dicen loco y mira lo cuerdo que soy.

— Sólo haces que me tranquilice —chilló sarcástica.

— Dime sólo curioso.

— ¿Ya sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato? —preguntó inquisidora.

— Si quieres llámame Linkat —contestó, poniendo su mejor cara de gato.

— Qué gracioso.

— Link ¡no jodas! No estamos en el cuento del Quijote para que tú, imitación de hidalgo, lo intentes. ¿Qué no prestaste atención a la charlatanería de esa chiquilla? Escucha lo que te diré¡NO-VAYAS-AHí! —gritó.

Harto, este puso la mano sobre la manija.

— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrirme?

— ¿Qué te mate con esa canción que Anju dijo? —contestó, fingiendo ser indiferente.

— ¡Tonterías! —murmuró, abriendo la puerta en par en par.

Sin prestar mayor atención al chirrido que este formó, chirrido que, seguramente, tuvo que llegar hasta los oídos de la princesa Zelda, a pesar de estar a kilómetros de ahí. Con pesadumbre entraron a la abismal sala de maquinaría del Molino, casi a ciegas, aun de ser ensordecedor por las múltiples varillas, tuercas y engranajes que aun en el máximo estado de oxidación cumplían fielmente su trabajo. Algo cohibido, Link cerró la puerta, mientras que Navi, que estaba en total repugnancia a la aventura, veía como obligación acompañarlo, aunque sólo fuese para iluminar el 1/4 de la sala. Era terriblemente simple, pero eficaz y muy laborioso.

Un eje principal atravesaba el suelo al techo, atravesando un agujero en el piso de madera, el cual sería la única entrada para el Área de Procesamiento, que efectivamente, estaba debajo de la planta, con una puerta que estaba casi enfrente del pozo.

Arriba allá en el techo, varios troncos de madera con refuerzos de hierro quedaban perpendicular a una especie de plancha que estaba al ras del suelo, frente a los pies del hylian, que por culpa al tronco de madera que estaba sujetado, era movido en su propio eje en forma circular, gracias al movimiento de las astas, que imparable, como el viento, hacía mover los engranajes justo debajo de la plancha, que debía de continuarle, pero desgraciadamente no se veía.

Con la sala completamente vacía, su silencio sepulcral y molesto del engranaje, no es de sorprenderse que, con suma cautela, dieran un rodeo a la plancha, para acabar justo al lado de la habitación, que gracias a la luz que despedía Navi, divisaron la silueta de unas viejas escaleras de caracol que se elevaba hasta un descansillo que comunicaba a una segunda puerta. Esta, ligeramente entrecerrada, estaba justo en un hueco aun más oscura que la boca del lobo, parecidas a la entrada que alguna vez debió de haber visto Dante, rumbo al infierno.

Abrieron la puerta. Vacilaron. No era posible, ni con la luz de la amiga azulada, ver más allá de 5 metros. Parecían unas escaleras espantosas e interminable, reflexionando si el rumor aquel de la cueva debajo del cementerio era cierto, y si bajaban efectivamente iban ahí.

"Tonterías" aquella palabra penetró en la mente del hylian. Cerró los ojos soltando un profundo suspiro, a la vez que iniciaba el descenso.

Más espantada que un conejo al divisar al zorro, Navi soltó una exclamación, si acaso aquello podría empeorar. Y recordó el viejo dicho "Nunca es suficiente". Maldijo a viva voz al bastardo desgraciado que inventó aquella frase, pero decidida, aunque no tanto, se puso adelante del rubio para evitar que se resbalase y se rompiera la crisma en dos trozos, pero, irónica, se dijo que aquella piedra que tenía en lugar de cabeza era tan dura que ni aun tirándose del cráter de la Montaña de la Muerte hasta el fondo del acantilado conseguiría rasguño alguno.

En cuestión de cinco minutos, el suelo repentinamente desapareció, y Link cayó rodando un par de metros más adelante, en lo que sería una gran puerta de piedra abierta.

— Uhm... ¿estás bien? —preguntó curiosa ella.

— Sí... creo... —gimió.

Observando de soslayo la puerta, que como dije se encontraba abierta, al fondo se divisaba la nada, armonizando con el ambiente oscuro y tétrico del lugar. Miraron ambos lados, derecha e izquierda, sin encontrar nada interesante en particular, a excepción de dos siluetas de puertas, sin manojos ni nada, sólo un gran hoyo que daba a otra parte, pero tan largos que dudaban si tuviesen fin alguno.

Decidiendo al tin marín, Link cruzó la del extremo izquierdo, preguntando con voz queda:

— ¿Hay alguien?

Sin contestación alguna, llegaron a una segunda habitación, si bien mismo número y similares puertas, con la única diferencia de que un foco colgado del techo, algo viejo y parpadeadle se mecía de aquí y allá, apacible a todo lo ajeno del mundo. Parpadearon un par de veces. Link, ya resuelto a seguir adelante tomó la puerta del extremo derecho, siguiendo preguntando con su vocecita de tenor si alguien estaba ahí, haciéndole eco la voz soprana del hada, que lo hacía para distraer sus nervios a otra parte.

Cruzaron el largo sendero, finalizando en un grito agudo por parte de la delia.

— ¡Santo Cielo¡Un acantilado¡En medio de la nada¡Qué sorpresa!

Este iniciaba a tres pares de pasos de donde estaba Link justo en el sendero de la puerta. Qué fortuna que una linterna movible estaba de su lado. Seguro era que otro más desafortunado terminaría fuertemente lastimado en su caída, o muerte, si contaba ese día con una estrella de mala suerte.

Era prácticamente la habitación más amplia y claustrofóbica de toda la zona de la Villa Kakariko. Era inmensa, quizá seis veces más grande que el cuarto de la maquinaría del Molino o la plaza del pueblo. Obscura, húmeda, con cientos de familiares vampíricos despertando de su sueño allá de cabeza en el techo, que por cierto, no se llegaba a ver claramente, pues una intensa sábana azabache la ocultaba de mirada indiscretas. Un acantilado, como el vivo reflejo de su cielo, producía un sonido seco de viento atrapado, haciéndole tres veces más frío en condiciones normales. Aunque no eran confiable, pero si destacantes, una estrecha hilera de escaleras ascendían en forma de caracol por toda la circunferencia de la habitación cilíndrica, en un grado de 60 grados. Estaba toda incompleta y suelta. Se veía inestable, a pesar de estar hecha de piedra, con una inusual combinación de ladrillo.

Con cuidado, el niño subió aquellos escalones pegado lo más posible a la pared, mirando de soslayo a veces el fondo del abismo, mientras que Navi, para no darle un infarto, había volado hasta el extremo final de las escaleras, que era la entrada a otra habitación no mejor iluminada que sus hermanas.

Sin atraimientos Link llegó con ella. Se introdujeron en la habitación.

Luego de pasar un pasillo con forma laberíntica desembocaron al final del camino. Para los que deben de haber jugado el tema de este dichoso fic, lo identificaran e imaginaran al instante, como el lugar que en algún futuro, Link conocería al señor Dampé para ser retado en una carrera, recompensado si salía, atrapado para siempre si perdía.

Más la diferencia que careciendo aquella luz blancuzca proveniente del techo, gracias al hoyo de la lápida que comunicaba al exterior, estaba vulgarmente sustituida con una lámpara de aceite sobre una opacada y astillada mesa con comida encima, qque por su estado de descomposición estaría dos días sin ser tocada, más una silla a cada extremo, una con un sombrero colgando desde el respaldo, y la otra volcada, con un gran chal púrpura cubriéndole.

Como disco rayado, un extraño aparato musical postrado aun lado de la sala tocaba una y otra vez una pequeña pieza sin sentido, llegando a ser harto y molesto, tanto, que Link, que a diferencia de Navi la cual sobrevolaba y metía dedo a la comida, se agachó junto al tocadiscos conectado a un gran megáfono. Apenas tocaba la aguja para acomodarla, cuando un estridente grito, proveniente de la puerta, lo paralizó en seco haciéndole levantarse de un golpe.

No podría decirse hombre, pues aquel sujeto que corría hacia él para lanzarlo de un golpe a un extremo, y cogiera su preciado instrumento, era desagradablemente deforme, con joroba y cara desfigurada, como a alguien que se le arranca los labios, dejando ver su incompleta y larga dentadura.

Navi se giró hacia su compañero y al ver al extraño tuvo el impulso de ponerse junto a él, pero una garra quizá del tamaño de su cabeza casi la atrapa en seco, y evitando aun cuerpo chiquito y nervudo con la agilidad de un gato, que le correteó por toda la mesa, y dos metros encima de ella, dio un grito, mirando exasperada a los pares de ojos ambarinos del felino que se relamía los bigotes, sin perderse el menor de sus movimientos.

El sujeto miró con odio y desdén a Link, que luego de reincorporarse, estaba trémulo a cada uno de sus movimientos, llevando inconscientemente sus manos al escudo y la espada.

— ¡Ya lo decía yo¡Detesto a los niños, los detesto¡No saben apreciar la música, por eso los odio¡Lárgate antes de que te desoye vivo, lárgate, ya! —chilló como un loco _el músico_.

Obedeciendo en redondo, Link se dio la media vuelta pero se detuvo en el acto, cuando la sombra de una anciana con una gran nariz y ojos como el hielo se posaron sobre él, abarcando todo el umbral.

Parpadeó perplejo, con una peculiar sensación de estar entre la espada y la pared. La anciana miró músico con cara de circunstancia.

— Zahos, estos señores han tenido la amabilidad de visitarnos, no es justos que, aunque hayan probado nuestra comida sin permiso, o intentar cojer nuestras cosas, nos comportemos incivilizados ¡corriéndolos, si me atrevo a decir! —es probable que en labios de otra persona, con voz más amena y melódica fuese para justo para Link y Navi, pero el tono socarrón e irritable que les mandó la vieja, sólo les hicieron poner toda la sangre fría que les quedaba.

Para repararlo, Link al menos intentó darles una explicación, con el único pensamiento de salir rápido de ahí.

— ¿Hospedaje... dices? —masculló incrédulo Zahos, rompiendo en una carcajada.

— ¡Sí, el lugar está para cinco estrellas! —manojeó ella— ¡de una vez te damos la cena y ahí está tu cama! Dime ¿Quieres mi chal para taparte, mi'jo o te conformas con la capa de moho que crece a metros?

— Bueno, fue un error venir... Navi, vámonos.

Antes de que Link lograse avanzar seis pasos, o que la hada bajase evitando al felino animal, la anciana, con sorprendente rapidez para su edad, selló de golpe la puerta. Le miró, igual como la vez que Fouquet paralizó a Impa aquella mañana.

— ¡Oh, creo que no! Ya es muy tarde para irte, ladrón ¡delincuente! Ir y entrar en la casa de otro sin permiso, recorrerla a su antojo, comer su comida o intentar tocar cosas ajenas e importante para el dueño es algo que no tolero. Te irás, si puedes, luego de que te demos un pequeño presente, maldito curioso ¡A ver si así aprendes a respetar a tus mayores!

— Por cierto —continuó la bruja de occidente— me encanta tu hada, a pesar de que percibo que no sois kokiri. Dime ¿me la prestarías para matarla, y así hacer con sus cenizas mi poderosa y mística poción azul?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Zahos, la música!

— ¡Cómo amo esta parte¡Cena nueva esta noche! —chilló él poniendo el disco y mirando como un completo sicótico al crío— ¡Jajajajaja!

Un sonido chirriante, como sobrenatural, inundó la sala que por su forma hacía un eco natural, simplificándola cientos de veces, y que, si es posible decir, empezó a carcomer y destruir los tímpanos del dúo que hacían lo posible para taparse los oídos.

Zahos y la anciana parecían tener inmunidad, porque el gato se había hecho ovillo, escondiéndose en las faldas de ésta. Respetando el vals de la demoníaca canción, la bruja empezó a bailar en círculos al tú por tú sobre el niño que estaba casi encogido sobre sí, gimiendo a viva voz.

— ¡Escuchen! —gritó ella— ¡Bailen, y bailen, disfruten la bella canción de la locura¡La canción de las Tormentas¿no es hermosa? —agarró con fiereza el brazo del chico, como si fueran un dueto— ¡Oh, música que guarda en su interior el magnífico y letal poder del clima en tempestad! Sólo los osados con atreverse a perderá, mueren en el intento, y si uno logra sobrevivir, tiene que tener un interior tan tempestuoso, lo que definirá el poder de la lluvia que dudará minutos, días, hasta meses con invocar bien a su demonio!

De repente paró el baile, mirándole con penetración. Para ese momento, sus orejas elfinas ya deberían de estar en tal estado degradante que lo volvería sordo, más seguía encogido, arrastrado más que bailando con su capturadora. Con una mano larga y filosa uñas como las de un gato, prensó su cara obligándole mirarle de frente.

— Tú no eres normal.

A tal descubrimiento, Zahos, desconcentrado por el cuadro, trastillo la mano de la agarradera de la caja, cortando la melodía de las Tormentas una diminuta fracción de segundo, pero tan suficiente que el primer movimiento mecánico del pequeño hylian fue golpear la mano que le aprensaba. Se alejó de un impulso casi cayendo por su peso, y de un sordo movimiento abrió la puerta en par, precipitándose también la hada, que por ser mágica había demostrado tener más resistencia que él.

Zahos ya iba a correr tras él para que con la misma melodía, se resbalase de seguro y cayera por el abismo, más su amiga le detuvo con un movimiento.

— ¿Está vez qué, Thei? —gruñó.

— Sólo déjalos.

Él le miró mal, mas no le desobedeció.

No era necesario que el hombre tocase la canción con el fin de hacer tambalearlo, pues casi el pánico estaba apoderado de él, más consiente, o todo lo que podría estarlo una persona en aquel estado, resbaló cuando algunas tablas se desprendían del suelo, haciendo que la bajara fuera más rápido. De un trancazo, abrió la puerta de hierro deteniéndose en seco justo en el barandal que se cayó por el impacto, y en tres en tres, bajó la larga rampa de 120°.

¿Quién fue acaso aquella sombra que pronto se internó con la obscuridad, perdiendo el rastro al ponerse entre las callejuelas de las casas? Se debieron de preguntar las pocas gentes que veían el cielo nocturno de la madrugada por sus ventanas, antes de ponerse el pijama y echarse a dormir.

Aquello no era posible... no podría ser cierto...

Se decía que la Trifuerza se dividía en tres partes ¿no es cierto? Fuerza, Coraje y Sabiduría, y que una representa a nuestro querido Héroe del Tiempo ¿Pero quién dijo que el Coraje trata sólo de valentía?

Tembloroso, se acurrucó sobre una pared, mientras que Navi intentaba recuperar la respiración. Aun sentían en sus oídos cada nota de la sinfonía, dudando seriamente si algún día la podrían obligar. Algo fría, pero sí en casi igual estado, se puso aun lado de él, no sabiendo qué decir.

Miraron alrededor a la primer corriente de aire glacial de la noche, y si se puede decir, el tembló dos veces más fuerte no pudiendo imaginar su aspecto mal trecho para entonces. Link se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso en sus manos, comenzando a frotarse el pecho, con Navi justo debajo de este, cuando en un rincón cualquiera en ese callejón vieron una caja, que se pusieron encima.

No podían ir casa de la señorita Sainz, pues esta les dijo que sólo con orden e identificación del jefe de la villa o del rey se lograba pasar un camino tan custodiado de noche que, cuando se le perdió un día, a pesar de conocer a uno de los guardias, tuvo que guardar cama en casa de una amiga. Comentando entonces Link del pase especial de Impa, Anju ladeó la cabeza, pues sólo el rey podría aparte de un jefe de su reino, y ni con esa firma podrían pasar... y no conociendo a nadie más...

No lograron dormir sino mínimo media hora antes, sin siquiera reparar en el demencial cielo que por causas misteriosas, de la nada se habría cubierto de nubes negras, sin derramar ni una sola gota.

'

'

'

El rey había estado tan impaciente y nervioso para la hora de la cita, que cuando el reloj de su habitación tocaron el toque de la cena, tuvo media hora de retraso cuando al fin bajaba y le habrían la puerta al elegante y ostentoso comedor. Como había planeado, hizo pedir que sólo asistieran él y el señor mayor de los Gerudos, en una amplia mesa cubierta de todo tipo de manjares, sentándose en la cabecera cada uno. Aparte de ellos, dos sirvientas a los lados postradas, una en la puerta principal, y otra la puerta que daba a la sala de cubiertos conectada a la cocina, muy jóvenes y bonitas, rubias, con vestidos azules y bonito delantal, para moverse en el menor capricho de los grandes señores del todo el reino y más allá.

Cuando llegó, Ganondorf, que informando que no se sentaría a menos antes de que llegase el rey, se le inclinó con aire solemne, cosa que ser posible, puso a Daphnes aun más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Y es que tenía razones. Hasta las sirvientas con miradas intercambiadas, notaban el rarismo de tener a bandos tan distantes y opuestos marcados por guerras y enemistades mutuas de hace siglos, que el nerviosismo era palpable, casi tanto para cortarlo con un cuchillo.

Aunque el rey intentaba por todos los medios calmarse, respirando profundo y limpiándose cualquier gotita indiscretas con su pañuelo de seda. Más el otro, aquel hombre moreno y de constitura gruesa y elegante, estaba más sereno que el niño cuando duerme sobre el regazo de su madre, con éxito magistral.

Y era eso por el cual Daphnes estaba en ese estado.

Y aparte, no podría tomarle con un inferior, como si fuera un simple representador o un senador, o alguien de alta clase. No. Estaba con alguien que metafóricamente también era rey. Era un igual. Ni más, ni menos. Tendría que adoptar con él una representación real de al tú por tú, por extraño que fuese para él. No era así con nadie, ni con su difunta esposa, o si lo era apenas con Colbert (Fouquet con más frecuencia... en otro tiempo) mas nunca en público.

Suspiró nervioso, e inventando cualquier excusa para romper aquel silencio.

— Siento haberme tardado... —las sirvientas se atragantaron ¿El Rey Daphnes disculpándose? Y fue ahí cuando entendieron el rango exacto del otro— pero estaba buscando un traje apropiado para la ocasión. No suelo tardarme —una sirvienta miró mal a su compañera cuando el primer retraso de saliva se atoró con el segundo ataque—, pero quise hacerlo especial.

— Majestad —habló por primera vez Ganondorf— puede tardarse cuanto guste. Es la persona que me brindó hospitalidad en tan lindo lugar, que si su señor quiere hacer cualquier cosa, estoy yo acomodado perfectamente en el.

— Oh, qué gentil sois, monseñor —alegó, jugando inconscientemente con su pañuelo.

— Para servirle, Majestad —dijo con caballerosidad.

El rey se le quedó mirando otro tanto, y luego pensando de que él, anfitrión, debería sacar cualquier tema, y rápido para no aburrirlo, dijo la primer desfachatez que se le vino en mente.

— ¿Está lindo el clima?

La sirvienta que se había ahogado con su saliva tosió abruptamente y tan fuerte que el rey dio un salto en su asiento. Cuando se recuperó, vanamente miró de soslayo la sala, encogiéndose como lo haría un niño en el rincón al primer regaño de su padre.

— Lo siento, Majestad... no volverá a pasar...

— No¿verdad? —dijo en doble sentido este. La pobre muchacha se estremeció— dile a Lucy que venga, tú ocúpate en la cocina por mientras.

Ella asintió toda abochornada, y más corriendo que caminando, desapareció por la puerta detrás suya.

Llegó otra joven casi exactamente igual de cara, sólo que con cabello más corto y castaño.

El rey sonrió como su costumbre, y luego dirigió la mirada al frente, como encontrarse una idéntica a la suya, pero los ojos escultores del Rey de los Ladrones le regresó todo, menos eso, con semblante de observar todo, hasta el más insignificante detalle, desde la mujer, la forma de actuar de su contra maestre y el resultado. Daphnes carraspeó y agarró lo primero que estaba frente a él: un gran pedazo de pierna de cerdo.

— No es vegetariano¿verdad? —preguntó divertido, al ver como el moreno se servía sopa.

— Muy lejos de eso —contestó, mientras la probaba.

— Esta es la mejor comida que podrá encontrar en el mundo... ¡o al menos aquí! —corrigió cuando Ganondorf frunció el ceño.

— No se engaña de eso, aunque ¿me haría el favor de pasarme la sal? —preguntó aun ceñudo.

— Claro, hijo. Lucy —la aludida se la tendió en la mano. De repente Daphnes sonrió divertido— ¿le falta sazón, o qué?

— Sí. Le encuentro... raro... —a pesar de echarle un buen de sal, seguía ceñudo. Así que comparó la cantidad que le hecho, con lo que estaba antes. Tuvo como siguiente acción en quitar la tapa al salero y volcar el bote boca abajo hasta el último gramo, para el escepticismo de las sirvientas y del mismísimo rey.

El gerudo soltó una sonrisa cuando el rey se llevó maquinariamente un vaso de agua a la boca, mientras tomaba su sopa como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo, sin mueca alguna.

— Tome en cuenta, Majestad, que vivo en una región extremamente árida y utilizamos la sal como primer recurso primario para nuestros alimentos y conservación de agua en el cuerpo. ¿Acaso usted no a escuchado que nuestro comercio principal es la herrería, construcción y extracción de sal en túneles?

— Oh, claro que sí. Es más, una vez fui allá —informó nervioso.

— ¿En serio? —Ganondorf por alguna razón se hizo el ingenuo.

— Sí. Hace años, años que fui... me tocó la época de ver aun la magnífica ciudadela en medio del Valle Gerudo. Era hermosa, ciertamente.

— Lástima que no quede nada desde hace 10 años... —dijo simplista, encogiéndose de hombros. El rey se estremeció.

— Bueno, pero para eso estamos acá reunidos ¿no es así? Para que cosas como esas nunca jamás vuelvan a ocurrir de nuevo.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro —pensó Ganondorf escuchando toda la propuesta del rey mientras tenía pose reflexiva.

Así discutieron de cosas políticas por lo menos media hora, que con suerte de uno y estratega de otro, se encontraron con algo medio ameno, mas no aburrido. Pero el rey, por capricho y otra cosa, cuando Ganondorf mencionó otra vez aquella guerra y su visita en la ostentosa ciudadela, se puso increíblemente incómodo, así que tomó otro cambio de conversión, que su compañero predijo consideradamente.

— Y bueno... ¿te ha tratado bien la vida, eh? Seré cuarentón y algo viejo, pero sé de todo sobre todo sobre mi rango y mundo. Tengo entendido que es joven. ¿Qué edad tiene?

— 28 —sentenció.

— Ah... ¿y siempre has vivido allá en tu... fortaleza?

— No. He viajado a muchas partes cuando tuve la edad mínima para ser el jefe definitivo, así que no se preocupe. Conozco y he visitado las famosas regiones de Hyrule aun antes de venir acá, aunque admito que es la primera vez que veo el castillo.

— ¿Es muy mencionada la familia real en tu región?

— Por lo menos para mi sí.

— Oh... ¿y... jeje... aparte de esta junta política... vino aquí por algo en especial?

Touché.

— La verdad, sí, Majestad —Ganondorf clavó su mirada sobre el hombre que lo miraba como un fantasma, y decidió divertirse un poco, aunque sea por una noche— soy muy interesado en historia ¿sabe? Leyendas... cuentos, mitos, crónicas, líneas familiares... es un hobby mío. Ya que estoy en la capital, quisiera comprobar y redirigir algunas de mis teorías, como el famoso Templo del Tiempo.

— Está sellado desde hace siglos.

— Pero alguien tendrá que abrirlo algún día, tal y como alguien tuvo que cerrarlo alguna vez.

— Tal vez... monseñor.

— Diosas, Majestad ¿está bien? Lo veo pálido —notó Ganondorf cuando el rey se tambaleó, por una sensación de vértigo.

— ¡Estoy perfecto, hijo! No se preocupe en absoluto. Entonces, monseñor ¿le gustó la comida¡qué bien¿le acompaño a sus habitaciones.

— Si usted lo desea, por supuesto, Majestad.

— ¡Oh, qué bien! A propósito, espero sea gustoso al críquet. Mañana por la mañana preparé un juego, como es mi costumbre estos días de la semana. Mi hija estará presente también. Me gustaría que la conociese, aunque tiene una cuidadora algo celosa, pero es también buena gente. Le gusta el juego¿verdad?

— ... Algo.

Críquet... ¡Perfecto! Aplaza los días con tus juegos,_ mi rey._

— Bien. Marchemos.

Y el rey Daphnes se levantó. Esto es decir, la cena terminó.

'

'

'

Con papel en mano, el guardián (que carecía del arete de oro) del último tramo de la villa les miró como si fueran una especie nueva de alienígenas invitándole una taza de té en su parada de turismo. Con toque afeminado, se rió de ellos, preguntando incrédulo que decían la verdad y no jugaban al decir que iban de parte de la princesa (juzgando por el pase) hasta la cima de la Montaña de la Muerte, voto a bríos por qué razón. Link le miró mal, y con un sermón bien planteado de su deber, que no era jugar con una ridícula máscara de zorro amarillo, era estar ahí para vigilar a que nadie pasase, si es que iba alguien, con el punto de alguien iba a pasar, por un caso de extrema importancia.

Él se encogió de hombros, diciéndoles que en realidad no le importaban, y si querían ir, con el pase, ya iba. Pero eso no significó de que dejase de burlarle llamándole "Héroe" al límite de que Navi explotó y le discutió, lanzando tales injurias que el afeminado, algo dolido, juró que si regresaban no le iba abrir las puertas, o al menos no él.

Se encogió ella de hombros, con cara arrogante cuando Link literalmente le grita que se acerque, pues no estaba dispuesto a regresar por sus caprichos. Algo entendida, ella cabeceó y se acercó al rubio, empezando al fin la subida a la Montaña de la Muerte.

'

'

'


	8. La Historia de una Guerra

Todo esto pertenece a Nintendo y al excéntrico de Shigeru Miyamoto, a excepción de unos personajes que agregué.

'

'

'

Capítulo VIII.

La Historia de una Guerra.

'

'

'

En rasgos simples, la gran cordillera de la Montaña de la Muerte constituía de miles de aspectos diferentes en términos geográficos. El resultado de gran variedad de cimas, sierras y montañas fundidas en un mismo eje, una falla abrupta de la morfología terrestre, un mero lugar tan letal para el humano, lleno de frondosa vida oculta y mítica aun para la legendaria tierra de Hyrule. Aquel era el lugar de descanso de infinidades de seres y fenómenos climatológicos que hacían sus propias leyes por el menor capricho de mandanza. De la cordillera, sólo un ínfimo pero crucial extremo caía sobre el regazo de la Tierra Prometida; y digo ínfimo, porque en comparación con lo que no se veía del más allá, era pequeño, pero también crucial, ya que descansaba tal vez el volcán más alto y antiguo del magnífico monumento, testigo desde la misma creación de las tierra, donde se cree celosamente que fue el culpable de formar toda aquella extensa parte del reino desde sus cimientos. Una especie de cúspide milenaria, guardando en su interior, según la leyendas olvidadas de los viejos, el antiguo templo donde alguna vez hallase vivido el respectivo Saga del Fuego, con el mito de que el desventurado joven que asomase la cabeza desde la cima del cráter, observaría a pro sin fa las existente ruinas, que guardan en su interior una de las mayores y bestiales criaturas nunca antes existidas.

Pero tan sólo aquello era ligeramente un pedazo del contesto singular del lugar que muy poca gente extranjera tiene la osadía de pisar.

El recorrido, según las antiguas magnitudes, eran de seis horas de la llanura más próxima al cráter del volcán desde la salida de al Villa Kakariko, seis horas de un campo batalla siempre en ristre para la supervivencia, donde el monstruo habitante en los huecos de las rocas está cabreado hasta los dientes con la menor señal de movimiento, o la lejana arpía, que con sus garras cruje en dos la columna de su presa, para su rápida cena. El camino, si es que se puede llamar camino a un sendero que con dificultad era estable pues en metro en metro desaparecía sin rastro continuando apenas perceptible en las altas esferas escondidas en las paredes, si acaso el visitante tenía buena suerte, era tan estrecho con sus pedazos incompletos que estaba desigualmente equilibrado, ocasionando la escasez considerablemente de oxígeno, a propósito, con la mala maña de marear al infortunado caminante a precipitarse en su último viaje en los cientos de kilómetros vía abajo por los acantilados.

De ese tipo de lugares era la famosa Montaña de la Muerte.

Muy apropiado para el nombre¿no?

Hacia cuatro horas que Link y Navi se habían enfrascado a la escalada, o lo posible de esta, cuando hacía menos media hora éste primero sentía los primeros síntomas del efecto de la subida. Atolondrado por la falta de oxígeno, yacía recargado a un lado del camino, deshidratado y respirando con dificultad. Navi, hay que admitirlo, le daba cierto pavor aquélla imagen, percibiendo un pequeño comiendo de una futura y fuerte calentura, a juzgar por el extenso rubor que se dibujaban en los pómulos debajo de los ojos y el ardor excesivo de la nariz.

— Aun no me cabe en la cabeza que no hayas traído agua —le reclamó, hace unos minutos.

Aprovechando aquello como excusa, él reanudó la caminata, luego de una ligera mirada herida, indescifrable el hada.

De haber estado en el bosque... ¡Diosas, pero no lo estaban! Dijo sarcástica. Miró provocativa al cielo, como retando a la alfombra carente de pelusa donde descansaba cómodamente Apolo en sus lapsus de hacerles una broma, quemándolos en vida bajo su juguetoso astro. Por una novena vez, ella lamentó la carencia de un Munin a que fuera y avisase a Odin para su auxilio. Sí, estaba perjudicada ¡Sí, estaba harta! Bufó asqueada mirando a su acompañante que caminaba como si nada le sucediera, evitando que sus tambaleante piernas lo discriminasen, y el sudor frío que empezaba a brotar en peligrosas cantidades desde la parte superior de la coronilla, escurriéndose por la frente, detenida justamente por la pequeña murallita de cabello, centímetro arriba de los ojos. Sí, ella también podía ver todo los malestares del _ahijado_ que por causas del destino le tocó, pues su aura mágica la protegía sin muchos contrademanes.

Evitó auto culparse por su cobardía, pero al observar cuando aquel pequeño niño de diez años trastabilló peligrosamente cerca de un provocativo acantilado, aguardó la respiración, pensando una fracción de segundos que si caía no sería su culpa, pero por suerte a que el rubio, con un rápido aunque débil reflejo, se empujó al lado contrario, estabilizándose con el contrapeso de la espada y del escudo.

Miró con ojos críticos al muchacho. Aquel suicida era demasiado¡Que se quisiera muerto es otra cosa¿pero esmerarse tanto era necesario?

En mas de una ocasión se sorprendió a si misma dialogando cosas insulsas sobre dar retirada, abandonar la dizque misión de conseguir una maldita piedra para una extraña que en su vida habían visto, y regresar a casa, al bendito bosque, el único lugar donde ellos pertenecían. ¡Suicida! El infeliz chamaco casi pierde el sentido cuando el sol dio un peculiar giro de 25° posándose bajo sus hombros, calentando con sorprendente rapidez la tierra y roca bajo sus pies, que chocaba sin sutileza con la corriente glacial de las montañas, terminando tosiendo tan desgarradoramente que daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento a otro se le saliese los pulmones en pedazos.

¿Por qué tantas molestias¿qué lo motiva¿qué lo hacía continuar? A ese paso terminaría matándose a si mismo ¡Se odiaba! Era claro¿pero por qué tantas penalidades por una extraña que en términos simples sólo mandó una orden desagradable, implorando a que las Diosas les ayudara¿por qué¿por qué¿¡por qué?!

— ¡Responde! —gritó de repente, en medio del silencio.

Link le miró confuso, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Respóndeme! —reclamó otra vez, observando penetrante la mirada azulada de su compañero.

— ¿Qué cosa? —incitó, sin entender qué era lo que decía el hada.

— El por qué haces esto.

El rubio, como si aquélla pregunta lo hubiese previsto vario tiempo antes, frunció el seño, dándole el beneficio de la duda, haciendo como si no hubiese entendido.

— ¿El qué? —invitó otra vez.

— Bien sabes de qué hablo.

— ¿Parece que sí? —jugó, un poco a la defensiva.

— Con esta contestación es obvio que sí. Dime por qué.

— Lo siento, Navi, pero si vas a ir con aquella vaguedad, te recomiendo que lo hagas con otro¿no soy acaso el _Retrasado_ de la aldea que tú tanto llamas? Me duele mucho la cabeza para hacer que soy el buen niño entendible, predispuesto a contestar cualquier niñada de la niña que me tiene que cuidar.

— Sin rodeos¿por qué demonios haces esta misión, por una desconocida que no se prestó ni a darte de comer?

Tomó aire pensativo, con una mirada que revelaba todo, menos eso.

— Una larga historia —se limitó a decir, continuando con el camino.

— ¡Ni siquiera la conoces! —recalcó otra vez, empezando a irritarse por la actitud de _su amigo_.

— ¡Ya sé que es así! —y luego de una pausa— ¡Pero eso no difiere a que jamás la haya visto!

— ¿Qué diablos dices? —demandó por la incoherencia ¡Y para colmo, él tomo una expresión similar, como si fuese la mirada de un moribundo perdido!

— Si me lo explicas tú, te estaré profundamente agradecido —rió nervioso, como si ni él mismo lo entendiese.

Navi, sin entender la extraña actitud de ese niño, miró al frente, que era como una especie de _callejón sin salida. _

— ¿Me vas a responder? —demandó más que impaciente, intentado analizar las acciones de él, si así era posible entender algo. Pero se asustó, cuando esta cambió de ser alocada, a algo muy próximo a la hiel, mirándola extremadamente irritado, sobreelevándose más que ella, para su sorpresa.

— No importa —masculló.

No tuvo de otra que dejar aun lado el tema.

— _Si ésta es la única manera de saber cómo y por qué soñé con ella antes... está bien..._

Pensaba en aquello al momento de que Navi sobrevolaba la zona, porque chocaron con una pared sólida que cortaba drásticamente el camino. Ni adelante, atrás, izquierda o derecha le continuaba. Era camino pedregoso, hecho a la suerte de una última erupción que debió de haber sido hace siglos.

Hacía mucho calor también allá arriba, se dijo, vagando la mirada a todos lados, sin mucho interés, como si aquello fuese lo peor del mundo que pudiese pasarle, y estar condenada a cumplirlo, a pesar de caer seguramente dormida en el intentó.

Fue justo en el último pensamiento que abrió los ojos observando algo con toda sorpresa y fijación. Entre las altas rocas, sobre una pequeña llanura escarpada, estaba clavada al suelo un viejo y largo palo de madera carcomida por el sol, ondeando imperturbable una larga cinta roja con signos de desgasto, desde su extremo superior.

Ondeaba felizmente, como si fuese su saludo a los nuevos visitantes de la montaña, tan sólo para ellos, y nadie más. Link, luego de tomar su tiempo en escalar la trabajosa pared, tocó incrédulo la gran bandera frente así, con nula inscripción grabada.

Navi estaba más que pensativa ¡Una bandera! Definitivamente, deberían de estar en el camino que llevaba, o se alejaba, de una inteligente civilización, y aquello era una especie de punto de observación o identificación rápida del camino.

— Mira ahí —apuntó el chico un lugar a unos 50 metros de él, aproximadamente.

Una gemela idéntica a su hermana les llamaba, y no le hicieron esperar. Saltaron y evitaron ciertos baches de la pedregosa llanura, hasta quedar frente a ella. Por el radillo del ojo, Navi observo algo brilloso bajo el sol que se movía como serpiente, divisando así, una tercera bandera.

Bajaron la abrupta falla, divisando justo sobre sus cabezas, entre una alta cumbre, la cuarta bandera, que aunque no tal vez igual de ondeante como las otras, era definitivamente enigmática.

Subieron, bajaron, bajaron y subieron otra vez en el juego de la Serpiente y Escaleras, teniendo serios problemas en seguir el paso de las méndigas trabajosas, que de momento en momento desaparecían, algo que ni la vista panorámica desde el cielo a veces lograba vencer. Puede que Link estuviese en la borde del entusiasmo, a un a pesar de haber caído varias veces rendido por el extremo agotamiento físico que fregaba su cuerpo por la falta irremisible de oxígeno.

Puede que se haya levantado, y puede que las simples banderas que al principio eran más fáciles y poco numerosas fuesen en aumento en lugares literalmente imposibles de cruzar, como si estuvieran ahí con un propósito parecido a las armas de doble filo, que el conocido puede ser guiado, y el forastero puede ser perdido.

En un momento vago el camino cambiaba de forma asombrosa, donde la abruptas que cientos de metros vía abajo había desaparecido, para compensarlo con un camino inclinado en forma directa a no más de un kilómetro y medio del cráter del volcán, y una bifurcación totalmente invisible, a no ser por la traicionera bandera color ruby que se ondeaba al lado, entre ella y el precipicio, entre el camino más estrecho y angosto desde el inicio del viaje...

Link miró en forma significativa a Navi, juzgando la anchura de aquel montículo. Para su desilusión, negó con la cabeza. Era imposible aun para él cruzar tal camino tan largo en un alfeizar que no medía máximo de 5 centímetros.

Observó significativamente el camino que se levantaba sobre ellos, que era dirección al cráter... Link parpadeó cuando su vista divagó accidentalmente de una súbita aunque pequeña metida al suelo que estaba justo al otro lado de ellos. Sin esperar palabra del hada, que por cierto, no había notado en lo más mínimo la nerviosa vista del otro, escaló gracias al primer impulso una serie de metros inclinados, llegando a saltar justo enfrente de la pequeña metida, al mismo segundo cuando sentía que las rocas bajo sus pies se iban a separar aventándolo como resbaladilla hacía el peligroso y gigantesco acantilado.

A Navi le dio un infarto, cuando escuchó el sonoro golpazo del rubio al caer casi de espaldas.

Adolorido, él intentó levantarse, notando con algo de pánico de tener entumida casi la mayor parte del cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, recobrándola a los pocos minutos, al hacer esfuerzo de levantarse. Navi le gritó una sarta de groserías por hacer algo tan _estúpido _y_ peligroso_, que con algo de calma ignoró.

Pero todos olvidaron el enojo, al voltear y observar que, totalmente imposible de ver al otro lado del "pequeño hoyo en el piso" estaba un hermoso y simple recodo de roca, con un hueco gigantesco, el justo centro de una entrada, donde una larga y trabajosa lista de dibujos y colores simples y primarios tenían incrustados dibujos y letras aun para Navi difícil de leer, suponiendo que era de la época de los Antiguos Sagas (los de las leyendas, por supuestos).

Alrededor de la entrada descansaban también una hilera larga de banderas sólo que en mejor estado, armoniosos y felices como si estuviesen gritando a gritos su recibimiento a la gran ciudad frente a ellos que les dio un tanto de miedo, considerando lo que acababan de pasar.

Entraron, no sin antes de buscar un letrero que revelara a qué parte conducía ese túnel pero no lo encontraron.

Antes de que avance otro paso, quiero dejar en claro que en ningún momento de la historia (original, o no) Link y Navi conocían antes a los gorons, o al menos la apariencia de uno, ya que es la primera vez que abordan una civilización parecida, aparte de los Gerudos y los Zoras; y quizá también el primero juego de la reciente aparición de estos últimos tres.

Así que eso se atribuye muy bien que, apenas tener la ligera visualización de una ciudadela subterránea divida en subniveles muy bonita y circular, diesen un grito tal alto capaz de haber alertado a todos, sin excepción, de su llegada, cuando la piedra que estaba en la entrada se irguió unos dos metros con en cuerpo desnivelado en grandes proporciones.

Enorme a comparación con ellos, de un extraño color café como el de una roca, jorobados, con pigmentos azabaches en varias partes del cuerpo y de la espalda, calvos y con unos brazos desigualmente grande casi del tamaño total de sus cuerpos, hinchados y nervudos, de esos brazos que nunca jamás te gustaría que te estamparan su puño en medio de la cara.

El goron les miró de a hito a hito, primero, por el terrible sobresalto que se llevó por tal grito espantado de ellos, y luego por notar que no eran gorons, si no a simple vista un hylian... ¡y más adelante un kokiri!

¡Un kokiri...¿Quién en su vida habría creído posible ver un kokiri fuera de su bosque? Nadie ¡Nunca, nunca!

Puso pose maniaca al tener ese descubrimiento ¡Un kokiri! Hacía años... ¡años! De que no veía a uno ¡Qué alegría¿Y por qué estaba un kokiri entrando por aquella entrada, la cual es prácticamente imposible para un hylian, y totalmente cerrada para un kokiri? No sé por qué no se paró ese goron en ése detalle, ya que estaba muy distraído en devorarlo con los ojos, al tiempo que otros gorons, extrañados por el ruido, asomaban sus cabezas de todos los tamaños por el umbral de sus casas, que estaban conectadas directamente con aquel nivel circular.

Link se atragantó al notar que casi todos los demás gorons se acercaban curiosos a ellos (unos con su prudente distancia eran para ellos, los jóvenes, él era un nuevo ser que veían primera vez) los mayores parpadeaban incrédulos murmurándose entre sí con tales exclamaciones que para las orejas largas de Link fueron capaces de escuchar.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

— Diosas...

— ¡Un kokiri, ay, santos, hay que hacer fiesta!

— ¿Qué hará aquí¿Cómo fue posible que haya escalado la montaña?

La sangre se le agolpó en la cara, incapaz de moverse en una postura un tanto incómoda para sus músculos. Ni siquiera se atrevió hablar cando los jóvenes reían divertidos "¡Es muy bajito!" "¡Es muy lindo!" "¿Ya viste sus orejas?" "¿Ya viste su traje?" "¿Ya viste su pelo?" "¡Una hada!" Link se sobresaltó al escuchar esto último. Volteó la cabeza donde Navi, quizás casi tan ruborizada como él (su aura había cambiado a un tono semejante al carmín).

Por un breve instante, Link no se atrevió hablar, hasta que algo en su sangre fría le hizo articular estas palabras:

— ¿Ustedes... ustedes son gorons?.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

— ¡Bienvenido a la Ciudad Goron!

Haciendo esto, el goron de la puerta posó su enorme mano en la espalda de él con brusquedad mas en forma paternal, no notando que del choque casi pierde el equilibro. Lo guió hasta el desfiladero para poseer una vista clara y amplia de la ciudad, aun siendo rodeados por el resto de curioso.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando un pequeño goron se le acercó menos de un metro, descansando sus gigantescos ojos negruscos sobre la hada, que perdió brillantes, dejándose caer en su hombro, como si así no llamase de igual manera la atención.

Qué raro es que, sin siquiera tener invitación aparente, identificación como lo habían exigido sus anteriores escalas o una buena excusa razonable para invadir tan imprevistamente su comunidad, lo resivieron con los brazos abiertos, más de la mitad encantados de su llegada. Hicieron, sí, de la nada conforme el goron que lo había estrujado hasta la clavícula, hicieron una pequeña y rápida explicación de los lugares de la ciudadela conformen bajaban a los niveles inferiores por unas escaleras con descansillos en el interior de la pared.

— Así que, Link —dijo el goron en las mismas, como si no notase que los demás los seguían— ese es una residencia. Y esta es otro ¡y esa es otra! Bajamos la escalera...

— ¡Una tienda! —prosiguió feliz, mientras que Link hacia lo posible para no caerse de lo abrazado que lo tenía— y acá... más residencias ¡pero con un bonito panorama desde arriba!

No se había fijado, pero en la parte superior y centro del enorme espacio cilíndrico descansaba, sostenida con varias cuerdas y cadenas una plataforma de roca puntiaguda, y suponiendo de que si por causa del destino se llegase a caer, se destrozaría justamente en el centro de aquella sección.

Bajaron seis niveles más, notando como, entre las escaleras del nivel 4-5 se dividía la escalera en dos bifurcaciones. Aquella segunda, daba a otra parte de la ciudad, demostrando que no sólo eso era el habitad real de la colonia, si no que continuaba por debajo, en el interior de la montaña.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —le preguntó otro goron que se había cercado por la parte de atrás.

— ¿Qué eres, un hylian? —preguntó al mismo tiempo uno de los chiquillos, que lo empezaron a interrogar a la vez sonando un firme coro sin tener definición clara de ninguna de sus cuestiones.

Ya estaban por llegar a los últimos niveles, cuando uno de los gorons que estaban en el último extremo de la muchedumbre (dos niveles más arriba, aproximadamente) bufó molesto por no poder verlo, y se lanzó por la orilla, aterrizando son dureza frente al guía y al hylian en escasos metros.

— ¡Wow¡Eres más bajo de lo que pensé! —exclamó sonriente, mirando con diversión la expresión del niño.

— ¡No molestes, Kal! —dijo un goron pero con voz femenina desde una parte perdida de la escalera.

— ¡Hola, soy Kal! —se presentó ignorando a los otros.

— ¡Hey, no te metas! —renegó uno de los pequeños gorons que estaban a trote junto con Link.

— Yo... —murmuró tímidamente este, no sabiendo qué hacer.

— ¿Estás cansado? —preguntó su guía, que estaba en medio de la explicación de una especie de plantas bombas o algo así—¡pues claro! Después de subir toda la montaña un kokiri... ¿quieres que te cargue?

Link dio un grito cuando las dos manos poderosas de su guía lo montaron sobre su cabeza como si no pesara nada.

— ¡Yo quería hacer eso! —gimieron en coro los demás gorons encimosos, acercándose, pensando que así, el rubio saltaría a cualquiera de esas cabezas.

Más rojo que un tomate y tan caliente por la sangre amontonada en sus mejillas, hizo un intento de querer bajarse, pero las dos manos del guía lo retuvieron ahí. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que el tope del techo de las escaleras no lo tumbaran. Para entonces, ya habían llegado a la planta más baja de aquel sector de la ciudadela, que era enorme, circular de un aproximado 100 metros de diámetro.

— ¡Dumby¡Suéltalo, yo quiero cargarlo!

Link miró con sorpresa al goron que saltaba junto a ellos.

— ¡Cena especial esta noche! —gritó uno de los jóvenes que también se había reunido con ellos en el centro, donde por fin, el goron llamado Dumby lo dejó. Él y Navi se encogieron cuando una de las mujeres (pues traía pintado los labios) le dio un fuerte zape en la nuca.

— ¡No seas imprudente...!

— Lo siento...

— ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —exclamó alguien.

Otro goron, pero más bajo y con una provinente joroba salió recargado de un bastón de la única puerta que comunicaba aquel nivel, observando con sorpresa como todos estaban reunidos.

Dumby carraspeó sonoramente, y señaló a Link, aun paralizado de la impresión.

El anciano dio un gemido.

— ¡Por las Diosas...! es... es...

— Un kokiri... —terminó Navi, mirando de soslayo a Link a que siguiera el rollo.

— ¡Diosas, Diosas...!

— Seguramente al Gran Hermano le interesará ¡acá está esta preciosa criatura!

— Sí... avisar a Darunia... sí, sí... ¡espera, mi querido! —dijo el anciano moviendo su mano con artritis a todos lados—. Ya voy por el Hermano... espera ahí...

— Será mejor que lo sigas —susurró el guía a las orejas elfinas de él y de la hada— con lo que se mueve... no creo que ni en una hora llega al cuartón del Gran Hermano.

Pero los gorons, aun deseosos de querer cargarlo, se vieron decepcionados cuando el guía, es decir, Dumby levantó la mano empujando a las escaleras todo ser que intentaba acercársele.

Estaba rojo, y no sabía que hacer. Asintió torpemente y caminó despacio donde el anciano se arrastraba con la velocidad de un caracol.

— Déjeme ayudarle... —murmuró, y el anciano le miró con ojos llorosos, embozando una sonrisa.

— ¡Qué amable eres, kokiri! Hace mucho que no veía a uno... ¡qué alegría que al fin los vuelvo a ver...!

No queriendo preguntar aun, puesto que seguía impresionado con aquella inesperada hospitalidad, el anciano se recargó con la mano que no sujetaba al bastón; Navi, por otro lado, evaluaba el caso. Desconocía por completo cómo es que los Gorons sabían reconocerlos por su apariencia, deduciendo de que antes debieron de tener una especie de relación de no hace muchos años, considerando de, si la edad de vida promedio de un goron son de 120 años, varios de los más viejos les tenían cariño. Pasaron una gran manta tejida a mano con fibras de paja color canela que tenía una especie de insignia real de su casta, como simulando una flor de lis roja, gruesa y ancha que en varias ocasiones se repetían en las paredes de la ciudadela. Aquél pasillo era oscuro, casi sin fin y algo estrechoso, donde la luz al final estaba sobre un tripie soportando una pequeña vasija de roca con una generosa cantidad de grasa quemándose; muy bonita y elegante, si me lo preguntan.

Link dejó sólo al viejo a que se presentara a la sala, lento pero seguro bajo el bastón, con un curioso pelo marchito y grisoso sobresaliendo en su espalda y la cabeza, que chocaba y volaba en su labio hinchado.

(NdA: Si han jugado el Majora's Mask, reconocerán a este personaje, que es el padre del Goron que te da su espirito en forma de máscara, y el que te enseña la primera mitad de la canción de cuna.)

— Gran Hermano —dijo cuando se hubo puesto en el centro de la espaciosa sala, que intimidaba con sus grandes colecciones de armas, lanzas y escarpelos junto con unas cabezas de bestias colgadas como trofeos en las paredes— ¡Gran Hermano! Las Diosas se han apiadado de nosotros y ha ocurrido un milagro.

Link junto con Navi, que estaban escondidos aun en el pasillo, vieron de soslayo a un gran e imponente goron con mirada penetrante, coronado por una cabellera natural del color del fuego, cayendo como cascada por su espalda.

— ¿Se largaron los dodongos? —fue lo que dijo, con tono aburrido desde un trono de piedra.

— No, no esa clase de milagros... ¡pero ha llegado a la ciudad un kokiri!

El "Gran Hermano" levantó una ceja consternado, que rápido se enderezó interesado en el cuento chino del viejo.

— Imposible. La entrada está bloqueada desde hace años por la magia del Árbol Deku y la mía.

— Lo sé. Sin embargo, este kokiri entró por la entrada este.

— Llegaría muerto —sonrió Darunia.

— ¡No, es en serio! Mira... mira que... ¡Hey, muchacho, vente acá, no seas tímido!

Link, algo desconfiado, entró a la habitación posándose junto al anciano que le hacía un espacio en el centro, con Navi sobrevolando en su cabeza. Se hizo silencio, con el único crespipar de las llamas quemándose. Darunia era imponente en esa pose, con sus grandes ojos azabaches posados directo sobre él como si intentase todas sus fracciones; por fin, luego de que el viejo, algo extrañado, dijo un sonoro "Ejem, ejem", Darunia dijo:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Link, señor, y ella es Navi.

— ¿Son kokiris? —dijo en un extraño y sombrío tono.

— Sí, señor.

— Ya veo; ¿y se puede saber por qué... tú, estás aquí?

— En realidad, señor, somos enviados desde el Castillo de Hyrule —dialogó la hada.

— ¿Y por qué, díganme, unos kokiris están de carteros de la Familia Real? —preguntó curioso el Gran Jefe haciéndose para delante.

La pregunta no les tomó de sorpresa; Link se inclinó como si fuera en realidad una especie de mensajero y recolector, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a la hada, que hacía todo lo posible para verse presentable por los dos.

— Los kokiris son seres pacíficos, sin pretensiones que odian ser comandados, libres espíritus y conservadores al extremo, como bien sé, y no me cabe creer de que uno saliese de su bosque, no con el Guardián del Gran Árbol Deku custodiando día y noche sin descanso —prosiguió Darunia un poco más brusco sin ser descortés, poniendo un delicado énfasis en _"pacíficos" _y_ "Guardián"_.

El Jefe lanzó una mirada al anciano que estaba confuso por la tensa armonía. Sin siquiera avisar o algo parecido caminó y se fue por el pasillo.

Eso dio algo de más liberación al ambiente, y Link explicó lo de la petición de la princesa Zelda y la historia de la segunda piedra espiritual. Al terminar, Darunia, que se había levantado y caminaba encorvado por la sala, se detuvo lentamente.

— Conmovedor tu acto, Link, sin embargo sé de la piedra que tanto hablas.

— ¿Cómo?

— No sé de qué cosa estás hablando —repitió—, y no puedo ayudarte.

— Pero... —bajo la cabeza, intentado hacer memoria— según la historia, acá está la segunda piedra de fuego.

— Y ahora dime —dijo altanero el Gran Jefe, poniéndose frente a él por pocos pasos— ¿sabes la historia?

Navi se le adelantó al niño:

— ¡Claro que sí! El Gran Árbol Deku nos contaba eso todo el tiempo y recientemente también la princesa nos reveló el resto de la leyenda.

— Mmm... no, no lo creo... —murmuró despacio—, al menos¿saben para qué son las piedras?

Link vaciló por un momento.

— Sabemos para qué tenemos que recolectarlas...

— ¿Pero saben para qué son? Los mitos detrás de ellas? Quienes los forjaron y dónde? Los Sagas? Los Mártires y la historia de la Espada Maestra o la Flechas Sagradas? Saben algo de eso? Ahora me dirán —sonrió ante las miradas perplejas de ellos— que no tienen ni idea del Secred Realm ni del futuro Rey de los Ladrones... ¿tengo razón? Claro que la tengo: no saben nada.

— Pero... verá... nosotros estamos en una misión...

— De una niña de cual su padre no tiene ni un dejo de confianza o poder sobre nosotros —finalizó Darunia.

Los dos se callaron, sin fundamentos para seguir con la discusión.

— Lo siento por ustedes, sinceramente, pero no puedo ayudarles. Y mentí, sí, sí conozco la piedra y sí, la tengo justo ahora en mi poder —movió la cabeza hacia un lugar arriba del trono de piedra, donde estaba incrustada una joya ruby en una columna de arcilla y mármol magmático negro—, pero quería estar seguros de que hablaban de ella.

— ¿No hay ninguna forma de obtenerla?

— No lo creo —dijo el goron directo, como el golpe de una daga en el corazón—. Es una reliquia y no pienso dársela a unos niños por el capricho de alguien.

— ¿Está seguro? —suplicó Navi.

— Tan seguro como sé que no son kokiris.

Link embozó una sonrisa.

— Pues creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo para que ya no reconozca a uno.

Darunia soltó una risita.

— Eres uno legítimo, espero.

— Así es —contestó igual de risueño.

La entrevista todavía continuaba.

— Sin embargo... noto inquietante que, hace pocos meses, vino también un hombre preguntando por la Ruby Goron —murmuró pensativo Darunia, más para si que para él.

— ¿Un... hombre... preguntando por el ruby? —dijo incrédula el hada mirando la hermosura escarlata que despendía fugaces rayos ellos.

— Dudo mucho que lo conozcan, me lo dice mí sentido común; pero era un hombre que no me agradó para nada. Apenas entró a este aposento, con varias tardías por mis Hermanos gorons, si me lo preguntas, la observó como el más valioso e imperioso tesoro del mundo, aunque más que nada se propuso muy curioso sobre su historia y orígenes. Un completo letrado, un Rey Bastardo de Oriente y con más razón en Occidente... ¿sabes que esas combinaciones nunca, nunca se llevan bien?

— Me doy una idea, señor, aunque me cuesta algo de trabajo seguirle el rollo...

— Je... lo siento, me dejo llevar, estoy algo apasionado sobre esos temas en especial porque ya nunca se platican entre nosotros por ciertos sacrificios que cometimos por nuestro error... meses antes de la última Guerra entre la tribu Gerudo y la Familia Real.

— ¿Guerra? Escuché que hubo una pero desconozco por completo por qué inició o qué pasó —confesó Link, al igual que Navi, que tampoco estaba enterada en absoluto.

Darunia le dio la espalda, con una expresión curiosa, como de remordimiento y pesadez.

— Y mejor así, Link, mucho mejor así... son pocos quienes saben la causa verdadera... muy pocos...

— ¡No importa! —exclamó súbitamente— ¿y ahora¿qué tal un paseo por la ciudad? Me parece que he sido descortés pero quiero saber por qué está un kokiri acá, si no te molesta.

— Jaja ¡si sería un placer!

Platicaron, de cómo esta antigua raza junto con los kokiris coexistieron juntos durante siglos en la más absoluta armonía y fidelidad, gracias a que, si se veía por un rango del mapa geográfico de Hyrule, la montaña junto con toda la cordillera de la Muerte era el vecino más unido y cercano con el Bosque Mágico donde su guardián era un antiguo y milenario bosque. Eso comprobaba que, tan unida estaban, que hacía muchos, muchos, muchos años, tanto las dos razas crearon un camino subterráneo (fuera de peligros) desde el corazón de la profunda ciudadela, a una entrada oculta y ofuscada en alguna parte de Lost Woods.

Darunia le mostró a Link (el cual estaba siendo acosado por un gran grupo de pequeños gorons) la entrada de la susodicha entrada. ¡Así, pensó Navi, llegarían rápido a sus casas, una excusa perfecta a que el crío dejase de romperse el lomo! Sin embargo, notó para su completa decepción de que una gigantesca roca volcánica la sellaba en su totalidad, siendo doblemente reforzada por unas traicioneras enredaderas ponzoñosas, que los tres sabían muy bien de qué eran capaces.

Darunia no se atrevió a continuar más, y clavó su mirada en la roca, como en trance.

— Los kokiris son seres muy... muy pacíficos... —murmuró más para si que para él, mientras lo tocaba con uno de sus gigantescos miembros— son extremadamente pasivos y reservados... que hacen todo... todo para mantener aquella casi artificial paz.

Link miró sin entender aquellas palabras, librándose del último niño goron con un ademán desesperado.

— Sabrás, Link, que existen gran cantidad de razas en esta tierra¿no es así? —musitó tranquilo—. De los cuales, cinco son las más famosas por su mayor número, características y localizaciones: Los hylian, los gerudos, los zoras, los gorons, y por último, los kokiris. Existen más, por supuesto, pero serían mestizos o alguna pequeña comunidad elfina, mágica o etérea que están rezagados en algunas zonas desérticas o cerca de lagos o en los lindes de los bosques y campos; pero estas, estas cinco razas son las que más destacan.

Espero su asentimiento par proseguir.

— Hace diez años explotó una guerra; una guerra a consecuencia a un gigantesco error años antes por parte del rey de los hylians contra el heredero al trono gerudo...

— Pero... que yo sepa, fue un golpe de estado de los gerudos al rey hylian...

— No. No fue así. Así estará en los libros de historia actuales, pero la verdad, la verdad pura es otra cosa, pero no quiero darte mucho detalles al respecto, resulta hasta vergonzoso y repulsivo...

— Como decía, aquella Gran Guerra, como se le conoce ya que arrastró a todas las razas consigo a enemistarse y pelearse entre sí, fue hace exactamente diez años. Los hylians y los gerudos son polos opuestos, el occidente contra el oriente. Como el occidente poseía más territorio sobre nosotros, tanto zoras como gorons peleamos de su parte, resultando miserablemente victoriosos.

— Si ganaron... ¿por qué lo dice en tono como si hubiesen sido derrotados?

— Porque aquel fue el punto en la historia donde nosotros y los kokiris rompieron lazos, tal vez para siempre.

— Yo fui el general comandante de los Gorons en ese tiempo, puesto que acá dividimos a los líderes, no por descendencia, si no por pelo. Notaras que el anciano poseía algo de cabello marchito, y yo tengo abundante en mi espalda, como los demás son calvos totalmente, eso significa, que naces con cierto poder innato para ser saaaa... —suprimió la palabra— "guardianes natos" y bien, como fui general y los de tras razas nos reunimos a discutir me sé por eso toda la historia... aunque el general de los hylians renunció a participar por ciertos "criterios" que para él resultaron meros insultos y fue relevado... pero como no teníamos mucho que ver, pero aprecio que era grande... terminada la guerra, nosotros dejamos aun lado a la Familia Real, y jamás nos llevamos con los Zoras, pero los kokiris es otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué tanto problemas _con_ nosotros?

— Porque los kokiris son pacíficos —exclamó—. Ellos se negaron rotundamente en poner pie en la grilla, ni siquiera permitieron a los embajadores hylian en dar negociaciones o cualquier tipo de los casos; se forjaron una muralla, y como había estado durante siglos, dieron la espalda y siguieron sus vidas sin preocupaciones. Pero como nosotros los gorons participamos también, tuvimos que retirarnos ya que causó cierta inestabilidad a sus vidas; el Árbol Deku y yo (que entonces éramos los mejores amigos, pues iba de vez en cuando) formamos un pacto y nos despedimos, cortando todas nuestras comunicaciones, y así, sellando para siempre aquella entrada.

— Es muy triste la historia. Yo no la sabía —murmuró sincero Link, no ubicando las palabras. Navi tampoco corroboro mucho, puesto que tampoco sabía, ya que sólo tenía alrededor de nueve años.

— Es lógico, puesto que deberías tener pocos meses de vida entonces, creo. Pero fue lo mejor. Ustedes sólo tienen como protector al viejo Deku, un gran ser poderoso como invulnerable. No se podían permitir entrar en la guerra, simplemente no podían. Y siendo técnicos... tampoco harían mucha diferencia con barras y nueces en manos —le dedicó una sonrisa, clavando sus ojos azabaches en él.

Así, Link y Navi miraron aquella coraza de piedra protegida con enredaderas de una manera muy diferente que la primera vez.

— Pero ya basta de mí ¿qué es de ustedes?

— ¿Qué?

— Ya les conté la historia base que no sabían¿qué me dicen de ustedes? No crean que soy un tonto: sé cómo es Deku y no dejaría que dos de sus hijos se fueran del bosque. ¿Cómo llegaron al castillo y consiguieron esa misión por parte de la princesa?

Link miró inseguro al hada, la cual pensaba como decir las cosas. Darunia tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos casi maniacal al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo.

Lo había dicho como si esperara tener noticias suyas. Lo había nombrado como si aun siguiera vivo...

Darunia, por supuesto, parpadeó de forma peculiar cuando escuchó a la hada con voz algo insegura, así que insistió de que continuara. Pero ella, inteligente, le comunicó a Link que él lo tenía más relación con el Jefe, y se hizo a un lado.

— Disculpe, señor... pero... esto no será fácil... —murmuró, y llenándose de coraje, le miró directo a los ojos—. El Gran Árbol Deku falleció hace pocos días.

— ...

— ¿Señor...?

— ¡No...! ... es una broma ¿verdad? Muy buena! Pero ya, di la verdad... ¿cómo está él?

— Él murió, y no es ninguna broma, señor.

Darunia miró rápidamente de Link a Navi, como si así descubriera un juego muy calculado, pero Link negó de nuevo. Fue como si se colapsaba todo el mundo sobre él llevándose una mano a la boca. Link nunca pensó ver ese feo estado de control en ese gran sujeto mientras murmuraba incoherencias, hasta el grado de indecentes. Tornó su mirada otra vez en el rubio mientras se formaba un silencio ensordecedor sobre ellos.

— ¿Cómo murió? —murmuró Darunia— ¿Qué le pasó?

— Un gohma lo mató —dijo Link—, entró en él una noche cuando estaba deambulando por el bosque desde La Montaña de la Muerte; era muy viejo y pues... lo puso enfermo y no resistió el día siguiente.

— No tienes ideas del dolor que me causa escuchar eso... pero... ¿un gohma? Cómo es posible qué...?

— Parece que iba moribundo y entró a este reino. Yo estaba ahí cuando ocurrió —dijo Navi— y cuando el Gran Árbol Deku lo quiso ahuyentar, se puso colérico hasta intentar crearse un nido en sus entrañas.

— Pero... ¡no es posible! Él... Deku... ¡No pudo morir así! Yo lo conozco, no se merecía ese tipo de tortura! Y... sufrió mucho? Qué pasó con eso "nido"? Qué... ¡Qué pasó!

Link se propuso narrarle con cada detalle que fue capaz de recordar sobre lo sucedido en ese día. También narró la misión que el Árbol Deku le hizo prometer en su preludio sobre la Esmeralda Kokiri, aquella joya que iba destinada a un lugar seguro hasta el Castillo, donde quedó en manos de la misma princesa. No encontró incomodidad en decir qué pasó una vez con ella, relacionado con el curioso sueño y prosiguió hasta el final, con la recolección de las dos gemas restantes, puesto que una estaba momentáneamente vulnerable, las otras estarían desequilibradas por el cambio brusco de magia que inhalaban, recelosas de que un tercer ser extraño se las apoderara.

Fue ahí donde entró por casualidad el Jinete Negro de Oriente que por casualidad llegó el mismo día que él al castillo, pero sólo por casualidad y mero comentario del hada.

Darunia quedó mudo, reflexionando palabra por palabra lo que le decían, rastreando en la mirada clara del rubio algún dejo de mentira o inseguridad, pero no encontró.

— Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Link, pero no puedo entregarte nuestra Ruby. Como fue igual de importante para Deku es también valiosa para todos nosotros. Yo no puedo entregártela así como así; sin embargo, reconozco lo valioso de tu misión, y agradezco que intentaras vengarte de la muerte de mi viejo amigo, sin embargo, ya pasó. Lo único que puedo desearte es que ya dejes tranquilo su nombre, pues tú ya le cumpliste.

— Sin embargo, también tengo en pie la palabra de la princesa.

— ¿Pero le debes algo? —preguntó Darunia.

— Siento que sí —levantó la cara—. Si el Gran Árbol Deku me pidió que a ella se lo entregara, será porque es el mejor lugar donde mantenerlas seguras, ya que están inestables (es lo que entiendo) y tengo como deber protegerlas como me dijo él. Por eso hago ésta misión, en su nombre como también el de la princesa.

— Confío en ti, y reconozco que tienes razón¿pero cómo se yo de que esa princesa sea la correcta para ser la guardiana? —encaró con algo brusco en su voz, como si le reclamase al aire, como si estuviera frente a su amigo Deku personalizado en cuerpo y alma en el de Link— ¿cómo? No pienso dejarle parte de nuestro legado en manos de una chiquilla que ni siquiera conozco.

— Pues yo la veo muy fuerte y confiable.

— ¿Tanto para mantener tres llaves de esa calibre en sus simples manos?, ocultas debajo de su cama?

_¿Llaves?_

— Tendrá que confiar en la selección del Árbol Deku, justo como lo hago yo. Él dijo: "busca en el Castillo, para encontrar según tu juicio a la persona indicada que las mantendrá seguras de cualquier mal".

— ¿Y si se refería a otra persona, Link? Se te ocurrió eso?

El aludido se calló, impactado de tal cuestión.

_¿Y si se había equivocado?_

No... no es posible... la princesa lo había soñado ¿verdad? Él y a la piedra, pero ¿y si sólo fue casualidad? Y ¿si fue sólo un dejavú? No ¡ella tiene que ser la persona que le dijo el Árbol! Tenía que ser... Tenía que serlo ¿no?

— Estoy seguro de que ella es la indicada.

— Seguro o no, Link, siempre hay errores. Y no, no pienso arriesgar la Ruby Goron. Lo siento mucho, kokiri, pero esa es mi respuesta.

Link se sentía frustrado ¿cómo discutir esa resolución? Darunia era de esos sujetos firmes que estar seguros de sus decisiones en aquél momento, aun consiente de las consecuencias. Era imposible intentar cambiar esa morfología que lo hacía digno de ser líder de aquella grandiosa raza que es muy conocida por ser todo tipo de cosas: decididos, amistosos y guerreros natos, capaces de enfrentarse a todas las dificultades de la vida en estar felices en lugares tan extremosos y peligrosos como la Montaña de la Muerte.

Suspiró rendido, sin embargo, esto jamás fue notado porque en ese instante un brusco temblor lo hizo caer de espaldas. Hubo gritos en toda la ciudadela de terror, mientras grandes trozos del techo se rompían en cientos de pedazos volando sus restos por todas partes. Darunia, que no se veía sorprendido de eso, si no más molesto que otra cosa, tapó con sus grandes brazos un pedazo peculiarmente amenazador que iba en dirección del rubio y de la hada como si no fuera ningún problemas.

Varios gorons chiquitos que estaban por ese nivel (más al otro lado por respeto al Gran Hermano) se abrazaron y gimieron un poquito, regresando a sus casas para estar seguros ahí.

El temblor finalizó tan rápido como llegó y Link miró alrededor dudoso, sin levantarse por si la madre tierra intentara hacer otro.

— ¡Gran Hermano, Gran Hermano, a pasado otro, a pasado otrooo!

— Ya me di cuenta —masculló Darunia al anciano que 'corría' desde el pasillo del salón con la gema.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó asustada Navi.

— No fue nada —murmuró Darunia regresando a su trono, tocándose las sienes.

— ¡Esos dodongos... malditas bestias...! —chilló escandalizado en anciano.

— Vas a dejarlos sordos si sigues así, viejo —exclamó Darunia mientras se tiraba en su bella silla de telas y piedra.

— ¡Pero es la decimoquinta vez en esta semana!

— Es la octava y no seas exagerado, viejo quejumbroso.

— ¡Pero ya se han vuelto peligrosas! —volvió a gritar— ¡Y no hemos comido...!

— Sólo quiero que te calles por un momento —pensó Darunia mirándolo con hastío.

— ¿De qué hablan?

Antes de que Darunia le lanzara la palabra el anciano rompió a gritos, como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

— ¡Dodongos, dodongos, estamos siendo acosados por doooodooongooosss...!

— ¿Dodon...gos? —preguntó confundido Link.

— ¡Unas bestiotas gigantes de tamaños de ballenas, que escupen fuego desde sus estómagos comedores de rocas! Dinosaurios ENORMES! Alimañas! PLAGA!

Como si eso fuese una señal, un segundo temblor sucumbió en la ciudadela, quizá más potente que la anterior. Se escucharon gritos por todas partes desde la sala principal reforzados con la comunidad que Link y Navi vieron que se bifurcaba al centro de la montaña, con sonidos de grandes rocas destrozándose tras la caída desde el techo y paredes elevadas. Link cayó de espaldas, mientras que el anciano corría a la pared más cercana. Navi sintió como tierra pulverizada caía sobre su cabeza; Darunia observaba el cerco que formó el temblor en el techo, haciendo que pequeños fragmentos de rocas se desprendieran.

— ¡Es el decimosexto...

— Noveno.

— ... que ocurre!

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó con aprensión el hylian.

— Nada —gruñó el Gran Hermano.

— No. Ya estamos muy metidos para que salga con eso! —demandó Navi imperiosa.

El viejo miró expectante la escena, notando con un alivio el suspiro del Gran Jefe. Éste, luego de un momento, con un ademán, hizo que los dos se pusieran enfrente.

— Hace pocos meses (un poco después de la retirada del Jinete) algo raro ocurrió allá, al otro hemisferio de la Cordillera. Fue como si algo les estuviese perturbando ¿qué fue? no lo sabemos, pero fue algo de tal magnitud que varias de las bestias emigraron a una zona peligrosamente cerca de Hyrule. Una de esta, los "dodongos" pusieron pie a esta zona en particular rodeando el cráter activo del volcán. Nosotros nos alimentamos de rocas ¿sabías? sí ¡rocas! Las más deliciosas y blandas de todas, que sólo se extraen de una parte de la montaña por una parte más al este. Es nuestra fuente de alimento y cada tanto tiempo vamos para suministrarlos, sin embargo, en la última expedición, todos esos gorons, menos uno, fueron devorados por los dodongos. La preciada mina está infestada de esas criaturas, y creemos recelosamente de que el padre de todos ellos (apodado "Rey Dodongo") está escarbando por debajo de nosotros. Eso está poniendo inestable la ciudadela... a este paso creo que muy pronto se va a venir a bajo.

El tercer temblor los agarró desprevenidos. El viejo cayó. Link aprovechó a sostenerse de una columna.

— ¡Cada vez son más frecuentes...! Y fuertes!!

Darunia se levantó.

— No durará la ciudad si seguimos así...

— Jefe... —el anciano miró con terror el ademán del aludido, como saliendo dispuesto a pelea— ¡ESTÁ USTED LOCO!

— Yo soy el guardián de ésta ciudad ¡yo soy el responsable de acabar con esa plaga! —dijo mientras caminaba decidido hacia la salida.

— ¡Se va a matar...! —chilló el viejo, haciendo que media ciudad asomara sus cabezas, sorprendidos por la escena.

— No antes de aniquilar al Rey Dodongo —exclamó mientras volteaba a verlo.

— ¡Se lo va a comer...! Ya no tiene edad para pelear ni correr...! Alto, Jefe, se va a matar...!

Link y Navi intentaban alcanzarles haciéndose paso entre la multitud que empezaba a entender lo que sucedía. Más de uno intentaba dialogar con el Gran Hermano y este sólo le dirigía una oración y seguía imparable. Link, con mucha suerte, saltó entre una madre y su hijo y corrió hasta ponerse frente a Darunia, que no se detuvo, más si aminoró la zancada.

— Link, te recomiendo de que aquí te quedes. Afuera no es muy seguro para un kokiri —le reclamó Darunia haciéndolo a aun lado.

— ¡No puede pensar en serio a enfrentarse con una de esas... cosas!

— Por supuesto que sí. Antes fui general y soy jefe de esta comunidad.

— ¡Pero ya no tiene edad...!

— ¡Claro que sí, anciano!

— ¡Jefe! —Dumby y otros gorons jóvenes les escoltaban— ¿Va a pelear?

— Así es —miró a los demás, deteniéndose un instante.

— Nosotros también estamos dispuesto ¡Lo acompañaremos a la batalla!

— Estoy seguro que serán de mucha ayuda —agradeció. Ya estaban en el penúltimo piso...

— ¡Nada de eso!

Navi miró con ojos abiertos en par en par a un pequeño goron que ya entraba en años de adolescencia. Tenía un pequeño mechón rojizo (¿futuro jefe?) que sobresalía de su pelona cabeza sujetada con una liguita. Sus ojos eran más grandes de lo normal por unos lentes, recordándole a los de un búho y colgaba de un hombro una bolsa con varias hojas de papel y pastas, diferenciando los libros. En una mano agitaba con violencia un pergamino todo tachoneado, y en el otro una pluma.

— Hola, Elder —saludó de largo el Jefe al goron.

— ¡No pueden ir! —por alguna razón, se sonrojó un poco ante el saludo tan simplista— ¡Según estos cálculos ninguno de ustedes tiene posibilidades de...!

— Otra vez con eso —murmuró alguien de la muchedumbre, riéndose con otros compañeros.

— ¡Préstenme atención! —bufó molesto, moviendo con más fiereza el pergamino. El mechón del cabello se movía de aquí y para allá...— según mis cálculos no durarían ni tres horas un goron! Imposible!

— Mejor vámonos... —dijo ese tal Kal pero un ademán imperioso del Jefe le detuvo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó.

Elder se subió los gruesos anteojos, diciendo:

— La ahora "Caverna Dodongo" (mal apodado, por cierto...) está constituido, gracias a nuestro excavado, en forma firme y lisa, con varias áreas abiertas, aprovechando al máximo cualquier falla o hendidura superficial en la circunferencia para arrancar esa capa de roca y así, consecutivamente, formando un nido perfecto y profundo para ellos, siendo un error letal para nosotros —levantó la mirada, consiente de que todos le miraban en medio del silencio— somos lentos, grandes y pesados en dos piernas, y ocupamos inclinaciones y gran viada para rodar y causar siquiera un mínimo de daño a comparación de unos seres tan gruesos y grandes como los dodongos; pero por nuestro error de la siempre "exactitud" estamos en desventaja. Es la posibilidad del 10 por cierto acabar con una cría, y es algo nula a comparación con el Rey Dodongo —estrujó el pergamino y lo colocó detrás de su espalda. Su mirada sólo existía al jefe goron—. Es posible de acabarlo de ser más pequeños, ágiles y ligeros para atacarlos por la espalda y muy, muy rápido para escapar de sus ataques, pero no lo somos. No tenemos muchas posibilidades de atacarlos así ¡y es peor en grupo, por favor! Gran Jefe, razone eso y no haga nada precipitado, pero es lo más exacto que he calculado.

Un murmullo de insatisfacción se elevó y el pequeño Elder se encogió un poco, pero imperturbable sobre su información. Darunia, a pesar de aquella fatídica noticia no podía dejar así las cosas, imposible ahora, cuando se encontraba en aquel estado de confusión. ¡Sea lo que sea, tenía que hacer un intento, tenía que hacerlo...!

— Yo lo haré.

— ¡Link! —exclamó pasmada Navi ante el repentino silencio.

— ¿Eh? —Elder le miró confuso. Aun no estaba enterada de la llegada de un kokiri a su aldea, y a decir verdad, era el primero que veía.

— Yo iré.

— No, no irás —contradijo Darunia talante.

— ¡Claro que sí! Soy el único que posee todos esos requisitos. Yo iré.

— ¡Demente! —murmuró el hada.

— Un kokiri no hace mucha diferencia en el campo de batalla ¡Morirías! —anunció Dumby, que a pesar de su estado de ánimo, creía inverosímil la decisión del rubio.

— Ya me he enfrentado antes a un gohma. Tengo una idea más clara sobre el poder de esas bestias.

— ¿Un gohma? —fue la pregunta general.

— Bueno, estaba herido... pero muy activo, a pesar de todo.

— ¿Sabes de que lo que estás proponiendo es suicidio?

— Estoy consiente, señor. Pero soy el único que tiene posibilidades, o no es así... ¿Elder?

— ¿Eh...? Sí... sí, pareces más indicado que el resto...

— Señor... —miró al Gran Jefe.

— No irás, punto.

— Eso es lo más sensato... —pensó Navi, sorprendida por la actitud autodestructiva de 'su ahijado'.

— Pero señor...

— ¡Eres un kokiri! De ninguna manera enviaré uno a la boca de un dodongo.

— ¡Es la única posibilidad! —encaró él.

— Suicidio innecesario, diría yo —siseó.

— Si no voy yo ¿quién más podría? Alguien que sea igual de pequeño y silencioso, quiero decir!

— Eso no es lo único que se toma en cuenta. Los dodongos escupen fuego, y somos muy tolerable a él, pero tú no. Sería como entrar a un horno, contarías con muy poco tiempo y concentración para hacerlo bien.

— Pero sin embargo, es lo más cercano al éxito hasta ahora ¿no es así?

Link suplicaba dentro de su mente de que Darunia no le saliese con otro ataque verbal, pensando de que no sería capaz de sostenerse igual de pie, pero fue salvado a tiempo gracias a otro temblor ligero que los hizo temblar. La mayoría gritó, suerte que duró relativamente poco, gracias a las Diosas.

Con una mirada, el rubio le expresó todo el problema al Gran Hermano. Este seguía hosco, con la repugnancia de cometer tal barbaridad ¡siendo él el juez! Pero tuvo que admitir de que era una elección razonable por el lado frío. Y si Deku fue capaz de confiar de él... ¿por qué no darle la oportunidad?

— Está bien.

Se formó un nuevo murmullo, parando las miradas en el pequeño al Jefe. Este primero sacó la sombra de una sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato.

— Te mostraré la entrada de la cueva, y ahí, las instrucciones del gran laberinto dentro, que es muy simple. Acompáñame.

Se hicieron los tres paso entre la multitud. Elder, que efectivamente, parecía ser un futuro líder en crecimiento los siguió, acompañados por Dumby y otros tres gorons que nadie conocía. Fue un instante donde la luz que irradiaba el sol cegó unos instante al rubio. En lo que siguiente que recordó, fue caminar un gran trecho hasta una zona que él no había pasado, debajo del sol que estaba oculto tras las nubes. Tenía clavada una bandera que se movía con delicadeza con la poca brisa caliente.

Era una desembocadura que por sí sólo se habría un camino liso y cuidado, obviamente preparado desde hace años por los gorons, y bajaba hasta perderse entre las colinas, barriéndose paso con una gran facilidad; a comparación con el primer viaje a la cima de Navi y Link al inicio de este capítulo, aquél sendero nuevo estaba a parte, casi al otro lado de la cordillera triunfosamente oculto, casi inexistente para el hylian aventado.

En una gran pared que daba al norte, un descomunal agujero se abría en par en par, haciendo un sonido casi hueco de aire atrapado, dándole una nefasta sensación de vacío.

— El lugar es sencillo. Pasas este largo camino desembocas a la cámara principal, que es enorme y circular y algo sofocante ya que tiene un suelo activo volcánico. Hay un puente de piedra que debería de cruzar en par en par hasta una segunda entrada justo en frente, que tiene la imitación a una boca de pescado. Ahí, según el informe de nuestro único goron que sobrevivió está el Rey Dodongo, en la cámara subterránea que se abre paso. Conociéndolos, aquél dodongo debería de estar escarbando de tal manera que está por debajo de nuestra ciudadela, así que ten cuidado con los temblores. Se han vuelto más frecuentes y peligrosos que la blanda roca que reviste la caverna es quebradiza y si te cae uno... digamos que no será para nada agradable, pues también es filosa al extremo, algo así parecido al cuarzo. Tú tienes que aniquilar al Rey Dodongo. Una vez destruido su pilar los demás están acabados, ya que dependen de él para sobrevivir, estarán confundidos y vulnerable, entonces, aprovecharemos nosotros para acabarlos. Tú eres el único capaz de llegar hasta el rey, entonces no te molestes de sus hijos. Cuidado sí, pero no te molestes mucho.

— Confío de que el Gran Hermano está claro.

— Claro que sí —respondió Link, mirando el agujero de enfrente.

— Mmm... —Elder miró arriba por un momento—. Esa caverna es muy particular ¡contiene sientas de rocas minerales de todo los tipos...! que también posee una peculiar fauna. Ahí crece una especie de flor polvorienta que con el calor es altamente explosiva. Son unas semillitas negras que si sabes usarlas son granadas. Te recomiendo de que si estás en dificultades y acorralado por un dodongo, y tienes una de esas semillas negras, cuando abra la boca para escupir fuego métesela.

Link parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿En serio?

— En teoría... sí... pero como la temperatura es alta y se intensificaría por tu calor corporal... es más posible que explote en tu mano que a cinco metros lejos de ti...

— Ah...

— Gracias...

— ¡De nada!

'

'

'

Tarem. Y bueno... asias n.n aun ando apoyada en seguir en pie con el proyecto, como ves. Y también mucha gracias por la observación. Voy a intentar enfocarme más en eso, si puedo, ya que esa fue una de las razones por la cual empecé a escribir el fic. Fijarme mucho en las expresiones (lástima que, si me sale bien o mal, no lo sé xD)

Miko Rowan Farore Tonos. Jeje... claro. De echo… tengo ya muchos, muchos capítulos hechos. Así que será pronto.

Dragon-062. ó.o Creo que debería de hacer un apartado aparte de eso… pero bueno, ojalá estés bien y todo. Y bueh… cualquier cosa, me lo podeís pedir por MSN, que ya sabes sea lo que sea, te lo contestaré lo mejor que pueda. Es cuestión de que alguno empiece… suponiendo, claro está, que no te moleste eso a largo plazo. La gente cambia. Sea para bien o para mal. Pero con el paso todo se enfría y cambia. Ojalá también te vea y lea pronto n.n /kis


	9. La Montaña de la Muerte

Todo esto pertenece a Nintendo y a Shigeru Miyamoto, a excepción de unos personajes que agregué.

Y continuando con la saga...

'

'

'

Capítulo IX.

La Montaña de la Muerte

'

'

'

Una espeluznante vista encontró sus ojos: ellos estaban de pie en el borde de un gran campo negro, tan intenso que Link no podía distinguir los bancos distantes, en una caverna tan alta que el techo también estaba fuera de su vista. Una brumosa luz rojiza brillaba lejos en lo que parecía ser el centro, reflejándose en las paredes totalmente inmóviles. La luz rojiza y la luz de Navi eran las únicas que rompieron por una parte la terciopelada oscuridad, aunque sus rayos penetraron en lo que Link había esperado. La oscuridad ahí era de algún modo más densa que la oscuridad normal.

Caminaron por un borde que derivaba cerca de las quejumbrosas paredes, entrando en distintas y superficiales cámaras que Darunia, hace unos minutos, les había explicado con más detalle. Según él, luego de encontrarse con dos hileras de puentes naturales de derecha a izquierda de la cámara principal, donde debía ser el principal punto de reunión.

Navi revoleaba cerca de él.

Ellos caminaron sin parar pero la vista no varió: aun lado de ellos, la áspera pared de la caverna, la extensión limitada de la luz vidriosa en la oscuridad. Navi encontró el lugar silencioso y opresivo, intimidante.

El frío que los aprisionaba desde el inicio cambió a desaparecer conforme se movían entre las vacías cámaras, ascendiendo en un puente que las cruzaba desde su techo conectada por pequeños túneles hábilmente cortados. Link tosió cuando un vapor caliente le golpeó la cara, sintiendo como le molestaba los ojos. Llorosos, siguieron la silueta del túnel, que daba a un lugar que era iluminado con intensidad de la fuente de la luz rojiza. Efectivamente, como dijo Darunia, el lugar era muy parecido a un horno; con el aire sofocante y el color carmín en las paredes rojas y quebradizas era muy difícil hacerse bien el paso, pero cuando llegaron aquella cámara, les tomó unos instantes en acatarla bien.

Estaban quizá varios metros del suelo, como si fuera el tercer nivel de un edificio de dimensiones amplias y bien sostenidas. Desde el punto donde ellos estaban un puente de cuerda iniciaba cruzando hasta el otro extremo, que era aproximadamente una plaza que comunicaba a otro túnel que desaparecía. El puente en sí estaba viejo y mal cuidado, ladeado en un curioso ángulo casi vertical, con una de tres partes de tablas quebradas por su estado de descomposición. El techo aun seguía invisible, pero eran perceptible varias clases de murciélagos que le clavaban la mirada.

Pero abajo, era el punto del problema.

El fondo de la cámara principal era amplio y pedregoso. Enorme, comunicado con varios túneles que debían de ser las minas de extracción de las rocas comestibles de los gorons. El silencio desapareció cuando un rugido sonoro perforó el aire caliente intensificándolo varias veces. Era muy parecido a las de los perros roncos cuando tiene hambre, como un ladrido grave y largo, sonando otros pares más, de unas sombras que caminaban con facilidad cerca de un arrollo de magma que circulaba por dos de tres cuartos del piso.

En medio del mar escarlata sobresalía una especie de isla de roca despejada por esas cruzas primitivas de lagartija y dragones; es el único punto realmente estable de la grilla que se golpeaba y gruñían entre ellos. Realmente, esa era la única entrada directa que Darunia debía de haberse referido para llegar al rey.

Dio un suspiro, viendo cómo bajar.

— Ese puente no me parece seguro.

— Ya lo sé¿pero qué quieres que haga? Volar?

Navi inspeccionó la zona. Link realmente no podría comprender cómo ser aquello. Si tuviera una especie de gancho... o al menos algo de sentido común, habría traído desde hace mucho una cuerda o picos para descender en aquella montaña. Si fuera goron ¿cómo lo haría...?

Por alguna razón le llegó la palabra "Saltar, que sois duro como una piedra...".

Sólo que en su caso, la piedra lo rompería a él.

Se dejó caer todo agotado contra una pared, con la cabeza inclinada para adelante y posando sus brazos en las rodillas. Parpadeó un par de veces cuando sentía que los ojos intentaban descósele sin que ni él mismo supiese por qué, pero se sentía muy adolorido, y no por el ambiente, de eso estaba seguro.

Era... era una sensación de aprehensión en el pecho, palpitante como la cien de su cabeza. Le dolía suavemente por ese lado, pero más que dolor era incómodo, como si nunca se fuese por culpa de un pesado costal sobre su cabeza, balanceando con cuidado a que no resbalara y se fracturase el cuello.

Muy al frente, casi invisible entre el vapor, la silueta de Navi revoloteaba incesante sin encontrar nada equitativo a la ayuda.

Unas bolitas negras encontraron su mano al instante, al moverse inconscientemente hacía un costado. Las levantó. Eran granadas azabache, que arrancó de una diminuta planta verde con rojo. Quedó en trance. Eran muy bonitas y titilaban los colores reflejados de las paredes, impregnándolas de un precioso rojo sangre, como la copa de vino tinto sobre el fondo de seda negra de la ropa del amante.

Jugó con ella entre los dedos, como canicas grandes que se movían de manera superficial sin siquiera molestarse un tajo. Sus manos eran demasiadas suaves y tersas para alterar cualquier químico de su interior.

Miró un par más a pocos centímetros de la recién flor cercenada. Crecían en hileras hasta perderse en una hendidura húmeda por los vapores de las rocas mineras. Se inclinó entre ellas, repitiendo en la mente palabra por palabra que Elder le dijo sobre esas preciosidades.

Fascinantes... bombas de extractos naturales.

Observó el precipicio sobre el mar escarlata por un momento, y luego, la gran escultura blanca donde estaba la entrada hacia el Rey Dodongo. Pegada a la pared, hacían una especie de cerco que con su agilidad y tamaño era capaz de bajar con facilidad. Se irguió para ver si abajo estaba un dodongo particularmente, y no advirtiendo ninguno, sonrió triunfal. Cogió con casual cuidado todos los retoños de las flores-bombas, cogiéndolas desde su cinturón. Sin avisar a Navi, ya que para ellos tendría que gritar a los cuatro vientos, brincó desde el desconfiadle puente a la roca albina.

Tocó tierra con un pequeño golpecito.

Observó furtivo alrededor, congelándose por una fracción de los dodongos. Eran muy diferentes de ser vista desde arriba que a escasos cinco metros de ti.

Equivaldrían quizá al tamaño del Gohma que Link se enfrentó con coraje dentro de las entrañas de su padre, o quizá más terrorífica sin ser exagerados. A diferencia con el arácnido, estos eran reptiles gigantes con cabeza pequeña y ancha, cerca del color gris y ébano seco. Una especie de coraza natural los blindaba en cada uno de sus centímetros menos en la cola larga y flexible que no dejaba de agitarse de lado a lado golpeando así las patas cortas de sus hermanos, dando la imitación se ser ciegos.

Porque casi lo eran. Sus ojos estaban sobre la cúspide de su gran cabezas de un enfermizo blanquizco opaco enfocando verdaderamente mal. Tampoco debían de ser muy sensibles al tacto o a los sonidos. Daban tales chillidos desgarradores cuando entre hermanos se mordían unos con otros para pasar que deberían de estar sordos a las pocas horas de nacer.

Link tembló de que quizá su mayor sentido sería el olfato, demasiado lógico para seres que viven entre terrenos obscuros y poco espaciosos; pero como abajo el aire se condensaba hasta hacerse asfixioso dudaba mucho que con cierta dificultad lo descubrieran.

— Hola.

Suprimió un grito cuando Navi habló por atrás.

Le reprimió con una mirada, sonrojado. Miraron al enfrente...

— Nunca podrás pasar por allí, son como 50.

— ¿Los contaste?

— Sí. Pero acá al lado está la entrada. Sólo vas al frente, ese lugar donde hay como 3 ahí empinados y tomas a una sumidera que se forma sobre la lava. Corre y llegas a la cámara.

Link se limitó a observar la superficie aplastada por los dodongos. Sin plan de ataque o algo de refuerzo imaginó la escena de él arrojando una semilla explosiva con su resortera al otro lado de la sala, aprovechando la distracción secundaria para internarse en su meta final; pero tanto aquellos lagartos como sus congéneres golpeaban con tal fuerza las paredes que más de tres cuartas partes se iban abajo con diez segundos contados, así que no era probable tampoco.

Rezó de que acertara. Con un tinte de miedo cogió la semilla ¿iba acaso explotar por la fricción con el cuero de la resortera? O acaso no iba a llegar tan lejos como convenía? Se alargó hundido, apuntó a un punto suelto y dejó a su suerte la preciosa bolita.

Explotó al impactarse en la oreja de un dodongo. Dio un potente salto agitándose violentamente contra otros que su cuerpo se convulsionaba en el piso propio a una lombriz atravesada en su orgullo por un alfiler. Dio un salto dirección a la cámara, sintiendo en la piel un erizamiento parecido al agua helada de un río cuando te zambullen con brusquedad en él. La sombra de esas criaturas se volteó a presentir los menores taconeos de sus botas lanzándose como una fiera como si para eso hecho. El güero le esquivó barriéndose hacia su derecha, se agachó cuando la cola similar al látigo se le acercó por el frente, y como si fuesen escalones, llegó a la pequeña isla chocando casi de frente con un dodongo. Le miró de lejos como si no le mirara doblando a su derecha perdiéndolo del área de ataque.

Curiosa teoría. Recordó por un instante el hecho de que aquellas recientes crías no cabían de los lugares que hace pocos días tuvieron que salir, como si apenas salir de su huevo cruzasen el umbral hacia la cámara principal, y una vez ahí como si cada roca que degulleran los multiplicase en tamaño.

Navi reflexionó su pensamiento helándole cada vez más imaginando el tamaño que tendría el Rey Dodongo si acaso el sólo se había tragado el valle que se abría en un ángulo de 90° para abajo; quizá, la "cámara principal" era más pequeña que el vértice aquél iluminada por una intimidatoria luz rojiza en su fondo, silenciosa y a simples rasgos muy, muy tranquila. La roca de ahí era demasiado blanda y Link casi se cae cuando al asomarse aquél pedazo donde estaba parado se quebró de repente desparramándose en una caída de no menos que 60 metros; las paredes del foso estaban rasgadas como si algo, en gran cantidad, hubiesen escalado con fieras garras y colmillos; los hijos incubados por su progenitor hermafrodita.

Dieron el descenso, o es más, Link fue el que lo dio, ya que Navi sólo le bastaba con volar. No pudo evitar un pequeño tiño de envidia, pero sin quejarse más de lo necesario, al estar los últimos metros cerca del suelo se soltó, aterrizando seguro en el fondo.

Circular, muy bien excavado, con una pequeña laguna de magma frente a ellos. Sofocante. Observó a todos lados.

No había nada cerca, a excepción de la cumbre de cascarones de huevo regados y hechos trizas a los pies del pequeño montículo de rocas donde estaba. La situación. La pequeña montaña resopló, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y estrellarse al suelo.

Link, mientras se erguía todo mosqueado por la clara y yema, observó por el rabino del ojo que la montaña se erguía incondicionalmente de su cómo letargo disgustada por el brusco despertar, estirando pesado y enorme cuerpo. Desentumió sus patas y quedó en ese lapso, enfocando al frente sin mucho interés, quieto... gracias a las Diosas que su aspecto les dejó sin aire. Navi no fue capaz de lanzar un alarido ni Link moverse en lo más mínimo, oculto tanto a la vista por los caparazones y olores, exactamente idénticos a sus crías y a ella misma.

El Rey (o reina, la verdad no tenían género) observó un curioso movimiento cerca de su pata izquierda y se volteó, acercando su descomunal cabeza a escasos metros del kokiri, que se pegó todo lo que podía al suelo, aguantando la respiración. Los ojos blanquecimos reflejaban la mirada de Link. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que se le iba a salir por la garganta.

Le ofalteó con fuerza, haciendo que el pegajoso pelo y ropas revoltearan hacia aquélla dirección. Tenía los ojos abiertos en par en par, ladeando la cabeza como indeciso del ser deforme que estaba tirando en el suelo. Era una suerte de que se guiase por el olor. Se irguió dándole la espalda, caminando con paso pesado hasta la pared, golpeando con su cabeza haciendo que varios fragmentos de rocas se desprendieran comenzando a comerlos.

A cada golpe que daba, era un temblor más para la ciudadela. Debían de estar demasiado cerca de su base entonces, relativamente debajo de ellos. Link se irguió con dificultad quitándose el exceso de yema con el filo de la espalda. La tomó en con las dos manos en dirección a la cola del Rey Dodongo, único punto no blindado de su cuerpo.

La blandió en el aire, corrió hacia él clavándola con profundidad en la punta de la cola.

Fue como si aquel monstruo le hubiesen clavado una estaca por la espalda. Se movió tan violentamente que Link cayó para atrás varios metros de él, mientras se convulsionaba de dolor tambaleándose por los lados. Se estabilizó apenas miró como depredador hambriento al chico que se sostenía pesadamente sobre sus pies.

El ataque había comenzado. El dinosaurio infernal parecía lento cuando caminó amenazante hacia el rubio, pero sin duda debía ser difícil esquivarlo. Lanzo un grito de guerra y corrió hacia él, Link siguió la línea y ya estaba literalmente debajo de él cuando se tiró a la esquina desigual mientras que la potente cabeza del Dodongo la azotaba destruyéndola. Se tapó con el escudo salvándose de los fragmentos que se clavaban como agujas en este. El Rey agitó con brusquedad la cabeza casi pegándole, pero rodó aun costado, pegado lo más posible a la pared, corriendo hasta ponerse detrás, donde blandió nuevamente la espada en dirección a la cola pero el dinosaurio al mismo tiempo se dio la vuelta estrellándolo hasta el final del pequeño pasillo, tardando varios segundos en recuperarse.

Pensó que, lo último que vería, sería la planta del pie del Rey Dodongo sobre él, acercándose inevitable, cuando Navi sobrevoló sobre sus ojos lanzando su polvo paralizante produciéndole una fuerte irritación. Se levantó en patas traseras y cayó de espaldas moviéndose como tortuga volcada. Link se dio vuelta, boca abajo en el piso, atinando sólo a irse en zancadas a la cola del Rey Dodongo, cercenándola con la guiada la punta.

Dio un salto sobre si, todo cabreado. Abrió la boca aspirando una gruesa bocanada de aire que fue capaz de arrastrarlo hacia delante. Link sólo atinó a correr en dirección opuesta cuando una llamara incineró todo a su paso. Trastabilló antes de doblar a la izquierda soltándose la mayoría de las semillas bombas que tenía enganchado en su cinturón. Explotaron de forma potente. Casi voló y por poco evitó caer en la laguna de lava, deteniendo momentáneamente al Rey Dodongo.

Se erizó y hundiendo sus garras en el suelo se impulsó hacia delante enrollándose teniendo el torpe aspecto de un feo erizo. Link gritó cuando casi aplasta al ahijado, que todo aconjonado se pegó lo que pudo a la pared. Era un juego ridículo, demasiado cansado. El Rey Dodongo golpeó la pared y corrió con la boca abierta mientras aspiraba aire hacia Link, en plena mitad del pasillo.

Sólo atinó su cerebro a moverse para atrás. Estaba sentado, bocarriba, sin siquiera notar de que su espada o el escudo habían salido volando metros lejos de él. Tanteó casi histérico para atrás, chocando su mano con la última granada que no alcanzó a perderse. La miró una fracción de segundo. Cuando sus ojos chocaron con la imagen de la gran boca del dino a escasos 5 metros la arrojó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, hasta taparse voltearse, cubriéndose inconscientemente la cara con los brazos.

La bola negra salió en dirección al viento, entrando con brusquedad pero suave entre la carnosa garganta del dondongo. Apenas se topó con la lumbre que estaba a punto se salir, reaccionó en cadena, destrozándole prácticamente todo su estomago con otros órganos cercanos.

Se detuvo en seco, dando arcadas violentas mientras se balanceaba por su propio peso hacia los costados; chocó de manera desagradable con la pared a su izquierda, terminando inmóvil en la laguna de lava a la derecha, de costado, arrastrado por la corriente muy, muy lentamente al fondo, quemando rápidamente la grasa y piel. Navi y Link, aun en el suelo, miraron hasta que fue imposible divisarlo.

'

'

'

Salir fue otro cuanto aunque no tan alegre. Más muerto que vivo, Link logró escalar con mucha dificultad hasta estar en la superficie del agujero que daba a la cámara principal. Los dodongos ahí chillaban al cielo totalmente locos, como si supieran la desafortunada suerte del progenitor, tan perturbados que no sabían cuándo una muchedumbre de gorons llovió sobre sus cabezas haciendo cosas que Link no quiso saber, y que ni Navi quiso decir.

Mientras daba un hondo respiro acostado en alguna parte de aquella cámara secundaria, sin disgustarse en lo más mínimo la gran mano que Darunia le planteaba, una muy gustosa invitación para salir de ese infierno.

— ¡VIVA! VIVA! VIVA, VIVA! VIVA, VIVA!

— ¡SON NUESTROS VALIENTES!

— ¡SALVADORES! GORO!

— ¡ESTO ES UNA FIESTA! AL FIN FESTÍN PARA TODOS!

El gritó eufórico de la multitud se elevó por todos los rincones de la Ciudad Goron. Todos ellos, todos los que participaron en la liberación de su preciada mina, estaban siendo abucheados por miles de voces que brincaban a su alrededor. Darunia levantó los brazos como otros treinta gorons que estaban particularmente radiantes con alguna que otra cortada superficial por ahí; sin embargo, cuando el Gran Hermano dio a Link un empujoncito al frente, tronó quizá la felicitación más ensordecedora de todas.

— ¡Mis Hermanos! —gritó a viva voz Darunia a todos ellos, mientras que con otra, indicaba a Elder que se acercara con un almohadón rojo sobre sus manos— ¡He aquí la victoria de nuestra lucha y es digno de celebración! —el publicó tronó de sobremanera y esperó a que se calmara— ¡Sin embargo, todo eso sería imposible si este kokiri llamado Link y su amiga el hada, Navi, no hubiesen intervenido a detener al Rey Dodongo, le debemos todo, un aplauso!

Link se inclinó torpe pero galante al publico enloquecido. Navi había adquirido un raro pero precioso color plateado, revoleteando sobre él. Realmente estaban eufóricos, sorprendidos, olvidando el cansancio con el cual habían entrado apenas salir de la caverna. Estaban en la zona que Link había visto se bifurcaba por la escalera. Era enorme y quizá cinco veces más grande iluminaba con unas lámparas desde lo alto. Estaban en un estrado que Guthy, uno de los treinta gorons, le había dicho que era el lugar donde practicaban su deporte favorito "Carrera de Gorons".

— ¡Y quiero aprovechar, ante todos ustedes, queridos Hermanos Gorons, que haremos una excepción en este caso quebrando quizá una antigua regla de nuestra hermandad! —varias caras cambiaron sus caras alegres a la de incredulidad, y luego a alegría entre ellos, como si sabían de qué se estaba refiriendo— ¡Y por supuesto, será hoy y aquí presente! Elder, el brazalete.

Con la gracia del más fino cortesano, Elder se inclinó contento ante el Gran Hermano, que tomó con suma delicadeza una pequeña pulsera de oro puro con incrustaciones de rubíes del más delicioso corte, por lo que cualquier rey haría lo que fuese para tocarlos. Darunia se inclinó ante Link, que no entendía qué pasaba, y un silencio se formó, sin quitar la vista de enfrente de la magnífica escena.

— Y esto es, Link, el simbolismo de que tú eres parte de nuestra comunidad. Estaríamos muy orgullosos de que lo aceptes.

Le tendió el brazalete. Notó con repentina sorpresa que las piedras preciosas formaban la imagen de la mismísima Ruby Goron. No sabía que hacer y miró de la cara del Gran Jefe al objeto. Tembloroso, la tomó, poniéndosela lentamente en la muñeca izquierda.

— ¡Ahora eres, Link, nuestro Hermano —gritó Darunia— esta es tu casa desde hoy y para siempre!

El bramido de los gorons se hizo más potente con cada segundo que pasaba, aplaudiendo como locos. Todos le miraron, hasta Elder había dejado el almohadón uniéndose al mar de sonidos; pero sin duda ninguno tuvo tan gran efecto que Darunia, más lento pero fuerte, le aplaudiese.

— Ahora, estoy completamente de tus capacidades, Hermano —anunció entre el coro— y estaré así por todo el tiempo que te conozca ¡Por eso, tal y como nosotros los gorons, teníamos una vez de amigo a la tribu kokiri, confiaré tal y como lo hizo el Árbol Deku sobre tu misión! Te hago merecedor de nuestra querida reliquia. Sea lo que sea que hagas con ella, confío de que será a tu juicio y no dudaré.

Todos dieron un gritó radiantes mientras observaban cómo Darunia se ponía sobre una rodilla por unos segundos, poniendo la Ruby Gorons en la manos de Link, que la levantó, para que todos fuesen admirados por su belleza.

— ¡AHORA EL FESTÍN!

Darunia le puso la mano a Link en la espalda de forma amistosa, aplastándolo. Le sonrió nerviosamente mientras caminaban a una mesa que había estado perpendicular a ellos todo el tiempo. Era enorme, lo suficientemente grande para que todos los gorons de la ciudad se sentaran a su alrededor, mientras lloraban entusiasmados al festín que estaba en los platos principales, tan grandes como el tamaño de un dodongo.

Link se sentó entre Elder y Dumby, que estaban por la parte derecha del asiento de Darunia. Los gorons adultos cogían los platos, los llenaban con una gigantesca dotación de roca suave, color rojiza y se lo pasaban hasta los últimos. Por un momento a Link no le importó si las cosas tenían pies ni cabeza, pero charlaba entusiasta con Dumby y Elder, escoltados por Darunia, que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando los platos llegaron a ellos, y ojo, los últimos en servirse a decir verdad, Link, tanto como Navi (la cual aun no estaba tan familiarizada con ellos) notaron de que el suyo lo traía una mujer goron de una de las casas, tapada con una cacerola.

— Yo se muy bien que no puedes comer rocas de esa especie como nosotros —alegó la doña feliz de ser ella la encargada de darle la comida al nuevo Hermano, alejándose campante a su lugar.

— Sí —Elder, con sus gigantes lentes, levantó un dedo con cara de sabelotodo, embozando una sonrisa divertida—, por supuesto tú no puedes comer rocas crudas, son demasiado duras para tus dientes. Me pregunto cómo habrá cocinado esta vez Milta.

— ¡Ella cocina delicioso! —canturreó Dumby, mientras otros a un lado de este hacían muecas de querer ver qué obra había preparado esta vez.

Levantó la tapa. Lo que vio le impactó.

_Una-roca-al-horno._

— ¡DIOSAS! —gritó con ojos gigantes un gorons tirando baba sobre la mesa.

— ¡Qué envidia! —Elder se tapó la boca, obviamente para que no vieran su baba.

— ¿Es al horno...? Es un manjar, Hermano, qué manjar!

Link no sabía qué decir. Para empezar no sabía si se lo podía tragar. La roca rojiza, en realidad estaba tostada y era un color perdido entre el chocolate fuerte y marrón. Era quizá el triple de blando que las demás rocas que sus nuevos Hermanos comían, y tenían encima algo parecido a miel. O al menos a eso sabía.

— Será mejor que te lo comas —susurró de un lado Kal— o estas aves de rapiña te lo robarán.

— ¡No molestes, Kal!

— Huy¡Tú no eres mi niñera, Luo!

Link soltó una risita.

— ¡Mejor vamos a compartir! Agarren lo que quieran —anunció feliz, mientras, para no parecer descortés, rompía un pedazo y se lo echaba a la boca. La sensación más cercana a eso era parecido cuando se mastica y tragas tierra con una pizca de azúcar. Link había cogido una roquita en el piso y la usó como cuchara para agarrar un poco de miel, lamiéndola feliz. Link no tuvo de otra que imitarla, pero más discreto, es decir, como todos, con las manos.

De repente notó que algo faltaba...

— ¿Dónde está el señor Darunia?

— Dijo que ya volvía —murmuró Dumby saboreando cada pedazo de la roca-al-horno. No había agarrado mucho para dejarle al nuevo Hermano algo, viendo feliz que los otros invitados habían picado también poquitas cantidades.

— ¿Dónde estará...?

— Ehm... ¿Hermano?

— ¡Dale! Llámame Link —dijo con una sonrisa. Elder se la devolvió.

— Noté de que no has agarrado nada de tu roca. Realmente no puedes comer eso ¿verdad?

— No, al menos que quiera tener cáncer de estómago... ¡en serio! Puede pasar.

— Navi... no ayudes.

— Mmmm...

Elder pensó por un momento, poniéndose una mano en el mentón. Luego de unos instante se levantó presuroso murmurando un "¡Ya vengo!" corriendo todo lo que el daban sus patas a una parte particularmente lejana a ellos. Intercambió unas palabras con un goron mayor y se levantaron, torciendo unas calles desconocidas para él.

— Hay. Ese Elder... —murmuró con una sonrisa Dumby, que saboreaba en paz su gran roca.

— ¿A dónde fue? —cuestionó Navi.

— Pues... viniendo de él... nadie lo sabe —dimo misteriosamente Luo, una goron cerca de ellos.

— Es un chico muy raro¿sabe, Link? —agregó Nao, el goron de enseguida.

— Pero muy dulce y amistoso... siempre es así, intenta ayudar en lo que puede.

— Es un Nerd —graznó Kal cogiendo un gran pedazo de la roca-al-horno de Link. Todos los demás le miraron mal.

— ¡Deja de estar sobre él! Qué te ha hecho? Que sea el más inteligente de nuestra generación no hace de él alguien malo ¡Sera un gran Líder en algún futuro, cuando nuestro querido Darunia ya no pueda!

— Seh, seh... _futuro líder_ —remedó de mal modo, con hastío hacia una goron llamada Wen.

— Envidioso. Eso es lo que eres —concluyó Dumby, ante la risa de todos. Link sonrió.

— Él será su futuro líder ¿verdad? —preguntó el rubio.

— Ajap.

— ¿Y por qué? Bueno, el señor Darunia me dijo algo sobre pelo pero no entendí bien cómo es eso.

— Verás —empezó Nao—.. Cuando un goron nace y este viene consigo un mechón de pelo, es que está elegido por las diosas a ser Saga, un guardián para nosotros. Elder fue el único después de Darunia con nacer con pelo. Cuando esté grande y bien maduro será todavía más melenudo que él.

— Si... chomp... ahora nosotros.. chomp —Luo miró a todos, menos a Dumby y a Wen— somos jóvenes, y en algunos años, como 7 u 8, tendremos la edad para ser adultos.

— Aun así —renegó Kal, cruzado de brazos— ÉSE tiene lentes ¿desde cuando alguien ve a un goron con lentes? No es normal ¬¬

— ¡Se ve tierno! ¬¬

— Seguro... sólo los usa porque se pudre los ojos de tanto libro que se hecha —bufó, recargándose en la silla.

— ¿Libros? Y de qué clase? —dijo la curiosa pero tranquila voz de Elder detrás de él. Link soltó una risita, parándose en seco al instante.

Detrás de ellos había sonado un "Muuuuuuu".

Se volteó perplejo, observando con magistral sorpresa que una gran vaca mugía tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué... qué...?

— ¿Qué si qué hace una vaca en un lugar como la Montaña de la Muerte? —terminó Elder de hacer la pregunta— Nadie lo sabe, pero siempre ha estado aquí cuando yo vine al mundo.

— Pero... ¿una vaca¿cómo? —Navi miró interrogativamente a Dumby, puesto que era mayor. Se encogió de hombros.

— Cuando yo llegué al mundo también había estado aquí... y eso que tengo 56 años.

— ¡Una vaca no vive tanto! —murmuró escéptica.

Miró al viejo que sostenía a la vaca con gentileza.

— Ehm... no me pregunten a mí... Ya estaba acá cuando vine...

— ¿Pero qué hace una vaca en la Montaña de la Muerte?

— Muuuuuuuu...

— Nadie lo sabe... es uno de los tantos misterios de la Montaña... ¡en fin! —Elder embozó una gigantesca sonrisa— como pensé que no te puedes comer la roca y no hay ninguna fruta de ningún tipo en este lugar, al menos espero que te sirva algo la leche. Es fresca y deliciosa, aunque la debes de consentir para que produzca.

— Es muy quisquillosa, jijiji... —replicó en anciano.

— ¿Ah? No... Esa tontería de cantarle no sirve —Kal recibió una mirada fulminante de Wen.

— ¿Cantarle?

— Sí. Está solita por ser la única vaca aquí... de noche, la mal acostumbré a cantarle canciones de cuna muy suaves, pero como soy viejo y mi voz es ronca, ya no quiere producir leche ¿raro, no? Pero yo no la culparía. Creo que haría lo mismo de ser ella! —se perdió en sus recuerdos.

— Cantarle...

Link sacó de su túnica la ocarina de madera de Saria. Se puso frente a la vaca y antes de tocar, practicó un poco con los dedos, viendo si recordaba la melodía.

— ¿Y eso qué es, tambores?

— ¡Cállate, Kal!

Una preciosa canción inundó la sala. De pronto toda la plática del otro lado de la mesa se calló, confundidos por lo que sus oídos captaron, como si fuese la primera vez escuchar algo distinto al tamborileo rítmico acostumbrado a algo suave y silbante como el viento, tan dulce cómo sólo la Canción de Epona podría ser. Elder abrió la boca, y los nuevos conocidos se levantaron para verlo mejor, como si no quisiesen perder detalle de la novedad. Dumby parpadeó, sonriendo tontamente y Kal se cayó con todo y silla. El anciano acarició a la vaca, la cual abrió sus lánguidos ojos, mirando con ánimo chispeante a Link. Dio un mugido mucho más confortable que el anterior, levantando la cabeza. El viejo dio un sobresalto, como si los años de compartir con ella sirvieran predecir cuando estaba lista para producir leche.

— ¡Clara está bien! Ya puede, ya puede!

Link silencio la melodía, sonriente, mirando con sobresalto que los gorons estaban hipnotizados, o algo así.

— ¡Toca una vez más...! —suplicó Luo.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué es esa cosa?

— ¡Ah! Esto... sí. Es una Ocarina.

Les explicó a rasgos simples lo que era y para que servía y cómo.

— ¡Fue tan hermoso...!

— ¡Otra vez!

— Está bien, pero primero dejen que tome leche ¿sí?

'

'

'

Pasó un día francamente maravilloso. Link se quedó a dormir en casa de Elder, la cual era muy curiosa, por los libros amontonados por doquier, un verdadero desorden. Su cama estaba muy suave, así que, como no lo hacía en varias noches, durmió pasivo, teniendo el descanso que necesitaba.

La mañana siguiente, media ciudad estaba asomándose por la entrada este, tristes de que el precioso kokiri se fuera a ir. Realmente aquella fue una agradable visita, después de todo. Link no volvió ver a Darunia hasta cuando salió de la ciudadela, donde Elder, por supuesto, y Darunia los esperaban.

— ¡Te voy a extrañar, Link! —dijo Elder, mientras lo abrazaba— ¿vas a volver?

— Tenlo por seguro. Quizá cuando sea posible, volvamos abrir el túnel que comunica con la tribu kokiri. Así podrían ir y venir cuando quieras ¿qué les parece?

— Me parece bien —dijo Darunia.

Platicaron un rato. Le dieron el consejo a Link de que descendiera la Montaña por el lado cerca de la entrada de la caverna. Era el más seguro, rápido y despejado de todos, puesto que ellos lo habían construido. En pocas horas, entre dos y tres serían suficientes para llegar a la Villa Kakariko. Se despidieron y Link apenas se volteaba para irse cuando Darunia, que se le acercó, le detuvo.

— Sabrás de que anoche no estuve muy presente que digamos¿no te pareció?

— Sí... noté mucho su ausencia ¡fue de lo más hermosa la velada! Que aun siento mis mejillas adoloridas de tanto soplar.

— Sí, fue algo desconsiderado de tu parte estar tres horas... ¡pero llegué justo en la última canción! Me recordó al bosque Kokiri. ¿sabes que bailé, verdad? Tanto que me dio calor y me acosté en mi habitación.

— ¿Última? Jeje, pues será la melodía que compuso Saria, una amiga mía.

— ¿Qué cosas, no?

— Bueno, quería darte esto —le mostró una bolsa café que tenía colgada del cinturón, hecha de cuero—. Por eso me ausenté en casi toda la velada. La hice yo mismo, estoy seguro que te ayudará.

— ¡Gracias! Y para qué es?

— Es una especie de mochila. Está hecha del estómago del Rey Dodongo.

Link y Navi se le quedaron viendo.

— Esa bolsa es mágica. Puedes poner literalmente medio mundo adentro, y jamás se te llenaría. Los estómagos de dodongos son muy peculiares. Son capaces de tragar y tragar por semanas sin jamás llenarse, es por eso, que crecen tan rápido y de tal tamaño. Es posible meter adentro cosas que serían ocho veces mas grandes que ella, suponiendo, esa gran roca de allá, un martillo o bombas ¡lo que sea! Es indestructible y muy, muy delicada. Tanto que podrías tener adentro 50 cosas a la vez sin siquiera tocarse para el mas mínimo rayón. Te recomiendo que ahí metas la Ruby Goron, y esas cosas que tanta lata te dan en tu cinturón.

— ¡Gracias! —dijo sin aliento.

— No hay de qué, pero confío de que te será muy útil.

— ¡No sabe cuánto! —sonrió radiante.

— Si, sí, pero ya, vete. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

Link le abrazó y luego se despidió de ellos con la mano, teniendo agradables pensamientos esa mañana. Después de todo, no había sido tan malo.

'

'

'


	10. El Libro de Mudora

Todo esto es propiedad de Nintento y Shigeru Miyamoto. También son de J. K. Rowling algunos personajes (personajes que tomaran participación de ahora en adelante) y todas las novelas citadas son de sus respectivos autores. Mis mas profundos respetos a Arturo Pérez-Reverte, por su creación de la _Reina del Sur_ (belleza de novela, mi buen guía), con un fragmento extraído de la _Carta Esférica_. También cito a la Décima Musa Mexicana Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz por el verso de Detente Sombra y todos los títulos que aparecen a continuación. No son míos, no los invité y si los han leído creo comprender la complicidad amistosa que se formen.

Los personajes de Nicolás Fouquet pertenece a Alejandro Dumas y a la historia verdadera de Francia en los años donde regía, todavía, el rey Luis XIV.

Otros, sin embargo, son de mi cosecha, y esperemos nada de plagios, con una pequeña nota en un review sólo para estar avisada bastará.

Antes de citar agradecimientos, pongo algo en claro que por muy difícil descubrí en un foro. Según la historia, o lo que creo de la historia clandestinamente real del internet, dicen que el nombre verdadero de Ganondorf es Ganondorf Dragmire, apellido sacado de su madre (acá es de LA madre, en esta historia digamos que eliminó, erradico por completo el apellido paterno que, si pongo, ya ni caso tienen que siga la historia). Así que así lo he tomado acá.

Quiero agradecer en primer lugar a mi hermano mayor por inducirme en un segundo plano la lectura, y el que me ha dado todos los libros hasta entonces, también por varias historias que el mismo escribe (desea algún día ponerla en una verdadera editorial) y ser mi principal "ponedor" de ideas de este fic, también por la idea de cómo iniciar este cap. También quiero agradecer a Dragón, que aunque ya casi no hablamos, me ha ayudado en una que otra idea que ya formulé para futuro. A Vicky, una amiga que me propuso ayudarme en la participación de Ruto en los prox. capítulos y que desde entonces ando con ganas reanudadas de terminar en forma definitiva este proyectos; y algunas recomendaciones (que me picaron un poco el orgullo).

Ya edité... espero no tener malas conjugaciones esta vez...

Creo que es todo, gracias... ¡A leer y dejen un review!

Posdata: Préstenle atención a las Adivinanzas y a las palabras en **negritas**. Presente sólo en este y en el próximo capítulo.

'

'

'

— Me dijeron que aquella pieza era infinita. Que no terminaba nunca; que seguiría pese a los años, a las tempestades, a las historias, mitos y leyendas, escrito por una mano invisible, entre la frontera de la fantasía y la realidad. Pues te advierto que nada es para siempre. No hay nada más patético que la creencia de la eternidad divina o los milagros sorprendentes tras esperarlos toda una vida; no existe tal mano invisible, y si hay una mano, se ha hartado y dejado de escribir.

'

'

'

**Capítulo X.**

**El Libro de Mudora.**

'

'

'

En la era del mito, Zeus hizo entrega a Pandora de una caja, encargándole que la protegiera, con la única condición de que jamás lo abriera, pues en su interior consistía en retener un gran mal tan grande que haría arrastrar a toda la humanidad. El sol agonizaba en aquel entonces, reflejando su rayos fugaces y cobrizos reflejándose en la sala construida de marfil, cuando Pandora entraba en la habitación, observando desde su cama la caja sobre la cómoda que suplicaba ábreme, ábreme. Su esposo Epimeteo estaba discutiendo con su hermano Prometeo sobre el tema de los regalos de los Dioses. Jamás se te ocurra ganarte uno, le decía Prometeo entre exclamaciones, tirando su vino de olivo en las paredes impregnándolas de un curioso carmín patoso. Si te dan uno, escóndelo muy lejos, no lo toque, no lo veas, está maldito, maldito por un Dios. Ni siquiera se lo des a una mujer, malditas harpías, sobre todo a ellas. Tu amor a Pandora te ciega, Epimeteo. Rebátasela y piérdela en el acantilado donde termina el tártaro de Hades.

Pandora, con ojos que ven todo sin perder nada, y oídos, que jamás dejan, observaba la hermosa caja de plata y oro frente a ella, bajo velo trasparente de luna, seduciendo con sus movimientos meneados por el viento. Su contraste. La piel de Pandora, tan blanca como roja por los rayos reflejados en la alcoba. La caja, de un color ambarino, suculento, melocotón. Dirigió su mirada a los dos hermanos, cuyas siluetas eran perceptibles en el azulejo de mármol lustrado, brillante y oscuro a la vez. Meditó, su belleza de Afrodita se curvó en la mueca de una diva, cantando con la humildad y soberbia de Apolo, entonando una canción, tan fina como los trinos de las aves que se dejaban escuchar a lo lejos, al otro del balcón. Los dos hombres callaron. La bella Pandora estaba cantando. Cantando, quitando con una mano el velo plateado. Cantando, el velo entre sus pies. Cantando, la tapa de la caja entre sus manos. Réquiem, una vez desprendida de la caja.

Zeus, furioso a su desobediencia, desobediencia de una mortal malditamente criada y bendecida como diosa, armó brazos a la tierra, procurando el Diluvio Universal, que aplastaba a la civilización ya destruida entre la hambruna, la tristeza, la peste, el crimen y el robo. Aquello llevó a la civilización griega al genocidio. Ella tuvo la culpa. Ella abrió la caja. Fue advertida, lo aseguró Padre, y sus malditos hijos, que lamentaban no bajar, para poder jugar.

Pandora, presa de la curiosidad, fue la persona que abrió la caja, aun a sabiendas de estar advertida de que con abrirla, condenaría a toda la humanidad para siempre. Sin embargo, ¿fue sólo la curiosidad, objeto tan trivial, lo que llevó a Pandora a desafiar a un dios en desobedecerlo, a pesar de que con ello traería un precio letal para la humanidad, y ella pagarlo con su propio cuerpo y el de los hombres? ¿Fue tan sólo la curiosidad lo que llevo a Pandora a abrir la caja y desatar al mundo la hambruna y el crimen? ¿Algo tan peor como el irraciocinio expansionista del hombre?

¿O había algo más? Algo que la empujase a darle guerra a los Dioses, condenándose con los seres mismos, no dejándoles tiempo ni espacio para que fuesen ellos los que tirasen el gatillo de la pistola sobre la nuca, sino ellos, los humanos, adelantándose a sus deseos, siendo castigados por aquella barbarie, si es que cabe.

Oh, Pandora, valiente y estúpida mujer, sin duda. Cómo me gustaría saber tú secreto, aquél que te llevaste para siempre y nadie jamás sabrá. ¿Cuál fue tú motivación? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cuál fue tu pensamiento, y cuál el deseo? Pandora, daría lo que fuera para saber lo que tu supiste, aquel pensamiento atrevido que llevó a la condena a la humanidad. Y no encuentro querer algo más que aquello. Dímelo, mujer condenada, en la noche de luna llena, quiero que me lo reveles, o me digas cómo saberlo.

La razón que busco, la respuesta, se encuentra en el punto donde la verdad y el mito se juntan en el horizonte, donde agoniza el sol, un punto de locura, donde tu cantas por siempre, cantas tu secreto, aquel que jamás, aquél que musitas como secreto.

Pandora. Valiente y estúpida mujer. Debiste de tener otra razón, y la hay. Y algún día, espero yo saber cuál... cuál fue.

Toc, toc, toc. El reloj sobre el tocador sonó once veces, con el péndulo indeciso sobre cual lado coger. No se movió, siguiendo en la postura que hace media hora solía tener. Sus párpados, pesados sobre sus ojos, no procuraron ningún movimiento, como si esperase desde hacía horas las campanas del reloj. Este hacía toc, toc, toc.

La habitación, blanca y cremosa, minuciosamente limpia, llena de edredones, y cojines y muñecos de felpa estaban en fina o recargados contra las paredes y la cama intacta, perturbada por un elemento de vestir precioso, una especie de vestido plateado, con varias tiras finillas de oro y cristal moldeado en los adornos de los pies de la prenda, los botones y el símbolo _H_ por la zona de la hebilla del cinturón.

Toc, toc, toc. El reloj seguía rolando su canción. La princesa Zelda se apoyó sobre un antebrazo del sillón, arqueando su cuerpo en dirección al reloj detrás de ella. Derecha e izquierda, izquierda y derecha... no se detenía. Toc, toc. Silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el mudo tintineo clack, clock permanente, infinito. El segundero. Cada segundo que pasaba, cada segundo irrecuperable, desperdiciado, futuro, para ser pasado...

La princesa Zelda no pestañeó, mirando pensativa al péndulo monótono. Él no cambia; él no tiene dudas. Fue creado para lo que fue creado. Nada más y nada un menos, sólo un factor metódico, partiendo los segundos a minutos, dividendo a horas, continuando de ahí su ciclo de cero, cuando en realidad sólo amontona. Sin razón, pero perfectamente razonable a la vez.

Pero la princesa Zelda, podría estar pensando aquello, o podría seguir con su pensamiento sobre su favorita Pandora. Cielos, Diosas. Cómo se identificaba con esa mujer. Se sentía igual que ella en aquel momento, contando con los ojos sin contar realmente los segundos aniquilados por el péndulo; su pensamiento, el desterrar el por qué o qué obligó a Pandora a tomar aquella decisión, sabiendo muy bien qué pasaba o pasaría, aun de ser peligroso, malvado, cruel para seres que no tenían la culpa de su Destino. La respuesta de su mal —no mal, preocupación— estaría, como lo hizo Pandora, en el horizonte, donde la verdad y el mito se juntan. Aquello se conoce como Leyenda.

La Leyenda de Zelda.

Sonrió, vacilante, como lo hizo Pandora al poner sus dedos sobre la tapa de la caja. Pero Zelda no se atrevía a retirarla. No se atrevía, y no lo haría. No, no ahora. No, esperaba que nunca.

No estaba cansada, y como veía las cosas, no lograría dormir por las siguientes horas.

Aquel niño rubio —hizo un esfuerzo para recordar el nombre— se había ido hace dos días —justo ahora Link terminaba la última interpretación con su ocarina hacia los gorons que viroteaban a que siguiera otra, tocando ahora ellos su forma rítmica a él—, y no tenía la menor idea de su suerte. Se sintió mal, y lloró varias horas apenas su despedida, porque podía sentir lo que tal vez ocurriría. Nada bueno a para él ni para nadie. Su nana, la nana que la crió desde que tenía memoria, dejó que se desahogara en su hombro. La mujer la abrazaba estrechamente, casi en forma maternal, dándole un beso en la frente, cuando su respiración se volvió más regular, y otro beso sobre aquella frente que dejó libre de melena dorada indiscreta, diciendo que así era más linda, mi chiquita, más linda y bonita. Calmadita, con aquella sonrisa tierna, que ilumina. Mejor así, deja de estar triste, todo estará bien, mi niña, mi querida princesa. Le abrazó cuando ella se lo agradeció, y le besó por tercera vez, a su altura, con su nana sentada de rodillas, para estar más cómodas las dos.

Sí, por supuesto. Aquello no le ayudó mucho. Se sentía en parte culpable, en parte cómplice, sin tener a nadie a quién decirle. Jamás he salido de esta prisión. No me imagino afuera, el mercado, el campo y aquellas tierras que están plasmadas en los libros viejos que tanto leo. La letrada no había abierto la boca tras pasar veinte minutos de las campanadas del reloj. Aquella indulgencia, aquél capricho, la misión no fue su idea.

Le había contado a Impa su sueño, y ella le había pedido a que pusiera en marcha a ese encargado. Cuándo fue ese día, no recordaba la fecha. Cómo fue que aquel niño vendría, no recordaba ninguna respuesta. Por eso había llorado, trabando palabras ajenas que no quería decir, obligada por la sensación de la nana, que le espiaba desde la ventana que era de la galería. Al menos, le hubiera dado algo de comer, o de vestir, que estaba con aspecto de acabado para ser una criatura de diez. Ojos brillantes y pelo dorado, con tez pálida manchada, ropa de pordiosero, famélico y enclenque, estomago victima de hambre. Me pregunto por qué no hice nada al respecto.

Llorar. No lo hacía mucho en publico. Pero le dolía cuando alguien suyo sufría, como tuviese la sabiduría innata para conocer el pensamiento de los demás. Esto no es un don, nada parecido. Recordaba que su madre era igual de susceptible. Murió, no en dolor, pero en tormento constante. Nada está bien. Nada está bien, decía su madre. Es tú semilla, Daphnes, no puedes arrancarla de su seno terrenal. Escuchó aquello cuando se disponía a entrar al cuarto, semana antes de que entrara en el sueño eterno de la muerte.

Pensar. Se había convertido su más nuevo pasatiempo. Las princesas no tenemos tiempo para juegos, le concluyeron cuando empezó a correr dirección al lago, el patio del castillo, justo en su lado trasero. Un gran patio con flores, entre colinas perdidas hasta el horizonte, de aquellos que ni en pintura están plasmada su belleza, flores, gigantescos arbustos y fauna verde, campo de crockett, varios más de equitación y arco, para tapizarlo con un lago tan extenso como el cielo, con botes para recorrerlos en medio, tipo así del siglo XVII escocés, con mujeres en esbeltos vestidos, gorro encajado y paraguas adornados, con su caballero galante remando para ella, nada más. No corra, princesa. Las camaristas se le acercaron, sacudiendo el pide del vestido blanco enarcado de pequeñas flores. No corra. Pero quiero correr. No corra. Sólo está vez. No corra.

Amar. No recordaba ningún beso de su madre. Hermosa, su misma imagen de adulta, con aire aun más burócrata y elegante, fina al extremo, pelo recogido, siempre, pintada como una reina, ropa de tal, voz y modo. No recordaba ningún beso de esa mujer depositado en su frente, en un regazo con voz de cuna, abrazándola como un madre, ni siquiera un te quiero. Murió cuando era muy joven. Su primera imagen de ella, a donde cabía recordar, fue cuando tenía tres años, dos cuando mínimo. Ya traía consigo ese aire enfermo, acabado sin razón, creciéndole conforme pasaba lentamente el tiempo, segundo irrecuperable, desperdiciado, futuro, para ser pasado...

Clack, clock, clack, clock. De ahí su manía con el reloj.

Su nana la había cuidado por eso desde el comienzo, en vez de su madre, que evitaba salir a reuniones, contemplando el día y noche por la triste ventada de su cuarto, a veces tejiendo, a veces cantando, a veces leyendo y muy pocas veces redactando. Jamás leyó uno de las cartas que escribía, a pesar de que todas terminaban en el bote de la basura. Hermosa caligrafía, digna de una reina, con el papel más fino del castillo, que siempre quedaban, en perfectas condiciones —sello y todo— al bote de la basura.

Nunca entendió a esa mujer.

Curiosidad. El pecado de una princesa. Zelda, teóricamente, no era Princesa, si no **_Reina_**, suplantando el puesto de su madre. Pero era muy chica, con sólo diez años. Nadie, en su sano juicio, llamaba a Zelda _Reina_, nadie. Ni su padre, o Impa. Tampoco los guardias, o el general Colbert. Nadie es nadie. Y lo agradecía. Su curiosidad era limitada por eso. Nadie hacia ella y ella hacia nadie. Esa es la vida de una princesa.

Y cada vez que se arriesgaba a la excitante emoción, entraba alguien, para cortarle en dos su misión.

Las palabras de su madre: el silencio de su padre. La vista hacia el mundo de afuera: la ordenanza de Colbert, siempre dispuesta. El acercamiento a los señores Gerudos: la escudo de Impa, todo el día bruto.

Cierto. Los señores Gerudos. Otro apunte interesante, dignos de merecerse una cuartilla, en relación a ellos. De aquello venía Zelda, con sus fachas de pijama, y el galante vestido blanco sobre su cama. De la cena —hace unas horas— al tercer día de llegar ellos, es decir, más invitados para que se relacionaran con todo el mundo, donde asistieron su padre, el señor Dragmire, sus cuarto guardianas —pero con la pinta de él era deducible que no ocupaba alguna—, Impa, el general Colbert, otros señores, como contadores fiscales, alguno que otro duque que estaba cerca, el gobernante de la Villa Kakariko y ella, sospechosamente enfrente de Ganondorf Dragmire, que le observaba, con sus ojos amarillentos de león. A Impa, a su lado, no le gustó nada eso.

— ¡Oh, qué interesante! —había reído con mofa, aire fascinado, casi ficticio el contador fiscal— ¿Así en serio? No tenía ni idea.

En realidad no tenía idea. Soltó el comentario por reflejo, cuando el señor Dragmire terminó de contar la historia curiosa de ellos y la sal, al ver que todo el mundo, incluida ella, miraba con una ceja enarcada la cantidad exagerada de cristal blanco sobre cinco platos, destinados sólo a los extranjeros.

— Sí, muy interesante —reafirmó el señor Dragmire, con un curioso acento, siguiéndole el rollo.

— ¿Por qué no hablan, damas? —habló el duque Jeremy, pintando, como su costumbre, con maquillaje de mujer. Las cuatro gerudos no le contestaron; pero no eran tampoco frías. Calladas, prudentes, atentas a todo y a todos. El señor Dragmire —Ganondorf— miró a la mujer al que el afeminado duque se dirigió, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si diera permiso a hablar.

Algo si habían captados todos aun antes de la cena —aunque en realidad, casi todos lo sabían—, era que los gerudos hablaban un dialecto diferente, que anti musical, era el más expresivo de los idiomas.

— Todo esto es muy nuevo para nosotras —hablaban en una forma casi correcta, con un acento arábico sensual, calmadas, poniendo con cuidado una palabra sobre la otra, dulce y en voz baja—. Sólo veníamos a escoltar a nuestro señor, jamás no nos pasó por la mente ser invitadas de honor en una mesa.

— Pues son nuestras invitados —dijo su padre luego de asentir con la cabeza. La gerudo le miró, con una curiosa sonrisa gitana, exótica en ese mundo.

— ¿Acaso no hacen lo mismo en su tribu? —se atrevió a preguntar el gobernante—. Invitar a otros, y ponerse en su lugares en la mesa, con forme a su clase.

— No hay clases en nuestra... tribu —dudó por un instante la última palabra, como si no sabiendo si "tribu" era la forma de llamar "Sociedad Gerudo" en aquella región; había hablado otra de las gerudos, al extremo de la anterior.

— ¿Y cómo se sientan? —insistió el gobernante.

— Como llegamos —dijo la tercera gerudo, luego de pasarse el bocado de carne con mucha sal.

— Menos, por supuesto —añadió tras unos segundos la primera gerudo en hablar— nuestro señor, que va a la cabecilla. Llegue cuando llegue, siempre se sienta ahí.

— ¿_Llegue al último_? —Jeremy parpadeó, como si hiciese trabajo para razonarlo—. Es decir que comen a pesar de no haber llegado él.

Colbert, lo siguiente que hizo, fue lanzar un No Seas Imprudente a la oreja del duque.

— ¿Y ya se enteraron del espectáculo que habrá en el mercado mañana en la tarde? —dijo este último, algo picado en su orgullo herido—. Dicen que una familia y amigos naturistas locos trajeron cachivaches cuando viajaron al otro lado de la Montaña ¡Esas gentes! Qué ocurrencias. Pero ha estado la propaganda desde hace unas semanas. Me encantaría ir ¡Lástima que no pueda! Y digo esto también a ustedes...

— Tendrá que ser en otro momento. No me apetece retirarme tan pronto.

— Debe de ser único —dijo una de las gerudos.

— Para ver dragones y ese tipo de bestias me basta con una buena historieta.

**La escudera de Zelda** —Impa— no había abierto la boca en toda la velada, mirando con aire inquisidor el interés penetrante del hombre gerudo sobre la princesa. Ganondorf no se percataba del semblante de la guardiana, o hacía que no se percataba. Dos de las mujeres, el gobernado, duque y contador se agarraron en una plática un tanto extravagante, como si fuesen amigables conocidos.

— La reina Zelda Hyrule —dijo una voz, de curioso matiz—. Debe ser el sueño de toda mujer ser reina alguna vez. Aunque, en su caso, princesa debe de ser para las niñas.

Tres segundos exactos. Agradecería que me nombrase Princesa. Cortó, directo, demasiado claro con aquel tono de orgullo inequívoco, como si no diese margen de errores por segunda ocasión. El rey oriental asintió. Serás reina, infanta, pero no tengo por qué detenerme. Puede que sí, como también que no. Veamos qué tipo de persona eres. No pareces menor, no con aquel vestido de exagerado encaje que te incomoda, sin quejarse o agitarse, falsamente puesto en ti.

— Pero eso sería cambiarse la verdadera condición; ¿Por qué no nombrar las cosas como son?

— Oh, si así quiere llamarme, señor, llámeme Reina, pero tenga en cuenta que me disgusto. Tengo diez años, lo que lo hace técnicamente incorrecto.

— Técnicamente incorrecto en una persona que no es técnica.

Echemos lecha al fuego, acá está mi bosque seco. Puede que esperara alguna alteración en la pequeña; esa edad donde uno empieza a creer que su palabra posee la razón, ocurriendo tal cosa a la vez, fácilmente impotente, luchando con garras y dientes lo que dicen que tienen. Pero no. La princesa sonrió, como quien avienta la piedra y apunta al de al lado, matiz de inocencia, encantada de los espectadores que jamás fueron capaces de enterarse de nada. Apuesto a que en su lado todos lo llaman _Mi Señor_. Pero que bien aprendes. Terca como el padre, que se avienta a dar una excusa para la guerra.

— Acá las cosas no son a la ligera, señor. ¿A qué vino hacer este viaje?

— Negocios, Princesa —contestó Ganondorf, como lo más obvio—; negocios y algo de historia. Debe saber que es único que ocurra esto, luego de tantos años de enemistad extinta

— Sí, pero a qué vino. A negociar qué.

— Es un poco pequeña para que en realidad le interesen —bromeó, ligero, mirándole directamente, evaluativo.

— Soy de mente muy abierta —dijo ella, como si algo en aquel sujeto le irritase, obligada por la etiqueta estar sentada, y darle rodeos a sus pensamientos. No, no te puedes levantar y decirle en cara lo que crees. No, no puedes levantarte y lanzarte una patada, en defensa si acaso llega a tocarte. No, tampoco tienes poder para mandarlo a callar, a pesar de usar su humor cínico de agresividad pasiva contigo.

Pero, la tomase como un bicho o no, él seguía mirándote, corriente a todos tus movimientos y reacciones, inexplicablemente interesado, como si fuese la primera vez que te notase bien de cerca, y captar algo que jamás había captado antes. Zelda puso sus manos sobre el regazo, apretando con fuerza sus blancos guantes.

— Tenemos mucho en común —concluyó por fin, tras un largo examen, ignorando por completo la jerga que tenían tres de las mujeres gitanas con los otros hombres maricones. Sólo la mujer a la derecha, la única gerudo que hasta la fecha no había hablado (algo tenía en su porte, que la hacia destacar, como si tuviera más sangre fría o carácter superior), era la única que atendía las cosas sin distracciones, atenta, como Impa, de la conversación.

— No lo creo —dijo la princesa, analizando en qué podrían estar relacionados o en qué no.

Impa se revolvió inquieta en su silla. Qué les pasaba a esa gente. Claro, usa esa agresividad en la princesa, pero por qué. No se iba a callar ahí, haciendo que no viese nada como el rey, aquel rey que comía, lanzando palabras sueltas de negocio rumbo a Colbert. Cretino que asentía con sonrisa forzada, interesada más en la pelea en que él. Rabia. Puso su puño en la mesa, entre su plato principal y entremés, con una fuerza a un nivel mayor del necesario. La cuarta gerudo —llamada Nabooru— se puso curiosa, con una futilidad en los ojos que desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

— ¿No es usted la guardiana de la princesa? —preguntó. Hablaba bien el español, despacio, claro, con muchas pausas, como si colocara cada palabra cuidadosamente detrás de la otra. El acento era muy suave y en nada se parecía a la gruesa y perfeccionista de su señor que le desagradaba escuchar. Lista, inteligente, había resumido Impa al primer vistazo.

— También quien la ha educado y cuidado desde hace años.

— Se nota, Sheikah —dijo la gerudo, con una delicada sonrisa.

— Dígame Impa.

— Qué bonito nombre.

— No es un nombre. Es un apodo.

— Pues qué bonito apodo.

— ¿Se la están pasando bien aquí? —dijo, tras un silencio.

— Francamente, sí. Son demasiado serviciales con nosotros —asintió levemente la cabeza.

— ¿Y ya lograron a lo que se proponían?

Debió tener doble sentido, se dijo Zelda, de pensarlo un rato en su cuarto, pues la gerudo se cortó en el acto, con un piquete frío en la espalda, irguiéndose. Todavía no. Estamos en eso. Sí, es lógico, si no ya se hubiera notado, le contestó Impa, sin quitar sus ojos instigadores sobre ella. Será muy pronto, añadió por último la gerudo, con la sonrisa borrada de la boca.

Ella, casi al final de la cena trascurrido un par de media hora después —Ganondorf aun la miraba de soslayo, pero sin mucho reparo, o haciendo que no se interesaba—, miró a su padre. Colbert asentía. Podrían discutir de eso más tarde, decía su expresión aburrida, este no es el lugar. Pero el rey insistía, de vez en cuando mirando al rey de Oriente, que comía platicando de algo con la cuarta mujer gerudo.

— ... Sólo parte de cliché. Pasajero, sin embrollos, estará bien. Algunos guardias reales por la ciudad, cerca de los lugares de más tráfico y los que no lo son tanto...

— Le digo que no es buena idea, Majestad. Muy llamativo, además que...

— Oh. Si te abstienes por ese sujeto, Jean, recuerda que está muerdo desde hace diez años.

— Muerto —repitió en la mente Colbert—. Por supuesto. Muerto. Tan muerto que aun te recorre la mente, viejo bastardo.

— Pasado mañana, tal vez, podrías...

— En tres días.

— Tres es mucho.

— La ciudad es demasiado grande.

— ... Si te doy cuatro, ¿estará todo en optimas condiciones? —esperó su asentimiento—. Está bien. Cuatro. Más te vale que sean cuatro.

— Ya sabe cómo trabajo, Majestad.

— Por eso me preocupo.

Zelda debía de preocuparse menos. Ligeramente, el manchón gris que le molestaba en la tarde le empezaba a incomodar, intensificándose luego de la atronadora cena. Debía de ponerse algo frío en la frente, sabía, gracias a un pequeño libro sobre medicina que leyó hace tiempo, en medio de un verano escondida en la biblioteca. No era la mejor idea ir sólo a estas horas a las cocinas, tampoco buena idea pedirle a alguien un tanto de hielo.

Para qué. Afuera por el balcón circulaba una brisa fresca. Respirar profundo, evitar movimientos bruscos, con exagerada delicadeza que era propia de ella. La otra niña que le miraba desde el reflejo de la ventana sonreía por ella, con una mueca de lástima, retándola a que hiciese lo que quería hacer, cosa que jamás haría. Que se levantara, abalanzándose sobre el objeto que cercenaba segundos exactos, minutos y horas haciendo clack clock, clack clock, toc toc, toc toc atravesando la ventana semi abierta dándole fin a su ciclo sin fin, oxidando el engranaje una vez en el fondo del canal que era el límite de su cárcel.

'

'

'

Escuchó la rutina de todas las mañanas. Aquella voz de su nana que pensaba que la despertaba, cuando en realidad estaba despierta desde hace una hora, preguntando si estaba vestida para entrar, o ayudarle a vestirse para acompañarla hasta el desayuno. Me gustaría despertar como esos campesinos que he leído, dijo, reflexionando sobre la cama, el cuarto iluminado de una fluida fuente de luz solar que se colaba por las ventanas gigantes del bacón.

Miró la pasta del libro que releía por quinta vez desde que le terminó, ignoraba la fecha. Leer novelas, mitos e historias. Los libros te habrían la puerta a otras vidas, hallazgos y lugares que sólo podrían plasmarse en su imaginación, tan personal y real a la vez que el sólo hecho de tener una pieza literaria en sus manos le llenaba un excitante estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, sentirlo en sus manos, comenzar a leer sin descanso. Era como si te metieres en la vida de otra persona, multiplicando tu existencia por cien. Siempre ahí, esperando a que lo abrieras y te entregases a ellos. Era sorprende que simples hojas con pigmentos negros impresos conservasen magia tan poderosa que era quizá, hasta tu conocimiento, el arma de dos más letal y penetrante, sin embargo, también la más difícil de dominar por su amplio arte de complejidad, tanto así que era posible tardar una vida estar investigándolos sin encontrar nada nunca.

Era una dicha como una tristeza coger ese libro —uno favorito de la amplia colección— y tenerlo cerca, pasando en ocasiones a los capítulos que al principio le costaba entender, y que a la fecha, aun no comprendía de todo. Tal era el caso de Pedro Páramo. Un libro muy confuso, sin embargo cabrón, que había partes donde se perdía no sabiendo si la historia terminaba o se volvía a empezar. Recordaba con una sonrisa placentera en el rostro cuando dio fin a uno de los casos de Sherlock Holmes, aun sorprendida del sentido lógico y suspicaz del famoso detective londinense —una región mucho, mucho muy lejos— que su compañero el doctor Watson siempre se le escapaba, mirando más no observando, pensando en la cien probabilidades más fantásticas y de acuerdo a la magnitud del caso, muy probable, resultando ser la respuesta todo, menos lo que pensó. O la bien ventura del mosquetero D'Artagnan, que salió de casa lleno de esperanza, triunfoso los primeros años junto a Athos, Porthos y Aramis, viendo su decadencia de fortuna y habilidad astuta e inteligente tras recurrir sus años en las siguientes continuaciones, con su trágico final de encontrar uno tras sus seres fallecidos por el poder, el amor o la mala suerte —lloró cuando el gran titán Porthos murió, en medio del cuarto libro— y no encontrar tanto consuelo que aquél hidalgo merecía.

Esos libros —no sólo novelas, de igual manera teóricos, científicos, sobrenaturales y analíticos— siempre le habían cautivado desde muy niña, cuando recordaba terminar el de Alicia que seguía a un conejo blanco de ojos rozados cuando se aburrió con su hermana dormida al lecho de un río nada que hacer, y, clásico este que no le desagradaba tanto, el de un amigo de un científico que sufría un doble caso severo de identidad, al tomarse una poción y convertirse en su alterego malo pequeño, lampiño y deforme, que le recordaba a otro cuento pequeño de un muchacho de una familia desconsiderada, que le encerró en su habitación con repugnancia y morir abandonado con una infección de una manzana pudriéndose que le tiró su padre incrustado en su caparazón de escarabajo.

Todas esas historias tenían algo en común: un mundo diferente, plasmando de una forma tan atrapante sus historias que por un momento ella se sintió dentro. El, el joven John _El Salvaje_ de Huxley, quizá el único con sentido común y humano en un mundo deshumanizado, cayendo en la locura hasta el suicidio, o la difunta y desdichada Aura de Carlos Fuentes, atrapada en un recuerdo de la prisión mohosa de su vida, viendo entre sombras, cautivando ahí aun joven que narraba en una peculiar forma, como quién no está ahí y piensa que así no lo estará, su pasado y su futuro en un mismo eje, Aura, la joven y la vieja que le observan desde las paredes, encerrado por un trabajo que, aburrido y bien pagado, era para él, como si lo hubiesen convocado.

La novela que releía otra vez como tras veces era su favorita, junto con la de Drácula, de un tal Bran Stoker que desconocía por completo, y Lestat, el Vampiro que le hacía impresiones de su galante personalidad tan cínica y siniestra, Marius y su infortunio con la persecución de vikingos, o el incidente de la contaminación de la sangre con Akasha y su marido, por unos seres provenientes —no comprendía aun bien esa definición— de otra dimensión.

Sin embargo, con esa novela que releía era con cual más se identificaba, como si ella fuese la Teresa Mendoza, escrito por un señor que se apellidaba Reverte. Ella, la que no tenía nada por perder y todo por ganar, la novela que marcó su vida tan drásticamente y lo veía de otra manera. Como hacía cita a un capítulo luego de que la Teniente O'Farrell la indujera a los libros, observando un escaparate de la librería Alameda: _"La ventaja de los libros, como descubrió cuando estaba en el Puerto de Santa María, era que podías apropiarte de las vidas, historias y reflexiones que encerraban, nunca eras la misma al abrirlos por primera vez que al terminarlos. Personas muy inteligentes habían escrito alguna de aquellas páginas; y si eras capaz de leer con humildad, paciencia y ganas de aprender, no te defraudan nunca"._

Esa novela, entre todas las anteriores, era su favorita por excelencia. Le emocionaba cada vez que llegaba al capítulo de Santiago Fisterra durmiendo con ella como compañera, traficando hachís clandestinamente en una _Phantom_ semirígida, sentir que ella estaba también en esa barca, con su cuerpo entumecido por el empañamiento frío y salado del mar golpeándole la cara, el corazón a mil por hora cuando fuero descubiertos por el helicóptero de la Vigilancia, escapando ilesos una vez, a la segunda no tanto. Había partes que, para el criterio de Impa, no debería de leer. Era por eso que casi no leía en público, por el rumor de los guardias, bien segura en su habitación todas las mañanas, gran parte de día y el resto en la biblioteca, siempre uno escondido bajo la camisa o del vestido, al visitar cada mañana sin desayunar —jamás lo hacía— a su jardín privado, sentaba bajo el árbol. Qué partes tan perturbantes. Le asustó la primera vez que llegó a esa parte del primer capítulo, se asustó como nunca, no atreviéndose a terminar a leerlo tras una semana de plena lucha interna, su curiosidad del el querer saber las cosas por naturaleza, y el saber que era incorrecto, según la ética que fue educada. Cuando el Gato Fierros la violaba brutalmente, luego de correr desde su casa de la colonia las Quintas hasta el centro de la ciudad Culiacán, Sinaloa, México, a punto de asesinarla por ciertas broncas, siendo un milagro que, bajo un juego de él, la mano de ella, bajo su cuerpo tremudo por las embestidas se aplazó a la esquina de la cama, sintiendo el tacto en su palma la culata de una pistola Doble Águila. El Gato Fierros quedó quieto, mirando hacia sus ojos, con el hueco de la pistola, unas balas cargadas, pólvora y fogonazo entre los dos.

Su obra a seguir. No sólo era una novela, también una leyenda; era de esas novelas que cambiaba a las personas, haciéndote más sabios, tal y como pensó Teresa frente al escaparate de la librería Alameda.

Y luego, tras ver esas pastas encuadernadas, contenidos con portadas citadas de reseñas o imágenes surrealistas con el tinte clásico de aquella época, ¿no sería acaso fantástico, algún día, escribir una novela?

Zelda pensaba que sí, lo era. Pero por ahora aun era muy joven para empezar una obra con tal magnitud —hojas arrugadas, borradores y pergaminos rebosados descansaban por debajo de la cama—, constante de aprender con experiencias, sabiduría única que se adquiere con los años. Rió un poco, mientras tendía su cama —la etiqueta de Princesa le tenía prohibido eso, pero ciertas reglas simplemente las ignoraba— pensando de qué escribiría. Muy variable. Fue lo primero que pensó al reconocer gran cantidad de cosas que se pueden crear. Una pizca de imaginación, sabiduría de cómo hacerlo, coraje para empezarlo y poder para no vencerse hasta acabarlo era necesarios. Le aterraba la idea de poseer cabeza para escribirla, para ella solamente, un legado en ese tiempo, para ella y para el lector era lo que le hacía aficionada. E iba a continuarla, lo que costase, a pesar de la X y la Y que siempre dejan en su paso la duda.

Era un normal día, sin mucho sol oculto tras blancas nubes gruesas y esponjosas. Se puso en su traje de pollera y pantalón blanco, con un tinte de morado —más le valía que nadie le viera en esas fachas, pero se puso en cima un vestido veraniego, por si acaso— un cuadernillo con garabatos en ella y una pluma con tinta portátil.

Desde que el niño hylian le había encargado la piedra la tenía siempre consigo, salvo en casos especiales cuando estaba con los gerudos y su padre cerca, dentro de un bolsillo secreto cosido dentro de la ropa. Parecería frágil el pequeño cristal —con facilidad cabría en la palma de la mano— pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Casi duro como una roca de esmeralda, y no de cristal, aunque tampoco la había arrojado a una pared para comprobar si era también resistente.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a la sheikah recargada en la pared de enfrente, con la vista perdida en la ventana, rumbo al horizonte.

— Hola, Impa.

— Buenos días, Princesa. ¿Lista para ir a desayunar?

— Tenía pensado ir al jardín —dijo, mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa. La sheikah murmuró perfecto, retirándose. La siguió con la mirada, sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo por su actitud. Realmente se tomaba su trabajo en serio. Ahora, lo más probable es que recogiera el castillo o hiciera una de las tareas que siempre acostumbra hacer. Aunque últimamente, un mes para ser exactos, ha estado actuando un tanto extraña, reflexionó la princesa mientras recorría sola los silenciosos y gigantescos pasillos del castillo, descendiendo por las escaleras. Tal vez un poco más. Seriamente excesiva que de costumbre, pensativa, más o menos por las fechas de sus sueños terroríficos, como si se diese cuenta de algo más claro que ella misma, fingiendo que no sabía, o no mencionarlo en absoluto.

Al doblar una esquina del segundo pasillo chocó contra el cuerpo de alguien, perdiendo el equilibrio, tirando todas sus cosas al suelo.

— Disculpe... no me fijaba...

— ¿Le ayudo, Princesa?

Zelda se detuvo al reconocer al sujeto, levantó la mirada rumbo a su dirección tan rápido que se lastimó el cuello, apretando inconscientemente el bolsillo secreto que contenía la esmeralda del bosque.

— No, así estoy bien —contestó maquinariamente.

— Yo lo dudo mucho —rió algo seco Ganondorf, divertido de que la arrogante niña de anoche en esa posición, a la defensiva. Miró con aire un tanto desdeñoso el cuaderno regado, abierto en par en par con hojillas sueltas y arrancadas por el uso, garabatos inexactos encima, dibujos e incoherencias apretada entre líneas, borradores disparejos, con el bolígrafo ladeado en un extremo desprendida la cabeza, manchando el piso y el papel de un desagradable mancha negrusca, casi verde.

— ¡Dije que yo puedo! —quitó rápidamente las cosas en un movimiento, siendo más ágil que él. Algo en ese sujeto no le agradaba; y si es que se tenía que comportar con gala frente a él sería por puro respeto a su padre, y nada más.

Adiós a la etiqueta. Siempre se había dicho que aunque era su destino, no estaba forjado para ello.

Ganondorf un poco, casi en buena gana, viendo en ese estado a la arrogante niña de anoche enojarse tan rápido, levantando el cuaderno manchado aun más manchando alrededor. Dio un salto atrás. Nadie en el corredor. Había que poner a personas mimadas de esa calibre en donde van. Así lo habían educado, ningún rey con quien fingir o estúpida guardiana con crisis de identidad materna cerca. Iba a lanzar un comentario. Sus manos son demasiado frágiles para esas cosas, para eso tienen criados. Sin embargo, al dirigir su escultora observación a dichos objetos —las manos de ella— algo le impacto, casi con sobresalto, olvidando todo lo anterior pensado.

Como estaba sin guantes o algo parecido que le tapase el dorso—en este el dorso derecho—, vio con claridad difusa un signo grabado, trasparente, como si la piel perlada tuviera otros tonos inhóspitamente más claros y brillantes, formando el símbolo de tres triángulos puesto uno sobre el otro, apuntando al frente, como si fuese una flecha.

Quedó ahogado, tosiendo fuertemente al respirar una bocanada de aire.

Desde ese momento dejó de ser _la arrogante niña de anoche_.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo ella aprovechando su ventaja, con una sonrisa abierta en par en par, totalmente encantadora—. ¿Demasiado clima frío para usted?

La miró como si fuese la primera vez que le viera —y en realidad, así era—, más profundamente que cualquiera otra vez. Ahora _sí_ que se parecían, y lo decía comparando con otras cosas estrechamente semejantes que con el tiempo van a saber. Maldita niña. Quién demonios era ella, esa maldita hija de un hombre pario y una madre muerta de anemia, tras descubrir la verdad absoluta de su esposo y _su familia_, con lo sucedido de la guerra y pos ataque que se remontan a más de 25 años. Y por qué tenía la marca de la Trifuerza estampada en la derecha, tal y como el la tenía bajo el guante negro y de cuero de la suya. Ese tipo de marca —el de ella y él— eran de nacimiento, imposible quemadura o una especie de pintura, las cuales son disparejas aun en la piel más firme. Así que qué demonios significaba esa marca.

Lo sabía. El muy bastardo lo sabía.

Qué más podía tener. Apenas le conocía, en cierto sentido, pero en lo que le conocía había hecho un hallazgo tan grande que un investigador, un teólogo o un simple aficionado antropófago darían años de su vida para averiguarlo. Se fijó en sus ropas. Bien, sueltas, sin nada en especial, mientras se levantaba curveando ligeramente para delante, con piernas demasiado suaves. Si vestido veraniego hizo algo curioso que no debía de hacer. Un salto, estirándose ligeramente más de la parte delantera, figurando un péndulo como si sosteniese una roca o un objeto pesado en un bolsillo fantasma. Como era claro, algo verde, casi invisible para cualquiera, se filtraba entre las fibras, intensificándose por la ventana al lado, dejando entrar una luz a caudales, él en las sombras.

Ni idea de qué podía ser ese objeto (_Mem.,_ recordar en la habitación más tarde) pero su intuición innata persistió en que era algo importante (o algo de un gran valor) así que, tras una rápida reacción, le cortó el paso cuando quería marcharse al lugar a donde fuera a visitar, poniéndose enfrente, las manos en la espalda, jugando así un par de segundos, cortándole de lleno el paso. Zelda le miraba, hartada de ese juego de niños que el adulto desagradable le ponía, sin embargo, el observaba a cada movimiento el péndulo movimiento anormal en el vestido.

— ¿Le sucede algo? —exigió cuando vio que era suficiente.

— ¿Qué tiene en el vestido?

— Nada —respondió, en el mismo tono.

— Samuel Gotterfield dijo que la nada era todo aquello que significaba algo, sólo que con valor excluido. Yo no sé que trae, por lo tanto no trae valor, sin embargo, soy buen observador. No me haga arrebatarle la vestimenta, que soy muy capaz de hacerlo, pero quiero que me diga que trae en ese bolsillo oculto. Odio los no por respuesta.

— ¿Y por qué se lo mostraría, de suponer que llevo algo? —desafió altanera, pensando, impactada, de que descubriese la esmeralda.

— Princesa, está muy estresada. Yo sé cómo aliviarla, pero antes sólo una mirada a eso.

— ¡No! —gritó dando un salto hacia atrás cuando el otro alargó el cuerpo con un ademán de acercarse. Embozó una sonrisa cruel en su fisonomía, con un repentino brillo en los ojos amarillos.

— ¡Es decir que _sí_ lleva algo! ¿Qué es? Bajo estos rayos que le dan de perfil, que por cierto, muy descuidado de su parte, se refleja en la pared algo verde... ¿una esmeralda, quizás?

Zelda se congeló, mirándole de hito a hito, sorprendida. Ganondorf ensanchó su sonrisa.

— No creo que usted sea de esas pendejillas que llevan todo el día y noche mostrando sus alhajas a lo bruto, pero tiene que ser muy especial si _usted_ la está cargando, y todavía más valiosa, si la está ocultando.

— ¡Lo que tenga no es de su incumbencia!

— ¡Miedo! —exclamó de repente, sin perder su mirada— ¡Debe ser algo, he dicho, muy importante para que se ponga una persona en ese estado? Qué oculta, dígamelo por la buena, apuesto a que tengo algo que ver yo para que se lo lleve encima todo el tiempo.

— No hable de lo que no sabe —se defendió recuperando la compostura, algo difícil, suponiendo que tenía que torcer el cuello para contestarle—. Si me disculpa, con permiso, voy a un lado.

Sin embargo, él no se movió.

— ¿Eludiéndome? Si no lo hace por si misma, yo lo veré, tarde o temprano.

Se lanzó hacia delante, dispuesto a inmovilizarle sujetándola de los hombros, mas voces se escucharon en el pasillo de enseguida acercándose sin disminuir el paso, intensificando los sonidos a cada tanto. En lo que Ganondorf volteaba a mirar a esos sujetos —simples guardias charlando—, Zelda había aprovechado para darse la fuga. Era tan rápida la chiquilla que rápidamente la perdió de vista al dar tres pasos hacia su dirección. Creyó más prudente dejar ahí las cosas, sin mucho, con los guardias esos y el centenar más en la cámara del rey y planta principal. Sonrió levemente. Le encantaban los juegos de misterio.

Zelda se sentía aun tan nerviosa que el nudo de la garganta le oprimía hasta el punto de llorar. Caminó como normalmente lo hacia, viendo de soslayo si ese hombre le seguía. Dio un suspiro tembloroso de alivio, tras tres largos minutos que les pareció una eternidad, con sólo guardias, señores, un rey y servidumbre recorriendo de aquí y allá, protegida de las personas que la protegían, o se supone que le debían de proteger en esos momentos. Esa escena jamás se la iba a contar a Impa, ni menos, aunque en realidad algo le decía que de todas maneras no podía platicar de ello con mucha gente, no, no en ese lugar. Abrazó su cuaderno, tras arrancar las páginas más sucias y perdidas con la tinta, tan ilegibles que nada era rescatable. No le dolió. Para eso eran las obras negras. Pero lo que le dolía era que aquel sujeto se diese cuenta de forma tan rápida de la Esmeralda Kokiri tan rápidamente.

Era un peligro, y ella una estúpida. Por favor, ¡hasta la tenía en un bolsillo! Ella no era apta para eso... y pensar que había encargado a alguien por un sueño tan vago y fútil que tuvo. No, no sueño. Pesadilla. Todavía peor. Pero por alguna razón, eran raros, como si fuesen premoniciones. En realidad, no soñaba constantemente, pero cuando lo hacía, a cada tanto tiempo, cada dos meses por lo general, ocurrían literalmente, o daban un resultado parecido.

Aquél sueño —pesadilla— la había tenido constante todos los días, como aquél. El niño rubio con un hada mirando el vacío, junto a la muralla del cercado. La lluvia negra, congelante, golpeándolo con violencia, los relámpagos que iluminaban otras luces en los oteros a la distancia, un bosque, silueta de otras gentes. El punte bajándose a mitad de media noche. Ella e Impa en caballo, gritando Lo siento, jamás quise involucrarte, y por último, el hombre desagradable que le amenazó en cara de quitarle la esmeralda, de cualquier medio si se resistía.

Hasta entonces no había entendido el sueño en absoluto, pero empezaba a tener sentido. Un horrible sentido. Pensarlo le daba miedo, incertidumbre, palpable en todo lo que expresase si sus oyentes saben escuchar. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, estaba lejos de eso. Simples vistazos, cosas casuales. El rompimiento de un antiguo jarrón, sillas que pierden una pata en una cena con peculiar importancia. La primera montaba a caballo, el aviso en una mañana del manejo del arpa.

El fallecimiento de su madre. Su último regalo de cumpleaños, la ocarina.

La ocarina. Miró detenidamente el regalo en su quinto cumpleaños, un frío y largo día de diciembre. Esa habitación le incomodaba, pero eso disipó por completo su mente cuando la pálida mano de su madre le dirigía en su dirección una ocarina aperlada, tanto como su piel manchada con fragmentos azules, producios por la escasez de sangre y oxígeno en su cuerpo. Observaba el obsequió, no lo tocó. La madre tampoco dio señas de enojo o de impaciencia... parecía muerta, con sus ojos abiertos de un vidrioso fantasmal, sin llegar a ese punto fatal, todavía. Quería que ella la tomara a su propia voluntad, que sabía que ese seria el único presente y legado que le dejaría a la única hija que tuvo. Era todo lo que le había dado. No era algo que apreciase su única hija, dijo en forma callada ella. Pero la tenía que agarrar a su propia voluntad, como su madre, y la madre de hasta y la madre de esta lo hicieron alguna vez, antigua reliquia familiar.

Esa era la única pertenencia que conservaba de ella. No había tenido madre. Madre quien la cuidara, acariciara y amara. Esa había sido Impa, pero por respeto a su antigua figura señorial la mantenía limpia, intacta en su ropero bajo una cúpula de cristal.

Caminó en silencio hasta el jardín privado. Su lugar favorito, lejos de todos y de todo, donde podía mirar, sin ser mirada, una especie de guarida exclusiva, que el mismo rey respetaba, manteniéndose a la distancia. Se acurrucó en el árbol grande de encentro. Gran manzanero, sois un pesado gigante, que me alimenta cada mañana con tus semillas. Pero sin hambre y sin ganas, varias manzanas de la temporada anterior seguían colgadas, mantenida en estados impecables por el efecto invernadero y siempre fresco en verano, o siempre cálido en invierno, con la delgada capa blanca del invierno infernal de todos los años.

Debía de cambiar de hábitos. Bufó sin ganas como lo hacia desde hace años. Sí, algo imposible. Soñar, sólo vale la pena soñar cosas imposibles. Pero si son imposibles, para qué vale la pena soñar. Quién sabe. Yo no soy quien inventa esas cosas sin sentido. Parezco desquiciada, como si me cuestionase por todo. Tener diez año era una carga. Ya ni se imaginaba de aquí a siete años, a ver cómo quedaría.

Zelda se sobresaltó, como si alguien la estuviese mirando —la niña que siempre la observaba desde lejos— como si supiese lo que pensaba, otra niña que la investigaba. Tenía razón. La esmeralda Kokiri ahora estaba en peligro. Sea como sea, ya se lo había Ganondorf más tarde. Ella no podía quedárselo, más le dio la palabra a ese muchacho... suspiró, derrotada. Había cumplido una promesa, hasta el final. Pero de encontrar una solución, no la desaprovecharía.

Impa, por el contrario, estaba en otros planes.

— Soy un informarte, Sheikah. No me pidas más porque no es mi trabajo, te lo advierto. Sí, ya está próximo. Justo en este momento arribó y está frente al portón del castillo, conducido por los guardias. Sí, también trae la piedra.

— Perfecto. Es todo. No sabes cuánto agradezco tu información.

— Ni lo hagas, sólo conservo la memoria a un antiguo amigo.

El gigantesco búho despegó las alas, imponente, casi amenazante con las garras recién desprendidas de la cima de una pared de la torre norte del castillo. Impa, con una buena prudencia de distancia, observó con aire casi deprimente conforme se perdía en el horizonte, rumbo dirección —siempre era la misma, pero ignoraba si ahí paraba o si ahí seguía— al sur, dando una ronda sobre el Templo del Tiempo o los lugares de las cimas de los volcanes, el lago Hylia y el Bosque Kokiri.

Retrajo la cabeza y se asomó por una pequeña abertura en forma de ventana de la torre, que da al frente del castillo. Efectivamente, agentes reales con armadura gris y plateado escoltaban eficazmente a un pequeño niño rubio con traje verde con un punto luminoso blanco y azul arriba de su hombro, haciéndose paso sin mayores contratiempos que el declive de la colina.

Sonrió, dispuesta a bajar para darle la bienvenida. Nadie, ni Colbert o los nuevos gerudos iban a dificultarle las cosas.

Link, en cuestión de tiempo, terminó de apearse en el prime recibidor del castillo, mientras que el caballero que le guiaba lo detenía allí mismo, diciéndole con una mirada al guardia de segundo rango en la puerta que lo vigilara.

Implícitamente, el joven hyliano tenía desde la entrada principal un carácter digno y silencioso, al límite que ni los guardias que lo miraban fijamente al pasar leyeron signo de excitación de su parte como si fuese cosa de rutina, seriamente tomando todo lo que sucedía. Navi, siempre orgullosa y apacible, iba a la par con él, no adelante, tampoco atrás, justo a su lado revoloteando uniformemente, increíblemente serena a pesar de las miradas sorprendidas y curiosas que le tiraban. Sígueme, había dicho el caballero. Una vez a dentro se disponía, con la carta firmada por la Princesa Zelda, a avisarle a ella, o al rey, aunque más concretamente a Impa, de su llegada y ahí ya sé verá qué. Esa una programación extraña que no ocurría desde hacía años, exceptuando invitados o cargadores de comida, correo.

Censurados, los guardias inspeccionaban al hylian en busca de algún propósito excepcional que trajese. Pero exceptuando la espada, el escudo rudimentario de madera seca y una bolsa café colgada de su cinturón, era común y corriente, a no ser por la majestuosa hada blanca que despedía destellos azules cuando los rayos del sol a entrar a medio día se reflejaban en sus alas.

— La princesa Zelda lo espera en su habitación —avisó el caballero al llegar, con una ligera inclinación. Con un ademán Link y Navi (sorprendidos) lo siguieron en silencio, pasando a la ala principal de la corte del castillo.

Navi estaba absolutamente maravillada con el lugar. Si acaso no había llegado a alborotarse, deseosa de poder tocar los espléndidos adornos, cortinas y alfombras que por la presencia del caballero. Callado, conciso, sin siquiera mirar de soslayo —pero atento a las pisadas del joven hyliano— mientras se adentraban a una especie de laberinto. Pasillos casi interminables, bastante espaciosos que hacían un juego óptico de ilusiones, escaleras repentinas y gigantescas que ascendían a los más altos niveles en forma de caracol, centenares de puertas cerradas, cortinas corridas con un aspecto lúgubre y temperatura fría, con los escasos —pero bien ubicados— guardias que los observaban de soslayo sin la mínima atención requerida. _Iban a la habitación de la princesa._ Link, que al principio imaginó que el jardín de ella sería el punto de reunión, deseaba en secreto poder ver más de ese milenario castillo.

Fue tras un largo trecho, al apearse en el quinto piso contado, al fondo, un gran recodo que tenía un aspecto más modernizado, casi a obscuras carente de ventanas, bizmada las paredes y la alfombra de un rojo casi marrón proveniente de las antorchas. Debían de estar en la parte delantera, en la torre que conserva el gigantesco reloj que no paraba nunca. Cada tanto de hora se oían sus campanadas, tan profundas que eran audibles ya por los terrenos del mercado. Un guardia se inclinó y se alejó tres pasos de la puerta en lo que el caballero se había adelantado y daba tres toques. Hubo una ligera voz. Un permiso, y el caballero pasó dejando la doble puerta entre abierta un rato, en lo que se comunicaba con la persona de adentro.

Formalidades, tiempo, educación y hábitos. Navi ni Link perdían un ápice de los sucesos, posiblemente para aplicarlos después, o no hacerlo, sólo saberlos.

El caballero abrió por completo la entrada de la doble puerta izquierda en par en par, inclinándose para que pasaran. Hecho esto, dio un hasta luego a la princesa, y un murmullo de suerte exclusivamente al dúo del bosque, cerrando con suavidad la entrada.

Un brillo cegados le pegó de lleno, parando inmediatamente cuando la pequeña figura de Zelda se paró sobre el reflejo del sol que chocaba contra el piso de mármol blanco. Estaba en un traja veraniego sumamente bonito con el pelo recogido, como la ocasión anterior acentuando su bien formada cara, quedando, si es posible, más encantadora de lo habitual.

Adiós a las formalidades, tiempo, educación y hábitos. Zelda se sentía extrañamente libre, sólo ellos en el cuarto, totalmente segura que ninguna mujer los espiara de alguna ventana o frotasen la oreja a su puerta. Embozó una gigantesca sonrisa, de felicidad —como no lo hacía desde hacía años— iluminándosele, mientras corría a abrazar al niño rubio que pegó un brinco de sorpresa, que correspondió al darse cuenta de la situación.

Link se paralizó cuando brotó un sollozo de la cabeza que se recargaba cerca de su hombro. Dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera, mientras sollozaba quedo, alejándose de él un instante después, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y los ojos humedecidos.

— Perdóname, Link —dijo para sorpresa de ellos Zelda, con un tono que era sólo posible obtener con el verdadero sentimiento del remordimiento en un corazón de mujer—. Te lo suplico, perdóname...

Aquella exposición suavizó toda tensión en el ambiente. Navi dejó que Link, el actor de esa obra, atendiese con Zelda. No era la mejor, ni capacitada para platicar con ella de un asunto tan personal que mostraban ellos con la empatía.

— Zelda —dijo él suave, recordando un instante a esas conversaciones que compartía con Saria en el escondite secreto del bosque—, no veo en qué disculparte. No has hecho nada.

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó ella—. Pedirte a buscar esas piedras. Yo... Link... perdóname. Jamás quise ni intenté meterte en todo esto por un sueño que tuve o deja vú con un sujeto. Ni siquiera fue mi idea lo de las piedras ¡No fui yo en ese momento! No es justo que por eso te hagas arriesgado hasta ir a la Montaña de la Muerte ¡La Montaña! Por una estupidez... Perdóname, por favor.

— Princesa, por usted yo haría todo —afirmó con solemnidad, haciendo una referencia como el caballero que le presentó—. No se disculpe, que fui yo que aceptó esa misión por lo obstante, no tiene que disculparse, soy su más humilde ciervo.

Zelda perdió la noción de las cosas. Como debió de sentirse Ana de Austria o esas mujeres victorianas cuando sus hombres, desesperados de verlas llorar, las manojeaban con esas clases de palabras. Creyó pensar que lo que se encontraba enfrente no era sólo un niño kokiri que simplemente le ayudaba por una inexplicable –e imposible- razón que desconocía, era un Verdadero Caballero que tanto plasmaban esas novelas, como un Mosquetero a su Reina, o un Amante a su Amada.

Contenía un ambiente ficticio. Sumamente cautivador y peligroso. Pero era real. Cuando se levantó, con la cabeza en alto al igual que la hada igual decidida aunque más reservada, lo hizo con unos ojos que la cautivaron. Blandos y alegres, casi melancólicos como los de un cordero. El chico hizo ademán de sacar su espada, por la cual Zelda ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. Estiró el cuello para poder observar mejor. Había sujetado el muchacho una bolsa colgada de su cinturón, metió la mano –tuvo que parpadear, parecía que metía tanto el brazo que rebasó el límite de la bolsa, pero esta se profundizaba como si no tuviese fin— y sacó, luego de unos errores de sacar cosas equívocas, una ruby con un contorno de oro, y signos escritos en ella.

Zelda sabía en el fondo que el la había conseguido, pero mirarlo ahí mientras sacaba una reliquia milenaria –según de un libro de mitos en la biblioteca- era otra cosa, como un cubetazo frío en la mera espalda, ese respingo que te paraliza y expectación, como si al fin vez algo que has pensado en mucho tiempo, al tiempo que crees que es imposible.

La puso en sus manos. Zelda tembló imperceptiblemente, como si vibrara. Es tu imaginación, se dijo, o realmente está vibrando y estoy muy aturdida para darme cuenta. Imperceptiblemente duró la mirada, mientras se lo extendía, negando con la cabeza. No puedo quedármelo. Escuchó como esas palabras ajenas salían de su propia boca, como si la otra niña que siempre la miraba al otro lado de la ventana estuviera en su lugar. Tal vez sea ahora la quién espía. El otro lució sorprendido. Impactado, casi, pero más confuso que otra cosa como la compañera hada que no les quitó atención a los movimientos cuando se sentó en la cama. No soy la más correcta ni la más indicada. En estas manos que ves aquí es el peor lugar donde pueden estar. No hay razón, si esa es la pregunta que te formulas.

Mientras recitaba su monólogo, con aquél acento tan ausente y sincero a la vez que ponía al leer una novela, movía la Ruby Gorrón de una mano a otra, como si no estuviese muy segura sobre cuál palma era la más firme pues temblaba ligeramente. Ese hombre gerudo —recuerda, el que nos vio cuando estábamos en el Jardín— me tiene asustada desde esta mañana, y dudo ahora, seriamente, que el castillo sea el lugar más seguro.

— ¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó el hylian, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Podría apenas conocerle. Podría apenas conocer su nombre. Pero implícitamente, que el muchacho la invitara hablar y abrirse como siempre quiso desde hacia años, pudieron con ella. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, si seria apropiado o abusivo, pero sea lo que hayan hecho pasaba bien. Con voz queda y tranquila explicó a detalle la escena de Ganondorf cuando ella pasaba por el corredor, la piedra en el bolsillo. Me pregunto si así fue como se sintió Teresa cuando el Gato Fierros y el Pote Gálvez la tenían acorralada en el departamento de Culiacán, indefensa e impotente, sin milagro que le salve. O si este es mi caballero Artagnan, mientras escuchaba los problemas de la bella madame, esposa de su casero. Link, al terminar el relato, la miró, como si reflexionase.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte eso, y más aun en tu propia casa? —pregunto indignado, bastante despacio mientras recordaba varios encuentros parecidos cuando él estaba en a villa, mientras varios de la pandilla lo acorralaban, con toda clase de deseos. Entendía mejor que nadie su postura, quizá ella lo entendía mejor que Saria, así que habló sin reproches— ¡Eres la princesa y, peor aun, una niña! Alguien debería de escarmentarlo, ¿no te ha hecho nada, verdad? Estás bien?

— Estoy bien, pero cuando dijo con ese énfasis que descubriría lo que traía, realmente creí y creo que es capaz de hacerlo. Es tonto, y no poseo fundamento ¡No lo puedo explicar...! Pero bajo mi protección no están seguras ¡No, conmigo no ni en ese castillo!

Navi juzgaba a la pareja, mientras estaba a la altura de las agarraderas y dobleces del dosel. No perdía el menor movimiento. No estaban desbastados ni perdidos, como pensó al primer momento al empezar la conversación. Muy al contrario, planteaban bien la cosa. Nadie decía palabras que sobraban, sólo las que estaban bien decir. Percibió como el ahijado ponía su mano izquierda sobre las de la princesa en señal de profundo apoyo. Ella dejó de temblar, como si todo el ambiente pesado y tenso se rompiera en dos.

— Es posible —empezó la hada, ganándose dos miradas curiosas sobre ella—, si acaso ese hombre que tanto hablan están en busca de las piedras, a pesar de ser sólo por diversión o algo sin sentido, en teoría pueden a llegar a estar seguras. Al menos hasta que se vaya.

— Pues el castillo no es buena idea...

— ¿Y qué hay afuera?

— Yo no puedo salir —murmuró de nuevo la princesa.

— Pero nosotros sí.

Link parpadeó sorprendido. Nunca vino venir una proposición tan abierta de se quisquillosa amiga.

— ¡Ustedes ya tienen bastantes problemas para sumarles más! —renegó la princesa levantándose autoritaria. Bastó una mirada compasiva y amable para desmoronarla.

— Zelda, concuerdo con Navi. Ahora eso no es problema. En la ciudad goron me regalaron, como recompensa, una bolsa tan resistente y segura como el estómago de un dodongo.

— ¿Y piensas que aun te mandaré hacer esa tarea de locos?

— No me está mandando nada —dijo él, despacio—. Yo me ofrezco a mi propia voluntad. Y me haría un honor si usted toma conciencia de eso y acepta ser servida.

— Esto es demasiado —sentenció firme, con tal resolución que no comprendía cuál era la parte de la sensata decisión que ellos dos no captaban. Una cosa era reconocer que abusaba de su nueva y empática amistad con ese muchacho que la miraba dulcemente, como si se tranquilizase por los dos. La otra, y quizá la menos apreciada pero si importante, la seguridad de las piedras milenarias que alguna vez leyó, según parecían conectadas con ellas y entre si. Desconocía el suceso que seguiría de que les pasara algo, si que así era. Suspiro. Era una batalla perdedora entre grandes voluntades.

Extendió la ruby cuando se encaminaba a un armario semi oculto con el mismo color blanco y lechoso de las paredes sacando de un compartimiento secreto accionado con una cuerda la Esmeralda Kokiri. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando el moreno terminó de aferrarse definitivamente la bolsa de su cinturón.

— Sin embargo —objetó severatamente—, cuando se vayan los hombres gerudos, regresarás con las piedras donde su localización seguridad correráncuando por mi cuenta.

— Lo haré —iba a inclinarse, de nuevo, aun teniendo en mente la forma de actuar del caballero que lo presentó. Pero Zelda ya le había ganado, mientras se levantaba suavemente.

— Gracias.

Más tarde, los tres caminaban apaciblemente por un corredor hablando de todas otras cosas. Link miraba, con regocijo, la expresión de profunda sorpresa de la princesa conforme narraba la historia desde el primer día del trayecto sin censura alguna. Confesó, inclusive, que ignoraba que el anterior general de la guardia y del ejército de Hyrule era un tal Nicolás Fouquet ni del infernar trato que Colbert cuando les azotó la puerta en su propia cara. Impa jamás habla de eso, como si evitara evitar formar una excusa cuando tocasen algo del tema relacionado a las guerras y formas de administración del castillo al otro lado de las paredes. Sin embargo, comprendía a la perfección lo que decía, imaginarlo y en ocasiones opinar, como el buen trato que mereció junto con Malon en el Rancho Lon Lon y la glamorosa villa de los gorons, de la cual quedó enfrascada, y que ojalá hubiera podido ir, en otras circunstancias.

Navi ponía mucho de su humor aparte, riendo encantadora cuando un tumulto de arañas los persiguieron y la potrilla Epona le atacó, siendo burla hasta de los conserjes del rancho. ¡Maravilloso! Dijo, aunque Link no estaba muy contento por eso, y le reprimía cuando podía, devolviendo si galante _humor_. El hada lo vea buen trueque, aprendió que esa era la única relación "pos-pasiva" que podía conseguir con el ahijado-no-kokiri. Admitámoslo, tú prefieres verte humillado. Ese comentario valieron el peligro de la pérdida de un jarrón cercana a una ventana sobre una mesita, suerte que un guardia que pasaba por ahí lo recogiera a pocos metros de estrellarse contra la pared.

Entretanto, Zelda los conducía inconscientemente a la Biblioteca. Sus pies instintivamente la habían llevado hacia allí. Nadie se dio cuenta, fue necesario que el olor a páginas viejas y secas de los libros los embriagara para volverlos a la realidad.

— Este es mi lugar favorito del castillo.

Eco. Cerraron la puerta. Un eco se formaba al chocar contra el piso alto y lejano que con la oscuridad formaba el efecto de vacío, dando la impresión de estar en una capilla barroca del siglo XIV. Link quedó pasmado, no por los millares de libros que debían de estar puestos en las centenares de repisas. Con dificultad apenas leyó un libro cuando tenía siete años con sólo 50 hojas y varias de ellas con dibujos. No volvió a tocar uno. No, no porque no le haya gustado. Sino porque fue el más tardado (los demás lo terminaron en dos días máximo, tuvo que recurrir una semana y pico) y no quería volver al trauma de nuevo.

— ¿Has leído todos esos? —inquirió despacio mientras ella se acercaba a una repisa con varios libros de un ancho obsceno puestos cerca de la mesa donde se sentaron, como si con regularidad los agarraban y para no volver a buscarlos lo tenían a la mano.

— Sí, aunque en realidad los estoy releyendo, mas que nada. La sección de novelas está algo vieja y apolillada así que los leo en tramos, intentando restaurarlos —dijo ella, mientras, levantada, buscaba en los títulos uno en especial.

— Son muchos —murmuró Navi mirando ansiosa las estanterías. Zelda, entretanto, dio una ligera exclamación poniendo enfrente un de Link un grueso libro de casi 700 páginas, especialmente conservado.

— Este, es mi libro favorito —Link leyó en la portada el título "_La Reina del Sur_".

— Debe ser muy bueno para que digas eso.

— Indiferentemente a lo que una novata lectora piense, esta novela posee su propio carisma que te deja atrapado sin el menor consentimiento. Es fantástica. Por lo que sé, esto ha sido por lo que me he inspirado a escribir una historia algún día.

Link asintió, cautivado.

— ¿Y de qué trata?

— De una mujer que no tiene nada desde el comienzo y tiene todo para ganar. La protagonista se llama Teresa Mendoza y luego de ser perseguida para asesinarla por varios problemas (y regla) de su novio, el Güero, viaja con la ayuda de un contacto muy lejos de su tierra, sola y extranjera, con el mundo moviéndose igual que como siempre, sólo que con otro giro, ahora era cruel, duro, indiferente. De eso trata la primera cuarta parte de la historia, lo que le sigue se va relacionando, a todo momento interactuando y devolviéndose al pasado sin saber, con una segunda Teresa ausente (pero en realidad ella jamás lo sabe, lo piensa, acaso) que siempre la mira y actúa por ella. Son de esas personas que ocuparon el uno del cien para salir viva de una vida de mierda, porque fue inteligente, y convertirse en iconos poderoso, con la paradoja de no escoger jamás el camino—sonó nostálgica, como si fuese de ella de quién estuviera hablando—. No hay villanos, tampoco héroes, sólo personas que intentan ganarse la vida aun a costo de rifársela todo los días.

Link para entonces había abierto el libro, hojeándolo y leyendo fragmentos sueltos. Sonó interesante, así que saltó al prólogo —que más que prólogo, era una historia antes del primer capítulo—. Bastante interesante, pero paró un momento: ¿era su imaginación a consecuencia de la lenta lectura o acaso en realidad la historia empezaba como si fuera un final, y si era realmente un principio, porqué narraba así los hecho, como si se supieran de antemano? Como si ya existiera un pasado, pero censurado en ese momento, que sólo Teresa y la llamada de un desconocido que le avisaba de la _quebrada _de su novio, sabían.

Ah Navi le interesaba las historias, era una vil letrada también y culta, porque el Árbol Deku le contaba a todas las hadas guías historias y conocimientos culturales, sociales y por demás. Estar ahí le traía un ambiguo y cariñoso recuerdo, murmurando los versos que recitaba el viejo Árbol:

_Detente, sombra de mi bien esquivo,_

_imagen del hechizo que más quiero,_

_bella ilusión por quien alegre muero,_

_dulce ficción por quien penosa vivo..._

Escuchó una súbita exclamación de la princesa. Conoces a Sor Juana, dijo, conmovida y la galante sonrisa amable que se le pintó al escuchar el familiar verso. Navi asintió, como pautada. Se pintó de un brillante azul que Link jamás hubiese visto cuando Zelda, todavía divertida, sacaba de una de las viejas estanterías un libro pequeño y aparentemente delgado de un aproximado a setenta páginas, de pasta vieja y sin descripción alguna. Es la única colección de Sor Juana que tengo, un libro de poemas. Todas de una excelente calidad y bien cuidado, con pasta firme, te lo garantizo.

Navi asintió, abriendo con cuidado y algo de dificultad la portada flexible. Link, ya para entonces, terminó el epílogo y fragmento del párrafo uno del primer capítulo. Suspiró gravemente, recargándose en el asiento.

— ¡Me encantó esa introducción! Aunque tardaría unos meses en leérmela completa.

Zelda sonrió de forma enigmática, como si fuese cosa de un chiste que sólo ella conocía. La primera vez que Link vio ese tipo de semblante sensual y maquiavélico en la cara de ella. No sería la única vez tampoco, pero al ser la primera, se sintió sobrecogido, sabiendo inconscientemente que quizá era esa sonrisa un producto que sólo los libros le podrían producir.

— Existe un viejo secreto entre los lectores. No existen los enemigos entre ellos, sólo complicidad que forma amigos. Eso son los amigos, y entre los lectores, es la complicidad a los libros quienes los unen, sin mayor cantidad de palabras innecesarias, sin consentimientos molestos entre unos y ellos. Esos son los amigos lectores. Por eso, cuando alguien regala un libro es porque sabe que el nuevo amigo lo apreciará y leerá bien, de lo contrario, el quien se lo da sería un mal lector.

— Es profunda esa filosofía.

— Me recuerda a una antigua adivinanza que escuché —dijo Navi, asintiendo con igual juicio.

— Es por eso —añadió ella tras un silencio— que les regaló esas dos novelas.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Zelda!

— Navi, confío que la cuidarás bien.

— No soy un monstruo para destrozarle alguna de sus partes.

— Sé que no —rió cuando Link tosió por casualidad.

Con el tiempo esas peleas casuales de los dos del bosque se iban volviendo cada vez menos serias y dolientes que los primeros días. No hicieron mucho peligro, al colmo de aventar un libro como si fuese el florero de media hora atrás por respeto a eso y a la princesa, que reía encantada y divertida como nunca desde muchos años. Un sonido fuerte retumbó en coros por toda la sala, cortando de tajo el habiente, haciendo que mirara el trío dirección a la puerta. La princesa ahogó un gemido, porque la figura gigantesca y morena de Ganondorf apareció en el umbral, junto a sus cuatro compañeras y dos de la servidumbre, un escudero y una sirvienta, como especie de guías de recorrido por todo el castillo. El conocimiento casual de su magnífico hogar, dijo él al rey aprovechando las primeras instancias con él cuando estas ya fueron las adecuadas y convenientes, quizá en la cena. Yo y mis guardáis estaríamos más que encantados de conocerla. Cómo de que no, había contestado el rey con tal resolución que Ganondorf, aun no sé si instintiva o no, le sonrió. Qué es el _Eso_. Pensaba Ganondorf mientras se detenía para mirar al rey que comía en su mesa por el costado izquierdo. Dígame, Rey, qué es el _Eso_. El _Eso_ es la verdad de la falsedad de una sonrisa falsa. Las sonrisas no son de verdad, reflejan, por otra parte, la perversión humana, un escudo que se refleja por la conveniencia, una sonrisa galante al desconocido para desqusitarle las sospechas, una gracia de cabaret, para una buena compañía. El _Eso_ es lo siniestro detrás de la sonrisa.

Su mirada estaba por muy encima de las palabras de escudero y sirvienta guías. Escuchaba vagamente la historia de ese lugar, interesándole sólo posibles salidas y entradas como ubicación. Le harían extremadamente útil en algún futuro, cuando asesine al Rey y tenga que huir, o cuando ocupe esfuerzos y un plan de ataque, para que pueda entrar. Bla, bla, bla. Ni madres le interesaba que Xistifina la VI murió en ese lugar hace más de cuatrocientos años, cuando un estante le cayó encima, ni que Ricarda XVI, de mucho antes de la anterior monarca dicha, escondió un tesoro dorado de las Diosas, inactiva en un techo. No salidas posteriores, ventanas altas y pequeñas de vital con figuras azules: nada de interesante. Quizá, por supuesto, antes de hacer su _misión_ la visitaría. Pero eso ya sería entretenimiento, y el entretenimiento está diseñado para pensarse en otra ocasión.

Su mirada amarillenta bajó a las mesas del área más espaciosa, como el centro y alrededor de un tal número determinados de estantes, y ahí quedó.

— Oh, y por supuesto: la biblioteca es el área más visitada por la princesa de Hyrule —añadió rápidamente la sirvienta cuando siguió la mirada del señor gerudo que por primera vez desde el inicio del recorrido mostraba la mínima atención en algún lugar determinado. Las cuatro mujeres siguieron, pero con más interés y cautela, la mirada de su líder.

— Desde el principio me di la idea.

La sirvienta parpadeó. Pidió ayuda implícitamente al escudero el cual, como si viendo que era el acto más oportuno y seguir con el recorrido, carraspeó tan sonoramente que Navi frunció el ceño. Estaba muy incómoda por las la guerra silenciosa de los dos niños contra ese titán serio de ahí, desagradable y feo. Síganme, síganme. El escudero intentó persuadir al grupo, pero no se atrevía ni a tocarlos ¡Qué cosas! Sonó algo desesperado, pero Ganondorf terminó, cortante, la batalla silenciosa, prosiguiendo con el viaje. Las mujeres le imitaron, pero no faltó Nabooru que se quedó al último como sustituyendo el lugar de su líder, desapareciendo cuando la sirvienta volvió a cerrar fuerte la puerta.

— No me agrada ese hombre... —suspiró Zelda, dejándose caer en la silla.

— A mi tampoco... —contestó Link, que inconscientemente había dirigido su mano sobre el mango de la espalda.

— ¿Siempre es así? —preguntó Navi tras un silencio.

— No tengo la menor idea, pero sé perfectamente que no lo quiero averiguar.

— Deberías tener cuidado, Zelda.

— ¿Te refieres a vigilarlo?

— Pues, no necesariamente, si no ser más prudente de lo normal mientras él esté ahí caminando por los corredores como Pedro por su casa.

Ella suspiró, hundiéndose más en el asiento. Abrió los ojos, como si algún recuerdo olvidado le devolviera de golpe un asunto pendiente consigo misma desde hacía días.

— ¿Qué tal si te quedas este día en el castillo? —dijo con un repentino toque de energía en la voz—. Te quedas a comer hoy, cuanto quieras, y partes mañana ¡Es mi forma de pagarte, Link! Y bien, ¿qué dices?

Era inútil quitar esa resolución ese esa cabeza tan hueca. La proposición era para ellos como Edén le propusieran regresar al paraíso. Magníficas habitaciones, servidumbre de lujo veinticuatro horas, baile, música de cámara, una niña que ofrecía todos sus recursos en el mundo y una estantería llena de lectura. Pero quitar esa cabeza tan hueca era inútil ¡Inútil! Ya deseaba tenerla en una cachola de plata con unas cuantas verduras a los lados, empuñando por si sola una hacha filosa y bien amaestrada. Cuándo haría tal cosa, nadie lo sabe. Pero Navi deseaba pronto.

— Muy amable su oferta, princesa... pero no.

— ¿No? —Navi prácticamente gritó. Zelda parpadeó, ladeando un poco la cabeza, visiblemente decepcionada, pero aceptando la respuesta.

— Se lo juro por las Diosas que ¡realmente agradezco su oferta! Pero antes que nada quiero dejar una vez resuelto el asunto, mientras más pronto mejor.

— Pero podrías —dijo la rubia, con el ceño fruncido— descansar hoy perfectamente y mañana comenzar. Mira, Link, yo soy, quizá, la persona que no apoya esta empresa en lo absoluto ¡y tomarte tantas molestias o dejarte a la intemperie, otra vez, simplemente no puedo! Te lo pido: descansa este día y mañana sigues.

— Me pongo de rodillas para que sea capaz de creer que mis palabras son totalmente, no piense otra cosa (_soy su servidor_) y si esa es la resolución de su majestad bien aceptaré su proposición, constad de respetarla.

— Sin embargo, lo que realmente quieres es empezar de una vez —afirmó despacio la legítima reina, sabiendo que era verdad, pues Link, aun sobre una rodilla, no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Si esa es tu petición, dijo como forma definitiva, puedes irte cuando quieres en el momento que desees, no lo impediré.

— Tenga en claro que una vez vuelto victorioso con la piedra este privilegio queda absuelto...

— ... Y que te podré obligar a quedarte los días que crea necesario para tu descanso, y otras cosas.

Los dos se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice, un nuevo trato aun mejor y divertido.

— Pero debo suponer que no te quedarás a cenar —Link rió nerviosamente ante el puchero de becerrito, mientras abría la puerta que conducía al pasillo fuera de la biblioteca—. Realmente me encantaría que te quedarás. Pero como todo lo bueno, tendré que esperar...

— ¡Regresaré lo más rápido que pueda, te lo aseguro!

— ¿Y tienes donde dormir, o sabes ya exactamente que vas hacer?

Navi parecía muerta, yacida sobre la cabeza del rubio. Ligeramente volteó al lado cuando una sirvienta salía de la recámara de las ama de limpieza, ligera visión de camas boceladas y blandas colchas y mantas. Quedó más estática aun.

— Pues, cuando venía entrando me encontré una especie de teatro en medio del mercado y unas personas entregando volantes, de una supuesta exhibición de bestias exportadas del otro lado de la Montaña. Me quedaría a verlo, se me hace, y si se pospone iré directo al río que más o menos explicó aunque, en el peor de lo casos, rentó un cuarto económico en un hotel donde he estado antes, donde ya soy familiarizado de la cuenta de un amigo.

— Puesto así tiene más sentido, ¡lo hubieras dicho antes!

Personalmente, dio las instrucciones de que bajasen el puente a los guardias de la entrada. No dudaron un instante la extraña y desconcertante petición, por lo que todo estuvo listo, ellos dos sobre la madera colgante mirando el camino serpenteante que se perdía a la legaña, bajando, bajando cada vez más.

— Hoy daría todo lo que fuera para poder caminar contigo en esa salida... —murmuró en forma secreta a Link, el cual empezaba a entender a lo que se refería. Sacó una profunda reverencia quitándose el sombrero (Navi había reaccionado un tanto al ser segada por el sol de medio día, por lo que se salvó de una caída segura)

No pasó mucho para que Zelda lo detuviera, con una pequeña venganza e idea de su parte, nada malvado, algo para que supiera a lo que realmente se metía si seguía un camino tan peligroso como una Fiesta de Disfraces, en este caso la política y lo que sirven a ella. Link esperó, expectante.

— Hay una vieja adivinanza —añadió ella tras un silencio— ... ¿Eres bueno descifrando adivinanzas?

— No mucho.

— Yo sí lo soy. Y ésta es una de mis favoritas... Hay una isla. Un lugar habitado sólo por dos clases de personas: caballeros y escuderos. Los escuderos mienten y traicionan siempre, y los caballeros nunca... ¿Comprendes la situación?

— Claro. Caballeros y escuderos. Lo entiendo.

— Bien. Pues un habitante de esa isla le dice a otro: _te mentiré y te traicionaré_. Y la pregunta es si quien habla es caballero o escudero...¿Tú que opinas?

Se tocó la nariz perplejo.

— No sé. Tendría que pensarlo despacio.

— Claro —ella lo observaba con fijeza—. Piénsalo.

'

'

'

Sweet Fairy. Ale ale, muchas gracias. Y eso de que la idea fuera independiente a lo de Ganon... es porque a este no lo veo realmente como un villano. Sólo un sujeto que está formado por la consecuencia y errores de un pasado de donde él no formo parte.

Kitsune. Gracias y, ¿sabes qué es lo más agradable? Que aun no me creo que haya gente leyéndolo... o que realmente se lea al completos capítulos así y, y tienes razón. Eso de los errores y todo eso lo admito, ya que... por lo general, no edito los trabajos, escribo la primer pendejada que se me viene (mala cosa... lo sé, pero no negaras que así le hacen muchos xD) y nah, tranqui... de echo que le digan a uno es para mejorar. Espero haya mejorado algo. Sino, decidme... y no sólo tú, los que lean esto también.

Y lo de zurdo... bueno, eso son otras cosas.

'

'

'

Hasta el siguiente capítulo o.o


	11. Los Coristas

Todo esto es propiedad de Nintento y del excéntrico Shigeru Miyamoto.

Todo lo dicho en el prólogo del capítulo anterior.

'

'

'

Capítulo XI.

La presentación de los coristas en la plaza central.

'

'

'

Ese caballero comenzaba a entender la naturaleza diaria del Mercado de Hyrule. No era por muy lejos desorganizaba y ni tan peligrosa como pensó la primera vez que el niño se le puso enfrente de la carreta del señor Talón, ocasionando que por muy poco se desbocara por la marcha que oprimía a los lados. Tenía que saberse manejarse. Eso. Y la experiencia muy distinta de apearse y recurrirse en él. Una perspectiva a un mundo diferente, ya no a los abajo, como la Tribu Kokiri, ni a lo alto, como la Villa Kakariko o la Ciudad Goron. Al frente. Niños de su edad, o no tan niños, eran de su tamaño, y los más altos no lo rebasaban por muchas decenas de centímetros. El estaba de acuerdo a ese mundo: físicamente era idéntico, confundido entre todos, con las ocasiones de dejarlo pasar por su vestimenta y hada compañera que malinterpretaban de kokiri.

No le temía al lugar, pero por si acaso, se mantenía al margen de toda la jerga.

(_2._ La idea es que cambia por completo las dimensiones del Mercado que se ve en el juego de Zelda OoT a un nivel mucho mayor, no como un Mercado cerrado en sí, sino libre de techo, con locales en desorden entre sí. Tómenlo como una "visión" del Zócalo de la Ciudad de México. Vean esta imagen para una idea general. Punto y aparte, imagínenlo como quieran, pero así lo uso yo. http // www. azc. uam. mx/ csh/ sociologia/ sigloxx/ zocalo.jpg)

Los Rápidos, como llamaban vulgarmente a los niños que se divertían asustando a los caballos, robar algo de la bolsa de dinero de un adulto o de un comercio para darse la fuga y bien en grupos siempre para hacer un punto más al escándalo ensordecedor era la primera "clase" que encontró en hylian, intentando acostumbrase mientras estaba sentado en una escalera al ala izquierda del Mercado, y que conducía a unos comercios de segundo piso. Su ubicación era harta espaciosa, encima de todos y seguro, cómodo, con la gracia de darle enfrente al gran templete de los dichosos presentadores de la bestia de la Montaña. Inusualmente cómodo, observador sin ser observado, tenía en su lista mental –comparada y perfeccionaba con la de Navi, que mejoró de humor hace buen rato– a Los Rápidos, Los Regateaderos y Los Verduleros. Estos segundos eran los dichosos compradores que eran más que eso. Hombres la minoría, quizá era la clase más trabajadora, o sin el quizá, su misión era conseguir, inmiscuirse, conservar sus vienes y comprarlos al menor costo posible, platicando con la vendedora. Sumamente ágiles, practicaban caras desdeñosas o susurros acertados de lo terrible que se veía la fruta, como pasada de dos días, decían en el local a un lado de las escaleras, donde se amontonaban y la vendedora intentaba ser razonable que era buena, pero con la filosofía que el cliente tiene la razón, conseguían las Regateadoras quedarse con la rupia azul en la bolsa. Los Verduleros serían la última clase administrativa, los vendedores para ser más exactos, las chismosas y personas que tenían su simple comercio a base de mesas expuestas enfrente mostrando ahí sus mercaderías, algún puesto del mercado con tonalidades de colores o simples carretas y carritos de madera que exponían a gritos lo último de la moda, empujándolas o tiradas por un par de caballos al frente, y todo mezclado.

O existía ley jurídica, sólo norma moral, esa rama de comportamientos buenos, malos o aceptables que una sociedad se impone entre sí, implícitamente. Por eso el caos, libertad y tener pollos o perros corriendo por ahí refugiado o hambriento en un callejón o debajo de un comercio. Desde su lugar, había podido ver el cambio que se frecuentaba en toda la gente, últimamente donde todo o prácticamente la gente de toda la ciudad, a paso lento, se reunía por el rumor de una presentación Única en su Especie. Doble sentido. Varias pancartas estaban pegadas en las paredes y asta de faroles de luz, varios sentados en bancas alrededor de la fuente de agua en el punto medio.

Ya he dicho que un templete estaba colocado, para ser más exactos justo en el área que llevaba al Templo del Tiempo, sin fondo más que el milenario edificio y su bosquecillo verde y frondoso. Una especie de megáfono, que era el actual invento pues intensificaba la voz una dos o tres veces de lo normal estaba sobre la tarima, casi olvidado. Desde varias horas, en la mañana, todos observaban unas cajas a los lados del templete, todo con una pequeña barricada de banderas negra como las sábanas de luto que cubrían por completo las cajas. Varías sillas estaban expuestas alrededor de megáfono y un número de persona que movía de aquí y allá, siempre presente y alerta de las cajas grandes.

Link recargó la cabeza en una rodilla, sin nada que hacer. Calculó mal el tiempo esa vez –y quizás la primera o la segunda desde que tenía conciencia. Toda su vida siempre había sido exacto con el tiempo, hora de ejecutarlo y buena memoria con el tiempo, pero cómo se le ocurrió pensar que ese día llegaría al río que le dijo, quién sabe. Era tarde para regresar el castillo y su decisión era rentar la habitación ese día, más tarde, después de la presentación y salir mañana en la mañana.

Estaba no tan entrando al atardecido, como las cinco de la tarde, ambiente más fresco y sol oculto y suave entre las nubes veraniegas. Un sujeto que estaba en la tarima miraba un reloj y luego la luz, como si calculara que ya fuese la hora convenida. Sea lo que sea, pensó el rubio, debería de estar comprobando si el tiempo era el adecuado no para nosotros, si no para las bestias, frescas y no expuestas al ardiente sol de hace una hora. Varios hylians de todas las edades y físicos se juntaban en la plaza, varios con sillas de la casa y poniéndose en filas para estar mejores, o como mejor le convenían. Los comercios decidieron ese día cerrar temprano, aprovechando sus mesas y vitrinas para mirar con una mayor ventaja. Varios desde casas y un número casi igual o mayor sobre los techos, recargados en sus barandales y teniendo su propia comida o cobrando a los extraños la vista panorámica. Un viejito con túnica azul y barba blanca estaba debajo de él, en una banca, una joven señora junto a él, y otra con una boina negra y súper delgada, con traje igual de negro también, pero en el piso sobre una manta. Link sonrió, para si mismo y para Navi. Tenían una estupenda y quizá la mejor vista porque era totalmente amplio y estaba exactamente en frente, cómodos.

El señor que miraba el reloj era pelirrojo con una entrada cuarentena en años y ligera calvicie, lentes grandes y expresiones alegres y vivaces. Tenía un traje sencillo pantalón café, camisa blanca y chaleco tejido azul. El día aun era muy claro y aprovechando la actitud del público dio un ligero suspiro. Varias personas más, los encargados de cuidar las cajas, se habían subido con él y ellos eran los que se sentaban en la hilera de sillas, unos alegres, otros no tanto, hombres y mujeres en general, la mayoría jóvenes de 21 hasta 30 y 45 años.

Otras gentes amigos de los que subieron al templete estaban alrededor o detrás de ellos como igual ayudantes. De todas clases, el público quedó expectante, callándose como si dieran permiso al presentador pelirrojo a que diera inicio a la presentación tan hablada desde hace unos días. Eran seis cajas grandes en total, y unas estaban sobre unas carretas con la utilidad, de irlos presentarlos, ponerlos al frente para que se vieran mejor. Ahí estaba la barricada de banderitas. Nadie debía de pasar ese punto.

— Bien, todo mundo —el señor presentador carraspeó un poco, en medio del silencio—. Gracias por esta calurosa bienvenida de su parte. No saben qué alegría nos da a nosotros, los serviciales locutores, que tomasen tan enserio nuestra propaganda hasta pagarnos con una admirable y bien increíble suma de rupias esta mañana, cuando sabían a ciencia cierta que daríamos la presentación.

Link recordaba, perfectamente, a todos los de la tarima y los detrás de atrás de ella con sombreros y propaganda en todas partes y contando sepa qué maravilla, una chica muy joven y pelirroja, acompañado con uno que parecía su hijo y lentes, mismos ojos verdes le explicaron de la pequeña presentación, dando con generosidad dos rupias rojas que traía, 20 rupias verdes en total, agradeciéndole y despidiéndole, antes de seguir por los demás hasta las calles más al fondo.

— Yo soy el señor Arthur Weasley, conocido de la comunidad, actual habitante de aquí, y ellos, mi querido público, son los valientes que estuvieron perdidos por casi dos a tres meses completos al otro lado de la Montaña de la Muerte, trayéndole las especies más increíbles y sorprendentes que son capaces de creer.

(_3._ No son magos, esos son los personajes de J. K. Rowling, tampoco son sacados literalmente de cómo son en los libros de Harry Potter. La relación entre _ellos_ es sin duda parecida. Tomo su apariencia y sus nombres, directos de la novela. No respeto la relaciones de edad y no serán personajes importante a lo largo de esta historia, podrían, tal vez, aparecer con papeles meramente secundarios, pero aclaro que no son magos y es probable que sea su única aparición).

Y los presento. El señor Black, y sus hijos, Sirius y Regulus, James Potter y su hijo Harry. Severus Snape (el que no se veía entusiasta en absoluto, cruzado de piernas, de brazos y algo ceñudo), unos rubios que no entendió bien la pronunciación, como Mafoy o Malfoy, Charile, Riddle, uno peculiarmente gigante que todo mundo creyó que era una de las bestias, más se equivocaron, una lista completa de pelirrojos: Bill, unos gemelos, que Ron, Hermione y varios más que inclinan la cabeza galantes. Un tal Lupin. También dio crédito a los de atrás, la esposa del presentador y la esposa de Potter que fueron encargadas de administración del hogar por esos dos meses y suma ayuda cuando regresaron hasta la planeación de la presentación, e.t.c.

El señor Weasley seguía con la presentación y una introducción del público en especial y fin científico y educativo a las masas, de las bellezas de estas criaturas, abarcando en un momento dado el mito y creencia. Hablaba tan fluido, alegre y amable que nadie perdía palabra, una forma de explicar tan fácil que el más inculto niño grande o pequeño, aun en el regazo de la madre podían entender a grandes rasgos. Fue como si diera un por qué a lo que hacían y los atributos que podrían tener, narrando la historia de la perdida de amigos (honra memoria a Peter Pettigrew, que falleció valerosamente en un ataque de una de las bestias aquí presentes...) y como cada uno de ellos usó sus medios más rápidos, con la habilidad e inteligencia de capturarlos ¡y demás desastres, que el fue capaz de ver con sus propios ojos! Oh, ustedes, jamás sabrán el temor de lo desconocido de una empresa hasta enfrentarse, y jamás se darán cuenta a tiempo que el verdadero miedo está en la conciencia, que uno siente miedo por actividad de su imaginación en ese momento, porque es lo desconocido, y podría ser _cualquier cosa_. Es más que una historia y travesía para niños, fue un riesgo muy alto en que tomamos, unos completos locos ayer y entonces para hacer eso –risa general– y varias travesías más, que le contaremos. Sólo hoy, y para ustedes.

El señor Weasley se acercó al frente, tomando un poco de aire y un vaso de agua que su esposa le pasaba.

— Estas bellas criaturas merecen admiración y respeto ¡Eliminen esas creencias de que son salvajes, descarten por completo que no son inteligentes ni civilazos! Si me permiten decir, están mejores que nosotros... ¡En serio! No es para reírse —sonrió abiertamente, cuando uno del público chifló divertido—. Pero, esa es la verdad. Deberán de pensar, ¿qué estoy haciendo yo, que deberíamos de presentar a nuestra primer amiga criatura extranjera desde hace 40 minutos? Verdá que el tiempo pasa ¡Y todavía no andan aburridos! Pues si siguen así de interesados le invito a ser testigo de la siguiente parte.

— Es injusto esta parte de la historia. Yo no debería de decirla —añadió, tras un silencio—. Es mi hijo, Bill, el responsable de la tarea —el aludido pegó un bote, como si interrogara que él debería de explicar lo que pasó, pues habían acordado que su papá explicaría por él—. Bill, se franco —dijo tapando el megáfono en dirección a su hijo—: eres el ÚNICO que te puedes acercar y quitar la manta...

¡Ah! A eso se refería. Por un momento se había confundido, así que se sonrojó bastante cuando el público rió. Su novia, una muchacha increíblemente hermosa, al colmo de lo posible, le echó una porra. Bill se puso enfrente de la primera caja, jalándola un poco hasta enfrente, susurrando algo por la tela, la cual sujetaba con firmeza.

— Pediremos silencio. A ella no le gusta lo escandaloso y es relativamente nuevo todo esto. Su naturaleza es pacífica y es muy inteligente, así que no la provoquen, en serio.

Contrario a lo que dijo Arthur Weasley, varios, principalmente los de más cerca, promulgaron una exclamación, impactados a simple vista. Creyeron los primeros segundos que era una estatua del cuerpo de un león con una cabeza humana serena y dormida. Ero cuando abrió los ojos y movió ligeramente el cuerpo, para pararse sobre las dos patas más de uno, inconscientemente asustado pero fascinado, se hicieron para el frente, otros levantándose para mirarla mejor.

Bill dio una reverencia preciosa a la esfinge, la cual respondió de la misma manera, ronroneando, con esa sonrisa serena y misteriosa en su faz dominante.

— Feliscea es el nombre de ella, un esfinge proveniente de la región árida del oeste del otro lado de la Montaña de la Muerte, donde descubrimos varios vestigios arquitectónicos de pirámides y villas erosionadas que hace mucho tiempo debieron de estar habitadas. Las esfinges, como demuestra nuestra amiga, es digna y educada, extremadamente inteligente capaz de hablar todos los idiomas, deleitable para los acertijos y adivinanzas. Son quizá de los seres más preciados en todo el mundo, extremadamente especiales, un honor tenerla entre nosotros, mi público. La apreciamos mucho, no crean. Las esfinges, según nuestros escasos y recientes estudios, contados por ella, principalmente, basa que son seres mágicos de curiosas cualidades. Generalmente estaban en lugares que fueron o eran importante como guardiana, independientes y leales.

Feliscea asintió a lo que decía, lo cual Bill y su padre sonrieron más calmados. Todo el mercado miraba con fascinación a la esfinge que los divagaba sobre todos, con esa sonrisa misteriosa y eterna que la caracterizaba.

— Son pacíficas, por supuesto, pero para nada indefensas. No por nada son cuidadoras, y la única manera de querer avanzar cuando ella se propone ser guardiana del lugar hay una única manera: ella te retará la adivinanza, y tu la tienes que responder. Si quieres no contestar, no lo hagas, ella lo permite con educación, pero no podrás pasar hasta que le contestes. Si lo haces bien, se inclinará y se hará un lado, de lo contrario te matará.

Unos cuanto jóvenes que traficaban unos pasos más allá de la barricada de banderas pegaron un brinco corriendo a sus lugares, pues Feliscea, sin malicia, se acomodó tan cerca de la pared de la jaula que el mismo Bill sintió un frío estremecimiento en la espinilla. La esfinge sonrió más abiertamente, casi con la inocencia de un lindo minino.

— No sé si lo hayan notado, querido público —empezó el señor Weasley, una vez que se calmaron los pobres muchachos—. Pero esta jaula no pose candado, lo que significa que está totalmente abierta y puede salir en cualquier momento.

Todos murmuraron cosas incoherentes. Efectivamente, no poseía cerradura. El pensamiento más acertado de todos es que estaban locos ¡Dejar a una criatura así, capaz de salirse en cualquier momento...! Aunque la esfinge no daba señas de amonestación, siempre tranquila sentada en cuatro patas. El _Eso_ lo resentían todos. Bill creyó convenientes explicarles por qué estaba en un estado de equivalente libertad, por lo cual le dio una seña a su padre.

(_4._ Está basada la ubicación y nombres de los lugares, templos y bestias del mundo alterego del juego de _The Leyend of Zelda: A Link to the Past_).

— Habían pasado tres semanas, y no encontrábamos nada. Caminábamos por la espesura de la cordillera tan lejos de nuestra casa Hyrule que con dificultad lográbamos a pensar que existía en medio de tan desolado lugar. Sin embargo, cuando uno de nuestros colegas descubrió, arriba de una sima, un pasaje que parecía el comienzo de un bosque, vislumbro consigo una zona árida que se perdía hasta la vista, no desértica, pero sí totalmente seca, que tenía unas ruinas que databan de miles de años. Todos se adentraron con cuidado en su espesura en el primer vestigio civilizado perdido por la mano de los Dioses –y según la leyenda, eso sí pasó!– buscando algún inicio de quienes podrían ser y objetos y cosas parecidas de ellos. Llegaron a un mismo punto, pues estaba en forma un tanto laberíntica. Nos encontramos justo en el centro de la ciudadela (¡Porque era enorme!) una pirámide carente de escaleras, probablemente Templo Espiritual o algo parecido tal cual como los Templos de los Sagas de aquí. Lo mas probable es que hayamos o hayan captado o es uno de los tantos templos que creían en los "Sagas" de la leyenda y que fue destruido por el tiempo y calamidades imposibles de imaginar. La pirámide carecía de adornos, a no ser de una gárgola aun lado de la entrada en su parte inferior. La gárgola tenía unas inscripciones rudimentarias que nuestro habilidoso y buen traductor Lucius descifró como "Palacio Negro" (_Dark Palace_). De ahí a más, cargados de antorchas y armas por algún animal inesperado, entramos la mitad de nosotros, comandado por Bill, que siente una gran empatía con la historia antigua y pirámides, entre otras cosas. El lugar en sí no era muy grande, pero bastó para perdernos. Su nombre equivaldría en oro: era para perdernos. Por algo Templo Perdido. Varias cámaras se conectaban entre sí, y otras poseían espejos y callejones sin salida. Pasaron horas, y todavía no llegábamos a la salida. Entonces, luego de pasar una especie de precipito conectado con un puente, vimos una puerta tan grande que debió de servir de la Cámara Real o principal, en cualquier caso. Oxidada y frágil, pudimos abrirla. Aparte de polvo, no había nada a la vista. Fue ahí, cuando Bill, que iba en la cabeza, se adentró pocos metros más donde estaba una silla Feliscea saltó desde las sombras, pintándosele como ahora la ven.

Feliscea siguió divagando la mirada, pero todos estaban ahora presentes al señor Weasley que seguía contando. Nadie vio, o al menos _casi nadie_, cuando abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Se repegó en la pared, no de diversión o algo parecido, casi con tal fuerza que Bill creyó que la iba abrir. Miró perplejo a la esfinge, pero ella no lo miraba a él, ni a nadie. Sólo aun muchacho rubio paralizado en una escalera al otro lado de la plaza.

— _Quiero conocerlo._

— ¿...?

— ... Ella dijo: _"¡Visitantes! Han pasado siglos que duermo aquí, ocupando mi cargo de guardiana. Pero como verán: mi guardia está acabada por la falta del objeto que debo yo cuidar. El Saga está muerto, Perdido para siempre, el hechizo en este Palacio ha acabado, y con el fin del Saga y su protección todo se ha vino abajo, quedando las ruinas que ustedes ven al frente. Ahora, ustedes, son los nuevos que han venido y darle vida, pero no son los que tienen el Don, y aunque lo fueran, no pueden hacer nada. Me da profunda tristeza, yo ya no poseo ama. Pero me quedo aquí, para evitarle a la anciana la condena de la muerte del olvido. No he fallado desde entonces, pero llega un momento donde es inevitable, y ya nadie, nadie la recuerda"._

— Felis... ¡Feliscea! —musitó quedo Bill, evitando que la poderosa pata de su poética amiga empujara la puerta— ¿Qué pasa? Quédate ahí!

— _Quiero conocer a ese niño._

Bill gimió, porque el nivel de fuerza era en extremo disparejo. No podía evitar que saliera y corriera por ahí si realmente se lo proponía. Ya tenía parte del cuerpo salido, suerte que todos seguían atentos a la historia de su padre, si no ya se imaginaria la catástrofe que acarrearía.

— ¡Ya... ya tendrás tiempo para conocerlo! —le sujeto una pata. Feliscea se paró a mirarlo, diciendo en forma misteriosa:

— _Tiempo es lo que Él no posee._

— "_No quiero conocer el mundo entero. Ese yo ya lo he visto, pero si quiero salir de este encierro, pero no salgo, porque no tengo a donde. Seré inmortal, totalmente inteligente, pero no deseo malos estrechos, y si es posible viajar con alguien, en donde entretener mi cerebro. Veo que ustedes son unos viajeros, así que es acá donde no van a estar. Les hago una propuesta, pero estas son las reglas."_ Se quedó callada. Mi hijo Bill pidió que prosiguiese. _"¿Qué tal les quedaría si acaso yo me quedo con ustedes, a recorrer este mundo, donde sé mucho con vislumbrar poco, sin engaños ni traiciones, a cambio de deleitarme contestando una adivinanza?"_ Todos nos miramos incrédulos. Que ella viniera con nosotros estaba un grado más de lo que queríamos en realidad. Dijimos sí, pero siguió advirtiendo:_ "Antes de empezar, deben dejar en claro que es un giro de la moneda, y si caen en lado rayado, perderán algo muy importante. Si contestan bien la adivinanza, me inclinaré a aquél y solo a aquél que la conteste y lo seguiré, hasta que haya terminado el viaje. Pero si contesta mal a aquél a quien reto no tendré de otra que asesinarlo. Esas son las reglas, y no hay marcha atrás. Una vez hecha, sólo uno puede contestar, si alguien le dice algo trato nulo, y ahí me las pago. Y bien, mi amigo, ¿quieres contestar?" _Se dirigió exclusivamente a mi hijo. El nos miró a todos, y, tomando una resolución, dijo: Sí, lo acepto. La lo cual la esfinge se sentó en dos patas, con una sonrisa, dispuesta a proseguir.

— ¡Por favor, Feliscea, espérate a que terminemos, por favor! —exclamó no muy alto, sólo para que la esfinge que se ponía un pie afuera de la barricada de banderas. Alguien del público gritó y todos miraron a la esfinge y al Weasley que literalmente estaba siendo jalado en contra de todas sus fuerzas mientras sujetaba la pata delantera de ella. Todos alrededor se alejaron corriendo, pero sin dejar de mirar la curiosa escena ¡Oh, Diosas, Cielos, Dios! Bill se sujeto de un sillón peculiarmente pesado, exclamando cosas para entrar en razón a la esfinge.

El señor Weasley abrió la boca, pasmado. Dijo algo por el megáfono y Bill reanudó sus fuerzas por detenerla.

— ¡Lo verás más tarde, por Dios, ahora no podemos, regresa a la jaaaulaaaa! Ahora no es el momento, espera, por favor! Feliscea, sé razonable ¡Sí!

La esfinge de repente se paró, con una expresión curiosa.

— _Razón en eso sí tienes_ —le miró de tal manera que todos se callaron, esperando que sucedería después—. _Él no posee tiempo, yo al contrario tengo demasiado. No es justo de mi parte quitárselo, cuando yo puedo esperar todo lo que quiera. Sí, lo veré, lo veré más tarde, cuando Él tenga ya el tiempo suficiente para eso. _

No fue necesario ser conducía por Bill para que diese la media vuelta. Se recostó como una linda minina, en medio del suspiro de todos cuando el pelirrojo volvió a cerrar la puerta de la jaula.

— Disculpen la interrupción... —dijo despacio el señor Weasley, contento de que nadie se lo tomó a mal y volvían a sentarse en sus lugares (luego de acomodarlos) para seguir atento a sus palabras—. Yo... ¿estaba en qué? —murmuró mirando de soslayo a los de la silla, que hacían mímicas apuntando a su hijo y a Feliscea—. Ah, sí: la adivinanza —carraspeó, luego de tomar un vaso de agua. Respiró profundo, y continuando, citó—:

_¿Sabes qué es blanco y negro_

_con una reina querida, que desea _

_con febril deseo, asesinar al _

_Caballero Negro?_

_Perseguido por todos del lado de Luz,_

_el Caballero Desapareció._

_¿Acaso sabes por qué la Reina Blanca_

_mandó a matar al Caballero Negro?_

— Sería muy descortés de mi parte decir la solución y el por qué de ella. Creo que lo podemos dejar de tarea, ¿no? —todos rieron, aunque seguían pensando en algo relacionado con las reinas y caballeros—. Bueno. Ahora, daremos entrega a nuestro segundo espécimen. Démosle un aplauso a Bill y a Feliscea por su participación ¡Perfecto! Hoy están muy animados. Y ahora, atentos otra vez. Verán quizá el ser más misterioso y por mucho letal y peligroso cuando se está en su ambiente natural. El crédito de su captura corresponde a mi amigo James Potter ¡Arriba, James! Tu dijiste que querrías presentarlo, así que adelante.

— ¡Ese es mi _Jaime_! —gritó el compañero que se sentaba al lado, el pelo negro y lacio hasta la espalda. Un semi rubio al otro lado del tal James rió con ganas cuando este último aludido escuchó el nuevo pseudónimo lanzándole una mirada asesina al Black.

El hombre con lentes se aproximó a la segunda jaula, la más pequeña de todas, y luego de decir Señoras, Señoras, Niños y Niñas, les presentó el mayor misterio del mundo marino para que sean capaces de creer en cosas imposibles. Quitó en un sólido movimiento el mantel oscuro dejando traslúcida a la luz una pequeña. Una trasparente, sellada, pequeña y cristalina pecera, donde no había absolutamente nada ahí, sólo agua llegándola hasta la mitad. El de lentes rió divertido cuando todo el público, sin excepción, soltó una exclamación desaprobada. Se acercó a la pecera y luego de poner su dedo índice sobre una de las paredes de cristal dio cinco fuertes y despacio golpecitos. El agua se empezó a agitar sin razón: un remolino se formó de la nada, con creciente brutalidad. De repente se detuvo, al tiempo que un tentáculo de agua se formaba del corazón de remolino directo a golpear a la cabeza del Potter, rompiéndose en miles de gotas cuando chocó contra la pared.

Hubo un silencio. Nadie entendía qué pasó.

— Morpha —dijo James, con la radiante sonrisa pintada en la cara—. Esta criatura, aunque no lo crean, es capaz de controlar el agua a su voluntad.

Link intentó enfocar dentro del recipiente ¡Pero ahí no había nada! James pareció entender que ese era el pensamiento general, así que volvió a golpear el agua con más delicadeza que antes. Se volvió a agitar, como si burbujas de agua de diferentes tonos de azul se formasen en la nada hasta el corazón del recipiente. Algo rebotó, y una manchona de aire con azul marino, totalmente inestable y esférico salió a la superficie, moviéndose como bestia enjaulada.

— No fue fácil de encontrarle. Cuando partimos a los cuatro días luego de tener a nuestro equipo a Feliscea, cerrando la marcha de nosotros, bajamos al sur y encontramos, rodeados de vegetación rocosa y dura un gran lago, con varios claros y cuevas alrededor. Por la división geográfica adivinamos que no era accesible para bestias peligrosas que deberían de usarlo de bebedero. Acampamos. No había marea, tampoco oleaje, sólo el agua tranquila de un lago cualquiera. Qué sorpresa que la mañana siguiente, en nuestra cueva, el agua estuviera hasta las caderas. Como pudimos salimos con la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles; ahí varias medicinas se perdieron y algunos varios mapas como equipos de localización ¡Hasta la comida! Quedamos atascados por esa razón, esperando a que nuestra ropa se secase bajo el sol, cuando de la nada, la marea subió tanto que tuvimos que escalar la parte rocosa. Inmediatamente bajó, y cuando nos acercamos a tomar agua subió tan bruscamente que acá mister Perfecto casi se ahoga —Sirius Black borró su sonrisa—. Feliscea de repente dijo, a nadie en particular: "como un guardian como yo, existen otros, en otros lugares". Así que pensamos que esa _cosa_ debía de estarnos acosarnos a que nos largáramos. Con la de perder, intentamos una manera de salirnos de ahí, cargamos todo como pudimos, aun agarradas en las manos, uno llevando dos mochilas, otro con los puros zapatos, cuando todo tembló: Morpha, como llame a este ser, salió a la superficie como si nos mirara. Faltaron veinte segundos para que formase de la nada una marejada, una ola gigante que nos golpeó de lleno y nos arrastró al lago. La mochila de herramientas que traía se atascó en una de las rocas y observé como todos eran succionados al fondo del lago. Miré que esa _cosa_ estaba cerca de mi, dando chapoteos feliz. Tuve que ser rápido: saqué un garfio y una cuerda de la mochila, los sujete de un extremo las dos, cargue viada y puntería y bastó un tiró para clavarle el garfio en su cuerpo, expulsándolo del agua con todas mis fuerzas. Será un señor en los mares, pero es totalmente patético en tierra firme. Lo mandé al otro lado de las rocas de una patada y al meterlo en una caja al vacío de alimentos quedó capturado.

— Un gran aplauso para James —gritó el señor Weasley en el _mar_ de aplausos, realmente contento de el de lentes—. Y bien, aun queda tiempo para otras historias más. Pero antes de avanzar con otra maravillas, quiero demostrar un ser tan horrible y despreciable que es capaz de asesinar a su propia especie si es que tiene oportunidad. Dos semana después, de lo de Morpha se completa el primer mes, y llegamos (dijo Feliscea: "_La Prisión del Centro_") vimos una pirámide gigantesca muy a lo maya, pero tan grande que no pudimos ni escalarla: estaba infestada de criaturas y rodeada por unos rápidos. El señor Snape fue el responsable de su captura, y no estoy muy de acuerdo con nuestro compañero Riddle de haberlo traído, pero por votación así fue. Como fue el culpable de la perdida de nuestro compañero Pettigrew es naturaleza humana el vengarnos. Y bien, como Peter le nombró apenas verlo (su lengua natural era el inglés) dijo

"Ork n't shape" (_ogro deforme_) y así le bautizamos, ¡James, quita la manta!

Todos dieron cara de asco. Era enorme, mucho más que un hylian alto y voluminoso en forma desigual. Se le veía la carne horrenda con varios razgos de moho encima, café patoso y pelo por donde quiera. El tórax era en cierta forma más grande que su parte inferior y la cabeza, exageradamente grande y patas con pezuñas. Estaba erguido, y unos dientes provinente retumbaron como guillotina cuando las luces del día le segaron. Tenía las manos y las patadas engrilletadas al piso. Miró de forma feroz a James, que guardó distancia, a pesar de tener doble seguro en las puertas.

(_5._ Como el enemigo jabalí que sale en el _The Leyend of Zelda: The Wind Waker_ y la bestia nueva que sale en el ejército en el The Leyend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Ver a esta (imaginad sin armadura): http // www. zelda. com/ universe/ img/ game/ legendzelda/ set2/ ss12. jpg)

— El señor Snape me encargó que yo narrase cómo es que fue atrapado, si es que yo quería narrarlo y si el público realmente quiere escucharlo. Por mi está bien, la noche aun no aparece, y si aparece todavía es joven. Pero es algo complicado y largo. Mmm... para no ir por las prisas, ya que quedan tres animales más, lo narraré cuando hayamos concluido ¿qué les parece? —todos dijeron sí. Link dijo no, aunque nadie lo escuchó en realidad. Realmente le interesaba cómo habían podido vencer a esa clase de enemigo: no tenía ni la menor idea de ser capaz de darle frente por más de quince segundos.

— Y... está bien —murmuró Arthur cuando tomaba agua, mirando en forma de reproche a su hijo Charlie Weasley y al gigantón que se llamaba Hagrid. Casi estaba suplicando este último a mostrar a su hijo querido, y el otro pelirrojo lo apoyaba, casi anhelante pero sin abrir la boca—. De acuerdo ¡pero última vez! Se supone que el pequeño era al último... Ejem, damas y caballeros, habrá un cambio a última hora. Estoy seguro que este es para toda la familia ¡Miren y aprendan! James, quita la manta del dragón —James levantó la ceja—. Cambio de última hora...

— Y Sirius y Remus tan feliz que estaban de que seguía su _mascota_... —suspiró cuando él caminado a la última jaula. La movió un poco, al frente para que la observasen mejor. Quitó al manta, pero nadie pudo observar nada: varios kilos de paja estaban acumulados en el piso de la jaula.

El semi gigante se levantó, gritando con voz "maternal" (también ronca y ruidosa) un nombre que sonó a Volva. James se quedó estático cuando un sonido de risas sonó a su espalda. Hagrid era demasiado exagerado con las criaturas, demasiado. Creerse una madre es una cosa, pero actuar y hablar como una es muy diferente. Pero sea lo que sea que haya hecho una parte de la paja se movió y salió la cabeza de un pequeño y tiernísimo dragón rojo, color ojos esmerada. Abrió la boca exhalando un bostezo (misteriosamente salió humo) y salió de la paga de un limpio brinco, ladeando la cabeza en la dirección de todos, sorprendido.

— Volvagia es un pequeño dragón que encontramos en una montaña cuando veníamos de regreso. Era un pequeño huevo entonces que Charlie, aficionado a bestias de ese tipo, Hagrid, que literalmente, ama a TODAS las bestias quisieron llevárselo porque no había madre en ninguna parte, a pesar de descansar cerca de ahí por más de dos días.

— ... se llama Volva, es muy bonito y esponjoso, le encanta la leche y puede hablar humano...

— Nos dio miedo al principio, ya que era un dragón del cual no conocíamos. Pero parece que tomó como madre a mi hijo y a Hagrid, y regresarlo ya no fue opción, aunque todos, todos lo intentamos.

— ... corre muy rápido y su cuerpo es largo como serpiente, no tiene piernas pero sí tiene muchos hoyitos en atrás de la cabeza y cuando se enoja sale humo...

— Desconocemos exactamente que especie de dragón es. Parece que es uno de fuego, pues es capaz de producir humo y lo encontramos en una montaña que tiene una parte volcánica. Carece de alas, pero es ágil. Tiene ahora poco de unos meses de nacido aunque tiene buena condición.

— ... es un pequeño hijo que cuidamos ¡y, ha, cómo me recuerda a Norberto!

Todos reían ante la gracia de que un sujeto tan grande y apariencia amenazante fuera tan sentimental. Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, poco faltó a que saltara de la tarima y abrazara al dragón, pero no pasó y se sentó, ya dispuesto a seguir con la presentación. Navi estaba atenta a todo,pero sin duda a gusto cuando presentaron a las otras criaturas restantes. Pero fueron más historias que seres, en realidad, pues narraron de otro sin fin número de especies que por más que intentaron el grupo aquél tuvieron que salir huyendo antes de ser decapitados o salir de una trampa natural y matarse para salir a tiempo. Podría decirse que estaban en una parte tan interesante, cuando dijeron en encuentro con una sirena súper hermosa (llamada Narcisa) que se arrimó en particular al rubio platino padre, y que casi se lo come vivo cuando en realidad fue una quimera. Era imposible creer que siguieran vivos de todas esas, como si la magia o la protección que traían por nacer en Hyrule tuvo algo que ver, lo cual era la explicación más razonable, por más ateos que sean. Tres horas más y todos se levantaron llenos de felicitaciones al todo el grupo aventurero que daba una reverencia. Ya era de noche, muy entrada, como media hora antes de la once en punto. Sorprendente perder es el hilo del tiempo, y qué fácil se acaba. Navi se levantó tras estirarse. Algo le llegó de golpe.

— ¡Mira, el señor Fouquet está ahí!

Link levantó la mirada, acomodándose las cosas. Le tomó un instante buscar entre todo el publico para encontrar a un hombre con caracterizas familiares en simple traje de paisano, que se retiraba entrando por una de las callejuelas que daban a las casas de la ciudad. Link bajó de un salto todos los escalones y evitando chocar contra todos ellos se abrió pasos entre la multitud, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Era tan gentío que demencial mente imposible. Se paró arriba de un una escalinata donde una pajera acababa de entrar, esperando a que disminuyera en toda la turba.

— Realmente quería preguntarle que le pareció la función.

— Di modo —suspiró Navi, viendo ceñuda a la gente que disminuía—. Será otro día.

— Me hubiera gustado hoy.

— En fin. Tal vez mañana al salir le preguntes.

— Sí, tienes razón.

Cuando se calmaron las calles, Link y Navi miraron el cielo. Oscuro en su totalidad. Caminaron por el sendero conocido –y el único conocido– que llevaba al hotel que tomaron unas noches atrás.

Este estaba cerrado con llave, las luces apagadas del pórtico, y un cartel que decía: "_Cerramos Temprano, Presentación en el Mercado. Habrá si está hospedado con la llave de su cuarto. ATTE: LA ADMINISTRACIÓN_"

— ...

— ¡Mierda!

Los dos se quedaron diez minutos llamando a la puerta, desgraciadamente nadie contestó. Puede que en lo que hayan esperado a que la gente se disipara los huéspedes y el dueño hubieran entrado y cerrado, ahora dormidos. Link ya buscaba las posibilidades de dormir a la intemperie, en una banca del Mercado, o como la noche anterior, a unos bailarines y músicos en el mercado o alguna señora con la luz de la ventana prendida, hasta un bar o un puesto a punto de cerrar. Pero ese día todos cerraron temprano por la presentación. Ni bailarines, ni música ni mujeres o puestos a la vista. Eso no era bueno, y no había bancas de ningún tipo, sólo el pido adoquinado y todo desparpajado, y en cualquier caso, mejor dormir de pie antes de sentarse si posees todavía un buen juicio.

Pero el mercado era seguro. No había robos, ni muertes, tampoco secuestros o algo parecido.

¿Verdad?

Quién sabe. Pero no parecía ni siquiera seguro dormirse en las escaleras. El Templo del Tiempo ¿quizá? No. Navi se paralizaba con sólo entrar, y estaba sellado el pase, en cualquier paso, por las cajas y era la zona donde acampaba todas las criaturas y el elenco de la presentación, una barricada estaba alrededor por su las dudas de un ladrón que quisiera a las criaturas.

¡Un alma caritativa! Alguien que los dejase dormir en su casa, por supuesto. Link propuso la idea. Navi estaba en desacuerdo. No hay gentes decentes, había

dicho. No en una ciudad tan grande y ese tipo de administración. El hylian se quejó. Así que tocó una puerta. Se disculpó nervioso y se alejó cuando un hombre

grueso y gordo salió pintado y vestido de mujer.

Ya hacían las doce, y los dos caminaban idos sin dirección fija, pero algo sí es seguro: internándose cada vez más al corazón y centro verdadero de la ciudad.

Las calles se apiñaban más y se intensificaba por dos la soledad de la ciudad. Lo único vivo que aparecía entre ellas eran ellos dos y algunos faroles puestos en puntos separados entre sí. Dos cuadras sí, dos cuadras no... estaban mal construidas, no es fila recta ni regulares, como las de la Villa Kakariko ni la Tribu Kokiri. Llegó un momento donde Navi de repente dijo que tal vez esos presentadores que fueron al otro lado de la Montaña de la Muerte serían amables. Digo, le podrías contar que tu también fuiste y conociste a los gorons. Una empatía de complicidad de las grandes bellezas de ese mundo, que estuviste con un goma y alegar que eres un kokiri, seguramente el primero que ves. Algo loco de decir, pero con mucha lógica, y no le quedaban más que otra que regresarle. El detalle es que se habían perdido. Es decir: tampoco podrían regresar.

¿Cómo fueron capaces de llegar a ese punto? Cómo? No lo sabían. Sólo estaban ahí. Punto.

Escucharon unos pasos al alternarse a unas casas más o menos bonitas, que estaba en una cuadra más o menos rectangular. Los dos voltearon a la esquina que acaban de cruzar, donde descansaba un farol.

Un hombre calvo y albino con camisa blanca y pantalón café los miraba quiero, cargando una gran bolsa verde en su espalda, amarrada como mochila en el pecho. Navi abrió la boca para preguntar cómo llegaban al Mercado, pero en ese instante la silueta del hombre desapareció.

— Qué raro...

Siguieron caminando al frente. Una serie de pasos, como cuando alguien intenta caminar como gato y apenas haciendo ruido al trotar en puntillas se escucharon otra vez. Miraron esta vez con sobresalto atrás. El hombre calvo y con la bolsa estaba plantado fijamente.

Eso ya no era coincidencia. Ese hombre los estaba siguiendo.

Link con una nueva sensación de inquietud y Navi de desconfianza extrema siguieron caminado sin pararse al frente, tomando la primera calle que les quedaba cerca. El hombre blanco les seguía los pasos con más rapidez que antes, intensificando la trotada. Link empezó a correr esta vez con más deseos de perderle, pero el hombre blanco fue demasiado ágil y lo aprensó del cabello. Navi chilló cuando el ladrón le quitó de un golpe el escudo y se abalanzaba sobre la espada con todo su peso. Tuvo que hacerse Link presa de una lucha sorpresiva, cogiendo el mango de la espada con la nada familiar mano derecha para evitar que se la llevaran, pero el hombre tenía el equivalente de la fuerza del peso ventajosa (hylian contra hylian. Un niño de diez años, que aunque con ejercicio, está peleando contra adulto de su doble peso y estatura). Navi no arrojó su polvo paralizante porque estaban demasiado cerca de su ahijado y pacas! Sus embestidas eran lo único que servían! El hombre gritó cuando algo le golpeó con brutalidad la cabeza, y con su nueva furia golpeó con la misma espada enfundada en el centro del equilibrio ubicado en el pecho cayendo para tras.

Escuchó, en el suelo, como una serie de latas y papeles caían no muy lejos en la dirección donde corrió el ladrón, miró con sorpresa al señor Fouquet desenvainando su espadín mientras que con todo el brazo azotaba al ladrón en la pared poniendo el filo letal del arma blanca tan cerca del pecho que con moverse unos instantes bastaría para acabarle. El ladrón soltó la espalda en el acto, paralizado; el antiguo general retiró su espada sólo lo suficiente para que con la mano libre agarrase la cara del hombre y lo volviera a estrellar contra el piso. Con el golpe la bolsa que colgaba al ladrón se soltó, perdiéndose tras doblar la esquina con zancadas tan fuertes que pasaron varios segundos para dejasen de escucharse.

(_6._ El arma que usa Fouquet es un espadín. No crean que es poco por el nombre que tiene "Espadín". En realidad, el Espadín –o _Rapier_, en inglés– es la segunda arma blanca letal más peligrosa del mundo –después de la Katana. Se tiene que practicar con el florete primero, en una clase de esgrima, para pasar después con el espadín, como los que tienen que practicar el kendo para poder usar la Katana. Esta es la imagen de las armas –Espadín y Vizcaína, la cual es más pequeña y se usa para desviar la espada del oponente y el mejor o peor de los casos usarla como daga para atacar–, aunque lamento no encontrar una mejor imagen, pero últimamente el internet está decayendo en calidad: http // www. infomagic. net/ gwylym/ ta/ s1028-31-gt.jpg).

Fouquet se guardó la espalda de un limpio movimiento, mientras removía con un pie las cosas que saltaron de la bolsa (varias cazuelas y dinero en general). Link respiró profundamente desde su posición, empezando a erguirse, mientras que Navi se ponía cerca del ahijado, mirando con curioso aspecto al ex general. Este reconoció con sorpresa al niño que iba camino a la Villa alrededor de cuatro o cinco días. Es peligroso estar aquí a estas horas, fue su modo de presentación. Link no dijo nada, aunque parecía acojonado. Suerte que cené en la casa de un amigo, o de lo contrario no hubiera pasado por casualidad para detener a ese cabrón.

— Gracias, señor —murmuró el rubio.

Fouquet aventó la espada de Mido a su dirección, mientras se agachaba a recoger la bolsa de latas y cartas que se le cayeron, aprovechando también coger todo lo que el ladrón dejó, para llevarlas en una mano.

— A todo caso ¿qué hacen vagabundos?

Link se sonrojó momentáneamente.

— Buscando donde dormir —dijo Navi en su lugar.

— Hay una zona de peste más al norte por esa dirección; ahí están los que no tienen fortuna, bebederos y pobres diablos. Tienen una choza bajo un establo abandonado con buena paja aunque algo húmedo, ahí tal vez podrían pasar la noche.

Los dos niños miraron la dirección que el ex general apuntaba, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Este murmuró una risa, iniciando la marcha.

— Síganme, tengo unas camas extras en mi casa.

Lo siguieron unas pocas cuadras más, llegando a una calle que no habían transitado, sin embargo, era idénticas a todas las demás, sólo que con dos faroles más en cada esquina. Se detuvieron en el pórtico de una de las casas del centro con dos pisos y pocas ventanas. Fouquet sacó un pequeño llavero y al abrirla invitó a que pasaran. Puso su abrigo en un perchero del vestíbulo, y se dirigió a una pequeña sala conectada a la cocina, donde Link y Navi se encogieron cuando el antiguo general encendió una lámpara eléctrica en el techo. En lo que el hombre adulto ponía la bolsa suya con las del ladrón, seleccionando lo que servía y las acomodaba en sus respectivos lugares los otros dos se quedaron en la sala mirando con asombro la lámpara amarillenta prendida de la nada.

(_7._ La ciudad es muy grande y tampoco están en un tiempo feudal, así que sí ha electricidad básica y rudimentaria obtenida de la fuente hidráulica que alimenta el río que rodea al castillo y a la fortaleza de la ciudad y mercado de Hyrule, adaptaba a todas las casas y faroles).

Esperaron pacientes, observando cómo era todo. Era una sala pequeña con una chimenea y dos sillones con una alfombra entre ellos, sin libreros en particular, tampoco puertas secundarías, sólo una ventana enrejada con las cortinas corridas y algún que otro cuadro de personas que en su vida había visto, sin embargo, donde una señora aparecía en todas, con cabello blanco y un vestido verde con alguien más joven que sería un sobrino o un querido conocido.

Escuchó que Fouquet los llamaba así que fueron a la cocina, encontrando dos platos servidos en una mesa enseguida de una puerta comunicada a un patio y un pequeño refrigerador donde el antiguo general metía un cartón de leche de donde había bebido directamente.

— Huh... ¡Gracias! Pero ¿cómo supo que no habíamos comido? —preguntó Navi, pero agarrando muy feliz las uvas del plato.

— Observando cómo están no fue difícil deducirlo —contestó mientras ponía las hoyas del ladrón en un gabinete al lado del refri. Luego se levantó, recargándose en la pared mirando comer a los dos chiquillos.

— Esto está bueno —exclamó Link, picando lo que sea que comía con el tenedor— ¿cómo se llama?

— Carne.

— ¿La _j_ué_m_?

— No pregunten y coman.

Se retiró un momento, mientras subía a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, que estaban conectadas al vestíbulo. Navi y Link intercambiaron una mirada.

— No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —dijo ella, agarrando algo de la carne de cabra que Link le ofrecía.

— Ni yo, pero me alegro como nunca. Y ¿sabes? Me imaginaba este lugar diferente.

— Yo también. Digo, con libros y no tan sólo. Yo no veo al señor Fouquet como alguien aburrido, sencillo sí, pero esperaba alguna carta o un mapa y más personalizado. Parece más a señora vieja que otra cosa.

— Je, pensé lo mismo al ver a una señora con cabello blanco en los retratos, ¿Será su madre? —dijo, terminando los últimos pedazos de carne que le quedaban, y cogiendo una de las uvas de Navi.

— ¡No lo imagino viviendo con su madre! —exclamó escandalizada. Escucharon la risa el viejo general en el lindel de la puerta, como si llevara ahí vario tiempo.

— ¡Ni yo tampoco me imagino así! —rió divertido, haciendo una seña a que lo siguieran—. Ella es la señora Hugso, la casera. Duerme en esa habitación al otro lado de las escaleras. Yo soy el que vive en la segunda planta, no confundan.

Apagó la lámpara así que se guiaban nada más de otra fuente de luz por muy arriba de ellos. Conformen se acercaban, el olor cambiaba a uno mucho más agradable, mientras Fouquet avisaba que sus camas improvisabas estarían en su estudio, y que por mientras nada más estuvieran ahí. Había un baño en el primer piso, pasando la cocina, y que la habitación estaba al fondo del segundo piso, por si necesitaban algo. Se sentía un ambiente diferente, también más fresco que en la primera planta quitando ese desagradable oxigeno atrapado como si en vario tiempo nunca había pasado la luz del sol, ni la más mínima brisa de aire nuevo. Al llegar al segundo piso había un pasillo con una puerta a la derecha y otro al fondo, abarcando toda la ala izquierda. Dijo que para tener esa clase de comodidad, pues en una ciudad eso es mucho, se tiene que pagar con buena lana de cada dos meses, la comida del inquilino va de parte de la anfitriona, pero su limpieza ya es cuenta suya, por lo cual no era de extrañar que todo esté tan diferente con sólo subir dos metros.

Nicolás abrió la puerta derecha de donde se colaba por las rendijas entreabiertas la luz amarillenta de la lámparas. Navi dio un grito, abalanzándose a lo cual el viejo abate sonrió encantado, aunque Link se quedó en el umbral, mirando alrededor. Como supuso, el estudio abarcaba toda el área derecha de la casa, pero por la forma del acomodado parecía mucho más grande. Entró tuteante como si por un instante no comprendiera donde estaba y se aproximaba en un estudio real del Castillo. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de libros de todas clases y tamaños, acomodados de una forma tan rigurosa que el más afable lector no tardaría en encontrar su libro predilecto, en las zonas donde no había libreros estaban colgados varias cartas náuticas, de toda la región de Hyrule a detalle y, aun más inquietante, de otros reinos afuera de Hyrule (una isla decía "Koholint", mientras que al sur, muy lejos después de pasar el bosque Kokiri, ponían un pasaje a "Termina"). Se encontró un área, la cercana a la puerta, totalmente carente de alfombra roja, sin embargo, con varias imágenes en las paredes, armaduras, mapas gigantescos enrollados dentro de básicas y una de esas paredes colgaban en forma ordenadas varias armas que seguramente no estaban permitidas por las normas del gobierno del Castillo. Dos sillones rojos estaban plantados a un gran escritorio de caoba negro con varios papeles, tintas y relojes de arena puestos que no pudo evitar Navi echarles un vistazo, mientras se sentaba sobre la silla del antiguo general. Una cama improvisada estaba en el área carente de alfombra, con un suave colchón y sábana blanca, y enseguida de esta, en un área de la repisa recientemente desocupada (una pila de libros había sido puesta sospechosamente en una esquina) estaba una almohada de la misma calidad de la colcha.

Link se sentó comprobando la cama, dando leves brincos. Se estiró y sonrió, mientras se tiraba por completo, descansando los miembros.

— ¡Quéeeee lindo se sieenteee! —maulló Navi en medio de un gemido cuando también se repegó con firmeza a la suave almohada. Fouquet asintió, encantado.

— Lo tomaré como un halago.

Link miró con más atención alrededor. Por alguna razón tenía un curioso acento carmín que lo hacía elegante, como si en verdad todavía fuera un completo general. Se preguntó si a ese tipo de _favores_ se refería cuando le contó que con dar consejos a la gente, estos se lo pagaban de alguna manera. Eso le digo el primer día que lo conoció. Era lo más probable que ese tipo de lujos los obtuviera tras años de familiarizar a la gente y saber cómo tratarlos.

Navi miró inquieta todas las clases de armas en la pared, donde predominaban las espadas, para ser más concretos el florete y los espadines. A un lado de ellas estaba una gran fotografía vieja, amarillenta con los años y el flash de la cámara de un grupo completo de personas, como unos cuarenta uno sobre otros puestos en filas.

Link la miró de cerca, notando que todos tenían unos trajes blancos e idénticos, con un casco en las manos y también un florete, este repegado a la pierna del respectivo lado de donde cogían el florete. Link preguntó luego de obsérvala de dónde era eso. Fouquet, sin acercarse mucho, dijo que era una fotografía de la Academia Real de Esgrima de Hyrule. Todos estaban jóvenes, no debían de tener más de veinticinco años entonces.

— ¿Ya miraste al sujeto que está en el centro, en la primera fila? —preguntó quedo Nicolás.

— ¿El que tiene un listón amarrado en el brazo izquierdo? Sí. Sí lo vi. Cuando tienen eso es que son los capitanes —dijo, como intentando hacer memoria—. Son los jefes de ese año y según los mejores. Pero todos tienen la misma edad... pero ese capitan... ¡es usted!

— Eres muy listo, Link —sonrió, mientras se alejaba de nuevo, a dejar las cartas que traía en el escritorio—. Sí: antes de tener mi rango de general, en eso donde era guardia real, fui el capitán de la Academia de Esgrima, que estaba más norte de la ciudad, cerca de otro camino que también conduce al castillo. Pero cerró hace diez años, a eso donde ese cretino de Colbert, que ya me dijiste que lo conoces, subió a la administración de la seguridad. La cerró, excusando que esa Academia es un potencial de entrenar guerreros que se revelarán al gobierno.

— Es totalmente injusto —dijo Navi, no entendiendo la lógica del nuevo general para hacer tal desacato—. ¿Es que el rey no le dice nada a ese?

— Lo tiene engatusado. Link, mira al sujeto de la última fila, al lado derecho de la foto, ¿lo reconoces?

— Es el que nos azotó la puerta a mi y a Navi —dijo perplejo.

— Exacto. Bautista Colbert fue y siempre será el peor alumno que he tenido.

— ¿Le daba clases de esgrima?

— Y de otras cosas. Jamás valió la pena. Contestaba, nunca le salía bien la posición, le falseaba la mano, herraba el tiro, de por más arrogante y orgulloso, tanto que hasta se ponía a criticar mi forma de enseñanza a tal grado que lo expulsé en el último año de graduación, pues seguía en los niveles más bajos propios de los de primero.

— ¿Y si era tan malo como es que ahora llegó a ser general? —preguntó Link mientras miraba al sujeto ceñudo de la fotografía, en el último asiento.

— Poseía sus conexiones. Eso y porque también yo lo ayudé un poco.

Link se preguntaba cómo había sido de ayudarle el señor Fouquet a un hombre tan mal hablado como aquél. Pero no dijo nada, sino que siguió mirando alrededor, parando su atención una serie de mapas que ligeramente ya había visto.

— Les recomiendo que ya se vayan a acostar, pasa de media noche esta zona es un tanto atrejeada en el día que dificultad llegan a conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Espero que no les molestes que, mientras duermen me quede un rato en el escritorio a estudiar unas cosas que tengo que entregar.

— ¡En absoluto, señor!

Se retiró un rato a la habitación de él seguramente a cambiarse de ropa y de una vez Link se quitó las botas, el cinturón y el traje verde quedándose con unos sencillos short verdes que siempre traía puestos y una camisa blanca, de blando algodón. Qué crees que hubiera sido de habernos quedado en el castillo, escuchó a su compañera que miraba el techo de la siguiente repisa. Una historia totalmente diferente. Pero, sabes, creo que valió la pena de inclinar la propuesta, a pesar de hacerme la ilusión de quedarme con Zelda en este momento. Fue interesante lo de las bestias.

— Como si fuera hacerte útil... —murmuró Navi, antes de acurrucarse de lado y tapándose con la cobija, cayendo rendida.

'

'

'

No podía dormir. A pesar del tenue y constante sonido de la pluma al rasgar con elegancia y concentración el pergamino extendido de papel grueso o la pequeña llama de la lámpara puesta en una esquina del escritorio, el joven hylian no lograba dormir. _No tenía sueño_. Pero seguía quieto acostado de lado en la cama, mirando la fotografía amarillenta enmarcada en la pared, como si todos esos jóvenes que existieron hace quince años atrás tuviesen impregnadas sus esencias al residir el flash de la pequeña cámara, observando cómo seguía con los ojos abiertos, pensando en algunas cosas.

Escuchaba como el señor Fouquet seguía inclinado en su escritorio tras luego de una hora de estudio de cartas y mapas y trascribía datos o una serie de instrucciones, escribiendo sin cesar en forma lenta y fluida, cuidando inconscientemente la letra manuscrita de izquierda a derecha, sin sonido de tachón evidente. Todo estaba silencioso. Escuchaba la tenue respiración de la hada cerca de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, volviendo a fingir que descansaba, para volver a abrirlos otra vez, siguiendo el círculo sin fin.

Espió por el rabillo del ojo al abate que con frecuencia miraba el plano al lado del pergamino, nada en otra dirección, ni siquiera del olvidado reloj que hacia clack clock.

Estaría muy mal molestarlo de mi parte. Link se tapó más, la sábana un poco por encima de la boca. Es su casa, él me dio hospitalidad, una cena y me platicó parte de su trabajo, hasta debe de estar evitando hacer ruido para molestarme. No debo molestarlo, no quiero tampoco hacerlo. Pero...

No sé por qué tengo este sentimiento, el que tuve cuando la primera vez el Árbol Deku me pidió que dejase el bosque al castillo. Algo que no está bien, y que nadie, ni siquiera Navi, entiende. Seré infantil, seré principiante, seré todo, pero quiero preguntar y quiero tener más respuesta que preguntas en la cabeza. Esto sé está poniendo cada vez más raro, y también más difícil con el nuevo trabajo de las piedras. Lo que no sabe nadie es que he tenido miedo desde que vi a mi hada por primera vez, cuando me revelaron que mi identidad no era estar donde siempre he estado.

No me refiero a cosas sin sentido a que no sea un kokiri, o a un hylian completo y conocedor, nada de eso. Es otra cosa, otra cosa de la cual, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro...

¿Será acaso que ese sea el problema? Tampoco sé _cuál_ es el problema. No fue agradable la tribu Kokiri conmigo a no ser por la resiente ausencia de Saria y a mi querido Árbol Deku. Tampoco la batalla que tuve con Navi al estar en medio de campo Hyrule, o que esas cosas huesudas, muertos enterrados ahí saliesen del piso, desesperados a sentir la calidez de la carne humana una vez más.

Fue muy agradable la visita de Malón y el señor Talón en el Rancho Lon Lon ¡Oh, será el primer lugar que visite al terminar todo esto! Y, con más deseo aun, conocer cómo es que conozco a la princesa, y ver cómo es en realidad. Lástima que para ello tenga que conseguir una últimas de las rocas. La muerte del Árbol Deku... la desesperación de colapsar la ciudad entera de los Gorons y ser yo el único que podría detener al gran Rey Dodongo, porque el más apropiado, aunque no apropiado, para hacerlo... y falta una piedra ¡Una sola! Pero no quiero ni imaginar qué precio tendrá si fracaso, o no llego, o la consigo pero pasa algo tan aterrador como a mi padre, o que varias vidas dependan de mis temblorosas y débiles manos... no quiero hacer este trabajo ¡Yo no quería hacerlo...! Maldita sea ¿en qué me he metido...?

Nicolás levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó un delicado sollozo en la cama postrada no lejos de él.

Link se recargó despacio sobre uno de los brazos, dándole perfil al hombre que dejó un momento su trabajo. Si quiero preguntar algo, será mejor que lo haga ahora, para ya no molestar otra vez al señor Fouquet, ni algún otro que probablemente no sepa la respuesta.

— Señor, ¿una vez ha escuchado la leyenda de la _Trifuerza_?

— Algo he oído, sí —contestó el antiguo general poniendo la pluma en el tintero, mirando ceñudo al niño que ligeramente se sentó al borde de la cama—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— Últimamente he pensado en ella y tengo una duda. No es por molestar ni nada —exclamó, algo asustado, pero quedo mientras se sentaba en el sillón rojo frente al escritorio—. Pero tengo una pregunta sobre ella. Ya debe de conocerla: tres diosas vinieron una vez a esta tierra cuando no existía la paz ni la virtud, totalmente desolada, remotamente olvidada por las manos de los otros dioses porque a esta tierra, que antes fue hermosa, se autodestruyó por culpa de la intervención de esos dioses al jugar con el destino de los seres que habitaban ahí. Tras largos años de hambruna y guerra, todo pereció, y esas tres diosas fueron las encargadas de devolverle la vida de nuevo sellando un nuevo pacto con los seres que germinaron de sus lágrimas: que esconderían en algún lugar de Hyrule la Trifuerza, la unión de los poderes de esas tres diosas divinas en distintos convenientes del mundo, en las aguas, en los bosques y en los volcanes. Se dice que desde entonces su pacto sigue entre nosotros y que si se llegara a corromper alguno de sus poderes, envenado, con traición y desacato ocasionarían las guerras que dieran por fin a este mundo para siempre, donde jamás esas tres diosas van a volver.

— Conozco esa vieja creencia, Link. Pero sólo es eso: una creencia. Sé que contradeciré a todo lo que te hayan educado cuando habitabas en la tribu Kokiri: pero afuera, en este mundo real esas cosas no existen. Son mitos e historia condenada a la muerte del olvido para siempre, ya nadie cree en esa religión.

Link agachó la cabeza, frotándose el dorso de la mano derecha, como pensativo a esas palabras.

— ¿Acaso no puede a ver algo de verdad, señor? Algo... que quizá lo ponga en duda y empiece a creer que ese mito es una verdadera leyenda que será realidad.

Fouquet suspiró. No era ético hablar de cosas _religiosas_ con la gente que no se conoce, y aun más cuando se tiene indicios de conocer lo que cree, ya que no se sabe nunca cuando se puede ofender. Así que intentó ser lo más amable y paciente cuando dijo:

— Lo dudo mucho. Tendría que pasar una cosa tan asombrosa o al menos lógica para que empezara a cambiar de opinión —Link siguió frotándose el dorso de la mano derecha con igual sutura. Distraerse con otras cosas cuando se está discutiendo es fácil reconocer que está acabado, sin fundamento alguno con qué alegar. Pero la mirada tan penetrante y pensativa que mostraba iba en todo a cuando distraerse. Levantó un poco la cabeza cuando el niño le mostró la mano blanca y la palma boca abajo. El símbolo de tres triángulos estaba grabado en la piel, con tal exactitud que pensó era la cicatrización de una quemadura muy antigua, y que jamás se reveló o disperso al estirase el cuero con los años, aunque esto último iba en todo lo contrario a lo que las heridas quemaduras dictaban.

— Oh, vaya... —prosiguió, sin quitarle la vista de encima al _dibujo_—. ¿Eso te lo hizo alguien o fue por qué quisiste?

— ¡No, nada de eso! Es de nacimiento.

— Eso es imposible.

— Yo soy un imposible: soy un legítimo hylian criado entre kokiris poseyendo un hada compañera. También fui capaz de entrar al Templo del Tiempo, que por todo lados de donde he oído jamás a sido pisado por nadie vivo.

Fouquet se encogió de hombros. Y eso qué, decía la expresión. Ese era el problema de Link: el tampoco sabía a dónde venía todo eso.

— A mi me dijeron, hace mucho, que el símbolo de la Trifuerza y sus elementos sí existían —siguió el niño, melancólico—, y que en parte el Árbol Deku me contó que mi marca de nacimiento tenía que ver con eso, pero que algún día lo sabría, y nada más. Me llegó a la mente cuando el señor Talón dijo que por siglos han intentado abrir el Templo, y cuando lo intenté casi por casualidad la puerta se abrió, un lugar totalmente vacío y como congelado en el tiempo, demasiado limpio y viejo que pensé que no debí ser el primero en abrirlo. Sé que no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero una alfombra roja se abría con una pequeña inscripción con la Trifuerza, y desde entonces siento algo ahí, no sé qué es ni para qué es el lugar, pero tiene algo que me ha llamado tanto la atención que al regresar no pude quitármelo de la cabeza.

— Nadie ha podido entrar, ni siquiera yo, cuando hace varios años divagamos en un reto para meternos y duramos así una semana antes de rendirnos, y qué hiciste para abrirlo?

— Sólo empujé la puerta —Fouquet mostró la sombra de una sonrisa, pero Link prosiguió con la descripción del interior del templo, pero antes de llegar a decir el rezo grabado en la tarima que estaba ahí, el viejo hombre levantó la mano. Ya sé cómo es, no tienes que decirlo. Link parpadeó, confuso.

— _Cuando el Héroe del Tiempo_—dijo él, cuando Link preguntó si sabía qué era en realidad ese lugar— _coleccione las tres llaves donde descansan las tres almas del espíritu del bosque, el de los volcanes y el de las agua, romperá el sello para que el elegido tome el arma capaz de vencer al mal, utilizando el tiempo y dimensiones como sustento, el coraje del aventurero apoyándolo siempre. _Según esto, el Templo del Tiempo es el lugar donde deben ser depositadas las "tres llaves" para que en tiempos cuando el mal peligre a liberarse para atacar la tierra agarre la única arma que sea capaz de proteger a sus seres tan queridos, dicen también que adentro está la Espada Maestra, pero el Templo y su Saga lo capacitaran llevándolo al futuro, el tiempo necesario para que esté en la mejor forma para poder comenzar la verdadera travesía. Lo que tú leíste en esa lápida era conocimiento de los otros poderes que las otras dos personas tienen, muy cercanos a ti, y sus nombres según conocidos en la mitología (La Princesa del Destino y Rey de los Ladrones).

— ¿Llaves? El señor Darunia me... me habló de unas llaves! Entonces esas llaves son...

— La Esmeralda Kokiri, la Ruby Goron y el Zafiro Zora.

— ¡Es por eso que son importantes! —Link al fin entendió el por qué eran tan importantes y el protegerlas en las manos de Zelda, para eso la entrega. Sin embargo, se arriesgó a preguntar otra cosa—: ¿Y cómo se pueden identificar cuáles son aquello que poseen el pedazo de la Trifuerza consigo?

— Según que la esencia de las Diosas pasa generación por generación a través de la línea familiar, pero fue hace tanto tiempo que ahora particularmente cualquiera podía tenerlo, pero no dejo de pensar que es curioso que tuvieras la Marca en el dorso de tu mano, y todavía más que hubieras pasar adentro del templo (me lo describiste correctamente, sería _demasiada_ coincidencia que le atinaras).

— Pero —siguió el ex general, sin dejar de mirarlo— eso no deja ser una leyenda, no nada más que eso.

—Pero... usted, usted ¿cómo conoce todo eso? Ni Zelda pudo decírmelo claro... ¿cómo es que usted lo sabe? —preguntó anhelante. Sintió miedo cuando Fouquet se levantó lentamente. Se iba a ir, pensó Link, quitarle la mirada asustada encima, pero cuando el adulto, tras un rato en buscar un estante próximo con toda clase de libros viejísimos, sacó un tomo enorme, el doble o casi triple que el de la _Reina del Sur_, verde y andrajoso, como si hubieran pasado por encimas varios años de centenares de décadas completas.

Su única inscripción que tenia en la portada era el símbolo de la sagrada Trifuerza, y un poquito más abajo, con letras minúsculas y gastadas de un tono dorado la siguiente frase:

El Libro de Mudora 

Fouquet hojeó un tramo pequeño del milenario libro, carente de prólogo, índice, carente de todo, hasta en una escritura que no entendió, parando de repente a lo que sería relativamente la cuarta parte, abriéndola junto con el crujir de sus delicadas hojas. Ahí estaba la imagen a mano con tinta plateada y negra de todo un plano completo del interior del Templo del Tiempo, también otra de la lápidas y la descripción y la gran puerta sellada detrás de ella, con un sin número de acotaciones de esa lengua extraña pero que tenía una ligera semejanza a las del idioma actual. Link miró al adulto cuando este decía, a sus espaldas, que ese libro debió de servir de biblia algún tiempo, y conservaron todo con escrito. Era la única copia existente que existía en toda la ciudad principal de Hyrule y varias otras que visitó tiempo antes. Literalmente, la única en su especie, y recelaba seriamente que fue hecho el mismo año de a verse construido el Templo, como otros varios Templos que salían ahí más adelante, como el de la Sombras, en el cementerio de Kakariko, el del Agua, en el lago Hylia y Espíritu, cruzando el desierto.

— Disculpe la molestia —se excusó Link, mientras miraba con asombro como una parte del libro estaba en blanco—, aunque me pregunto si es posible preguntarle cómo lo consiguió. Sé que debe de molestarle los curiosos, y más hablar por hablar con una persona cómo se consigue algo tan valioso como esto, pero realmente me encantaría saber cómo fue.

Fouquet le miró con tal grado que creyó que veía a través de él. Luego sonrió tranquilizador, con alguna razón en la mente.

Un amigo se lo había regalado hacía no más de ocho años, un cómplice lector que le encontró casual cuando se dirigía a caballo a Kakariko, metida bastante la tarde. El viajero resultó ser todo un letrado y le preguntó, luego de un repertorio de escritores, sobre qué pensaba de la historia. Contestó que muy interesante, pero el viajero corrigió su pregunta:

— Me refiero a la leyenda de la Trifuerza.

Era y todavía sostengo que soy un completo ateo, pero él pareció comprenderlo. No todo lo pintan como es, pero aunque no creas, es muy interesante. Yo le dije que sí, lo era, pero que no estaba muy metido en esos temas, sabía lo esencial, lo que todo mundo sabía. Detuvo de repente su caballo, diciéndome que yo no debía saber lo que todos se conformaban con saber. No le contesté, pero leyó sin duda que de tener los medios lo estudiaría. Esa historia muy oscura, te digo: mi familia pasó a ser perseguida por eso, y confío que de saber lo que yo sé estarás atento cuando el Cambio ocurra.

— Yo ya no estoy en poder para vencer al sistema —le contesté, esperando disiparme de ese tema y no entrar en más problemas.

— Pero sí de dañarlo.

— Debes ser demasiado estúpido o demasiado confiado para decírmelo. Que viene siendo lo mismo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que seré cómplice en un ataque e estado?

— Venganza.

El viajero se detuvo, con una interesante propuesta. Me ayudaría a mi a establecerme luego de la recaída al ser despedido a un completo Don Nadie, cancelado así cualquier tipo de empleo que quisiera adquirir, a no ser un simple lamezuelas en el peor y mal pagado de vigilia como otro más hasta el resto de mi vida. No lo rechacé, pero me dijo, antes que nada, que tomase un libro muy viejo que ya conocía por completo. Si te fijas, Link, la mitad del libro está en blanco. De las cinco mil páginas, tres mil partiendo de la mitad está en blanco; el viajero dijo que era un libro mágico que nunca se acababa nunca, que al momento preciso empezaría a ser escrito por una mano invisible al fin de los tiempos. Fouquet suspiró perdido un instante, reflexionando sobre el sujeto y el libro. Dijo que la frontera de la fantasía y de la realidad era pequeña, que todo lo demás eran una sarta de mentiras. Y yo, sabiendo que era general, me miró con ese doble sentido en las palabras: que lo que dijeran los demás eran mentiras, y que yo conocía la verdad de los hechos, sin censura, y el viajero también las sabía.

Hasta ahora no he vuelto platicar bien con él, excepto una o dos ocasiones, aunque seguido usamos la forma epistolar y me pide pequeños favores de vez en cuando. Lo que me pidió fue que cuidase del Libro de Mudora, pero a pesar de leerlo completo, no veo nada en especial.

— ¿Y qué pasó con el viajero?

— Sigue viajando —sonrió.

Link se quedó un momento en silencio.

— ¿Por qué me contó sobre eso del ataque de estado? Sé lo que es guardar un secreto, soy el consejero de muchos amigos valiosos por esa razón, pero no entiendo por qué me lo dice.

— Yo ya no soy un general, tampoco tengo reglas sobre mi y soy totalmente libre de obrar. Tampoco soy una máquina todo poderosa y suprema, nada de eso, por si creías ya que me tratas con mucho más respeto de lo que merezco, digamos que sé solamente que lo vas a guardar, cosa de tú y yo, ¿te parece?

— Encantado —sonrió Link, mientras asentía.

Los dos voltearon cuando escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, Link asustado, mientras que Fouquet daba permiso a que pasaran. La señora de las fotografías (si no mal recordaba de nombre Hugso) apareció en el umbral con una bata morena y florecitas de margaritas de papel. A la anciana le temblaba la mano como esas personas de avanzada edad que sufren un primer grado de parkinson por lo cual estaba fuertemente agarrada de la puerta. Ella avisó que había una señora buscándolo en la entrada. Fouquet frunció el seño casi con exageración al ver que el reloj ponían las dos.

— Es una señora quien insiste a venir con usted, dijo que tenía cita, que lo llamara.

Fouquet miró por un momento una carta abierta sobre el escritorio, enseguida del reporte que escribía. Asintió, mandando a que le avisace que en un momento bajaba. Cuando cerró la puerta la anciana él recogió el reporte, escribiendo unas líneas finales, con un movimiento rápido y grande al pie, como una firma.

— No es recomendable que los menores de edad se desvelen a esta hora, intenta dormir si es posible.

— Ya me siento más tranquilo, lo haré —Fouquet había enrollado el pergamino, llevándose con una mato también la carta susodicha (las mismas que se cayeron en el arte cado del ladrón) saliendo deseando buena noche. Link se dejó recostar en el cómodo sillón, observando cómo jugaba con sus pies. El sueño no le había entrado en absoluto, cierto que se sentía más tranquilo, pero tenía ganas de caminar, reconfortado por la cena y el descanso que tenía. Nunca había sido inactivo, lo que lo hacía demasiado inquieto, tenía que distraerse con su activa imaginación o formar patrones en el suelo con el dedo, la costumbre de vivir corriendo y saltando el laberinto del Bosque Perdido y recientemente con la sobreexcitación de saber que estaba en medio de una "aventura".

El libro de Mudora seguía delante de él, abierto en la imagen de una espada de mango azul, como los que usaban los vikingos del Norte Europeo, muy pesada e inútil en defensa (por eso usaban un escudo) pero si eras fuerte y tenías buena técnica era perfecta para cercenar a la mitad al enemigo. Unas cuantas líneas abajo: _el héroe la levantó, en medio del último haz de luz posterior del eclipse eterno..._ Lo que le seguía estaba en blanco, tan blanco como tres mil páginas siguientes.

Pero de haberse levantado a mirar por la ventana cerrada en ese momento, justo detrás del escritorio de Fouquet, hubiera podido mirar un caballo negro descansado frente de la casa, con una mujer que se inclinaba al recibir una entrega.

'

'

'

A las nueve de la mañana la cama del ahijado estaba desocupada hecha a medio tender, la ropa de él puesta encima cerca de la esquina, sin las botas presentes. Navi se dejó recostar una vez más —no tenía cansancio, muy al contrario se restregaba con la gracia de un gato su cabeza en la suavísima almohadilla— como aquellos que acostumbrar a dormir sin sueño.

El único entretenimiento era la gran galería de armas a la pared al lado opuesto de la ala enseguida de la viaja fotografía de los cuarenta estudiantes que la observaban sonrientes mientras ella miraba la lejana ventana, donde las cortinas dejaban pasar pálidos rayos que impregnaban todo de un cálido y curioso tinto. Con la frescura que se sentía, realmente daban ganas de otra siesta. Luego de media hora levantó ligeramente la cabeza cuando su ahijado entró a la habitación con una bolsa con comida encima. Navi parpadeó, esta vez irguiéndose por completo. El aspecto de él era _diferente_. Tenía el pelo mojado, lo cual no explicaba tampoco la piel brillosa empapada de un ligero roció, con la camisa más suelta y limpia como el primero día que dejaron Kokiri.

Sonrió divertido cuando Navi frunció el ceño, ligeramente sorprendida de que el ahijado hubiera tomado un baño. Pero ella percibió algo de pena pues, intentando ser ligero, mencionó que madame Hugso estaba medio loca, que le encantaba jugar a la mamá. Apenas vio que él había bajado, en la simple camisa y short y las botas sobre puestas la anciana señora le miró como una nana que no ve a su nieto favorito en mucho tiempo, frente al señor Fouquet –que ya se fue a trabajar, si se puede llamar trabajo a eso– que embozó una sonrisa cuando literalmente la madame arrojó a Link al baño, esperando afuera a que le diera la ropa para limpiarla, o de lo contrario que se la iba a quitar si no se apresuraba. Mira, no sabía que las botas podían a verse lindas, dijo él en medio de tal bochorno ladeando de un lado a otro la bota.

Navi estampó con fuerza su rostro en la almohada cuando escuchó un Ya estás lista? No, no lo estaba. Quizá estaría _lista _de haber sabido que regresaban a Kokiri o de un mejor lugar, como el buen hablado lago Hylia, pero no a ninguna parte suicida que tuviera relación por un maldito sueño y las teorías ambiguas de una niña. Si iban, por qué no hacer ella que fuera la protagonista, para variar. Pero claro, _sólo _era la acompañante, _sólo_ era la hada de arriba, el espectro astral de los kokiris –hylian, en este caso– puesto a la ligereza en la última palabra de su árbol y padre guardián Deku. Chasqueó la lengua, volando lánguida sobre el ahijado –se preguntó desde cuando llamaba ahijado a ése sujeto–, murmurando imperceptible: bien, vamos, no hay nada más que perder.


End file.
